Negra sombra
by Aokimari
Summary: El pesimismo y el desasosiego se adueñan de la villa cuando uno de sus ninjas es condenado a muerte. Pero para efectuar la condena antes tienen que encontrarlo con vida... Advertencia: situaciones angustiantes, lemon en últimos capitulos
1. Capitulo 1: 1º parte

**1**

Abrió los ojos, luchando por aclarar su vista. Apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida y los párpados le pesaban como el plomo. Permanecía de rodillas, sobre un suelo más frío de lo normal, mientras algo le mantenía los brazos sujetos por encima de la cabeza. Le dolía terriblemente todo el cuerpo y, con cada ráfaga de aire, sentía enormes estacas de hielo clavársele en el pecho.

Intentó mover los brazos, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en ellos, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Un ambiente más húmedo de lo normal y un fuerte olor acre, proveniente del orín humano, inundaban la estancia nublándole el sentido y dejándolo sumido en un aturdimiento perenne. Debía estar en una habitación subterránea, donde la ventilación fuese escasa. Pero, dónde quiera que estuviese, estaba en verdaderos problemas.

Aspiró una bocanada del cargado aire y, cuando este llegó a sus pulmones, su pecho se contrajo y se sacudió por un fuerte ataque de tos. Instintivamente, encogió las piernas, quedando momentáneamente colgado de los brazos, para luego dejarlas caer con más fuerza contra el suelo. Era una tos seca, provocada por el polvo levantado por las corrientes, que a la larga le causaría un permanente dolor de garganta. Dejó que la cabeza le cayera contra el pecho y cerró los ojos. Mantenerse despierto le costaba demasiado trabajo. La coleta se le deshizo y los cabellos, negros como la negrura que lo envolvía, le cayeron sobre los hombros, cubriéndole el rostro.

¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido después de salir de la villa para la misión. Sabía que había estado en un grupo de cinco compañeros formado por Sakura, Naruto, Kiba e Ino. Él era el líder, el encargado de todos ellos y de salvaguardar el cumplimiento del objetivo. ¿Qué habría salido mal?

Estaba claro que él estaba en una especie de prisión enemiga. Había sido capturado. ¿Dónde estarían ellos? No se le ocurría que les podía haber pasado, no conseguía recordarlo. Tal vez estuviesen muertos o quizás, con tan mala suerte como él, habían sido apresados. En un silencio absoluto se descubrió rezando por su seguridad. Deseó, como jamás lo había hecho, que hubieran vuelto sanos y salvos al pueblo.

Se obligó a alejarlos de su mente y se forzó a valorar de forma objetiva su situación. Si lo habían apresado el bando enemigo, habría puesto en peligro la misión. Tenía que salir de allí por su propio pie, no podía esperar que siempre que estuviera en peligro apareciera alguien para salvarlo. Primero Asuma, luego Temari… Ahora, debía ser él mismo, si no, estaría muerto en cuestión de horas.

Debía mantener la calma, esforzarse por trazar un plan. Apenas podía respirar y sabía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. SU mente estaba vacía, no se le ocurría nada por más que se esforzaba. En su mente, una pregunta fue tomando forma¿Por qué seguía con vida?

Una sensación de mareo le sobrevino, el mundo se inclinó bajo él y, al poco, perdió la conciencia.

_Un kunai le rozó en la oreja derecha y, aún no había abierto la boca para avisar a sus compañeros, cuando se vieron rodeados. En la espesura de un bosque enemigo, los iban separando. Ni ella, ni él podían escapar para cumplir por lo menos con parte de la misión. No podía pensar, no tenía la suficiente sangre fría en ese momento, viendo como sus amigos se iban dispersando, encaminándose solitariamente hacía una muerte segura._

_Vislumbró la cabellera rosa de Sakura entre unos arbustos a su derecha, escuchó los ladridos de Akamaru a lo lejos y las explosiones que producían las replicas de Naruto al desaparecer. Quería ir a ayudarles, pero eso equivaldría a dejar libres al ninja que había conseguido retener. Buscó desesperado una cabellera rubia y, al fin la vislumbró entre unos arbustos avanzando de espaldas hacía un claro. No parecía herida, dio gracias al cielo por ello. Quizás, demasiado pronto._

_Otro ninja, no, una réplica del mismo que peleaba contra la chica, se acercaba en silencio por su espalda, sin producir ningún ruido que la alertase. No podía ayudarla, si que los matasen a los dos, a todos._

_-¡Ino! ¡A tu espalda!_

_El aviso llegó a la rubia demasiado tarde, quien, girándose al oír el grito de alerta, recibió el golpe en el costado, mientras conseguía clavar un kunai en el hombro de su atacante. Este, comenzó a reír, ignorando la herida inflingida y sin desaparecer, viendo como las ropas femeninas se teñían lentamente de rojo sangre._


	2. Capitulo 2: 1º parte

2

Pestañeó varias veces, sintiendo como cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el mundo se retorcía bajo sus pies. Desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente y el desmayo del cual despertaba, no ayudó a despejar su mente. Seguía en idéntica posición sobre el duro suelo, con el frío calándole hasta los huesos, con la misma oscuridad rodeándole, sin que el aire llegase a sus pulmones. Por un momento se sintió totalmente consciente de su cuerpo y deseó no estarlo. Un agudo dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo mientras sus hombros se dislocaban lentamente.

Un hilo de sangre se escurrió por las comisuras de su boca. Un débil gemido de dolor se escapo de entre sus labios.

Hizo un movimiento seco, produciéndose un fuerte dolor en los hombros qie se extendió por el resto de su espalda. Apretó con más fuerza el labio que mordía, resistiéndose a gritar. Desesperado, dolorido. Hasta él, solo había llegado el tintineo de las cadenas al chocar.

-No te esfuerces hijo, no lo lograrás.

Sus músculos se tensaron al instante. Miró en la dirección de la que provenía la voz. Solo había oscuridad, un inmenso vació. Pero la voz venía de allí, estaba seguro. Grave y áspera. Propia de alguien que pasara mucho tiempo en silencio, bajo la intemperie. Eligió guardar silencio. Aunque, no sabia si la irritación de su garganta le permitiría hablar.

-Ey, ey. Tranquilo, no soy de los malos – el hombre guardó silencio -. De este lado de la verja todos somos amigos. Me llamó Boshim Shoijiro, de la arena. Preso 739454. Viajaba a Konoha en calidad de emisario. En la celda de al lado esta Yohira Yohassha, de la niebla. Su número es el 235406 ¿Y tú, chico¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Algo en aquella voz le decía que podía confiar en él. Algo dentro de él le decía que él sería uno de los pocos amigos que tendría ahí dentro.

-Nara… Shikamaru, de la hoja – no reconoció su propia voz.

-Ya veo. Preso 739460.

-¿739…?

-Sí, es tu número de preso. Ellos te llamaran así cuando decidan venir a visitarte. Mediante estos números intentan borrarnos nuestra identidad… - su voz por un instante, sonó triste y melancólica, pero al instante se hinchó de orgullo -. ¡Pero estos no conocen a los de la arena¡No somos ninjas comunes!

Un asomo de sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Shikamaru, en su mente se perfilaban las siluetas de tres hermanos igual de altivos, orgullosos y nacionalistas.

-No pareces muy mayor Nara Shikamaru de la hoja¿qué edad tienes?

-Dieciséis

-¿Dieciséis¿Estás de coña? Si todavía eres un crío y ya eres un AMBU… ¡Y en qué situación! Esto sería más propio de uno de los legendarios sannins de la hoja… Te vas a convertir en mi héroe, hijo, en una de las celdas más profundas y encadenado, ni más ni menos.

Shikamaru guardó silencio. La situación cada vez se pintaba peor. Una mano le sujeto la barbilla, obligándole a levantar la cara.

-No ves nada¿cierto? Tienes los ojos completamente negros, el blanco ha desaparecido completamente de ellos.. No te preocupes, en unas horas volverás a ver, aunque a penas notaras el cambio. No hay mucha luz aquí abajo.

-… Boshim-san…

-Llamame Shoijiro.

-… ¿Cuan… to… Cuanto tiempo llevó aquí?

-Que yo sepa tres días. Te hubiera despertado para darte algo de comer o de beber, pero se niegan a darte nada de alimento. Quieren hacértelo pasar muy mal, hijo. ¿Es tu primera vez?

-Sí…

-Siento decirte que estas en un grave problema. No se sale fácilmente, todo el que cruza la puerta, lo hace para quedarse. Yo llevo aquí tres años – Shikamaru guardó silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho.

Una brisa de aire entró, proveniente de algún pequeño canal comunicado con el exterior, levantando el polvo y provocándole un ataque de tos incontrolable.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el hombre, mirando con preocupación el ataque.

-Aire…

-Muchacho… ¿eres alérgico al polvo? – el aludido asintió levemente mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba reclamando oxigeno – Mierda…

Shoijiro sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo mojo en una taza oculta en la penumbra, para meterselo en la boca.

-Vamos, chupa… ¡Chupa! – con enorme esfuerzo, el muchacho sorbió, primero despacio y con grandes dificultades, y luego un poco más rápido, el amargo líquido que impregnaba la sucia tela. Shoijiro se apresuró a repetir la operación, mientras con la mano derecha le sujetaba la cabeza, agarrandolo por la nuca -. Es café, abrirá las vías respiratorias – se oyó una grave y corta risa -. Mi madre se lo daba a mi hermana cuando era pequeña, era asmática.

A medida que su respiración se hacía regular, su cuerpo fue regresando a un estado de sopor.

X·X·X·X·X

Su mano se movía sola sobre el pergamino, los caracteres se dibujaban con la fluidez de un experto escriba. Sin duda, había acertado al elegir a su victima. No distinguía nada en la penumbra en la que se ocultaban, pero eso daba igual. Su misión era llevar a la villa esos documentos, si no podían ser los originales, al menos, una copia.

-Shikamaru¡date prisa! – la voz del rubio sonaba lejana y diversificada a través de la máscara de AMBU que le cubría el rostro.

-Calma, calma.

-Venga… ¡Se acerca una patrulla¡Nos van a descubrir!

-¡Si no te callas, está claro que sí! Así que¡Silencio!

Su mano se paró en seco en el mismo momento en el que una patrulla de chuunins pasaba por su lado. Había terminado de copiar los documentos justo a tiempo. Enrolló el pergamino y se lo entregó a su compañero.

-Escóndelo y no lo pierdas.

-¡Claro que no, baka!

-Vamos a esperar a lo demás al punto de encuentro – el rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró sin decir nada, al ver que su compañero se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios – y sobre todo¡no hagas ruido! – el rubio asintió.

* * *

Holassssssssssssssssss Vale, vale. Tarde más de lo previsto, sorry, pero es que con lo de la universidad no doy a basto y entre semana no tengo tiempo para el ordenador y en toda el casco viejo no hay un puñe... ciber (si hay alguien de santiago de compostela y conoce algún ciber cerca del campus norte, pleaseeee k me diga como llegar). Muchas gracias a **S-sasuke, Marion-asakura, Temari-shikamaru, Suna-girl, Nabiki-chuaaan **(Niña, te siguen acosando los viejos flaites?? xxD)**, Tere-chan y Tayuya-sempai**. En vista del poco exito que ha debido de tener este capitulo, ya os lo digo ahora: en el siguiente hay shikatema.

Suna-girl: No ma cuerdo si te conteste o no a lo de como subir una historia. Pero lo explico ahora haber si no lo hice (a estas alturas ya lo sabras)... :

1-Entras en la cuenta y en menu de la derecha seleccionas documents. Examinas el archivo y en Label pones cualquier mariconada en plan una letra o algo por el estilo. En Edit/Preview modificas si lo necesitas guardas y listo

2-Vas a Stories (debajo de documents) y pulsas en New Story (menu arriba derecha), vas a guideliness bajas y aceptas el contrato. Vuelves a new story y vas seleccionando las caracteristicas (libro, comic, serie...) Y listo!!


	3. Capitulo 3: 1º parte

**3**

La puerta del despacho se abrió violentamente sobresaltando a la mujer que dormitaba aburrida sobre un monton de papeles desordenados encima de la mesa.

-¡Pero que demonios...?

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Es terrible! ¡Hokage-sama!

-¡Qué demonios te pasa? – gritó la mujer, levantándose irritada -. ¡Ya que no tienes modales lo menos que podrías hacer sería explicarme qué está pasando!

-¡Traición! – la mujer palideció de golpe, en su interior supo a que se refería el jounin – los pergaminos... la misión... el equipo de chuunins que envió... los muchachos... todos ellos... ¡es terrible!

-¡Han muertos?

-Un equipo que pasaba por la zona los encontró... están en el hospital.

-Vamos allá, infórmame por el camino.

Salió de la sala a paso apresurado, luchando por no echar a correr. En aquel equipo iban de los mejores chuunins de la villa, la mayoría esperaban su próxima promoción a jounin. Así que habían fracasado. Eso lo podía aceptar, pero ¿traición¿Uno de ellos era un espía? Le parecía imposible, una propuesta demasiado lejana y remota como para poder ser tenida en cuenta. La única posibilidad plausible era el perro, y este se caracterizaba por su lealtad hacia el segundogénito de los Inuzuka. Además, era un perro que no sabía hablar, solo le entendía Kiba (y nadie, ni siquiera las mujeres Inuzuka, sabían el método que utilizaban para comunicarse).

-El grupo A-33, integrado por los jounins Kakashi, Takeo, Asuma y Tomasu, volvían de su misión cuando los encontraron. Los más graves eran Inzuka Kiba y Yamanaka Ino. Uzumaki Naruto estaba inconsciente y Sakura Haruno, tambien herida, les estaba aplicando los primeros auxilios. Ella era la única herida de levedad. Los trajeron al hospital. Nara Shikamaru y ambos pergaminos han desaparecido. Lo buscaron por los alrededores, pero no encontraron nada que hubiera indicado combate alguno. ¡Traición!

-¿Hay alguien consciente en este momento? – "_Sakura, Ino, Naruto y Kiba... ¿vendidos por Shikamaru? Imposible, esa traición es totalmente imposible_"

-Haruno Sakura.

-Ire a hablar con ella. Busca a Shizune y que vaya inmediatamente al hospital.

-A sus ordenes.

¿Traición? No sería lo normal en el muchacho... Puede que fuera un gandul y que se opusiera al consejo en multitud de ocasiones, pero era de fiar. Un acto de tal envergadura en él, no coincidía. Tenía que haber ocurrido algo más grave. Ese muchacho, dios no lo quisiera, debía estar en verdaderos apuros. Pero, lo normal sería que hubiesen matado a todos los miembros del equipo, no haberlos dejado con vida y llevarse a uno de ellos, si es que se lo habían llevado.

Entró corriendo en el hospital y, con una sola mirada, una de las enfermeras de guardia se acercó corriendo, cargada con los historiales médicos, y se dispuso a informarle sobre el estado de los ninjas.

-Actualmente todos están estabilizados y fuera de peligro. Gracias a dios que llevaban un ninja médico con ellos. Inuzuka Kiba tiene varias costillas rotas y un desgarro no demasiado profundo en el cuadriceps derecho. Acaba de salir de quirófano y todavía se encuentra bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

-¿Y su mascota? Akamaru...

-El perro llegó también inconsciente, la hermana del paciente y la señora Inuzuka se están ocupando de él, por petición propia – los Inuzuka se están ocupando de él por petición propia – el clan era conocido desde la fundación del pueblo por sus relaciones con los canidos, y estaban acostumbrados a cuidar de sus perros como una madre cuida de sus cachorros. Akamaru se pondría bien -. Yamanaka Ino recibió una puñalada en el costado izquierdo que por un milagro, no dañó ningún órgano vital. Se desvió por tan solo unos centímetros. Además fue estrangulada con un garrote hasta perder la conciencia. Sí llegan a mantener la presión, unos segundos más, posiblemente no hubiera llegado a tiempo al hospital. En estos momentos, se encuentra en el quirófano cuatro. La médico responsable es Sagara Megumi. Uzumaki Naruto no posee ninguna herida de gravedad, pero permanece inconsciente. Creemos que se trata de un gasto excesivo de chakra, ya que las heridas que traía no dan muestras de ser entradas de veneno. Haruno Sakura fue envenenada pero pudo tomarse a tiempo el antídoto. La mezcla de ambos componentes provoco que su nivel de chakra disminuyera, a partir de ese punto su nivel de combate descendió y un golpe en la nuca, le hizo perder la conciencia. Es un milagro que no se matara. En este momento se encuentra consciente, descansa en la habitación 203.

-Infórmame inmediatamente si despierta alguno o en el momento en el que Yamanaka Ino salga del quirófano, deseó hablar con Megumi. Envíala a mi despacho. Cuando llegue Shizune quiero que los examine a todos.. Quiero una segunda opinión – ordenó con voz autoritaria mientras se paraba delante de la puerta de la habitación 203.

-Hokage-sama, si me permite el comentario... – la mujer la miró interrogante-. Estos muchachos deben caerles bien a los de ahí arriba. – Tsunade sonrió.

-Deben caerles de maravilla, solo espero que no se hayan olvidado de nadie – la enfermera la miro dubidativa. Abrío la puerta de la habitación y la cerraba en la cara de una estresada enfermera. Miró a la adolescente y sonrió a modo de saludo – Sakura. Buenos días.

-Hokage-sama.

La pelirrosa descansaba sentada sobre la cama, las manos juntas sobre el regazo, el cabello rosado suelto, cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro, mientras sus ojos esmeralda se prendian de los niños pequeños que, en el patio de recreo, jugaban despreocupados.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, nada grave. Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza, pero se me pasará.

-¿Algún mareo o algo parecido? – le preguntó mientras le ponía maternalmente la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

-No, ningún simtoma secundario.

-Me alegro mucho. Sakura, esto es muy importante, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes – la muchacha asintió mientras la Hokage se sentaba a los pies de la cama, agarrandole la mano. La pelirrosa volvió a asentir.

-Salimos de la villa para la misión en el siguiente orden: Kiba y Akarmaru, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino y yo.

-¿El lider no iba primero?

-El olfato de Kiba y de Akamaru nos permitiría detectar emboscadas, por eso iba Shikamaru de segundo y no de primero.

-Entiendo.

-No tuvimos problemas para llegar al templo y conseguir la información fue relativamente sencillo, seguimos al pie de la letra el plan de Shikamaru. Kiba se encargaba, junto conmigo, de vigilar la entrada y eliminar las patrullas que se acercarán. Ino controlaba al guardia que podía entrar en el templo para robar los pergaminos Shika copio los documentos que llegaban al puesto de alerta y Naruto lo cubría. La mayoría de los ninjas utilizaban ninjutsu o armas de distancia. No fue difícil derrotarles. – hizo una pausa para coger aire -. Cuando los robamos, solo restaba volver. Qudamos en que Shikamaru y yo llevaríamos los pergaminos. Para que, en caso de emboscada, yo pudiera traer uno de ellos, o al reves. Naruto era el encargado de traer los documentos.

-¿Fue Shikamaru quien ideó ese reparto?

-Sí. Yo escondí el pergamino entre mis ropas, no sé donde lo guardarían ellos. El caso es que cuando volviamos, nos atacaron por los cuatro costados. Eran ninjas de eso no tengo dudas, pero no llevaban bandana identificativa. Desconozco su procedencia.

-¿Kiba no los detecto¿Os habían estado siguiendo?

-No. Ni él ni Akamaru. Supongo que se encargarian de inutilizarles el olfato, no se como.

-¿Cuántos erán?

-Cinco jounins, eran muy buenos y sobretodo, rápidos. Ni siquiera, Kakashi-sensei se mueve como ellos.

-¿Cinco jounins? Me parece excesivo para una misión de robo de documentos, ade3más estáis todos vivos y eso es extraño. O eso, o se esperaban otro equipo o quizás, alguien tiene muy buen concepto de vosotros.

-¿Cómo están Kiba e Ino?

-Recuperandose. Cuentame que ocurrió en la batalla.

-Esa parte todavía no la recuerdo con claridad. Sé que nos separaron interponiéndose entre nosotros. Se que uno me rozó con un kunai y tuve que tomarme un antidoto inmediatamente. Creo que era… arsénico. Oí a Shikamaru gritar algo, después de eso me golpearon y ya lo siguiente está nublado hasta pocos minutos antes de la llegada de los senséis.

-Esta bien, gracias. Sakura, quería preguntarte algo... es personal – la muchacha fijo su vista en el reflejo de la Hokage sobre el cristal – Alguna vez... ¿notaste algo raro en Shikamaru?

-¿En Shika? No, la verdad es que no.

-Bien, muchas gracias – suspiró y levantándose se preparó para salir.

-Hokage-sama – la mujer se volvió, encontrándose con los serenos ojos verdes. Tsunade reconoció en ellos la misma mirada decidida, tranquila pero perturbadora, aquella que solo tienen los que están dispuestos a llegar a lo más hondo. El mismo mirar de hacía tres años cuando, temblorosa, había entrado en el despacho para pedirle que la entrenará -. Hace 10 minutos estuvo aquí Kakashi-sensei y me preguntó lo mismo, y… me hizo bastantes preguntas sobre Shikamaru. Además, cuando le pregunte a la enfermera que me atendió sober mis compañeros, a él no lo nombro. ¿Dónde está? Cuenteme lo que ha ocurrido, se lo ruego.

-La misión ha fallado, no habeis podido traer ninguno de los dos pergaminos de vuelta, pero habeis regresado todos vivos. Eso es lo importante.

-Hokage-sama, sé que él no regreso a la vez nuestra. ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? – sostuvieron la mirada durante unos breves segundos cargados de electrizante tensión en los que ninguno habló. Finalmente, la mujer acabó cediendo.

-Shikamaru ha desaparecido junto a los dos pergaminos – la muchacha abrió la boca para quejarse, pero la cerro sin decir palabra -, o se demuestra lo contrario, o será acusado de traición.

-¡Qué¡Eso es… es… es una locura¡Ahora mismo podría estar en apuros¡O muerto!

-¡Sakura, eso ya lo sé! Conozoco al muchacho lo suficiente como para saber que el chico no es un traidor. La mayoría de los censéis tienen igual opinión, pero tiene muchos factores en contra, además, últimamente ha tenido varias disputas en un tono bastante elevado con el consejo, sobre las misiones.

-¡Estuve presente en todas ellas y Shika solo se oponía a las suicidas! Es un magnifico estratega, sabe valorar las posibilidades de éxito y el nivel de bajas que ocasionaran. ¡Solo se oponía a que murieran más ninjas! Aún en el caso de que odiara a la villa, jamás haría nada que perjudicase a sus amigos!

-¡Sakura, no me chilles! – los ojos de la Hokage brillaron furiosos un instante, pero la luz rápidamente se tornó opaca – Lo sé, ya lo sé. No creó que Shikamaru sea un traidor y, sinceramente, rezó porque no este en ningún lío. Voy a enviar una patrulla de reconocimiento en su búsqueda hoy mismo. Al parecer, los senseis que os encontraron, lo estuvieron buscando pero no encontraron ni signos de lucha ni su cuerpo, eso no favorece su inocencia. Me temo, que si no encuentran nada que los exculpe... el consejo lo anunciará públicamente como traidor y se dictará una sentencia de muerte.

-¡Eso es injusto¡Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestra lo contrario!

-Ante el consejo, la situación cambiará, y sobre todo en casos tan claros como este. Si no conociera al muchacho, posiblemente me hubiera mostrado de acuerdo.

-Usted es la Hokage... no debería... no puede... – la voz de la chica se fue apagando cada vez más hasta convertirse en un susurro de suplica.

-El que sea Hokage, no cambia nada. Yo también estoy supeditada a las decisiones del consejo.

-Pero… es Shikamaru... él no... Shikamaru no es un traidor - explicó como si se tratará de lo más obvio del mundo.

-Nuestra palabra sola no vale, Sakura. Ojalá pudiera cambiar eso – la voz femenina se tornó un leve lamento, casi inaudible – Espero que lo encuentren pronto, vivo o muerto.

* * *

Hola! ki tal? Muchas gracias por lo reviews, me animan muchisimo!

**Nel-chan**, a ti no te contesto x aki, xk tas n l mssenger.

**Jaide112,** la verdad es k el marron oscuro y negro no lo distingo muy bien... y no se de k kolo tiene el pelo cada uno. No creo k ponga a Naruto en el triangulo amoroso (se volvería un cuadrado), es k no me gusta la pareja NaruHina.

**Minako**, respira. Inspira, exspira... como una embarazada. Hija, k aluvión de preguntas. K le paso a Shika no te lo digo porque fastidio el fic, iran por el cuando puedan, Temari aparecera en el siguiente capitulo o en el siguiente, no macuerdo. Kakashi aparece de fondo, poniendo las flores de navidad, digo luces... y en verano. El ichaicha paradise le ha trastornado.

**Naleeh,** aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te guste igual que espero el siguiente capitulo de tu fic, xxD.

**Hinaru90,**¿de donde sacaste que Shika esta en la arena? Pos no, no esta así que Temari no puede salvarlo. En el capitulo 142 ponen un juego de miraditas muy así y les ponen unas sonrisas... a ella de tonta, y a el de chulo suficiente. xxD Luego esta la conversación : (Tem)No dudes k vendre a salvarte siempre k necesites, señor lagriamas. (Shika) Hablas demasiado, sera porque eres mujer.

**Temari-Shikamaru**, la verdad es k pistas dan para esa relación... Arriba el Shika.Tema!

**Nabiki-chan-xD,** como te conteste la pregunta fastidio medio fic. Una pregunta, porque te borraron el fic?

**Guety**, aquí tienesel siguiente capitulo.

**Kashou No Tsuki**, niña k me sonrojo! no me digas eso k me sonrojo.xxD


	4. Capitulo 4: 1º parte

**4**

Su mundo de tinieblas había comenzado a disiparse y las fuerzas, aunque muy lentamente semejaban volver a él. Veía contornos borrosos y colores sombrios. Escuchaba lamentos lejanos y desgarradores chillidos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que fuera la gravedad la que le apartará los mechones del rostro. La luz de las antorchas incidió sobre el metal y las cadenas emitieron un fantasmagórico resplandor plateado.

Estaba solo en la celda, Shoijiro había desaparecido. Durante un momento, creyó que tan solo había sido producto de su asustada mente, pero al instante, notó el deje amargo del café en su boca. Eso no podía ser imaginario. Había tenido una reacción alergica y alguien le había dado cafeína para contrarrestar sus efectos. Un remedio precario pero eficaz. Buscó a su alrededor con la mirada, sin saber exactamente que era lo que intentaba encontrar.

Allí, al lado de la puerta, a pocos metros de sus pies, una distancia que ahora le semejaba imposible de cubrir, estaba el tazón medio vacio. Demasiado lejos. Si volviera a sufrir otro ataque... no llegaría a tiempo hasta la bebida, único sustituto disponible de su medicina.

El tiempo transcurría lento pero inexorable y mientras, suponía, se iba oscureciendo, recordándole que llevaba ya un día más entre esas cuatro paredes, encadenado y hambriento, esperando pacientemente una sentencia, que, seguro no tardaría en acabar con él. Los ataques de tos se iban haciendo regulares, llegando incluso a escupir algo de sangre en más de una ocasión. Cuanto más de noche se hacía y las temperaturas más bajaban, más le costaba respirar. Con las corrientes, provenientes de alguna puerta entreabierta (única salida a la libertad), tiritaba de frío, ya que en algún momento que no recordaba había perdido la parte de arriba del uniforme. Se había acostumbrado a esa postura y ya no notaba el dolor en los hombros, ya casi, no sentíaninguna parte de su cuerpo. Tal vez, se le hubieran dislocado por completo, o tal vez, solo hubiera perdido consciencia de esa zona corporal.

Deseó ser consciente de esa sensación extrema que, por lo menos, le recordaría que aún estaba vivo, que debía mantener la esperanzaa toda costa. Siempre había posibilidades para una huida.

Cerró los ojos intentando aislar en su mente los sonidos que lo rodeaban. Su respiración forzada y aguda a causa del esfuezo que le costaba aspirar el aire. Su respiración, forzada y aguda, el lamento de los presos. Su respiranción, los lamentos, y el goteo incesante de una cañería rota. Su respiración, los lamentos, el goteo incesante y el llanto retenido de un niño silenciado.

Ese debil lloro, el resabalar callado de sendas lágrimas, los sollozos reprimidos. Ese grito mudo, esa llamada taciturna. Aquel pequeño y abandonado niño lo llenaba todo. El mundo entero se ofuscó ante aquella vocecita que reclamaba tan solo, un poco de cariño.

No semejaba tener más de cuatro o cinco años, puede que incluso fuera menor. Llamaba incesante por sus padres, mencionando a veces a su hermano, como lo haría cualquier otro chiquillo en medio de una tormenta o al despertar de una terrible pesadilla. Llegarían sus madres, somnolientas pero con palabras de amor, para cogerlos en brazos, apretarlos contra su pecho y con un beso espantar cualquier clase de temor. Aparecería su padre, y sentándose a su banda, escucharía la canción materna viendo como su hijo volvía a cerrar los ojos tranquilo, con una sonrisa dulce en su infantil rostro. O tal vez, apareciera el hermano, haciendole reír con sus gracias, espantando el miedo mediante carcajadas, durmiéndose a su lado.

Esta vez, nadie llegaría a recojerle y el chiquillo, no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué. No entendía que ya nunca volvería a ser arrullado entre los brazos maternos hasta dormirse, ni que tampoco vería la sonrisa orgullosa de su padre cuando llegará a casa de vuelta de su primer día de academia o, simplemente, cuando construyeran juntos un hermoso castillo de arena con su hermosa princesa en la torre mas alta y su fiero dragón custodiándola. No comprendía que su hermano ya no regresaría para luchar y derrotar a los monstruos que habitaban bajo la cama, o para compartir, a espensas desurigida mama, los nuevos dulces que llegaron a la tienda.Ignoraba que a partir de ahora, estaba solo en el mundo, sin nadie que luchará por él, sin alguien que le sonriera o le esperase en casa al volver de la escuela. Todavía no sabía que debería luchar sus propias batallas utilizando como única arma, su propia vida, la moneda de cambio con la que los demás traficarían.

En su imaginación, su figura fue tomando forma. Discernía con claridad sus rasgos e incluso podía aspirar su suave aroma alimonado, lo veía sentado en el suelo de su celda temblando y sollozando, vestido con harapos llenos de polvo. Con sus pequeñas manitas secando rudamente las lágrimas saladas que bañaban sus sucias mejillas. Su piel pálida, blancuzca, translucida. Su cabello negro y liso, cayendo a su alrededor como un viejo y roido velo. Sus pequeños ojos castaños, enrojecidos por el llanto.

Sus labios pronunciaron el mismo nombre, sus oídos añoraron la misma canción y su cuerpo reclamó el mismo abrazo.

Despertó de su aturdimientoalsentirdos lágrimas rebalar por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. La visión de aquel niño, aunque solo hubiera sido en su imaginación, era más de lo que podía soportar. No era capaz de aguantar aquella pedida de auxilio por más tiempo. Quería librarse de esas cadenas y salir de allí. No para huir, sino para recorrer ese pasillo, coger al niño y apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho. Cantarle una nana y arrullarlo en sus brazos lentamente. Espantar los miedos de esa sombra oscura y secar las lagrimas que lo bañaban. Prometerle que nunca volería a estar solo, que él cuidaría de él. Agarrarló fuertemente y no dejarlo nunca.

Luchó por contener las lágrimas, no era ni el momento ni el lugar. En vano, una vez empezado, le resultaba imposible parar.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los veía. Durante milésimas de segundo discernía sus rostros y sus voces. Hasta él llegaban mezclados con el mortífero polvo, fragancias familiares en los que nunca se había fijado: el olor a tabaco de Asuma, el aroma a barbacoa coreana de Chouji, el perfume de flores frescas de Ino, el amargo hedor a sake de su padre o la peste a quemado tan característica de la cocina de su madre. Los apreciaba con total nitidez en su mente, todos ellos sonrientes acompañados de esos aromas, de voces y recuerdos alegres teñidos ahora de dolor y sufrimiento, acentuando todavía más la sensación de soledad, de frío.

Por su rostro, cayeron otras dos lágrimas y a estas, le siguieron otras dos más y así sucesivamente. Dos surcos se gravaron a fuego en su piel, mientras se convertía en aquel chiquillo asustado del fondo del pasillo viendo como toda su vida pasaba ante él sin que pudiera extender una mano y sujetarla. Sin comprender el por qué.

_Se sentó asustado en la cama. Viera adonde viera, todo estaba repleto de sombras. Formas siniestras, amenazantes que, acechantes, esperaban el mejor momento para atacar. Como el león saltá sobre su presa. Respiraba agitadamente mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Se apresuró a secarlas con el dorso de la mano. "Los hombres no lloran" era lo que decía su padre, y él, era uno en miniatura, según repetía su madre una y otra vez._

_Por más que lo intentará, cada vez que recordaba las afiladas uás y los puntiagudos dientes, más se le inundaban de lágrimas los ojos, para acontinuación, resbalar por sus mejillas y caer al vació, fundiéndose con las mantas._

_Tembloroso, estiro la mano izquierda intentando agarrar a Poo, su osito de peluche. Palpó a tientas la cama en busca de su amuleto, de su juguete favorito, encontrándose solo un revoltijo de sabanas y mantas. Su mano se había cerrado sobre la nada. Poo había desaparecido, seguro que raptado por esas malévolas sombras acechantes._

_-Poo... – pronunció entre sollozos mientras las lágrimas surcaban su palida carita -... devolvedme a Poo..._

_Una estruendosa carcajada resonó en la habitación. Cruel, despiadada, inhumana, atemorizante. El pequeño ahogó un grito cuando un rayo ilumino la estancia, mostrando, todavía más, a esas monstruosas sombras y, entre ellas, la pequeña y delicada figura de un osito de peluche._

_-¡No, Poo¡Poo!_

_Comenzaron a rodearle mientras sus risas sonaban en el silencio de la noche, mientras con sus larguísimas y afiladas uñas jugaban apartándole el cabello del cuello. Empezó a llover y las gotas de lluvia repiquetearon contra la ventana transformándose en el sonido de los pasos de un ejercito sigiloso. En el cielo, la luna, permanecía oculta tras las nubes, permitiendoles a los enemigos moverse amaparados por la oscuridad._

_Extendieron hacia él sus garras, rozándole con sus afiladas uñas, expulsando tras de el, en su cuello y espalda, su fétido y helado aliento. No podía gritar ni salir corriendo, tan solo llorar y temblar bajo las mantas mientars se convertía en presa de esos monstruos. Ya casi le tenían..._

_Al tiempo en que el trueno resonaba y otro rayo iluminaba la estancia. La puerta se abrió y en ese pequeño espacio aparecio una sobrecogedora figura, imponente y delicada a la vez. A cada paso la negrura se disolvía y las sombras huían en refugiarse en oscuros escondites, abandonando a su temblorosa presa. Una larga melena el caía sobre los hombros cual manto de chocolate. Sus ojos castaños, entrecerrados por el sueño, se mantenían amorosos sobre el niño deaño y medioque, tembloroso bajo las mantas, se afanaba en retener sus sollozos y en secar sus lágrimas, y en sus labios, una cálida sonrisa repleta de cariño._

_-Mi rorro… mi Shika-chan… ¿qué te ocurre, mi rorro? – con movimientos lentos y seguros, extendió la mano y, al tirar de una cadenita, encendió una lamparitade luces de colores que, a través de mamparas de papel de arroz, transformaba a esas oscuras sombras en hermosos y coloridos ciervos._

_Se acercó hasta la cama, sin perder la sonrisa, esa mirada de amor, mientras el pequeño, todavía con lagrimas en los ojos, miraba boqueavierto como aquella mujer se acercaba volando entre luces azules y verdes. Se sentó en uno de los laterales de la cama, apretó las manos infantiles entre las suyas y juguetonamente, le dio un toquecito en la punta de la nariz para después, con la misma mano apartar los mechones que se le pegaban al rostro. Le levantó el rostro, sujetándolo por la barbilla, y le propino un rápido beso en la frente._

_-¿Qué te pasa, rorro? – su voz sonaba angelical, alegre y despreocupada. Recogió todas las lagrimas con el dedo indice, recorriendo los surcos desde su final hasta su los ojos, viendo divertida como al hacercarse ya a los pómulos, el niño cerraba con fuerza sus ojitos castaños instintivamente, para luego llevárselos a la boca y chuparlo bajo la atenta mirada del niño. En su cara, hasta ahora sonriente se dibujó una mueca de asco – Iugh... No saben bien. No me gusta que llores, rorro._

_-... Poo..._

_-¿Poo? – preguntó la mujer todavía con el dedo en la boca - ¿Dónde está Poo, rorro?_

_-No sé… Poo… - lo llamó el pequeño entre sollozos. Las lágrimas ya no estaban, pero dos brillantes surcos aparecían gravados en las sonrosadas mejillas._

_Con la mueca juguetona todavía en su rostro, se mordió el labio inferior y bajándose de la cama, se arrodilló en el suelo. El pequeño, quería gritarle, avisarla que no se agachará en frente de la cama, que debajo vivía un mostruo temible, pero, allí se levantó ella, sonriente, tan imponente y maravillosa como la primera vez, con Poo entre los brazos._

_-¡Poo! – el niño estiró los brazos hacia su añorado peluche con la primera sonrisa de la noche, tan reluciente y pura, como la primera estrella que aparece en la noche. La madre se lo entregó y soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando su bebito apretó al muñeco contra su pecho con toda la fuerza que le permitian sus pequeños y fragiles brazos._

_-Bien, y ahora mi rorro – tumbó al niño y lo arropó bajo su atenta mirada. Le deposito un beso sonoró en la frente -, ahora¡a dormir!_

_Se levantó y se dirigió hacía el exterior de la habitación. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro infantil transformándose en una mascara de miedo y angustia._

_-No… oka-chan… - la mujer se volteó en el mismo sitio dónde al entrar, había espantado las sombras._

_-¿Qué pasa, rorro?_

_-…ka-chan... – el niño se sentó en la cama y sin soltar a Poo, extendió sus pequeñas manitas hacía su madre. Su voz se veía entorpecida por los sollozos que comenzaban a aparecer -… no… mieo…_

_-¿Miedo? Mi Shika-chan… - la mujer dio media vuelta y levantando las mantas se metió entre las sabanas, pegándose al cuerpo infantil, aprentandolo contra su pecho -. ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir? – el niño asintió -. Bien, pues entonces cerrad los ojitos, Poo y tu, que os voy a cantar una canción – acomodándose en los brazos maternos y sin dejar de abrazar a su oso de peluche, cerró los ojos para sumirse en un dulce sueño mientras la voz materna llenaba la estancia._

_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener..._

_Aunque no hubiera tenedio abrazado a su muñeco, aunque las sombras no se hubieran transformado en ciervos y los monstruos todavía recorriesen las paredes en busca del mejor momento para atacar, ya no importaría. Daría igual mientras ella estuviese allí, mientras su voz sonase como lo hacía ahora._

_...una vida sin la tentación...  
_

_Deseaba quedarse allí para siempre, apretado contra su pecho y arropado por los cabellos de aquella que siempre gritaba y refunfuñaba. Quedarse allí escuchando la misma canción todas las noches mientras el mundo, fuera de aquella habitación, giraba y giraba._

_...de delirios de oro y poder...  
_

_-Oka... chan…_

_Inconscientemente, colocó el peluche a su espalda y se acercó todavía más al pecho femenino. Ella lo apretó con fuerza, acercando su boca al oído y bajando la voz, dejando que solo fuera él quien escuchase la canción._

_...del juzgar aunque exista razón..._

_La luz del pasillo se volvió a ver interrumpida por otra figura. El pequeño abrió los ojos y miró sin entender por un instante, hacia la puerta, pero al momento, sus ojos brillaron y en su rostro infantil se dibujo una sonrisa devuelta por ambos adultos. Extendió un brazo hacía él, sin cambiar la postura, como si con una de sus minúsculas manitas quisiese abrazar al mundo._

_-¡Oyabe¡Oyabe-chan! – una leve y grave risa sonó desde la entrada mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta a su espalda y se encaminaba hacia la puerta._

_...Duerme, duerme a que estas..._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Os montais una fiesta y no me llamais¡os parecerá bonito! – su voz en un falso de tono de ofensa, contrarrestraba con la calida sonrisa que le abarcaba la cara llena de cicatrizes - ¡Sitio!_

_-Shikaku¿qué está cama es para una persona! – comentó la madre entre risas, mientras su marido depositaba un leve beso a modo de saludo en sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo._

_-¡Bah, mujer¡Si solo seremos dos personas y medi...¡un cuarto!_

_-¡Oyabe! – se quejó el niño mientras su padre pasaba por encima de su madre y de él, y se metía entre risas entre las sabanas._

_-¡Dile hay mi rey! – contestó la madre mientras se acercaba al de su marido, de manera que pudiera rodearlos a ambos con sus brazos._

_La madre volvió a cantar en voz muy baja mientras el pequeño se quedaba dormido, ya sin miedo, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro angelical._

_...las nubes serán tu colchon...  
_

* * *

No me direis que he tardado mucho en actualizar, eh¿ Que solo han sido cuatro días na más. Ahm, dos cosas:

1) La Santa Compaña es una procesión de almas en pena que avisan de la muerte a la gente, si la ves y no te tiras al suelo o algo por el estilo, te mueres mueres. Pertenecen a una leyenda popular gallega que os recomiendo (VIVA GALIZA,muajajaja muajajajja)

2)Tengo la primera parte del fic terminada (18 caps.), solo está esperando a que me ponga a pasarla al ordenador,y en total serán 3 partes.

Guety, si me lloraste con los otros tres capitulos, con este... ni me imagino, (casi lloro hasta yo imaginandome al crío, y eso k soy sensible como una roca)

Jaide112, me temó que aún te queda esperar un poco para saber como acabo Shika ahí y denominado traidor, y para ver el NejiTenten (creo que es sobre el cap. 15 o 16). Y los de la arena, en concreto Temari, sale en el cap siguiente.

Naleeh, la historia, corta, te aseguro k no.

Minako, xxxxD. Tu estableces tus teorías sobre el vacío. K konste k yo no dije nada y k tendrás que esperar para verlo.

Kashou no Tsuki, aki tiens un capitulo un poco más largo.

Nel-chan, TODO FUE CULPA DE YOKO-ONO! xxD

Asharia-hakate, hija, como se nota k eres gallega... xxD Llevame a ver a U2!


	5. Capitulo 5: 1º parte

**5**

Sakura salió de la habitación totalmente recuperada. Su madre le había llevado una bolsa con ropa limpia que, aunque no concordará con su estilo de todos los días, le permitía una comodidad y una libertad de movimientos que no conseguía con faldas y medias. Vestía un pantalón pesquero de algodón en color negro al más puro estilo Hinata, y una sudadera de chándal de color gris. El tipo de ropa que solo se ponía los días en los que no le apetecía levantarse de la cama y mucho menos salir de la casa. El pelo mojado se le pegaba al cuello provocando que las gotas de agua le resbalaran por la espalda, debajo de la ropa, ocasionándole una extraña sensación de frescor.

La ducha le había relajado, librándola de la tensión muscular que sufría, aunque su cabeza seguía dando vueltas al mismo asunto. El mismo problema que continuaba sin solución desde que, hacía cuatro horas, la Hokage se lo comunicara.

Salió del hospital, sintiendo el frío viento sobre si. Iría a la floristería y compraría algunas flores para los chicos, después pasaría por la pastelería para comprar bombones de coco para Ino, sus favoritos. No tenía sentido regalar flores a quien trabaja en una floristería. Caminaba con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el viento le apartará el pelo del rostro, razón por la cual no se dio cuenta de que otro peatón, tan concentrado como ella, se dirigía hacía el hospital. El choque fue inevitable y la pelirrosa cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué demo...? ¡Kakashi-sensei!

-¡Sakura! No sabía que te habían dado el alta.

-Sí, hace a penas una hora – comentó sonriente, aceptando al mano que le ofrecía su sensei para levantarse.

-Iba a veros ahora, no tengo ganas de aguantar luego a Naruto reclamando una taza de ramen por los daños psicológicos ocasionados por la falta de visitas. A todo esto,¿sabes algo de él?

-Sigue inconsciente. Gastó demasiado chakra, pero ya sabes como es, en poco tiempo como nuevo.

-Cierto¿y tu?

-Como nueva.

-Me alegro, ¿cómo están los demás?

-Kiba ya salió de la anestesia y tiene las mismas energías de siempre, podrá andar en una semana si todo marcha bien. Akamaru tiene una herida en el costado, epro según la hermana de Kiba en unos días estará recueperando.

-A Kurenai le alegrará oír eso.

-Ino aún salió hace dos horas de quirófano y están esperando a que despierte. Al parecer, salió todo perfecto.

-Fantastico – Kakashi sonrió feliz. Tdos habían llegado graves al hospital y en cuestión de muy poco tiempo, estarían como nuevos. Su ojo se volvió a abrir, está vez con una mirada de paterna preocupación -. Algo te pasa.

-Estoy preocupada por Shikamaru – confesó -, puede estar en peligro.

-O más a salvo que todos nosotros.

-Sé que puede tratarse de un acto de traición, Kakashi-sensei. pero... no lo creo. El problema es que cierto friki de pelo gris me ensemó que los amigos deben ser lo primero.

-Jeje... (tiempo después...) ¡Cómo que "friki de pelo gris"? – _"¿De verdad me ha llamado friki de plo gris¿Sakura¿Sakura me ha llamado eso?"_ Para cuando reacciono, la chica corría calle abajo agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

-¡Adios, Kakashi-sensei! – el jounin la despidió con un leve movimiento de la mano, todavía dándole vueltas al mote de la pelirrosa. _"¿Será por las canas? No, solo tengo 28 años. No puedo tener canas. Pero¿friki? Yo no. ¿Friki yo? Esta equivocada. Yo no soy friki..."_ Y así siguió mucho tiempo, parado en medio de la calle, ejercitando su mente en temas provechosos...

Corrió por las calles de Konoha parando de vez en cuando a recuperar el aliento, después del golpe lo más recomendable no era precisamente un ejercicio físico. Intentando llegar pronto a la floristería, se metió por diferentes callejuelas y pasadizos que le llevaron a desorientarse. _"¿Cómo puedo perderme en mi propia ciudad?"_

Paseó por las diferentes calles, buscando a su alrededor algún letrero conocido. Tan solo había algunas posadas y escasos puestos de objetos inútiles para turistas. Debía encontrarse en las afueras. Al deambular entre la multitud, vislumbró a lo lejos a una muchacha con algo al a espalada. Luchando contra viento y marea (andaba en dirección contraria al resto de la gente) consiguió acercarse lo suficiente como para verla mejor: kimono violeta, chaleco de jounin, melena rubia recogida en cuatro moños y un gran abanico a la espalda.

-¡Temari-san! – la aludida se paró y se volteó.

Por un instante, Sakura creyó ver sus ojos verdes nublados pero se trataba de una mera ilusión, pues ya denotaban la misma frialdad de siempre.

-Sakura, me alegro de que hayas salido del hospital. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-De maravilla¿y tu?

-Tambien, me marchaba ahora a mi villa.

-¿Ya vuelves? Venga, quedate.

-¿Y ese interes?

-Nada especial, es que me gustaría charlar un rato contigo. Nada más.

-Si quieres vamos a tomar un té y hablamos – propuso la rubia -, además me duele la espalda y un pequeño descanso del peso del abanico no me vendría mal.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a una casa del té situada a poco tiempo de donde se encontraban. Entraron en silencio en el establecimiento, sintiendo sobre si las miradas de cierto grupo de ancianos que, siguiendo sus prejuicios sociales chapados a la antigua, no veían bien que dos mujeres jóvenes entraran solos en un local repleto de hombres.

Se sentaron en el interior de uno de los habitaculos, donde, después de que una muchacha no mayor que ellas vestida con un precioso kimono verde (segundo coincidieron ambas chicas) les tomará nota, bebieron té y comieron algunos dulces propios de la estación.

-¿Sabes? Cierto gandul de coleta encajaría a la perfección con aquellos viejos de la entrada que no dejan de jugar al go y criticarnos.

-¿Te refieres a Shikamaru?

-¿Quién si no? – preguntó la rubia con ligero tono de irritación, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sakura la miró largo rato por encima de la taza de te, mientras la rubia bebia tranquilamente. No había cambiado demasiado desde que la conoció en el torneo de chuunin hacía tres años, casi cuatro. Había crecido un poco y su cuerpo había evolucionado de niña a mujer. Claro que ya tenía 18 años, casi 19. El pelo se le había oscurecido ligeramente y la piel había adquierido un saludable tono cobrizo, aunque el tiempo no hubiera ayudado ya que apenas había salido el sol y la mayor parte de las voces se mantenía oculto tras las nubes. Sus ojos seguían fríos e impenetrables, aunque quizas, un poco más humanos.

-¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a pillarle cariño a esta villa, me estoy volviendo una sentimental… Cada vez que me voy, me da más pena. No sé si pedirle un permiso temporal a Gaara y venirme aquí un tiempo. Seguro que una semana después de aguantaros se me quitan las ganas de volver – Sakura rio, en voz baja, todavía con la taza en alto, apoyada contra sus labios pero sin beber. La dejo en la mesa con un prolongado suspiro.

-Todavía no lo sabes¿no? – la chica de la arena levantó la vista confundida, fijando sus ojos en las insondables esmeraldas.

-¿Qué tengo que daber?

-El resultado de nuestra misión.

-Tengo entendido que fracaso. ¿Y?

-... – la pelirrosa buscó la mejor manera de decirlo. Odiaba tener que ser ella de dar la triste noticia -. No volvimos todos.

-¿Qué? – una nube oscura, una densa niebla, cruzó por los ojos de la rubia, oscureciéndolos.

-Shikamaru desapareció junto con los dos pergaminos que buscábamos. Si no lo encuentran será acusado de alta traición y… bueno, eso significa…

-La… pena… de muerte – terminó la rubia en su lugar, con un susurro apenas audible. Su vista fija en el plato sin empezar de dulces, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. En un ataque de furia posó la taza con demasiada fuerza, y la mayor parte del té se desparramo -. ¡TRAICIÓN¡Ese no tiene los huevos suficientes!

-Lo sé, lo sé – la mayor parte de los clientes se volvieron enojados hacia la pareja femenina mientras la pelirrosa se afanaba en disculpar a su compañera -. Baja la voz, por favor, Temari-san. No tiene porque enterarse toda la casa.

-Pero… ¿traición? Ese imbecil no puede haber traicionado a la villa¡es imposible! Sería demasiado problemático... ¡NO TIENE LOS SUFICIENTES COJONES! Lo más seguro es que este muerte si nadie lo ha salvado en el último momento – Temari se había puesto roja a causa de la ira y la furia que la embriagaba, las aletillas de la nariz se le abrían y cerraban a causa de los continuos resoplidos de indignación y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de romper la taza por apretarlo con demasiada fuerza.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero al parecer el consejo llevaba bastante tiempo con la mosca detra´s de la oreja respectó a Shikamaru y esto ha sido la gosta que colmó el vaso.

-Shikamaru es uno de los mejores ninjas que teneís en esta maldita villa, no pueden renunciar a él tan fácilmente.

-Para ellos solo es un chuunin más.

-¡Es chuunin porque le da la gana! Tiene nivel de jounin. Maldita sea, ¡YO SOY JOUNIN Y AUN NO CONSEGUI VENCERLO!

-Eso ahora no importa...

-¿Cuánto queda de plazo para que lo nombren traidor oficialmente?

-Semana y media es lo que va a durar la misión de exploración que ha enviado la Hokage. Aunque supongo que el consejo reducirá el plazo.

-Hablare con Gaara para que la arena envíe tambien una patrulla. El doble de hombres barreran el doble de terreno.

-No creó que a la Hokage le haga mucha gracia.

-¡Eso me da igual¡Ese paleto es amigo mío y del kazekage, por tanto la Hokage va a aceptar¡Le guste o no! Esa no sabe quien es Subaku no Temari... ¡BUENA SOY YO SI ME CABREAN! Además si no lo encontramos vivo... – suspiró cansando, soltanto la taza y viendo como su reflejo bailaba en ella con ojos repentinamente opacos y oscuros – sus padres tienen derecho a enterrar a su hijo como dios manda.

-Tienes razón, son una buena familia. No se merecen nada de lo que les está pasando.

Terminaron el té en silencio, no tenían animos para hablar. Cada una había conocido al muchacho en situaciones diferentes y ambas le habían tomado cariño a su manera. Les desesperaba su vagueza y su ociosidad, pero admiraban tanto su cabeza como su lealtad. No dudarian un momento en confiarles sus vidas, sabían que estarían en buenas manos ya que cuando él hacía algo lo hacía de corazón. Era inconcebible.

-Temari-san¿te vas a ir hoy?

-Sí, quiero llegar lo antes posible. Dales recuerdos a los chicos de mi parte.

-Claro... Temari¿puedo hacerte alguna pregunta? – la rubio la miró. En su mirada se adivinaba una furia interior que la abrasaba. Estaba enfadada con el mundo.

-¿Crees que… encontrarán a Shikamaru?

-Sinceramente, no. Creo que todavía está con vida, aunque no lo encontrarán – Sakura la interrogó con la mirada – los pergarminos que llevabais.

-¿Cómo...?

-La arena tambien iba tras ellos, Gaara me comentó que Tsunade había mandado una partida tras ellos. El caso es que si se llevarón a Shikamaru seguramente sería porque sabían que el llevaba el pergamino pero no lo encontraron. Mientras lo mantenga consigo, no lo matarán. O eso creo yo.

-Pero mientras no se lo diga, se las van a hacer pasar...

-Si tan solo supieramos quienes lo tienen...

-... podríamos ir nosotros mismos a por él.

-Es un ninja, fue entrenado para soportar el dolor.

-Nunca entenderé como los ninjas de la arena podeís ser tan fríos.

-Vosotros teneis un potencial militar elevado, podeís permitiros lujos como esto. La arena, sin embargo, se ha visto obligada a explotar a sus ninjas. Si quieres ser un buen ninja, tienes que concienciarte de que los ninjas solo son herramientas en manos del Kage. Si muere, se le rinden honores y se acabó. No transciende la cosa.

-Me temo que los de Konoha nos lo tomamos un poco más a pecho.

-Ya lo veo - comentó la rubia con sarcasmo. Dejó la taza a medio acabar encima de la mesa -. Vamonos, aquellos viejos me están poniendo enferma.

Se levantaron y entregaron unas cuantas monedas a la camera y se dirigieron a la salida en completo silencio. Al pasar por delante de los ancianos jugadores, los ojos de la extranjera brillaron peligrosos. Se acercó a ellos, hizó una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo y cogiendoles uno de los platillos de sake lo levantó y dibujó una media sonrisa en su moreno rostro:

-A su salud, caballeros - y se lo bebió de un solo trago ante la mirada atonita de los ancianos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, los ancianos estallarón en murmullos de indignación. Sakura la miró entre enfadada y divertida.

-¡Temari-san! No debiste haber hecho eso.

-Boh¿y a quien se van a quejar¿A la Hokage? Como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo ya.

-Mujer, sí, pero... que cojones. ¡Estuviste genial!

-Gracias, pero por cierto. ¿Que haces por estos lares?

-Me perdí.

-¿Te perdiste¡Pero si vives aquí!

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Con un suspiró, ambas muchachas se dirigieron hacia el porton principal del pueblo, lugar desde el que Sakura no tendría problema para encaminarse correctamente hacía las tiendas.

-Aquí te dejo, y espero que no vuelvas a perderte.

-Sí, mama... Tranquila, esta zona la conozco. Ten cuidado en el viaje.

-Hare el viaje lo más rápido que pueda, pero te enviaré una carta en cuanto sepa algo.

-Gracias, si recibo alguna información te lo comunicaré - la jounin asintió -. Y alegrate, que seguro que Shikamaru aparece pronto.

-¿Eh¿Qué... - un leve rubor tiño las mejillas de la chica - qué quieres decir?

-¿Yo? Nada, mujer. Que voy a querer decir... ¡Estas preocupada por Shikamaru!- saltó a voz en grito de repente y sobresaltando a todo el mundo y que Temari, instintivamente, echará la mano al abanico.

-¿Preocupada por ese imbecil¿Yo?

-Admitelo... Llevas triste desde que te lo dije, además cada vez visitas más Konoha.

-No digas tonterias.

-No lo hago.

-Pero, Sakura¿cómo me voy a preocupar por ese gandúl?

-Temari, que nos conocemos... Además, todos lo estamos, no tienes de qu avergonzarte.

-No digas tonterias, Sakura.

-Temari-san...

-Sakura.

-Temari-san...

-Me voy - dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza, se volteó y se dispusó a marcharse. Sakura se apresuró a sujetarla de un brazo.

-Te-ma-ri-san...

-¡Oh, por dios! Vale, vale. Lo admitó. Estoy preocupado por ese... ese... ¡ESE ESTUPIDO¡Pero es que, joder, siempre tiene que ir alguien detrás para salvarle el culo!

-Lo sabía .

-Bueno, me voy antes de que me saques alguna otra tonteria. Dales recuerdo a todos.

-¡Buen viaje!

Andando a paso rápido, las dos muchachas se alejaron cada una en una dirección diferente. Sakura llegó bastante rápido a la floristería, donde se encontró con Yamanaka Inoshi, quien, mientras le preparaba el ramo, le informó que la muchacha había despertado hacía media hora, y que los médicos no encontrarón nada malo en su estado.

Entró corriendo en el hospital, cargada con las flores y los bombones. Tenía que informarles a todos sobre lo ocurrido, cosa nada sencilla, ya que esos tres so tomarían la noticia peor que mil Temaris juntas. Senría dificil evitar que intentarán destruir el hospital. Decidió que fueran Ino o Asuma los encargados de darle la noticia a Chouj. No era muy buen ninja, ya que le faltaba autoestima, pero cuando se trataba de defender a su mejor amigo... mejor mantenerse a distancia, por pruedencia. Pocos conseguían igualar su fuerza física.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cruzó la puerta e hizo una reverencia. El consejo de ancianos se hallaba reunido al completo en aquella sala, cosa que ocurría en contadas ocasiones. Ni un solo asiento e sublstaba libre.

-Hokage-sama.

-Miembros del consejo - Tsunade se sentó en la cabezera de la mesa -. Aunque la misión de recuperación de pergaminos fallara, el equipo de chuunins 6-F pudó traer una copia de los documentos que se transferían entre la villa de la niebla y alguna nación aliada suya cuya identidad desconocemos.

-¿Y bien?

-En ellos se da un completo informe sobre la fuerza militar de Konoha, y de los ninjas que la forman. Desde el genin recien graduado hasta ustedes mismos. Tambien se recalca que la información fue obtenida por un ninja espía que a las horas que fueron recibidos los documentos, ya había abandonado la villa.

-Creo que está muy claro quien es - interrumpió uno de los consejeros de mayor edad.

-Varios de los presentes secundaron a sus compañeros.

-Les ruego no den nada por sabido. Todavía no es seguro que el chuunin sea un traidor.

-En las circunstancias actuales, Hokage-sama, creo que todo es más que seguro.

-Nara Shikamaru nunca dio muestras de ser un traidor - una pelirgrosa vena comenzaba a incharse en la frente de la Hokage.

-Su comportamiento reciente dejaba mucho que desear. ¡Fue suspendido de empleo y sueldo en diversas ocasiones por sublevación! Tiene un expediente abierto por rebelión!

-Los Nara han sido de las familias más importantes de la villa y desde siempre han destacado por su lealtad.

-¡Hasta en las mejores familias nacen ovejas negras! Fijese si no en los Uchiha. Siempre han protegido a la villa, y ya ve donde están sus dos últimos descendientes.

-¡Son casos totalmente diferentes¡Les ruego no comparen!- su voz, alta y furiosa, resonaba por toda la sala. Shizune esperaba tensa al lado de la puerta, metros por detrás de Tsunade. Sabía que, en su fuero interno, muchos de los jounins presentes por seguridad apoyaban a la Hokage -. Viejo estupido... - murmuro en voz baja, mientras hacia una mueca ligeramente infantil.

-¡Shizune! - la aludida dio un salto, sobresaltada y se apresuró a disculparse en nombre de la mujer. Tsunade la paró mediante un golpe en la mesa, partiendo la madera por el lugar golpeado.

-No metán a Shizune en esto. Mi opinión es responsabilidad mia como mujer adulta que soy. Escuchenme bien, sé perfectamente hasta donde llegá mi rango. Mis decisiones aunque no se pueden imponer, si deben ser tomadas en cuenta. Consideró que el muchacho en cuestión en uno de los mejores estrategas de la villa, su coeficiente intelectual supera incluso al de muchos de los miembros de esta sala y es capaz de adelantarse varios movimientos a su adversario. Si se opusó a las decisiones del consejo sería tras valorar los pros y los contras y descubrir las misiones suicida. Ha realizado cientos de misiones para esta villa sin darnos motivos para desconfiar llegado el momento.

-Pero...

-Además, no tendría sentido que pusiera en peligro a sus mejores a misgos.

-Sabía perfectamente el nivel de cada ninja. Pudo determinar el nivel del enemigo ideal. Ademas solo son chuunins, no son demasiado poderosos.

-¡Por favor! Saben que estan entre los mejores de la villa, Uzumaki Naruto tiene un nivel de chakra incomparable, Inuzuka Kiba y Yamanaka Ino están muy equilibrados, y Haruno Sakura es una excelente ninja medico y tiene una fuerza descomunal, yo misma supervise su entrenamiento. Todos estan en promoción a jounin¡y si no han ascendido es porque no se ha celebrado el examen!

-Hokage-sama, conocemos la relación que mantiene con ese grupo por lo que esto debe ser muy duro, pero...

-¡No diga tonterias! Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Ademas aunque el muchacho no hubiera huido y volviese a la villa... usted sabe las condiciones especiales de la misión. No cambiaria la situación.

-Eso digaselo a la familia... ¡AHG! Estoy hasta las narices de discutir con viejos y estupidos cabezas cuadradas - con un suspiró se levantó y salió de la sala seguida de Shizune, que seguía disculpandose.

Avanzaba por el pasillo con gran rapidez, mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados y los labios juntos en una degada linea.

-Dis... disculpe, Hokage-sama...

-¿Qué?

-En la reunión... hablaron de unas condiciones especiales - entraron en el despacho, don de la Hokage se dejo caer sobre la butaca. La muchacha se sentó en frente, con el cerdito en el regazo -¿a qué... se referían?

-Si fracasaba la misión, el lider moriría.

-¡Cómo?

-El sería el unico del grupo autorizado a abortar la misión, si realizaba esta acción... se condenaría.

-¿Él... él... lo...?

-Sí, por supuesto. Cuando lo llamé para la misión, acepto con la condición de que él eligiera a los integrantes. Pienso que de verdad creía que lo conseguirían.

-Tal vez, si haya huido...

-No lo creo, sabe que las consecuencias podrían recaer sobre el grupo.

-Es decir, que aunque lo encuentren vivo... al llegar a la villa sería...

-Ejecutado.

* * *

Hoy no contesto reviews que mi hermana me está echando del ordenador. Así que, gracias a todas las que me dejasteis reviews. Solo una cosa. Shikamaru, con Temari o con Ino? Esto decide el destino del fic así k... Pero va a seguir habiendo un triangulo entre los tres.


	6. Captiulo 6: 1º parte

**6**

La puerta de entrada a la celda se abrió con un agudo chirrido. Una sombra se deslizo por ella.

Shikamaru lo siguió con la vista, viendo como se adentraba en la celda, sentándose en una de las esquinas mientras, con fuerza, la puerta volvía a cerrarse levantando una pequeña nube de polvo que le produjo un leve ataque de tos.

-¿Aún sigues vivo? – reconoció su voz y rápidamente lo identificó. Semejaba que su cabeza se movía un poco más rápido -. Supuse que habrías muerto de uno de esos ataques que te dan. Tengo buenas noticias para ti, Nara Shikamaru. Te proporcionarán café por si te da algún otro ataque, pero la prohibición de agua o comida sigue en pie. No sé que coño es lo que sabes, pero te está salvando el pellejo, chico.

Shikamaru observó en silencio los rasgos oscurecidos por la escasez de luz. Su piel cetrina, se pegaba a un rostro delgado y huesudo como el de un muerto. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de una barba negra y su cara permanecía enmarcado por una larga melena oscura. Su mandíbula era prominente y su nariz, aguileña. Pero lo más destacable, eran sus ojos verdes, brillantes y vivos.

-Un niño... – susurró con voz cansada, sintiendo arder su garganta.

-¿Un niño? – el hombre lo miró durante largo rato, escrutándolo con aquellos dos ojos verdes -. Al fondo del pasillo, lo trajeron a principios de enero. Debe tener sobre tres años. Una pena que lo trajeran tan joven – acabó encogiéndose de hombros con gesto indiferente.

-¿Solo tres...?

-Lloraba a todas horas, era realmente insoportable. Hace un mes que no se oye nada de él, supongo que habrá muerto.

-¿Habláis del enano? – una voz de mujer se resonó desde la celda de al lado.

-Sí¿cómo se llamaba?

-Yuni Owarimaru. Creó que era el descendiente de un clan de línea sucesoria, especialistas en ilusiones...

-Cierto, cierto.

No podía estar muerto. Él había oído su llanto, había sentido su soledad. Y había sido real. No soñaba, no. Era imposible que aquella angustia que sintió, aquella fuerza que le oprimió el corazón, fuera cosa de su imaginación.

La conversación entre ambos adultos duró algún tiempo más, pero el no les prestó atención. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Seguía pensando en el pequeño aquel... Su nombre significaba fin, como si sus padres, nada más verlo nacer supieran que con él se acabaría todo, que sería él último de su línea sucesoria, que su destino era morir en alguna vieja cárcel subterránea, alejado de la mano de dios. Tal vez, su nombre fuera la maldición que lo condujo hasta allí.

Cuantas veces gana la partida la desgracia. Que irónico y cruel llega a ser el destino algunas veces. Primero bendice a los ninjas con grandes técnicas que provocan la envidia de los demás, y luego, los abandona a su suerte.

Recordó a los ninjas que conocía que siendo poseedores de grandes líneas sucesorias se veían maltratados por el futuro oscuro al que se dirigían. Neji, un genio misterioso destinado a vivir siempre bajo la sombra de su prima; Haku, a quien solo conoció a través de las historias de su amigo, muerto por cumplir su sueño... e incluso Uchiha, aquel portentoso chico tan solitario condenado a perseguir a su hermano hasta el fin de sus días. Cada uno era diferente cada cual a su manera, pero todos, al igual que aquel niño, sufrían a causa de esas envidiables cualidades.

Los miró a ellos y se miró a si mismo. No poseía ninguna técnica de línea sucesoria, su nivel de chakra era bastante escaso y su potencial en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nulo. Solo tenía su cabeza, su inteligencia y por culpa de ella, estaba en esa situación.

Cerró los ojos y, en silencio, recordó sus últimos días en la villa: las últimas conversaciones, las últimas risas, los últimos abrazos.

_Abrió la puerta encontrándose a una muy seria Hokage. Se acercó e hizo la clásica reverencia._

_-Hokage-sama._

_-Shikamaru, siéntate – el muchacho se sentó frente a ella -. Necesitaría que te encargases de una misión, pero al contrario que otras no estas obligado a aceptarla. Es de nivel A+ y aunque solo debería ser un grupo de jounins el que la realizará, solo disponemos de un grupo de chuunins._

_-¿En que consistiría?_

_-En recuperar dos pergaminos y robar unos informes sobre Konoha._

_-No parece una misión de rango tan superior._

_-Lo peligroso no es la misión sino las condiciones especiales – el muchacho guardó silencio invitándola a continuar – Veras, la información de los pergaminos es de vital importancia, y... en caso de que la misión fallase... se aplicaría una sanción._

_-Eso no es tan extraño, en muchas misiones se aplican sanciones._

_-Normalmente son sanciones económicas o de empleo... Nada importante. Pero mucho me temo que en este caso... Verás Shikamaru. Este tipo de misiones normalmente solo se conocen por la teoría, no se realiza una de ellas desde los tiempos del segundo Hokage... Pensé que estaban abolidas, pero parece que me equivoque... – el muchacho aguardo pacientemente esperando a que la mujer le explicará el tipo de sanción -. En este caso, el líder del grupo sería... condenado a muerte en calidad de traidor._

_Casi instintivamente, Shikamaru se llevó la mano al cuello, mientras sentía como algunas gotas de un sudor helado le resbalaban por el cuello produciéndole escalofríos._

_-Decapitación... – Tsunade asintió, demasiado sería para estar bromeando, demasiado tranquila para estar hablando en serio. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, a través de unos claros y brillantes ojos azules. Traga con dificultad la saliva que retenía en la boca, mientras pensaba con dificultad, su cerebro trabajando a la máxima velocidad posible -. ¿Habría qué... qué hacer algo más?_

_-No._

_-Y... ¿Los enemigos?_

_-En principio solo lo de la niebla. La arena también está tras ellos, pero lo que importa es que esos pergaminos no lleguen al sonido así que ignoraos o trabajad juntos._

_-Esto es muy problemático... – Shikamaru suspiró. Él tan solo quería tener una vida normal, tranquila... No ir a una misión pensando que en cuanto volviera lo decapitarían. Era demasiada responsabilidad... Pero si no la aceptaba él la comandaría cualquiera de sus amigos, y todavía tenía demasiado presente lo que le había dicho su padre cuando volvieron de la misión de rescatar a Sasuke... – Hokage-sama¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_-Di._

_-¿Por qué está misión y no cualquier otra?_

_-Esos pergaminos son de vital importancia... Y al igual que la ley, no veían la luz desde los tiempos del segundo..._

_-Y... ¿Por qué... por qué me ha llamado precisamente a mí?_

_-Por dos simples razones. Eres uno de los más poderosos chuunins con los que contamos y además, porque posiblemente eres el mejor estratega de la villa._

_-... Acepto pero... permítame ser yo el que elija a los integrantes._

_-Claro, pero lo necesito saber en un momento. Lo siento – Shikamaru cerró los ojos, repasando mentalmente a todos los chuunins de mayor grado que había. Cuando los abrió, lo hizo para nombrar a los amigos que lo acompañarían en la que podía ser su última misión._

_-Kiba, Ino, Naruto y Chouji. También necesitaría un ninja médico pero soy bastante nulo en ese ámbito._

_-Sakura._

_-Bien, si no tiene nada más que decirme iré a hablar con ellos ahora. Si me disculpa – se levantó y con la clásica reverencia se dispuso a salir de la estancia._

_-Shikamaru, se os proporcionarán equipos AMBU para ocultar vuestra identidad y las armas que os facilitarán el trabajo. Tened cuidado – el muchacho asintió y si decir palabra, cerró la puerta a su espalda._

_Había elegido a sus compañeros casi instintivamente. Le horrorizaba llevar a mujeres en el grupo pero Ino había sido su compañera de equipo desde siempre... no quería partir sin ella. Y Sakura... la Hokage se la había recomendado así que... Además no quería partir sin un ninja médico. No podía permitir que se repitiese la misma situación otra vez._

_Kiba y Akamaru, tenían un olfato único y, Naruto... Bueno, Naruto era simplemente Naruto. Seguro que les mantenía la moral alta (y alertaba a los enemigos de su llegada, claro. Naruto no es Naruto si no grita). En cuanto a Chouji, simplemente, le había prometido que trabajarían juntos._

_En general, le parecía un buen grupo. Con los chicos había participado en diversas misiones. Con ellos en el equipo no había problemas y con las chicas... no tenía porque haberlos. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguirían, si no... mejor no pensar en ello. Sobre su cabeza pendía una espada sujeta por un delgado hilo. Se sintió como Damasco, temiendo que el azar lo decapitase._

La celda estaba en silencio y por más que buscará no lograba encontrar a su acompañante. Estaba otra vez solo, más al instante noto una gran cantidad de chakra a su espalda. Una oleada de pánico le invadió. Giró la cabeza intentando verlo por encima de su hombro. El visitante estaba fuera de su vista.

-Buenos días – su mente, al momento, asoció esa voz aún rostro. La cara de un muchacho delgado, mayor que él, de cabellos grises y gafas, un traidor a Konoha que respondía al nombre de Kabuto.

-Kabuto...

-Oh, Shikamaru-kun, me alegra ver que me recuerdas. En ese caso no hay motivo para que me siga ocultando – con movimientos rápidos se colocó delante de él, portando una lámpara de aceite en la mano.

Sus ojos, desacostumbrados a la claridad se resintieron ante la repentina luz, pero se obligo a fijar la vista en su portador. Algo, muy dentro de él, le decía que aquella sensación de ardor que le producía mirar fijamente a la luz, sería una caricia con lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Veamos lo que dicen de ti los informes – colocó la lámpara, por encima de su cabeza, colgada de un gancho que sobresalía del techo. De un bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó un taco de papeles doblados y comenzó a buscar uno en concreto. Finalmente extrajo uno – Shikamaru Nara, 16 años. Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi. Compañeros de equipo: Ino Yamanaka y Akimichi Chouji. 13 misiones de rango D y 10 de rango C. 11 misiones de rango B y 2 de rango A. Único graduado a Chuunin de tu promoción. Dominio de las técnicas de sombra, débil en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, gran capacidad de reacción y un porcentaje de un 95 de capacidad de visualización especial. 230 de coeficiente intelectual, la persona más inteligente de la villa de la hoja desde los tiempos del primer Hokage y entre las diez personas más inteligentes de los cinco países. La pega a tu capacidad es que normalmente solo utilizas el 50, exceptuando las partidas de go o shoji, en donde utilizas un 75 o un 80, dependiendo del nivel de tu contrincante. Visualizas los combates reales como partidas de go y colocas a tus compañeros en los lugares utilizados por los guerreros de plata, oro y el rey. Durante las misiones importantes, utilizas un 95 lo que te permite llegar a adelantarte hasta 40 movimientos a tu adversario. En cuanto a lo personal, eres hijo único y tercero en línea sucesoria del clan. Tu padre era jounin y frecuentaba la taberna donde trabajaba tu madre. Se enamoraron y se casaron. Tienes una especial amistad con Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto y Akimichi Chouji. Y para finalizar, mantienes una relación emocional con Yamanaka Ino. ¿Me equivoco?

-Impresionante, aunque ni estoy saliendo con Ino ni soy capaz de adelantarme 40 movimientos. Mis capacidades son mucho más modestas.

-De todos modos sé todo lo que necesito sobre ti – sonriendo, dio una patada en el suelo que levantó una nube de polvo. El cuerpo de Shikamaru se convulsionó por la tos. Por ejemplo, que eres alérgico al polvo – colocó justo delante de su rostro un pequeño frasco con un líquido carmesí, que el muchacho miró con ojos soñadores – El antídoto, tu tan ansiada medicina. Si me das lo que quiero, te la aplicaremos y te abandonaré a la puerta de tu estúpido pueblo.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-No tienes porque pasar por esto, muchacho. Ni siquiera te pedimos la vida de nadie, solo un maldito pergamino. Damelo y volverás a tu casa, con tus padres y tus amigos.

-Te he dicho que no sé dónde... de que me hablas – gruño mientras sus ojos negros se mantenían fijos en los de su oponente.

-¡Me refiero al pergamino secreto! Sakura transportaba uno y el otro lo llevabas tú.

-Yo no lo tengo.

-Dime donde está, Shikamaru-kun. Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Yo-no-lo-tengo.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, le propino una patada en la cara que le partió el labio inferior.

-Dime donde está ahora mismo o te haré desear la muerte.

-Ugh... No sé dónde está...

-¿Y si lo supieras? – Kabuto se acercó peligrosamente a él y le sujeto la cabeza por la barbilla. En sus pupilas brillaba una luz de deseo. La frase que pronunciara a continuación marcaría su destino. Cielo o infierno.

-No te lo diría.

Con una fuerza que en ese momento le pareció inhumana, le agarró del cuello apretando mientras sentía como su corazón golpear con más fuerza. Tal vez se tratase de que él estaba muy débil o quizás, Kabuto tuviera una fuerza excesiva, la cuestión es que no podía respirar y él semejaba no cansarse.

Shikamaru vio, a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, como un brillo de deseo iluminaba sus ojos y como una sonrisa de sádica satisfacción bailaba en sus labios. Sus rodillas seguía pegadas al suelo, mientras tenía la sensación de que el cuello se le rompía y la cabeza se le separaba del tronco. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y su organismo, a cada segundo transcurrido, rogaba más y más oxigeno.

Se esforzó en mantener la mirada a través de las lágrimas, de manera retadora, mientras su corazón latía histérico intentando reventar su pecho.

-Si concentrase el chakra en mi mano izquierda ahora mismo, te abriría la garganta de un solo tajo. No se te ocurra provocarme porque nada¿me oyes, nada te salvara si me enfadas. No sé si esto te ayudará chico – apretó un poco más -, pero, me interesaría saber si has cambiado de opinión.

En silencio, se esforzaba por respirar, por mantener la calma y no desesperarse. Sentía el leve cosquilleo que se producía en las extremidades al dormirse. Sus ojos se cuajaban de lágrimas ante la falta de oxigeno.

Kabuto aflojó un poco la fuerza de su mano para que pudiera hablar, pero tras comprobar que no era suficiente, lo soltó.

Shikamaru se apresuró a aspirar aire, intentando que su corazón se normalizase y que sus pulmones se hincharán. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos que lo volviese a perder.

-¿Y bien¿Tienes la mente más clara?

-No te lo diré... nunca.

Un puño le golpeó con fuerza en el estomago y algo de sangre le salió de los labios. Ni Sakura, capaz de romper el suelo de un solo golpe que cuando se enfadaba, era capaz de hacer eso. Por un instante, perdió la noción del tiempo y el lugar, pero, cuando, entre lágrimas retenidas vislumbró aquel par de ojos grises, recuperó la noción de la realidad.

Kabuto se acercó a él y le susurró al oído con voz suave, con un burlesco toque paternal.

-Entonces prepárate... preso 7394. – apoyó una mano sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar que desgarrador grito de dolor, escapara de su garganta. Con una "caricia", le acababa de pulverizar los huesos de la zona. Y ese, era el comienzo de la realidad.

* * *

Waaa! Están poniendo una peli aburridisima en la tele, la de la primera. Y aparece uno de mis actores favoritos haciendo de loco, pero no se como se llama...

**Alexiel de Merak** - ¿Que qué hicieron Itachi y Sasuke? Pos Itachi es miembro de una banda terrorista y asesino a un clan entero¿te parece poco? y Sasuke... pos ser un antisocial y caerme mal. Además en esta historia, Sasuke está aliado con Orochimaru... Acciones k no favorecen a Konoha, precisamente... xxD

**The Nobody Girl** - jeje, estoy de acuerdo con tu elección. Me encantan los fics en los que ocurre eso!

**YOYOY** - menos mal k no soy la única obsesa k hace eso! jeje, yo prefiero el capitulo de Chouji y el de Neji, la verdad. Aunk los de Shikamaru y Kiba son preciosos! El de Naruto no me gusta tanto. Y viste los últimos del relleno? Hinata se sale...

**Temari-chan** - pss... me alegra que te guste. xxD

**Nabiki-chan-xD** - yo te explico, mujer. No te preocupes. Solo pregunta. Veras, la misión fallo porque aparecieron cinco jounins que no se esperaban que apareciesen y los derrotaron. Como no llegaron los pergaminos a la aldea, la misión fallo. ¿Ya? Una pregunta que es "peter rock"?

**Nel-chan** - lo siento Nely, pero no me puedo cargar a Sakura así como así...por supuestisisisisisisisimo. xxD. Ya actualize el KibaHinata, y esta semana lo hare con el de septiembre (no es seguro) y el de unicamente hermanos.

**Hinaru90** - A eso se le llama adicción... y las adicciones no son buenas... xxD

**Temari-Shikamaru** - NOOOOOOOOOO! MI GAARA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ... Mi nene... Yo aun mantengo la esperanza de k Sakura, por 1 vez en su vida, haga algo bien y acaben todos felices y hapies de la vida... yo no kiero k muera, k es monisimoooooo. Y encuanto a la pareja, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo pero kería saber la opinion de la mayoria.

**Asharia-Hakate** -pos si. Ejecutado. Me encanta maltratar! Muajajajajaja muajjajajjajaj xxD


	7. Capitulo 7: 1º parte

**7**

-¿Eje... cutado? Pero... Pero... ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No debió enviarles a ellos, eran demasiado jóvenes!

-Ese no era el problema. Yo... creí que lo conseguirían, la verdad. Todos tenían el potencial y la inteligencia necesarios, y, el que fuera Sakura como ninja médico, me relajo. Es buena y lo suficientemente temperamental como para evitar a Naruto comportamientos impulsivos.

-Sí eso ya lo sé, pero... no pueden condenarlo a muerte por un fallo del cuál él no tiene la culpa.

-Shikamaru aceptó la misión y sus consecuencias.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama, eso no debería ser así. Ya es muy duro que sean asesinados en misiones, como para que luego, a los que vuelven se les recompense así.

-¿Sabes? Los recomendé a ellos porque pensé que eran capaces de hacerlo – la Hokage mantenía la vista perdida sobre los tejados de pizarra - ¿Se sabe algo del equipo que envié para buscarlo?

-Shuja me comentó que el consejero mayor les ordenó regresar.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No han pasado ni cuatro días! ¡La misión debería haber durado la semana reglamentaria!

-Desean anunciarlo como traidor está misma noche, a la hora de la cena.

-¡Solo lleva desaparecido tres días! – suspiró cansada -. Necesitan una cabeza de turco y han decidido cargarle el muerto a él...

-Tsunade-sama…

-Shizune, hazme el favor de ir a buscar a Asuma y a los Nara. Después vete a donde el consejo y diles que me niego a emitir el veredicto. Si quieren, que lo hagan ellos pero sin mi consentimiento – asintiendo lúgubremente Shizune abandonó la sala.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¿Estás bien? – Sakura miraba preocupada a su mejor amiga, la cual, al recibir la noticia, se había puesto demasiado pálida. Parecía tomárselo bastante peor que los demás (Kiba había comenzado a gritar y patalear intentando levantarse y Naruto insistía en ir a hablar con la Hokage e intentar matarla, ya de paso).

-Pero... Shikamaru... él no... nunca... Shika no... no es... imposible... él no...

Pronunciaba frases incoherentes con la vista clavada en los iris esmeralda de su amiga, mirando más allá de ellos. La noticia la había conmocionado. Preocupada, la pelirrosa le acarició la cabeza con cuidado, intentando traerla de vuelta.

-Ino...

-¿Y Asuma? ¡Lo voy a asesinar! – rápidamente, Sakura sujetó a su amiga por los hombros impidiéndole levantarse – Sakura, suéltame. ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Yo me largo!

-¿Y puedo saber a dónde?

-¡A buscar a Shikamaru! ¿Adónde si no?

-¡Te acaban de operar¡se te abrirán las heridas!

-¡Me da lo mismo! ¡Voy a meter en cintura a ese capullo! ¡A ese gandul! A ese... ¡A ese!

-¡No sabes dónde está! ¡Te desangrarás antes de encontrarle!

-¡Genial! ¡A ver si le pesa en la conciencia!

-¡Ino!

La puerta se abrió mientras ambas muchachas forcejeaban. Con paso cansado, un barbilampiño fumador entró en la habitación encontrándose con ambas chicas echadas en la cama, una encima de la otra, peleándose y gritándose mutuamente.

-Me dijeron que te habían operado, pero no sabía que te recuperases tan rápido.

-¡Asuma-sensei! ¡El cigarro! – le regaño la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba de la cama y se arreglaba el vestido, colorada.

-Oh, sí. Perdón – metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la cajetilla -¿Queréis?

-¡Apáguelo!

-Bien, bien – se acercó a la ventana y tiro la colilla, tras una larga calada. Después se volvió y le lanzó a la enferma un número de una revista juvenil femenina.

Ino la recogió y le echó un ojo a los reportajes que aparecían en la portada _("él o tu trabajo", "ponte guapa este verano", "noventa y nueve maneras de alcanzar el orgasmo"...)_ para después volverse hacia su sensei dejando, el detalle de este, en la mesilla.

-No te la vuelvo a comprar, no creo que sea sano que leáis esas cosas a vuestra edad...

-Asuma-sensei, siéntese por favor. – el hombre desvió su atención de las volutas de humo, que comenzaban a desaparecer, hacia las dos muchachas – Tengo que hablar con usted – Sakura se dirigió en silencio hacia la puerta – Sakura no es necesario que te vayas.

-Ya lo sé, pero así aprovecho y visito a Naruto – contestó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

-¿Ha visto ya a Chouji?

-¿A Chouji? No, hoy no. ¿Debería?

-Usted es su sensei, creo que le toca a usted darle la noticia sobre Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? Se supone que era secreto.

-Eso no es el caso. Usted no cree la versión oficial¿verdad?

-¿Sinceramente? Albergo mis dudas, no había símbolos de lucha, en verdad parecía una huída.

-¡Lo conoces! ¡Sabes que no es un traidor!

-¡Y también sé que haría cualquier cosa por sobrevivir!

-¡No si eso perjudica a la villa!

-¡Sé razonable, por favor!

-¡No! Será un cobarde, pero todo lo que hace es de corazón – mantuvieron un duelo de miradas durante largos segundos en los que la tensión y la furia fueron los sentimientos predominantes -. No te preocupes, ya se lo digo yo a Chouji – gruñó cruzándose de brazos y girando la cara, enojada.

-Ni siquiera puedes levantarte – suspiró furioso el hombre dejándose caer sentado sobre la cama al lado de la paciente.

-Si se lo dices tú, se rebotará. Prefiero decírselo yo, no hace falta que tu, el "gran" sensei, te molestes por nosotros.

-Ino... – el sensei se preocupó al ver como los ojos azul cielo de su rubia alumna se humedecían. Era la primera vez en cinco años que la veía llorar por un tema realmente serio.

-De todos modos, nunca lo has hecho. Nunca has creído en nosotros. Siempre dices que Chouji come de más, que Shikamaru es un gandul cobarde y que yo una inútil maleducada. ¿Pues sabes que, Asuma-sensei? – poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "sensei", se volvió hacia el adulto con una sonrisa de medio lado a modo de burla. - ¡No me importa! ¡Vete! ¡Márchate!

-Deja de comportarte como una cría.

-¡Vete! ¡Marchate! ¡Fuera! – la rubia gritaba con todo el aire de sus pulmones, perdiendo el control sobre si misma.

-Ino... compórtate. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Márchate¡Márchate¡Fuera!

Perdiendo la entereza que demostraba en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el barbilampiño se acercó a grandes zancadas y con el dorso de la mano le dio una bofetada que cortó el llanto y los gritos en seco, que rasgó el aire.

-Deja de comportarte como una cría, Ino. Eres una kunoichi, debes pensar con la cabeza no con el corazón.

-Asuma-sensei, no se lo repetiré otra vez. Por favor, márchese.

-Ino – comenzó a preocuparse y ha arrepentirse de su acción cuando la mejilla de la mano. Un repentino sentimiento de culpa lo embargo, al verla allí sentada con la vista fija en sus pies ocultos bajo la blanca sabana, temblando violentamente y con su voz afilada y cortante como una espada -, Ino...

-Márchese o llamaré a algún médico para que le eche. Armare tal escándalo que no le permitirán volver, váyase. – Con un suspiro y encendiendo de nuevo otro cigarro, salió de la habitación sin siquiera dirigir una última mirada a la enferma.

-Que te mejores – le deseó con sorna antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda y justo después, se oyó un golpe en ella. Había lanzado la revista contra ella.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Petó dos veces en la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que alguien le contestará. Volvió a petar en ella y al ver que nadie contestaba la abrió despacio.

-¡Hola Naruto! ¿Qué tal? – la pelirrosa entró con una sonrisa y se quedó asombrada mirando sorprendida hacia el muchacho.

Vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados que, seguramente tras quedárseles pequeños, él mismo corto poco más debajo de la rodilla, y una camiseta de manga corta en un color rojo gastado. Prendida la vista en los niños que, en el patio escolar, jugaban ajenos a los problemas. El pelo cayéndole mojado sobre el rostro ocultando parcialmente dos fondos de aguas tranquilas.

Sakura lo observo sorprendida. Estaba viendo, por primera vez, al mismo Naruto que Hinata llevaba viendo años. Semejaba mucho más maduro, más adulto que nunca. En el fondo de sus ojos atisbó la sabiduría y el calor del que se sabe solo, del que es consciente de que si no se apresura en levantarse del suelo y correr a resguardarse, dormirá bajo la lluvia esa noche. Sin nadie a quien le importe...

Sintió como algo le oprimía el corazón al verle de ese modo. Quería escuchar de nuevo su risa, perseguirlo enfadada por cualquiera de sus peculiares bromas, volver a ver sus ojos brillar con decisión.

Colocó el bolso en el suelo, sin hacer ruido, y se dirigió casi flotando hasta su lado. Sus pasos no produjeron ruido alguno sobre el suelo de gress de la habitación de hospital. Parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia. Con suavidad le rodeó el pecho con los brazos y le depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla para después, apoyar su cabeza en su hombro dejando que su vista persiguiera a la de su compañero por el patio de juegos.

El aroma a cerezos en flor le había revelado un instante antes su presencia. No le había hecho falta volverse para reconocerla. Se sorprendió cuando sus delgados brazos le rodearon la cintura y cuando aquellos finísimos labios se apoyaron sobre su mejilla.

-Sakura-chan... – las palabras apenas se oyeron tras salir de sus labios. Se perdieron en el viento.

-No me gusta verte así. ¿Estás bien? – los ojos esmeraldas seguían paseando entre los niños, recordando todas las veces que ella había jugado en ese mismo lugar. Cuando su vida todavía era tranquila y feliz, cuando su futuro todavía estaba lleno de ilusiones y sueños por conseguir.

-Ese gandul de Shikamaru... Seguro que esta tirado en la hierba, dormido y sin acordarse de volver – el rubio volvió la vista hacia los niños, para después llevarla hacia el cielo dejándola prendida de las nubes. En esa posición no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza en el hombro femenino.

Permanecieron en esa silenciosa postura largo rato, simplemente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Siendo totalmente distantes pero sabiéndose el único apoyo del otro. Ella quería protegerle, ocultarle a su espalda y cuidar de él hasta el fin de sus días. Él, embriagado por aquel fresco aroma, deseaba ser protegido, quedarse enterrado entre aquellos brazos suaves y delicados, firmes y decididos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó ella con aquel canto de sirena que lo elevaba peligrosamente a punto de caer.

-Estoy preocupado por Shikamaru... Se ha metido en graves problemas.

-No, es algo más.

-Te equivocas.

-Estoy segura de que hay algo más. Llámalo instinto femenino.

-No me pasa nada más, Sakura-chan...

-Naruto, soy amiga de la chica más testaruda de todo el país. Créeme, conmigo no sirven evasivas.

-Nada importante.

-Sea lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – el rubio miró durante largo tiempo el perfil de aquella que por tantos años había ocupado su corazón. Con un suspiro se separo de ella, y se apartó hasta sentarse enfrente de ella sobre la cama. Sakura, con las manos a su espalda, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. Naruto fijo sus ojos en las esmeraldas de ella, intentando bucear en ellos y llegar hasta su corazón.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó la vieja sobre la organización Akatsuki?

-Sí, había preparado un atentado contra Gaara. Gracias a algún milagro sigue vivo. Dijo que iban tras los cuatro chakras elementales, pero no me quiso decir más.

-El subaku de Gaara es uno de ellos y otro, es el kyuubi que destruyo la villa hace 16 años.

-No entiendo que me quieres decir.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado que fue de mis padres¿Por qué me crié yo solo en vez de en el centro de acogida¿O por qué de pequeño todo el pueblo me odiaba? – la pelirrosa lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke había crecido solo por voluntad propia, pero Naruto... según tenía entendido había vivido desde siempre en aquel piso -. Gaara y yo somos iguales. Sakura-chan... Sakura, yo... yo soy el kyuubi.

-¡...? – abrió la boca para contestar pero ni una palabra escapó de sus labios. Por ese motivo su madre le había prohibido jugar con él cuando era pequeña, por eso la gente lo miraba con odio por la calle. De ahí provenía el enorme chakra que sentía cerca de él. Esa era la razón por la cual ese sentimiento de soledad lo envolvía. Las pupilas del muchacho titilaron como estrellas en el fondo del mar, pero al momento, tras un breve parpadeo, volvieron a estar secos. A base de golpes había aprendido a no llorar.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, entremezclándose y anudándose entre ellos. Naruto era el kyuubi. El monstruoso ser que había arrasado la villa hacía dieciséis años. Naruto era ese ser irracional. Pero él no podía ser malvado. No con aquel corazón, todavía repletos de picardía e inocencia infantil. Lo miró una vez más y le dirigió la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

Él no la vio sonreír, ni la vio acercarse. Su vista fija en el suelo, poco más delante de donde estaban los pies de ella, perdida en sus pensamientos. Le había confesado su naturaleza, ahora le odiaría, seguro. No querría volver a acercarse a él en la vida. Esta confesión era lo único que le faltaba para renunciar a ella, a su tersa piel, a sus labios carmesíes, a aquel par de esmeraldas, a su dulce perfume.

Ahogó un grito cuando unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y, por un momento, su mundo fue totalmente rosa. Se sintió flotar en un mundo de pétalos de cerezo. Como una brisa matinal que, en medio del invierno, anuncia una primavera de nueva vida y esperanza, de sus delgados labios escarlatas salieron tres palabras.

-Tú eres Naruto.

Tres simples palabras, carentes de cualquier otro valor que el dado bastaron para sanarle. No le odiaba, ni le despreciaba... Simplemente estaba reconociendo su existencia. Apreciándolo como su amigo, como su igual.

Tímidamente rodeó la estrecha cintura con los brazos y encendió la cabeza en el cuello femenino. Algunas lágrimas se escurrieron entre las ropas femeninas. Las manos de ella le acariciaron el cabello, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, intentando tranquilizarle.

La puerta se abrió rompiendo el idílico ambiente y ambos muchachos se separaron impulsados por un resorte.

-¿Eh? ¿Interrumpo algo? – un confundido Kakashi miraba a un sorprendido Naruto y a una colorada Sakura, alternativamente.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no, Kakashi-sensei! – la chica hablaba atropelladamente, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Oh, ¿estás bien, Sakura? – _"Sí, sí¡sí!. Me ha costado cuatro años de sudor y lágrimas ¡pero esto empieza a parecerse a un equipo¿Habrá ocurrido algo entre ellos? Ahora tengo más curiosidad..."_

-Perfectamente, gracias.

-Bien. ¿Y tu, Naruto? Me han dicho que ya te dan el alta.

-Sí, estoy esperando que me traigan el impreso para firmarlo.

-Me alegro. Recuerda lo que te dijo el médico, tienes que comer más verduras.

-No lo dijo.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Pues lo digo yo.

-Eso es otro tema.

-Ah, y venía a deciros que hay buenas noticias sobre Orochimaru.

-Creí que era alto secreto.

-La Hokage me ordenó que os lo dijera para evitar que Naruto volviera a espiar en su despacho. Bien, como os decía hay buenas noticias.

-¿Se ha caído por un puente y se ha muerto?

-No.

-¿Millones de pájaros le picotearon la cabeza y se han comido sus sesos?

-¡Sakura, no!

-¿Se ha atragantado con el hueso de una aceituna y se ha muerto?

-Eso solo te pasa a ti.

-¿Ha tenido tuberculosis, Kabuto estaba fuera, y se ha muerto tras una larga agonía?

-¡Qué no se ha muerto!

-¿Entonces?

-Dentro de sus filas...

-¿Se han asesinado mutuamente?

-Que no... Decía que dentro de sus filas...

-Pues es una pena...

-La verdad es que ya podían ahorrarnos trabajo...

-Mis alumnos psicópatas no me hacen caso... T.T

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿quiere decirnos de una vez que ocurre?

-Os odio ¬¬. Decía que dentro de sus filas están surgiendo movimientos revolucionarios y han aparecido incluso deserciones – los ojos de ambos muchachos brillaron por un momento, mientras aguantaban la respiración pendientes de cualquier palabra de su maestro -. Se rumorea que Sasuke encabeza uno de estos grupos. Antes de que empecéis a saltar y a gritar como locos, os recuerdo que solo es un rumor. Puede ser falso.

-Y puede que no.

Antes de que ambos muchachos tuvieran tiempo para comenzar a saltar y gritar llenos de falsas esperanzas, la quinta Hokage entró en la sala visiblemente enfadada.

-Tsunade la vie... ¡Gondaime! – rectificó Naruto con la sonrisa más angelical que pudo mientras Sakura agarraba al rubio del cuello y Kakashi retrocedía hasta la pared.

-Te he dicho que no me llames vieja... – su voz era tensa y afilada, semejante a la cuerda de un piano, dispuesta a romperse al mínimo roce.

-¡Pero si usted parece la hermana mayor de Sakura-chan! ¡Usted no es vieja!

-Naruto no soporto a los lameculos a no ser que tengan entre veinte y treinta años y estén bien... – Naruto miro de reojo hacia el sensei de pelo gris que intentaba esconderse sin nadie que le riera la gracia.

-¡Perdonele, Hokage-sama! Acaban de darle el alta y no sabe lo que dice. ¿Verdad que no, Naruto-kun?

-Haber... firma aquí y aquí – ordenó mientras le tendía los documentos. Le echo una ojeada rápida a la pareja. Sakura sujetaba a Naruto por el cuello con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha le tapaba la boca -. Sakura como lo mates te descuento los gastos de tu sueldo.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, Naruto! Se me olvido.

-Gracias... – el rubio firmó todos los papeles y después se lo entregó a la Hokage.

-Bien, ya puedes irte. Ah, Sakura. ¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Temari lo que ha ocurrido?

-Eh, yo... esto...

-¿Y bien?

-Sí...

-Me alegro, la arena tiene muy buenos rastreadores.

-Hokage-sama¿se sabe algo de nuestros equipos? – preguntó Kakashi a la espalda de la mujer

-Mañana estarán de vuelta, el consejo se niega a enviarles mas tiempo – Naruto abrió la boca para protestar pero, al instante, la mujer se le adelantó tapándole la boca con una mano -. Además no quiero que si no lo encuentran salgáis vosotros a buscarle¿entendido?

-¡Sí! – contestaron ambos muchachos al unísono y tras hacer una reverencia, abandonaron la habitación.

-No debiste decirles eso – se quejo Kakashi sin ganas de ocultar la sonrisa que aparecía tras su mascara – y menos sin que Naruto lo prometiera, él jamás falta a su palabra. Ahora seguro que se escapan...

-Son buenos chicos, Kakashi. Elegirán el camino correcto... Por eso no he querido que Naruto me lo prometiera.

-Me preocupa la reacción del consejo. Tienen muy vigilados a los dos desde la partida de Sasuke.

-El consejo solo puede actuar durante su tiempo de guardia. Durante una baja médica, la única persona con autoridad para cuestionar sus actividades es el médico que les ordenó el receso. En este caso, yo. Y sinceramente, no me interesa lo que puedan hacer un grupo de adolescentes hormonados durante sus vacaciones. Mientras no me llegue ninguna embarazada, yo me doy por satisfecha.

-jejeje.

-Kakashi, el chico Uchiha... era alumno tuyo¿no? – el ninja copia asintió -. ¿Crees que existe alguna posibilidad de un regreso voluntario?

-No lo creo – cualquier rostro de alegría o diversión habían desaparecido del rostro del jounin -. La última vez que lo vi estaba totalmente alienado por la venganza.

-Vi los informes sobre él. En ellos solo hablas de ella al principio y al final. Durante casi un año, apenas la mencionas.

-Fue a causa del regreso de Itachi, supongo. Parece que al fin y al cabo, todavía era un niño. Hasta entonces, su carácter había mudado bastante. Seguía en su rivalidad con Naruto, pero ambos lo utilizaban como apoyo para mejorar. Había una amistad entre los tres, lo que había echo a Sasuke casi olvidarse de su hermano. El optimismo y la testarudez de Naruto, y el carácter tranquilo y responsable de Sakura hacían llevaderas las misiones. Poco a poco su carácter era menos agrio y más maduro. Después llegó Itachi y volvió a convertirse en un crío asustado. Pasó a ver a Naruto como a un enemigo, en vez de cómo un compañero.

-Cuando mate a su hermano será la presa ideal para Orochimaru. Se convertirá en el Uchiha más poderoso, si consigue superarlo, pero ya no le quedarán ganas para luchar.

-A él no le importa. Si la aldea se plantea traerlo de vuelta ha de ser inmediatamente.

-El tiempo parece correr en nuestra contra – la mujer se acercó a la ventana bajo la atenta mirada del jounin -. Es irónico que Konoha este a punto de perder a dos de sus genios de un solo golpe y por la misma estupidez.

-¿Sasuke un genio? Siempre lo consideré un chico prometedor pero no hasta ese extremo...

-Es lo que dicen. He oído que su potencial llega a superar al de Itachi.

-Sí... bueno, puede ser.

-La cuestión es que tanto él como su hermano, se pueden contar entre los mejores ninjas de la familia Uchiha, y Shikamaru... – dos golpes secos en la puerta cortaron a la Hokage, mientras sin esperar respuesta, un furioso Asuma seguido de una preocupada Kurenai, ingresaban en la habitación -. ¿Se puede saber que le pasa? – preguntó confundida la morena.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Qué que me pasa? ¡A la mierda lo que me pasa! – murmuró enfadado mientras abría la ventana de par en par y se asomaba por ella para poder fumar sin que la Hokage le gritará por llenar de humo la habitación de un enfermo. Kakashi y Tsunade lo miraron sorprendidos, antes de volver una mirada interrogativa hacia la mujer. Asuma era una persona muy altiva pero normalmente sabía controlarse delante de una persona de mayor autoridad.

-Ha discutido con Ino. No se lo tenga muy en cuenta, Tsunade-sama...

-Entiendo... – de repente comprendió el quid de la cuestión -. Asuma, ¿no se te ocurriría decirle que crees que es un traidor?

-Le dije lo que pensaba.

-El problema está en que tu no piensas eso y lo sabes – le regaño Kurenai con un poco de cariño maternal y una dulzura que solo guardaba para sus alumnos, mientras, muy tranquila, se sentaba en la cama.

Asuma continuó fumando en silencio. Su vista estaba clavada en el banco de la academia. Miles de veces lo había visto allí tumbado viendo sus tan ansiadas nubes, contemplándolas con una envidia ilógica en alguien de tan poca edad.

_-¡Por dios, muchacho! ¿A ti no te interesa nada? – le grito el sensei, desesperado, a un niño de no más de doce años con dos argollas y una coleta mal hecha._

_Iruka ya le había advertido que era un muchacho extremadamente vago, por eso se lo había colocado a él, haber si podía hacerlo trabajar un poco._

_Ahora que lo tenía delante, comprobaba con sus propios ojos que el chico un gandul, precisamente, no era. Era algo peor. Los ojos enrojecidos y dos legañas propias de quien se acaba de despertar. El cabello enmarañado recogió en una coleta mal hecha. La ropa arrugada y con manchas de tierra y hierba, rebelaba que llevaba horas echado sobre la hierba._

_-¿Se puede saber que esperas de la vida? – las únicas contestaciones que obtenía del muchacho eran bostezos sonoros y aburridos -. ¿Quieres contestarme?_

_-Sería muy problemático de explicar..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Pues eso... Tendría que explicarte que espero y lo que no, el porque, mis razones para no aspirar a más... Muy problemático todo._

_-Tienes doce años... La mayoría de los críos de tu edad quieren ser el futuro Hokage o un AMBU o cualquier cosa. Tienen una idea por la que luchar..._

_-Yo no aspiro a tanto. Ni siquiera me interesa llegar a chuunin. Sería verdaderamente problemático tener que hacer o dirigir todas esas misiones, y cumplir todas esas normas... – el chico cambio por un momento su expresión de aburrimiento por una cara de disgusto._

_-Entonces ¿por qué continuas aquí?_

_-Porque si dejo el entrenamiento mi madre me echa de casa y, tengo doce años. Tener que buscarme la vida a esta edad sería muy problemático._

_-Shikamaru – la voz de Asuma, cansada, indicaba que el adulto hacía tiempo había perdido la paciencia – a los niños les gusta jugar, leer, escuchar música, ver películas... ¿no hay nada que te interese? Aunque sea solo un poco..._

_-... las nubes..._

_-Las nubes. Bien, de eso ya me había dado cuenta porque llevas desde las 15:00 sin moverte un solo centímetro de donde estás. Y son las 19:00. Pero yo me refería a que si no hay nada más "tangible" que te guste..._

_-... quizás el shoji o el go... tal vez._

_-Bien. Parece que vamos progresando._

En verdad jamás hubiera creído al muchacho como traidor. No después de haberlo visto volver herido de misiones solo por proteger a sus amigos. Pero las pruebas no eran fáciles de refutar.

-Hokage-sama, ¿habló ya con los Nara?

-Si... se lo han tomado bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. Mantuvieron la tranquilidad hasta el último instante. Incluso Yoshino, quien solo perdió la calma en un momento.

_La puerta se abrió tras dos ligeros golpes y el matrimonio Nara apareció por ella._

_-Shikaku, Yoshino. Sentaos, por favor._

_Los miró alternativamente. Parecían serenos pero las ojeras en el rostro de ella y el tick nervioso en la pierna de él, revelaban su intranquilidad. Ella parecía la más afectada. Estaba pálida y cansada, semejaba haber avejentado años de golpe. Su mirada carecía del brillo enérgico común en ella y parecía ausente y desorientada. Buscó en su mirada cualquier atisbó de esperanza pero lo único que encontró fue un denso vacío. Aquello era mucho peor que un grito desesperado. Mientras hablaba, intentó concentrarse en la sólida unión de sus manos._

_-Todavía no sabemos nada, pero muy pronto tendremos noticias. El grupo enviado está regresando._

_-Eso... Eso significa que han encontrado algo¿no? Bueno o malo, pero algo._

_-No... Es el consejo quien los ordena regresar. Quieren dictar la sentencia está misma noche, a la hora de la cena._

_-¿Sentencia? – Shikaku la miro fijamente y la Hokage adivinó que el sabia más de lo que demostraba delante de su mujer. Tal vez Asuma lo hubiera puesto al corriente..._

_-Se trataba de una misión de tipo CK – Shikaku se dejo caer contra el respaldo de la silla, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración cortada. Yoshino pasó la vista de su mando a la Hokage. No comprendía que era una CK._

_-¿Una CK? ¿Por qué demonios...? ¡Esas misiones solo se les encargan a AMBU's! ¡No aún equipo de chuunins!_

_-Sí se la encargué a él es porque creía que sería capaz de hacerlo sin problemas – Shikaku cerró un momento los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, su rostro surcado por cicatrices era otra vez inexpresivo y sereno._

_-Shikaku... Hokage-sama... ¿Que es una "CK"? – Shikaku le apretó con fuerza la mano, sin atreverse a mirar, y se lo explico con voz grave._

_-Verás, Yoshino. Una Ck es un tipo de misión A+ que se diferencia de estás últimas en que en ellas se aplican sanciones en caso de que la misión falle o se aborte. Normalmente, si ocurre esto, el líder es ejecutado en calidad de traidor._

-Fue el único momento en que parecieron perder la calma.

-Joder... – Asuma tiró la colilla y encendió el último cigarrillo de la caja. Era la séptima cajetilla en tres días -. Todavía no me lo creo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, solo el consejo y algunos AMBU's lo creen un traidor.

-Lo sé, pero... No sé – suspiró gravemente, igual que si llevará todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros – Un ninja debe pensar con la cabeza, nunca con el corazón... Las pruebas son las pruebas, pero... en Shikamaru no lo creo.

* * *

Oassss! Aki estoy, y cada vez tardo menos en actualizar! Me voy superando! ejejeje Intentare actualizar 1 vez por semana (tengo hasta el capitulo 12 subido en el ordenador) así que nos veremos con más frecuencia.

**Alexiel de Merak** - ejeje, ya somos dos a las k le cae mal Sasuke y Kabuto. A mi es k el Uchiha me parece ñordo! Es demasiado obsesivo, y de Kabuto... pues mejor de hablar. Y por Shika no te preocupes, k yo lo trato mal pero larecompensa le gustará! Por cierto, a ti te gusta Angel Sanctuary¿verdad?

**Kashou no Tsuki** - Nunca es tarde! Si ni siquiera han encontrado al chiquillo, asi k todavía falta para el romance! Todavía hay tiempo. Ves como no he tardado en actualizar? Y en cuanto a pork soy tan mala con Shikamaru te digo lo mismo k a Alexiel, la recompensa le gustará!

**Temari-Shikamaru** - habrá ShikaTema y ShikaIno, ahora, si se keda con una o con otra ya se verá.

**Nabiki-chan-xD - **pal nejitenten faltan cuatro capitulos,creo recordar. Pero ves k ahora actualizo rapido así k, falta poco. No, la carcel no es en la villa del sonido. Creo. No macuerdo ni yo... xxD. Aún no pase el capitulo donde lo digo al ordenador y no me acuerdo de lo que escribi en la libreta... Tengo memoria de pez O.o xxD. La verdad es k a mi la serie de "un paso adelante" no me gustaba, aunk siempre la veía por la musica... y por Horacio.xxD

**Nel-chan** - deja de leer y ponteme a escribir! xxD


	8. Capitulo 8: 1º parte

**8**

Unas gotas de sangre corrieron por las comisuras de sus labios. Rojas, brillantes, cálidas. El suelo giraba y se volteaba, pero a pesar de ello, él se mantenía quieto, allí de pie.

-Preso 7394, he de decir que me sorprendes. No me esperaba tanta resistencia.

Le habían despojado de su ropa, de su medicina, de su vida e incluso de su identidad, el último vestigio de dignidad que le quedaba. Sustituyéndolo por un número sin pasado, presente o futuro. Era el preso 7394. Una cifra sin nombre. Su anteriorvida había desaparecido, estaba muerto y enterrado a dos metros bajo tierra.

Lo habían golpeado, azotado, apaleado, marcado con hierros al rojo vivo, clavado alcayatas bañadas en vinagre y pimienta en sus brazos y piernas... mas de sus labios solo escapaban alaridos inteligibles de dolor, ninguna palabra sobre el pergamino que supuestamente tenía.

-Todo animal tiene su precio y me lleve el tiempo que me lleve encontraré el tuyo, preso 7394.

Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada de profundo rencor, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos se distinguía una desesperación que cortaría el hielo del mismísimo infierno. Cada vez que levantaba la vista un fuerte dolor, semejante al martilleo constante de un herrero, le oprimía las sienes. Mantenía por instinto el ojo derecho cerrado, evitando que la sangre lo cegara... Temía quedarse ciego, temía tantísimas cosas...

Muchísimos días de su vida había estado solo, contemplando pensativo el cielo nublado de Konoha, disfrutando del silencio. Y ahora, también lo temía a él.

_-Mierda... Hace un día demasiado bueno para entrenar... – se quejó un muchacho de doce años, mientras se tumbaba en el suelo, entre sus dos compañeros de equipo. La tierra estaba caliente pero una ligera brisa lo refrescaba todo a su paso. Acababan de terminar de comer, a excepción de Chouji, y descansaban antes de volver a entrenar. Ino se hacía distraída la manicura. Asuma fumaba un cigarrillo viendo asombrado a Chouji, que no tenía aspecto de llenarse._

_-Ah... ¿no te aburres, Shikamaru?_

_-Aburrirse es problemático – contestó el chico mientras soltaba un prolongado bostezo._

_-Pero estás ahí... sin hacer nada... eso es aburrido._

_-Si hago algo... – su sensei lo miró curioso._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Lo que?_

_-Ver las nubes..._

_-Pero las nubes son aburridas, no tienen nada de especial..._

_-¿Por eso eres así de gandul? - intervino su sensei._

_-Puede ser... – contestó vagamente el muchacho sin dar mucha importancia a la conversación. La rubia le miraba de cerca, viendo embelesada el reflejo de las nubes y del azul del cielo en los ojos castaños del chico._

_-¿Así que ser una nube no es problemático y ser un ninja sí?_

_-Mhm... – el chico de la coleta emitió un leve gemido que todos los presentes entendieron como una afirmación._

_-Deberían ser más atento, Shikamaru – intervino su sensei – o tus acciones te traerán malas consecuencias – el muchacho levantó una ceja, volviéndose hacia su sensei interrogativo -. Hasta las nubes son arrastras por los vientos de tormenta._

Pensó con sorna cuanta razón había en aquellas palabras, pronunciadas en un pasado feliz y presagio de un futuro lúgubre.

Asuma las había pronunciado hacia tres años por lo menos, en una de esas tardes que parecen sacadas de los cuentos de hadas. Con la hierba verde y brillante, un cálido sol, nubes esponjosas en el cielo, un aroma fresco. Era primavera. Ahora¿quién lo sabía? Allí donde estaba, solo hacía frío, el sol no calentaba, el aroma era pútrido y las nubes no se veían. Allí donde estaba, era un eterno invierno.

Si hubiera podido gesticular, se hubiera reído de si mismo, más solo se vio capaz de sonreír levemente con un grandísimo esfuerzo. Estaba frente lo que semejaba ser una muerte segura tras una larga tortura, y él, se preocupaba por la estación en la que estaban, por viejos recuerdos, por... tonterías que no le salvarían el pellejo. Claro que ya podía ser declarado muerto. Al fin y al cabo, unas cuantas horas no cambiarán el resultado. No existía salvación posible, ni solución imaginable. Ojala tuviera una mano suelta para poder alcanzar el busu (-) que llevaba guardado en su riñonera, preparada para que, en casos extremo, el ninja accediera a la posibilidad del suicidio. Dios, hasta estaba dispuesto a practicarse el seppuku (--)si pudiera alcanzar un kunai, una navaja o incluso, una rama sin punta. Cualquier cosa. Ya nada le quedaba que le incitará a mantenerse con vida, con esperanza. En Konoha seguramente creería que había huido ante la posibilidad de la decapitación, todos sabían que era un cobarde. Seguramente lo declararían traidor y los AMBU's le perseguirían para acabar con su vida mientras él, yacería muerto en aquella celda sin que nadie lo supiera...

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla izquierda. Las cadenas resonaron con el balanceo del cuerpo. Le habían golpeado con una varilla de hierro.

Moriría en soledad, alejado de todo lo que conocía y apreciaba. ¿Cómo estarían sus padres? Quién iba a decir que esa rama del clan se acabaría ahí, en esa celda, como tantas otras... ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Habrían llegado vivos a la villa? ¿Creerían en su inocencia?

Notó como el hierro, al rojo vivo y acabado en punta, se clavaba en el costado derecho, desgarrando la piel, llegando hasta la columna.

Deseó que lo buscaran y que tuviera que volver a la villa para ser ajusticiado. Aunque fuera degollado. Le daría igual siempre que pudiera volver a ver, a despedirse de todo lo que apreciaba, de lo que realmente quería. Ver por última vez el cielo nublado de Konoha. Cumpliría con su deber de ninja, aceptaría su castigo. Cualquier cosa siempre que todo aquello se acabara.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jeje, por una vez soy puntual, aunque no lo creais aquí estoy. Bueno, para los que no lo sepais os explicó el _"busu"_ es una pildora compuesta a base de veneno de aconito, y el "_seppuku"_es un suicidio ritual que realizaban los japoneses.Seguramente lo conocereis como_"hara-kiri"._

Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, o por lo menos, que no os haya horrorizado. Las que queriais el NejiTenTen os avisó que ya están los capitulos en el ordenador y esperan a ser subidos.El capitulo nueve lo subire el domingo 25, como veis, la semana que viene.

**Kashou no Tsuki** - ainsh, que me sonrojo / xxD. Tu escribes muy bien, y si a ti no te gusta, solo tienes que practicar hasta que te guste tu estilo. Si leyeras mis primeros fics, no dirias que yo escribo bien... dan risa, xxD. y en cuanto al de Linea recta, supongo que el capitulo ya lo terminó está tarde así que actualizare mañana o pasado. ABURRRRRRRR!

**Tayuya-sempai** - el feminismo está en el aire... xxD La verdad es que según el día en el que me pilles te daría la razón o no. Temari es más fuerte que Kankurou, en eso te doy la razón. TenTen es la más debil de su grupo pero tampoco es que sea debil,. En cuanto a las senseis te has olvidado de Anko, que cualquiera se mete con ella con el caracter que tiene... Tambien está Shizune, que como dijo Kabuto, no es precisamente moco de pavo. Hay pocas mujeres, pero por lo menos las que hay no suelen ser debiles (excepto Sakura, que no la soporto!). Y en cuanto a Hinata, vale es un poco extresante, pero como me dice una amiga: "El día en que a Hinata se le quite la tonteria, la hoja temblará"

**Nel-chan -** nel, explicame, de donde sacaste el sakuraxnaruto? NOOOO Odio esa pareja. Aviso, **no va a haber Sakura x Naruto.**

**Nabiki-chan-xD** - Horacio es el profesor argentino conocido de Carmen, a lo mejor no llegasteis a esa temporada. Y el novio de Lola se llama Pedro (creo, el paleto, no?). Joder... y eso que solo vi un par de capitulos. xxD Como ya dije, en el capitulo 12 llegua el NejiTenTen. En 4 capitulitos.

**Asharia-hatake** - jejeje. menos mal k te extendiste... xxD Mira k irte a Francia... nop, nop. xxD Bienvenida!


	9. Capitulo 9: 1º parte

**9**

-Oye, Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan.

Los dos chuunins caminaban en silencio por las calles en dirección a la casa del rubio. Ninguno de los sabía lo que había pasado ahí dentro, solamente se sentían un poco más amigos, un poco más unidos.

-¿Qué, Naruto?

-Tenemos que hacer lo que dijo la vieja, pero sin que se enteré nadie – el ojiazul hablaba bajo, susurrando como si se tratase de un secreto.

-¬¬U – la pelirrosa le propinó un golpe en la nuca con lo que el rubio cayó de bruces al suelo - ¿sin qué se entere nadie, no? Serás tonto...

-Vosotros dos ¿no sois capaces de andar por la calle sin armar escándalo?

-¡Chouji!

El muchacho se acercó hasta ellos. Había crecido un poco y aparentaba haber perdido peso, pero seguía siendo el mismo niño inocente y bonachón de siempre.

-Me alegro de que os hayan dado el alta a los dos.

-Gracias – la pelirosa esquivaba su mirada, temiendo encontrar en ellos la verdad.

-Oye, Chouji... sobre Shikamaru...

"_¡No¿Naruto se lo va a contar? Pero eso_"

_INNER SAKURA - ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así se hace Naruto!_

"_¡No! ¡Naruto no tiene tacto!"_

_INNER SAKURA – ¿Y? Así nos ahorramos contárselo nosotras. ¡No te quejes por vicio!_

"_¡Tú que sabrás, bruja! ¡Amargada!"_

_INNER SAKURA - ¡Ey! A mi no me digas nada. Solo soy tu subconsciente. Además¿tú desde cuando te preocupas tanto por él?_

"_Cállate ¬¬"_

-¿Shikamaru? Ah, tranquilo – su vista se ensombreció mientras la bajaba, para luego fijarla en sus dos amigos con una triste y resignada sonrisa -. Ino me lo acaba de contar.

-¿Ino? Creí que dijo que lo haría Asuma-sensei.

-Uy... Mejor no se lo nombres, se acaban de pelear. Y esta vez ha sido de las buenas. Al parecer Asuma cree que Shikamaru es culpable y que los que opinan lo contrario son unos infantiles.

-Y tu...

-Yo voto porque está muerto.

-¡Chouji¿Pero cómo...?

-Eres optimista...

-Si no lo está, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo. Tiene que haber pasado algo muy grave para que no haya venido de vuelta.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio roto solo por los tradicionales ruidos callejeros. Chouji y Sakura mantenían la vista fija en el suelo. Naruto, los miraba alternativamente. Nadie dijo nada, pero los tres pensaron lo mismo. Si la villa no hacía nada, ellos tomarían la iniciativa.

-Chou, Sakura-chan... tenemos que...

-Cállate, Naruto – le reprendió el gordo mirándolo seriamente mientras fijaba la vista en una señora de mediana edad que pasaba por su lado.

Los tres muchachos la siguieron con la vista hasta que desapareció por una esquina.

-Ella...

-¿Eh? – Sakura los miraba alternativamente. Ella no había reconocido a la mujer y no entendía las miradas de pena y compasión de ambos muchachos -. ¿Quién es?

-Nara Yoshino.

-La madre de Shikamaru.

-¿La madre de...?

-Tenía un aspecto horrible – comentó Naruto al verla pasar otra vez en sus recuerdos: el cabello suelto y un poco enmarañado, sin maquillaje que ocultara las orejas que demostraban que había pasado una mala noche, la mirada vidriosa pero fija en el futuro, los labios finos y rosados que heredaría su hijo, apretados en una delgada linea; y luego observando a la misma mujer de hacía unos años: con el cabello brillante, recojido en una coleta muy floja, los labios fruncidos y pintados de un tono anaranjado, sus ojos brillando vivos y su ceño fruncido, siempre preparada para evitar cualquier travesura planeada por su hijo y sus amigos.

-No debe estar pasándolo demasiado bien, la verdad.

-¿Sabes algo del señor Nara?

-Lleva unas cuantas horas en el bar de siempre, según oí ayer en mi casa – informó Chouji -, creo que está bastante mal.

-¿Se ha emborrachado? – la preocupación se hacía patente en la voz de Sakura.

-Eso sería lo normal en él – Sakura y Naruto lo miraron interrogantes imaginándose el significado de la respuesta – Suele emborracharse junto a mi padre y el señor Yamanaka, están en el mismo equipo.

-Pero esta vez...

-Según me contó mi padre lleva en el bar toda la mañana y ayer se quedó hasta que cerraron. Hoy fui allí por un recado y no tenía buen aspecto. Estaba sentado en una mesa él solo, con una taza de saque intacta. Parecía como si estuviera derrotado.

Se volvió a producir un largo silencio en el que la misma idea cruzó la mente de los tres, pero en el que ninguno se atrevió a manifestarla.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos...

-Naruto, no es ni el momento ni el lugar.

-Esperemos a ver como actúa la villa antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Solo faltaría que partiésemos y apareciesen de vuelta con Shikamaru.

_INNER SAKURA - ¡Qué cojones¡Quiero irme ya¡No aguanto esperar! ¡El tiempo es crucial!_

-Tienes razón. Ne... Sakura-chan.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Es solo qué... ¿los rastreadores de la arena son buenos?

-De los mejores... Un momento, ¿cómo carajo supo la Hokage que había hablado con Temari?

-Ves, te lo dije. Esa mujer tiene algo de bruja...

-¿Decías algo, **Naruto-chan**? – se oyó la voz de la mujer a espaldas del rubio mientras hacía crujir las articulaciones de sus dedos.

-Sí que la vieja tiene algo de bruja y además, siempre está en todos los siti... Chouji, Sakura-chan ¿a qué viene esa cara de terror?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo las energías medianamente renovadas. La aspirina que había tomado durante el viaje había hecho su efecto, pero un leve martilleo seguía presente.

La luz se reflejaba sobre la arena lanzando destellos rojizos y anaranjados. Las temperaturas eran altas y el sol ya estaba elevado.

Había llegado a la villa durante la noche y al estar el Kazekage en una reunión con el consejo (llevaban recluidos desde las siete de la tarde) no se le había permitido verde. Se había quedado dormida en los asientos de la sala de espera. Posiblemente, Kankurou, Gaara o Baki, la llevaran a su dormitorio. Eran las únicas personas con las que estaba totalmente relajada y que al conseguían transportar de un lugar a otro sin despertarla.

Sonrió, sentada en la cama, al recordar su antigua relación con su hermano pequeño. Algo había cambiado en él, dentro de él. Antes era frío, temible, violento. Hubiera vendido su alma al diablo por no estar en la misma habitación que él, por poder mantenerse alejada de él el resto de su vida. En el fondo de su corazón lo culpaba de las muertes de su madre, fallecida durante el parto y de la que no conservaba más que vagos recuerdos, unos enormes ojos verdes y una triste nana, y de su tío, muerto en actas de servicio.

Y entonces, los destinaron al mismo equipo. A los tres hijos del Kazekage, los tres hermanos de la arena. Le impidieron graduarse como chuunin para que pudiera ser destinada a aquella misión en Konoha. Como su hermana podía controlarle... o eso decían. No se daban cuenta, no querían ver que en ese estado de monstruosidad, Gaara no hacía caso ni de nada ni de nadie. Era inestable, incontrolable, sumamente peligroso. Y peleó contra él, contra el único capaz de entender la soledad que le habían obligado a vivir y todo cambió. La armadura de arena que le cubría el alma se resquebrajo. Se volvió más humano, tranquilo, casi se podría decir cariñoso... Tal vez, si desde pequeño no le hubieran tratado como un monstruo, el hubiera sido de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un niño.

Todavía con la imagen del pequeño en su mente, se levantó de la cama y abrió el armario para sacar de él ropa limpia para ponerse después de una larga rápida.

Cuando salió del baño vestida con un vaquero pirata y una camiseta de tirantes verde, el pelo cayéndole suelto por la espalda, aún no había terminado de amanecer.

Saltando de balcón en balcón llegó a la habitación de su hermano. Entró en ella por el balcón y se acercó silenciosa a la cama. Gaara aún dormía, con sueño ligero, pero al fin y al cabo, dormía.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y bajo el nuevo peso sobre el colchón, el muchacho pareció moverse en sueños.

-Hola Temari – saludó con los ojos cerrados, debajo de las mantas.

-¿Cómo?

-Baki pesa más y Kankurou me pega directamente con la almohada – aclaró mientras se encogía en posición fetal y Temari admiraba silenciosa el valor de su hermano mediano.

-Gaara, hay problemas.

-¿Kankurou, Baki o tu os estáis muriendo?

-No.

-¿Algún desastre natural en la villa?

-No.

-¿Ha venido el Akatsuki?

-No.

-¿Estamos en guerra?

-¡No!

-Pues buenas noches...

-¡Es importante! ¡Puede morir un amigo nuestro!

-Pues buenos días – el muchacho apartó las colchas sin siquiera abrir los ojos, dejando un sitio libre a su lado -. Adentro...

-Gaara es importante. Vengo a ti porque eres el kazekage.

-Vienes a mi porque soy tu hermano. Los asuntos importantes se tratan en el salón capitular frente al consejo. Son las – abrió el ojo derecho y miró el despertador – las 5:45 de la mañana, no pienso levantarme...

-Nara Shikamaru ha sido declarado traidor en Konoha y puede estar muerto.

-... o sí -. Gaara se sentó en la cama, rascándose la cabeza con expresión somnolienta y los ojos aguamarina entrecerrados. Temari lo miró sorprendida. Estaba frente al verdadero Gaara. Un chiquillo de 16 años sin armadura o escudo -. Metete y cuéntamelo – la chica se metió en la cama y se abrazó al pecho desnudo de su hermano.

-Shikamaru ha desaparecido y se le va a acusar de traición si no lo encuentran. Llevaba consigo uno de los pergaminos.

-Han pasado más de un día de viaje¿no has recibido ningún mensaje? – la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que enviar rastreadores.

-¿Me lo pides como jounin o como favor personal?

-... ambas.

-Temari, tu mejor que nadie sabe que pasado tanto tiempo...

-... las posibilidades de encontrarle son mínimas. Lo sé – acabo mientras miraba a Gaara a la cara y se ponía ligeramente de morros.

-Bien, enviaré una... – finalizó con un suspiro accediendo a la petición de su hermana.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y una pálida y nerviosa criada entró por ella.

-¡Kazekage-sama¡Siento despertarle, de verdad! Pero es que... es que...

-Ya estaba despierto... no me importa...

-El consejero Ideiko Danero ha convocado una reunión urgente sobre la misión G-10.

-Bien, vete – con una reverencia excesivamente pronunciada, la muchacha salió apresuradamente de la habitación -. Temari ve a despertar a Kankurou, os quiero a los dos en la reunión. Dile lo que ha pasado con Shikamaru y esperadme frente a la puerta de la sala capitular.

-Sí. Partiré de nuevo hacia Konoha, después de la reunión.

-¡Ah, Temari! Deberías recogerte el pelo...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Eres la viva imagen de madre – Temari le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir otra vez por la ventana. Sabía que para Gaara, eso era uno de los mejores halagos que podía obtener le tenía gran aprecio a su madre después de conocer la historia real y no la que le había contado Yashamaru intentando justificar sus actos.

Porque su madre le quería y le puso el nombre de "Gaara" para protegerlo de todas los que pretenderían utilizarle. Nunca quiso que lo utilizaran para ese experimento, solo quería su bien, como cualquier madre. Como cualquier ser querido...

"Eres la viva imagen de madre". Al oír la voz de su hermano repetirlo en su mente, se sintió tranquila y feliz. Al fin y al cabo, su madre había sido una mujer excepcional. Sin perder aquella orgullosa sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

El día había amanecido caluroso, pero la mañana del día siguiente, al igual que en Konoha, despertaría envuelto en niebla.

El sol se puso tres veces más tras la montaña de los cinco kages del país del fuego, hasta que el quinto día después del ataque, un águila imperial sobrevoló el cielo de Konoha.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El día amaneció frío con una espesa bruma instalada por las calles dándole a la villa un aspecto de pueblo fantasma. La niebla se colaba por los huecos y ventanas de comercios y viviendas, bajaba por las chimeneas asentándose en los salones de las casas.

Semejaba la llegada del más crudo invierno, a pesar de que el quinto mes del año tocaba ya a su fin.

La mayoría de la gente se levantaba de la cama para recuperar las mantas ya guardadas, otros se contentaban con envolverse en las que ya tenían. Pero a pesar del frío y de la niebla, dos personas permanecían impasibles, sin que el paso del tiempo los afectara, iguales a la mañana anterior y a la que precedió a esta.

La bruma lo rodeaba, calándolo hasta los huesos, escurriéndose por entre la ropa. El cabello, recogido en una coleta mal hecha que posteriormente copiaría su hijo, su primogénito, se le llenaba la escarcha. Sus manos, morenas y ásperas, sujetaban con delicadeza un vaso de plástico lleno de sake que hacía horas se había enfriado y que todavía no había sido probado.

Sentado en aquel viejo columpio, veía el reflejo de sus ojos en la bebida. Una mirada seca, triste, melancólica, solitaria. Vacía, carente de lágrimas. Ni siquiera era capaz de llorar por él. Le habían enseñado a controlar sus emociones, quizás, demasiado bien. Ahora, ni era capaz de liberarlas y sentir la pena que le oprimía el pecho.

Se balanceaba adelante y atrás, inconscientemente. El parque estaba desierto, pero hacía tan solo unas horas una decena de niños corría por él. Las risas infantiles estaban todavía colgadas del aire. Jugaban felices, con niños que hoy conocían y de los que mañana ni se acordarían. Se tiraban por los toboganes, jugaban en parejas en los balancines o se empujaban mutuamente en el columpio, el mismo donde ahora estaba sentado él.

Oía el sonido de las cadenas. Su chirriar anticuado al moverse el asiento que sujetaban. Aún ahora, cuando volvía la cabeza, lo veía con cuatro años, con una mueca de concentración que se hacía extraña en su pequeño y aniñado rostro, mientras intentaba balancearse él solo, más y más alto luchando con todas sus ganas por llegar a tocar las nubes y, a pesar de su corta edad, sabiendo que al no tocar el suelo con los pies como otros muchos niños, le resulta mucho más difícil.

Le veía con total claridad como si de verdad estuviera allí, todavía con sus cuatro años, con sus cuatro años, con su dulce y radiante sonrisa a la que, la falta de un diente, brillaba con un toque travieso.

Pestañeó un momento, respirando tranquilamente. Cuando abrió los ojos el columpio estaba en silencio, vacío. No estaba allí, ni en ningún momento lo había estado. Hacía ya nueve años desde la última vez que lo impulso en el columpio o lo viera bajando por el tobogán riendo emocionado.

Exhalo un batido suspiro y se levantó. El columpio se balanceó por última vez el solo. Tiro el sake a una de las plantas por allí cera y luego lanzó el vaso a una de las papeleras cercanas. No podía dejar la bebida en el suelo, al alcance de cualquier crío. Sería peligroso que alguno llegará a bebérselo...

El cielo estaba prácticamente claro tras un frío amanecer, o eso supuso, porque la gran cantidad de nubes grises, no se lo dejaban ver. Llevaba toda la noche bajo él, en el parque, desde que con un agudo dolor de cabeza, escapó del bullicio y la alegría del bar a eso de las dos o tres de la mañana. Y ya despuntaba el día...

Con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, comenzó su vuelta a casa mientras los primeros habitantes de Konoha comenzaban a despertar. Sus pasos resonaban huecos en las desiertas calles, camino de su hogar. A lo lejos, a dos calles de distancia de donde estaba, vio salir humo de una de las casas. La panadera ya estaba trabajando...

En otro lugar, en ese mismo momento, una mujer abría las ventanas de su morada, dejándole vía libre a la niebla. Ya no le quedaba nadie a quien proteger de ese frío. Hacía cinco días que su familia se había desmoronado y semejaba no querer reparase.

La casa se le antojaba ahora demasiado grande, demasiado silenciosa. Con envidia, con angustia, recordaba el motivo de su mudanza. Después de haberse quedado embarazada, su marido había hecho todos los arreglos para abandonar aquel piso angosto y pequeño, y que pudieran trasladarse a una casa más luminosa y espaciosa cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde ella tuviera un sitio donde relajarse, y el niño, un lugar en donde jugar.

Pasó ante uno de los espejos de la casa, viendo a una mujer totalmente diferente a ella. Semejaba haber envejecido de golpe varios años y unas profundas ojeras contrastaban con la palidez de su rostro. Sus ojos parecían muertos, sin vida, eternamente solitarios.

Miró a su alrededor, avergonzándose de si misma. ¿Qué diría su madre, siempre tan conservadora y con un carácter tan fuerte, si viera su hogar en tales condiciones¿Si la viera a ella? Hacía días que no limpiaba la casa y a pesar de que su marido, siempre atento y servicial, había intentado ocuparse, se la notaba desordenada y polvorienta.

Su marido... Otra vez había amanecido ella sola. No había venido en toda la noche. De día, se pasaba caminando desde el cuartel hasta el bar, y por las noches... quien sabía donde las pasaba.

Un ruido cercano llamó su atención. El sonido del metal al raspar contra la cerradura. El caer de las llaves y su choque contra el suelo. Un suspiro cansado lanzado por un hombre. Nuevamente, el andar de alguien en la puerta. Solo su niño, su rorro, abría la puerta así. Tan solo él.

Bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso, como si tuviera quince años. Se sentía rejuvenecer. Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza porque su niño volvía a casa. Por fin.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un hombre con coleta, unos ojos negros, un par de argollas de plata. Pero ese no era su niño, no era su rorro. Y su esperanza desapareció tan rápido como lo hacen las burbujas de jabón al estallar en el aire al más leve roce.

-Shikaku... – el hombre la miró fijamente, sin levantar la cara para encararla de todo, mientras se descalzaba.

-¿Mhm? ¿Ya estás despierta?

La mujer se dirigió a la cocina, sin saber exactamente que decir, que sentir. Nuevamente se había quedado vacía. Nuevamente estaba sin esperanza. Al llegar a la habitación colindante comenzó a preparar un té para su marido.

-Son las seis y media de la mañana.

-Genial – contestó este de mala gana mientras pasaba de largo, camino del salón.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Por ahí – su respuesta evasiva hizo mella en el corazón dañado de ella.

-Muchas veces sales pero siempre vuelves a casa y duermes aquí. ¡Inoshi me dijo que te fuiste a las dos del bar! ¡"Por ahí" no es una respuesta!

-¡Pues es lo que hay!

La tartera se le escurrió de la mano y se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. El agua caliente salpicó en todas las direcciones y la piel de las piernas de ella, se torno rojiza allá donde se mojó. Con movimientos torpes, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible, se agachó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Comenzó recoger los trozos de barro luchando por retener las lágrimas y evitar que su marido escuchará los sollozos.

Con un suspiro, el hombre se acercó a ella por detrás y la sujeto por los hombros. A pesar de que lo hizo con la mayor delicadeza que en momentos así podía tener, el cuerpo de ella se sacudió ante el contacto. Temblaba de arriba abajo, asustada.

-Lo siento... – la mujer hizo un movimiento brusco, liberándose de las manos de su marido. Él retiró las manos, sintiéndose incluso peor que hacía cinco minutos -. Yoshino... Vamos, mujer, deja eso.

-Quita – en su voz se percibían con total nitidez, los sollozos retenidos durante días y que como la primera brecha en el dique de una lago, anunciaba con un próximo desbordamiento.

-Venga... Ya lo recojo yo, no te preocupes. Tu vete a descansar...

-Tengo que preparar el desayuno, dentro de poco te será hora...

-Hoy no trabajo. La Hokage me ha dado la semana libre – la mujer no contestó, intentando recoger los pedazos del suelo que su marido le quitaba de las manos -. Yoshi... Yoshi, escúchame... ¡Yoshino! – esta, se volvió y lo encaró con mirada firme. Por su rostro caían lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Sintiendo su pecho arder, la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho con fuerza. No quería que le quitaran a ella también...

-Shikaku, no... déjame. Estoy bien, de verdad.

-No pasa nada, tenshi no ai... No pasa nada...

Con mucho cuidado, sosteniendo todo su peso en sus brazos, la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y la guió hasta el sillón. Se sentaron uno a carón del otro, abrazados, ella llorando sobre el pecho de él. Peinaba los cabellos sueltos de la mujer con sus dedos, intentando calmarla, como tantas veces había hecho con su niño en mitad de las noches, en mitad de las tormentas. Parecía que poco a poco iba relajándose, volviendo a ese estado de tensa calma.

-Siento haberte gritado, tenshi no ai... Últimamente estoy muy nervioso, perdóname...

-Shika... Shi... Shikaku, hace años que... que no me llamas así...

-Desde el día de nuestra boda... Estuve en el bar hasta las dos. Después, como se llenaba demasiado, me fui a dar un paseo. Me gusta como es Konoha de noche. Llevó todo la noche en el parque que hay a dos manzanas... el de enfrente del colegio.

-Hoy... hoy es...

-Shh... ya lo sé.

-La Hokage lo ha retrasado todo lo que pudo... pero es hoy... lo van a hacer...

-Shh... tranquila... ya pasó... ya...

* * *

Como me digais que este capitulo ha sido corto me cabreo y mucho...Al final he juntado el capitulo 9 y 10 en uno mismo, no se porqué, la verdad. Pero bueno, aki está el resultado.

**Kashou no Tsuki** - hOlaaaaaaaaaaaaa mujer, en tu review llega con decir hola k es lo k suelo hacer yo. xxD y si no, cuentame tus problemas k yo te los soluciono xxD (m salio la vena cotilla) Bueno, pues... no se k más contar. xxD

**Tayuya-sempai** - Valdra, valdra... Pero aun faltan unos pocos para que salven a Shika. v.v Me gusta hacerlo sufrir... xxD Pero bueno, no me diras que este capitulo ha sido corto, verdad¿ xxD En cuanto a la posdata... SAKURA NO SE DIGNIFICA, es una copia mal hecha de la magnifica y soberana TSUNADE (golpea pronovis... kien no vea los giñoles de Canal, seguramente no lo pillara...). Bueno, eso de k Tsunade no es la más fuerte no lo tengo demasiado claro, no creo k ni Orochi se enfrente a la rubia cabreada. Solo que en ese capitulo estaba un poco desmoronada psicologicamente... Hinata superara a Kiba y shino, ya lo verás. Y Temari... bueno, cualquiera se enfrenta al psicopata - k monisisisisisisiissisiissisisisisiimo es (pupi, mafectas)- de su hermano.

**Nabiki-chan-xD** - Siento haberme retrasao, pero mi hermano jodio internet, pa variar... No, no era Kabuto el k le daba café. Este es más hijo de pu... ejem, ejem... xxD Me tienes que decir el nombre del fic, k kiero leerlo! MORTE A SAKURA! (traducción: muerte a sakura)

**Nel-chan** - ¬¬ pesado? Ya sabes k me gusta hacer sufrir... ya lo avise... xxD. Pero bien, toca dejar descansar a Shika y en unos cuantos capitulos no aparece, hai que dejarlo descansar. Pobriño... Nos vemos en Pasantia!

Bueno, me despido. ABUR!


	10. Capitulo 10: 1º parte

**10**

Hoy era el día. La Hokage no lo podía posponer más y, al final, acabó por llegar la fecha sin que llegaran noticias de la kunoichi de la arena.

Sakura salió de la cama y se vistió con colores oscuros y ropa de abrigo. Una pesada niebla se había adueñado de la villa como un manto fúnebre, raído con el pasar del tiempo, se adueña del cuerpo de una anciana que ve como la preceden todos sus hijos en el camino hasta el tartaro. Se dirigió a la ventana y abrió la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado. Ni siquiera sus amadas nubes querían asistir a tan nefasto acontecimiento. Le iban a prohibir a su perezoso amante verlas. Y entonces, perfilada contra el horizonte, la vio.

Un águila imperial sobrevolaba el cielo de Konoha con lo que parecía un pequeño abanico colgado de la pata. Un abanico. Temari. Al fin, tras tres días de espera interminable, llegaban noticias de la arena. Rogaba a dios que fueran buenas y ya le llegaban los disgustos por esa semana.

Como si conociera al destinatario de su mensaje de toda su vida, el águila sobrevoló el bloque de pisos donde vivía la muchacha y dejo caer el abanico en el balcón de la pelirrosa, la cual se agachó para recogerlo y lo leyó rápidamente. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Olvidándose de la hora que era y de avisar en su casade que salía, bajo corriendo las escaleras armando demasiado ruido. Mientras se ponía las sandalias, su madre apareció por la puerta envuelta en un batín color azul pastel.

-Sakura... No son ni las 7 y media de la mañana... ¿Qué demonios haces despierta?

-Salgo – contestó sin vacilar.

-Son las 7 y media de la mañana. Los comercios no han abierto. Además ¿a dónde piensas ir así vestida? – preguntó medio dormida al repara en el extraño aspecto de su hija:el pelo recogido en una coleta, la cinta de ninja en la frente y vestida con un traje pantalón negro -¿se ha muerto alguien?

-No. Mama no me esperéis hoy. Voy a casa de Naruto y posiblemente me quede allí todo el día.

-¿Todo esto es por un chico? Aparte... ¿ese chico?

-Me voy, un beso – abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir e ignorar a su madre.

-Sakura. Tú no te vas a ningún sitio ¡vuelve arriba ahora mismo! – la madre se acercó al recibidor mientras su hija, cercana ya a los diecisiete años, cerraba la puerta a su espalda -. ¡Sakura! – con un ligero "clic" dejo a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

Debía darse prisa y reunir a todos inmediatamente, aunque tuviera que levantarlos de la cama. Claro que, esta noche, en la aldea, muy poca gente habría podido conciliar el sueño...

Las calles estaban desiertas, la mayoría de la gente huía del frió o la luz solar. Cruzó las calles corriendo, emocionada, hasta que al final de la calle vislumbró una casa de un solo piso y de aspecto antiguo. La casa de Naruto.

Petó insistentemente en la puerta hasta que un ojeroso rubio apareció por la puerta.

-¡Sakura-chan! Creía que no habíamos quedado hasta las once y media para ir a... para ir allí.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Buenas noticias – empujó al rubio dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Este la miraba sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Buenas noticias?

-Carta de Temari. Hay que hablar con los chicos.

-¿De Temari? – la pelirrosa asintió enérgicamente.

-Vuelvo ahora mismo – grito animado, semejándose cada vez más al ninja que conoció, mientras corría por la casa delante recogiendo ropa limpia y saliendo disparado hacia el cuarto de baño - ¡Sakura-chan! Espérame por ahí y coge lo que quieras – casi a continuación, Sakura escuchó encenderse el calentador del agua.

Se descalzó y comenzó a pasear por la casa. No era una vivienda lujosa, ni tampoco demasiado grande, pero tenía los toques identificativos de su habitante: algunas fotografías, montones de paquetes de ramen pre-cocinado y detalles naranja chillón por toda la casa. Decidió esperarlo en la sala de estar, donde la casa parecía menos desordenada. Al cabo de un momento, el calentador se apagó y Naruto apareció totalmente vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga y esos vaqueros negros rotos por las rodillas. El pelo mojado se le pegaba a la cara y las profundas ojeras contrastaban los brillantes iris azul cielo.

-¿Y bien?

-Léelo tu mismo.

"_Hola. Nuevas. Viento colabora. Salida: ayer. Estoy de camino. Llegó mañana a medianoche. Temari_"

-¡Es genial! Tal vez ellos le encuentren.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Me parece que es hora de llamar a los chicos y salir nosotros mismos en su búsqueda.

-¡Por fin! No aguantaba un solo día más sin hacer nada. ¿A quien llamamos?

-Pues a... no lo sé.

-Neji piensa bien.

-Y Lee es rápido.

-Kiba tiene buen olfato.

-Y Hinata buena vista.

-Shino es muy competente.

-Y Chouji muy fuerte.

-Ino puede ser útil.

-Y TenTen... Naruto, como sigamos así no acabamos nunca ¬¬

-¿Y si llamamos a todos y decidimos quienes vamos entre todo el grupo que se presenta?

-Me parece bien. Son todos de confianza, nadie se ira de la lengua.

-Bien ¡pues al teléfono sea dicho!

-Naruto...

-¿Dónde estará mi agenda?

-Naruto ¡son las 7 y media de la mañana! Creo que tu y yo somos las únicas personas despiertas a parte de... de nadie.

_Inner Sakura - ¡Mierda! ¡Quiero salir ya de aquí!_

-Joe...

-Aparte no podemos olvidarnos de Temari-san. Te recuerdo que llega esta noche y seguro que quiere venir.

-Ahm... ¿Y que hacemos hasta que sea hora?

-Pues no sé.

-A mi se me ocurre algo – comentó el rubio sentándose en el sillón, muy pegado a Sakura y mirándola a los ojos.

-Na... Na... Naruto... ¿qué...?

-Shh... no digas nada... – la muchacha lo miró sorprendida. Ese no era el Naruto normal – Sakura, yo... quería decirte... preguntarte si... Sakura, tu... – su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Estaba a punto de hacer lo que llevaba años soñando - ¿te gustaría, aunque fuera solo por hoy...? – la veía ahí parada, observándole. Sus esmeraldas brillando sorprendidos y muy en el fondo, complacidos. Sus labios, finos, luciendo de rojo carmesí, entreabiertos. Mechones de su cabello rosado cayendo sueltos a ambos lados de la cabeza, escapándose de la coleta hecha con un lazo verde, el mismo tono que tiñe el fondo de sus ojos -, ¿querrías... querrías... jugar al monopoli conmigo?

Sakura casi se desmaya al oírlo. Naruto se había puesto así de serio, de formal¿solo para pedirle que jugaran al monopoli? Debía estar de broma.

_Inner Sakura - ¡QUÉ! ¿Qué juguemos al monopoli contigo? ¿Eres tonto? ¡ARG! ¡Qué susto me diste! ¡DESGRACIADO!_

Naruto sonrió con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando sus zorrunos ojos. Había estado tan cerca... y al final, se había acabado echando atrás... otra vez. Él, que siempre había presumido de no retroceder ante nada, de traspasar los limites establecidos por las normas. Él que había sido entrenado por dos depravados sexuales (uno de ellos en potencia), expertos en mujeres, no era capaz de decirle a su compañera de equipo, a la que conocía desde hacía ya diez años, que la quería, que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

_Llegó al parque a la hora indicada en la carta. Era una mañana soleada y la dorada luz solar iluminaba la figura de una muchacha sentada sobre unas rocas. Se acercó corriendo a la muchacha que, con la espalda apoyada en una roca, semejaba dormida._

_La observó mientras se acercaba. Había sido de las primeras chicas de la villa en dejar atrás su cuerpo de niña. Su timidez se había acentuado cuando los chicos comenzaron a fijarse en ella (los primeros fueron sus compañeros de equipo: Kiba y Shino) y, con orgullosa satisfacción, se vio obligado a admitir que se había vuelto muy guapa._

_No la veía desde el invierno, cuando los pesados abrigos y los gruesos jerséis le impedían apreciar las curvas femeninas que se adivinaban ahora bajo la vaporosa tela de aquel vestido de tirantes. Iba muy levemente maquillada, en tonos naranjas, y se había recortado los mechones que llevaba enmarcando su rostro desde niña._

_Se la veía tan dulce durmiendo que hasta dudo en despertarla, pero si lo había citado allí sería por algo._

_-Hinata... – la ojiblanca abrió los ojos, somnolienta y con pereza, pero cuando descubrió la persona que la había despertado se sonrojo._

_-Na... Naruto-kun..._

_-Que guapa._

_-Gra... gra... gracias._

_-¿Y bien¿Qué era lo que querías?_

_-Ah... eso... yo... pues... quería... quería... – el rubio la miro paciente, sabía que a la muchacha le costaba mucho hablar con él – quería saber... si a ti... te... te gustaba alguien – acabó de un tirón mientras bajaba la cabeza de tal modo que el flequillo le ocultara los ojos._

_-¿Qué... qué si me gusta alguien? – la muchacha asintió, en silencio, y los cabellos se movieron ligeramente con destellos azules -. Pues... yo... esto... – el rubio apartó la vista mientras reía nervioso t se rascaba la cabeza -. ¿Tanto se me nota? Jeje. La verdad es que... bueno... sí... un poco... bueno, hay una chica... que me gusta un poco bastante... más bien mucho..._

_-¿Y... – Hinata lo miró de reojo esperanzada – la... conozco?_

_-Oh, entiendo – cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente intentando serenarse, no derrochar lágrimas. Estaba claro que no era ella -. ¿Y... ella... te corresponde?_

_-No, bueno, al fin y al cabo... Sakura-chan siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke y... sigue estándolo, supongo – __"Sakura. Como no. Es de las chicas más guapas y fuertes de la villa... al contrario que yo" -. Pero, Hinata¿qué era lo que me tenías que decir? – la muchacha respiró profundamente. Ya no tenía nada que perder al decírselo. Naruto... nunca sería suyo, porque él ya había entregado su corazón._

_-Pues... que... que... – respiró profundamente, otra vez._

Inner Hinata – A este paso acabarás hiper-ventilando – canturreó una voz con sorna en su cabeza.

"¿Y tu quien eres?"

Inner Hinata –Tu inner.

"¿Mi qué?"

Inner Hinata - Tu alter ego, está claro.

"¿Mi... mi alter ego¿Yo tengo un alterego?

Inner Hinata – Toda chica que se precie tiene uno – explicó con calma -. Yo tomo el control cuanto te cabreas de verdad o durante la regla.  
"Ahm... ¿Y que quieres?"

Inner Hinata – Que te compres un barco, mujer… ¿Tu que crees? Pues que te declares, pases página y madures de una vez, está claro.

"¡Qué me declare¿Te has vuelto loca?"

Inner Hinata – Te advierto, cariño, que como tome yo el control vas a hacer algo más que declararte.

"¿A qué... qué te refieres?"

Inner Hinata – A tirartelo, por supuesto. Vamos a tener el mejor día de nuestra vida... – exclamó feliz mientras dentro de Hinata, sonreía maliciosamente.

"¡No¡A él le gusta Sakura!"

Inner Hinata –Es un tío de dieciséis años. Ponte un wonderbra, un tanga, úntate en aceite y te pedirá que te cases con él.

"¡Naruto-kun no es así!"

Inner Hinata – Mira, guapa. O lo haces tú o lo hago yo. Lo que quiero es que madures de una vez. Hinata ya no eres una niña para andar siempre con los lloriqueos, los tembleques y los tartamudeos.

_-¿Hinata¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el rubio sacándola de su ensimismamiento._

_-Sí... sí. Lo que... quería decirte, Naruto-kun, es que me gustas. Te... Te quiero – el rubio la miro sorprendido. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado - y creo que no deberías esperar ni un segundo más para decírselo a Sakura-san -. Levantó el rostro con una enorme y dulce sonrisa dibujada en su boca – Hasta luego, Naruto-kun – se despidió sin tartamudear mientras se levantaba y se iba a paso tranquilo y maduro. Semejaba haber crecido años en tan solo segundos._

Inner Hinata – Oye, oye. Te dije que te declararas, no que le impulsarás a él a hacerlo.

"Lo sé, eso ha sido cosecha propia."

Inner Hinata . ¿Y esa decisión de golpe?

"No sé… Me parece que es hora de que tome las riendas de mi propio destino."

Inner Hinata – Wow… lo que usted diga, Hyuga-sama. Pero... ¿de verdad hacía falta lo de Sakura?

"¡Cállate"

-Na… Naruto…¿era eso?

-Sí ¿por¿Esperabas otra cosa? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa dulce e inocente en su aniñado rostro.

-Eh... no... nada. Olvídalo, anda – acabó la pelirrosa con un suspiro.

-Entonces que ¿jugamos?

-Naruto, vale que el mensaje te haya alegrado, eso lo entiendo. Pero... ¿de verdad crees que es el momento para ponerte a jugar al monopoli?

-Ok. Tienes razón -. Naruto la miró extrañado por un momento. "_Que rara está últimamente, Sakura-chan... desde que salimos del hospital y se lo dije, se comporta... no sé. No es tan bruta y no me pega tan a menudo... me trata más como a Lee... Sakura-chan, algún día te diré lo que siento. Te lo prometo_." – ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? No podemos llamar a nadie hasta que sea una hora más decente.

-Tienes razón¿y entonces?

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

-¿A las siete y media de la mañana?

-Te propondría ir a entrenar pero con lo pija que vienes... toda trajeada – se metió con ella el rubio.

-¡Imbecil!

-¡Itai! _–"Retiró lo dicho, si me pega..."_

-Anda, vamos. Te invitó a desayudar – se río la pelirrosa mientras salía de la casa dejando al rubio en la sala, observando atento cada uno de sus movimientos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Los relojes de toda la villa dieron las once y media de la mañana y la mayoría de los chuunins estaban reunidos frente la lápida de conmemorativa del parque. Faltaba media hora para la convocatoria realizada por el consejo en la plaza mayor. La noticia la daría el consejero mayor, Amashi Shigeru, frente a todo el pueblo. La Hokage, en un acto de solidaridad hacía la familia, se había negado a ser ella la portavoz.

Todos vestían de tonos oscuros, negros y grises, mostrando a través de los colores y las ropas, su disconformidad.

Formaban una extraña comitiva, reunidos en aquella plaza. Hasta Akamaru llevaba un lazo negro atado al cuello. Naruto los miro a todos. Kiba e Ino habían recibido el alta el día anterior y los médicos les habían mandado guardar cama, pero allí estaban. Al pie del cañón. Ino, con un vestido negro y la bandana atada en la frente en señal de respeto, no se movía demasiado. Kiba, vestido igual que Naruto y con Akamaru sobre la cabeza, se veía obligado a caminar con muletas.

-Propongo que lo boicoteemos – propuso una voz grave y suave entre el gentío.

-Shino, jamás hubiera esperado algo semejante de ti – se burló Kiba, se veía que de ánimos ya estaba totalmente recuperado.

-Cállate, chucho sarnoso – Hinata, vestida con un yukata largo de color gris oscuro, se apresuró a calmar al castaño que se preparaba para saltar sobre el chico de gafas.

-Haber, chicos – llamó Neji, vestido con una levita negra – Naruto y Sakura nos han citado aquí por una razón. ¿Queréis escucharles?

-Gracias, Neji – le sonrió Sakura – Bien, tenemos que quedar esta noche o mañana temprano. Es importante¿podréis escaparos? – una oleada de murmullos se extendió entre el grupo de amigos. Los que más difíciles lo tendrían serían Kiba e Ino, ambos todavía convalecientes.

-No hace falta escaparse, basta con que aviséis que dormís en casa de algún amigo -. Anunció una voz femenina cercana al herido. La mayoría de los presentes miraron sorprendida a la muchacha. Había sonado decidida, sin miedo, sin tartamudeos. Mi padre ha tenido que salir en una misión y mi hermana se acuesta pronto. Así que yo me quedo a cargo de la resistencia principal de la familia. Si queréis, podemos quedarnos a dormir todos allí.

-Hi... Hinata ¿estás segura? – todos miraron sorprendidos al muchacho de ojos grises. Algo tenía que haber pasado y algo muy serio. Hinata hablaba con la seguridad de una kunoichi experimentada que ha regresado de miles de misiones sin un solo rasguño, sin que una sola gota de sangre haya manchado su vestimenta; y Neji, siempre con ese carácter tan altivo, egocéntrico, frío y seguro, tartamudeaba ahora como un niño asustado ante la proposición de su prima – No... no creo que... le haga mucha gracia a Hizashi-sama... jeje...

-El no está y no tiene porque enterarse si nosotros no le decimos nada, Neji-niisan.

-Pero... sabes que siempre acaba enterándose de todo y que nos aliemos y conspiremos para formar una conspiración... no le alegrará.

-Yo tomaré la responsabilidad de todo. Total, para lo que me valoran en casa... Y en cuanto a Hanami, bueno, tú eres su ídolo. Si tu le dices que es de noche, aunque el sol este en su punto más alto, ella se ira a la cama. Hará lo que tu le digas – Neji miro sorprendido a su prima echando en falta sus clásicos tembleques y tartamudeos¿qué demonios le había pasado?

-Eh... Neji... – el moreno la miró muy serio.

-¿A que viene eso de la conspiración?

-Bueno, es lo que vamos a hacer. ¿No?

-Sí, sí, pero... – Sakura parpadeaba sorprendida mirando a la muchacha que con mirada decidida y madura semejaba dispuesta a comerse el mundo.

-¿Entonces? Kiba, Ino. ¿Creéis que podréis venir está noche?

-Eh... pues si es a tu casa, supongo que sí... que no habrá ningún problema, claro... Mi... mi... mi madre te tiene... te tiene en muy buena estima.

-Genial. ¿Y tu, Ino?

-Sí, también – afirmó la rubia con un susurro de voz, mientras se colocaba ausente un mechón de pelo e intercambiaba una mirada de sorpresa con sus compañeros más cercanos, Chouji y Lee, vestidos con una camiseta negra y con pantalones vaqueros.

-Bien. ¿A qué hora quedamos?

-¿Nueve?

-Ocho, mejor, y así os libráis de las preguntas de vuestros padres durante la hora de la cena – la mayoría de la gente afirmó conforme ante la propuesta de Neji.

-¡Ah! Se nos olvidaba deciros. A medianoche, alguien debe ir hasta la puerta de entrada a recoger a un ninja que viene – avisó Naruto.

-¿A medianoche? Eso llamará mucho la atención de las guardias.

-Lee tiene razón.

-Llamaría menos la atención una pareja que se reencuentra con un viejo amigo – apuntó Shino con voz tenue detrás de sus redondas gafas de sol.

-¿Fingir una cita? No creo que funcione.

-Pues yo creo que si lo hará – apoyó Ino -, siempre y cuando los actores se metan bien el papel.

-Además, tienen que verlos juntos antes, para que piensen que llevan juntos todo el rato.

-¿Y quienes serán los protagonistas?

-TenTen y Neji lo bordarían, creo yo - todos miraron sorprendidos a los dos nombrados, que ligeramente enfadados y sonrojados, miraban avergonzados a Lee y Hinata.

-Hinata, guapa. Me caías mucho mejor antes, cuando no hablabas.

-Yo también te quiero, Neji-niisan.

-¿Neji y TenTen? A mi no me dan el pego. Además¿no sospecharán algo de que tengan una cita hoy mismo?

-Puede que funcione – saltó Chouji -, al final, ellos nunca han tenido mucha relación cercana con Shikamaru. Son más mayores así que es normal que los dejen hasta más tarde. Además – añadió al cabo de un rato -, hacen buena pareja.

Todos los presentes estallaron en cuchicheos que evitaron que se oyesen las quejas de los dos implicados. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que se habían reunido por lo que, en calidad de fúnebre comitiva se pusieran en marcha.

-Haber una cosa, la "parejita" – TenTen lanzó un kunai a la cabeza de Lee que llegó a cortar algunos mechones del cabello de este, a pesar que él lo intentará esquivar a la mínima oportunidad -. Recordad que esta noche tenéis una cita, así que poneos guapos. Sobre todo tu, Neji, que ella va siempre guapísima.

-Gracias, Lee, cielo.

-Y si metéis algo de temita por el medio, mejor...

-¡Maldito pulgoso!

Se pusieron en marcha, todos vestidos con sus ropas oscuras, sin una sonrisa en sus labios o brillos en el fondo de sus ojos, con miradas reservadas de frío odio, de cálido respeto, en un hostil silencio hacía el resto del mundo. Llegaron puntuales a la plaza mayor. Kiba miró a su alrededor.

-Ha venido mucha gente.

-Te recuerdo que el consejo tiene por tradición avisar con tres días de antelación el comienzo de las fiestas del pueblo y estas comienzan el lunes – le contestó Chouji.

-¡Hostia! Se me había pasado con todo lo que esta pasando.

-Supongo que el consejo lo planeó así y le dejo creer a Tsunade-sama que era ella la que había cambiado la fecha – alegó Neji como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo provocando una disimulada vergüenza en Naruto y Kiba, a los que no se les había ocurrido.

En verdad la plaza estaba a rebosar de gente, algunos con semblantes fríos y serios, otros alegres como niños ante la proximidad de las fiestas patronales. Estaba reunida la mayor parte del pueblo a excepción de los niños y algunos sensei, reunidos en la academia y algunas familias de los que hoy se nombrarían traidores o muertos.

Chouji alzó la vista hacía el escenario desde donde se pronunciaría el discurso y al fondo, después de todas las túnicas divisó una cabellera rubia. La Gondaime debía estar presente, aunque no pronunciara ella el discurso. Era su deber como Hokage. Paseó La vista por la multitud reunida, encontrando en ella muchos rostros conocidos, hasta que, en la otra esquina de la plaza, se sorprendió al encontrarse con el rostro cansado de Nara Shikaku.

Estaba en compañía de Inoshi y de su padre, también ellos con rostros serios y tristes. A la señora Nara no se la veía por ningún sitio. Había supuesto que se quedarían en casa, ambos. Nadie quiere oír como un viejo malíciento llama traidor a tu hijo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, al pie del cañón, enfrentándose con la cabeza bien alta a cualquiera que se atreviese a cuchichear sobre su familia.

El señor Nara reparó en que una de las miradas que se posaban sobre su persona era más fija de lo normal, con menos malicencia y más cariño y consideración impresos en ella. Buscó entre la multitud, intentando localizar a aquella persona y rápidamente localizó a un muchacho castaño de dieciséis años, vestido completamente de negro, apoyado en la pared de uno de los edificios colindantes a la plaza, con las manos en los bolsillos, cabizbajo, con la frente tapada por su banda ninja que lo identificaba como ninja de Konoha, una resignada sonrisa en sus labios, con las manos en los bolsillos, en la misma postura en la que tantas veces vio a su hijo. Y en su rostro, una mirada decidida, agresiva, solidaria y cariñosa. Paseó la vista, orgulloso, por la multitud de adolescentes que lo rodeaban, todos vestidos en el mismo tono y con la bandana atada en la frente en señal de respeto.

Regresó su mirada hacia aquel muchacho que lo observaba fijamente, y comprendió al instante que cualidades tenía que lo habían hecho alzarse como el mejor amigo de su hijo. No pudo evitar que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento. Todos aquellos muchachos, el futuro de Konoha, creían en la inocencia de su hijo, de su pequeño. Sonrió todavía más para si mismo. Había visto algo en aquel par de ojos castaños que no mucha gente vería: decisión, valor, coraje para plantar cara al mundo. Ese muchacho pensaba salir en busca de su amigo. Solo o acompañando, pero iba a ir.

-Chouza, Inoshi – los llamó en un quedo susurro. Sus dos compañeros se acercaron -. Vigilad bien a vuestros hijos estos días.

-¿Creen que se escaparán?

-Tengo una corazonada.

-Como en los viejos tiempos... ¿Sabéis qué? Creo que si salen ellos, lo encontraran.

-Cierto... – sonrío levemente Inoshi -. De todos modos... no sé como voy a vigilar a Ino. No me habla y por encima, esta noche mi mujer me dijo que no duerme en casa.

-¿No te habla? ¿Y eso?

-Le dije que no podía luchar contra la decisión del consejo y bueno, ya sabéis como es... Se volvió medio loca, empezó a gritar y me lanzó desde zapatos hasta una lámpara de lava... Con lo que me había costado ganársela cuando era pequeña...

-De todos modos, tu hija está herida. No creó que pueda hacer mucho – le reconfortó Shikaku, apartando la vista del joven Akimichi y dirigiéndola hacia sus amigos.

-¿Con lo testaruda que es? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que esa va.

El tumulto guardó silencio, dando lugar al final de las conversaciones. El consejero mayor acababa de acercarse a la barandilla dispuesto a hablar.

-Hoy, primer viernes del inaugurado mes de junio, se celebra la XVII convocatoria del consejo. Les avisamos que se ha producido una fuga en el complejo penitenciario de Konoha, y que dos presos que corresponden a los nombres de Ryakun y Fyakun pueden estar por la zona. En caso e encontrárselos deben proporcionarles comida inmediatamente y avisar a la fuerza policial de Konoha o acudir a algún miembro del equipo militar. Ellos se encargarán de salvaguardar su seguridad y la de su familia. Les rogamos efectúen medidas de seguridad contra los diferentes ninjas que han demostrado su rechazo a la villa mediante alianzas o grupos contrarios a la política del país del fuego – hizo una pausa teatral en la que dirigió una significativa mirada a la Hokage que pasó inadvertida para todos los asistentes excepto para los dos sanins allí presentes. Más de uno sintió como el corazón se le encogía en el momento en el que el consejero mayor guardó silencio -. Muchos de estos ninjas son familiares o conocidos, amigos y compañeros, pero les ruego dejen atrás estos aspectos y cumplan con su deber de ciudadanos. Estos ninjas han sido condenados al exilio y si se atreven a adelantarse en las fronteras serán detenidos y condenados a la pena de muerte por decapitación como corresponde a su grado de traidores. Si desean comprobar la lista completa deben acudir a la jefatura de policía. Los últimos nombres añadidos a la lista son: Namada Taichi, Nara Shikamaru, Okashio Yanami y Yamahita Takeru. Les ruego, una vez más, que si los ven o reciben noticias de ellos, avisen a las autoridades pertinentes.

El segundo punto a tratar es el comienzo de las fiestas patronales. Les recuerdo que el plazo para inscribir sus puestos, comparsas o actuaciones finalizará mañana y que las obras para la construcción de los puestos comenzarán al día siguiente...

El consejero siguió hablando durante un rato en el cual, su publico disminuyo notablemente. Mucha gente solo asistía a la reunión por el morbo y la curiosidad que le producían saber los nombres de los nuevos traidores. Seguramente, esa misma tarde, se produciría una oleada de histeria colectiva en la que la mitad de los pueblerinos asegurarían ante la policía haber visto a alguno de aquellos criminales destrozando las flores de su jardín. Otra sola iba porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y la minoría de los que abandonaban la plaza, solo asistían porque todavía no se creían la noticia de que alguno de sus seres queridos se había vuelto su enemigo.

Cada uno de los chicos se marchó en una dirección diferente, quedando todos en la residencia Hyuuga a las ocho de la noche. Hinata y Shino acompañaban a Kiba hasta su casa, cargando ella a un perro igual de activo que su dueño. Sakura, por su parte, se dirigía a casa de los Yamanaka para ayudar a hacer la mochila a su amiga. El equipo de Gai se fue al completó en la misma dirección, visiblemente sumido en un silencio incomodó roto, de vez en cuando, por la risa ahogada de Lee.

-Lee, por dios ¡ríete de una vez! – estalló Neji, rompiendo su tradicional estado de apacible serenidad – Pero como vuelva a oír ese sonido una vez más¡me encerrarán por asesinato!

-Tranquilo hombre... si yo ya me voy. Yo me quedo aquí – se río Lee parándose frente a la puerta de la panadería de sus padres.

-¡Hasta la noche, Lee! – se despidió TenTen con la mano mientras ella y el Hyuuga continuaban su camino.

Anduvieron por diferentes calles en completo silencio, sin apenas mirarse. Ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra y romper aquella estresante monotonía que se había instalado entre ellos dos. Intentando distraerse, en la mente de Neji una idea iba tomando forma: "diferentes maneras de matar a Hinata", estaba seguro de que ella era la responsable de todo. Si se hubiera mantenido callada... no estaría en esa situación tan embarazosa. Claro que, su subconsciente, se encargaría de agradecérselo en un futuro no demasiado lejano.

-Por aquella calle se acerca Gai-sensei – advirtió Neji mientras se acercaban a un cruce de caminos.

-Entonces deberíamos planear algo, ya sabes, para disimular y eso... ¿no crees?

-Sí... – contestó el muchacho evasivo -. ¿Sabes a qué hora se produce el cambio de guardia?

-A las nueve, creo. Si fingimos una cita, lo lógico sería que te pasará a recoger a tu casa

-Uy no. No sé si vendrá mi abuela, lleva amenazando un mes con venir un día de estos y si coincide con hoy acabaremos cenando en mi casa con toda mi familia y no podremos recoger al ninja, que por cierto no nos han dicho quien es. Creó que deberíamos quedar en la puerta – el muchacho la miró interrogativo -. Está cerca de mi casa y si preguntan pues le podemos decir que como desde allí se puede como desde allí se puede ir a casi cualquier sitio de Konoha...

-De acuerdo. Entonces quedamos allí entonces – la muchacha lo miró de reojo un momento, dudando en preguntarle -. A las nueve y media en la puerta – aclaró el ojiblanco al mismo tiempo en que llegaban a la plazoleta donde se encontraron con su sensei.

-¡Oh¡Hola chicos¡Veo que disfrutáis de la primavera de vuestra juventud!

-Buenos días, Gai-sensei - saludó con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Neji se limito a hacer una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿Y vosotros por aquí¿Los dos solos?

-Ya nos retiramos a nuestras casa. Pronto será hora de comer y nos esperan en nuestras casas. Acabamos de dejar a Lee en su casa.

-¡Porras! – TenTen se dio un golpe en la frente -. Se me olvidó coger el pan.

-TenTen... hay que estar a lo que estás si no se te pasará pronto la juventud y te volverás vieja y fea, y te verás sola porque nadie soportará tus continuos despistes... – un aura oscura y peligrosa envolvió paulatinamente el cuerpo de la castaña, mientras instintivamente sacaba un kunai de algún sitio indescifrable de su traje. Gai se apresuró a cambiar de tema ocultándose tras su alumno -. Bueno¿y qué¿Entrenamos hoy?

-Hoy esto... nos es imposible, Gai-sensei, perdón... Lee dijo que iba a ayudar hoy en la panadería y nosotros... eh... esto...

Tenemos planes que nos sería un poco difícil aplazar.

-Ahm... ¿Y que vais a hacer?

-Tenemos una cita – "_Fin de la discusión"_ Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de los tres en el momento en el que el ojiblanco confesó. TenTen, ante la palabra "cita" enrojeció y bajo la vista mientras su la sangre en su interior entraba en ebullición.

-Sí... eso... – apoyó en susurros, totalmente cohibida.

-¡Ahm¡Eso es maravilloso, chicos! – alabó Gai con su entusiasmo habitual -. ¡Fantástico! En ese caso¡Disfrutad muchachos¡Tenéis solo 17 años, sois jóvenes¡Disfrutad¡Divertios y usad condón!

Ahora fue el turno de Neji para sonrojarse. En ningún momento se le había ocurrido llegar hasta tan lejos con la chica que se sonrojaba a su lado mirando con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas a su maestro, y menos en semejante farsa. Suponía que debería abrazarla, agarrarle la mano y todas esas cursilerías que hacen los novios, para que fuera creíble, pero no llegar a tanto... Todo estaba en la cabeza del degenerado de su maestro. Era culpa suya, que se emocionaba. Sí, era eso. Anonadado, vio como se alejaba celebrando a voz en grito, él solo, que hoy dos de sus estudiantes tenían una cita.

-Neji... ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada la muchacha viendo la cara descompuesta y colorada de su amigo.

-¿Eh? Sí... ¿De verdad tiene que ir haciendo eso? – preguntó al cabo de un rato viendo como su sensei desaparecía entre los corrillos de gente que atestaba la calle del mercado.

-Pues a mí me parece genial.

-¿Qué...?

-Dentro de unas horas toda la villa sabrá que tenemos una cita. Eso nos viene de perlas...

-Sí, supongo... – susurró para si mientras se ponían en camino hacía sus casas. Cuando llegó a la residencia familiar una Hinata vestida con un yukata viejo, le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Pues bien, aquí teneí el comienzo del NejiTenTen, para que no os quejeis las fans de esta pareja. El auge de la situación, como veis será en el capitulo siguiente.

Y bien, qué tal? Qué os ha parecido? He vuelto a juntar dos capitulos, a veces me da por ahí... Ah sí, he decidido cambiarle la personalidad a Hinata porqué la Hinata que tartamudea me estresa. Y mucho. Y bueno, lo del alter ego... es bueno, todos tenemos un yo interno k no queremos que los demas vean. Pues parece que el de la niña timida es algo... bruta, nop?

**H23** - un iniciado! un iniciado! Bienvenido a la secta de fanfiction ... xxD No, venga, que es coña. Me alegro de que descubras los fics y me honra el que tu primer review fuera en esta historia. (Me sonrojo! xxD Se me está llendo) Esos cinco andan por Konoha, de vacaciones. Como ves, aquí aparecen. Espero que te guste el cambio de Hinata Si te pierdes en algún momento o tienes alguna duda, tu pregunta tranquilo. Bikos!

**Nabiki.chan.xD** - xxxxD Se te va mucho la olla en los reviews, no? Ahora k lo pienso... Jero no me caia mal, me parecia tonto, pero no era malo. ahora me pongo a leer tu historia k antes no podía entrar desde el profile, no se purk. Ff va raro... ¿Qué es pisco? Seguro que es peor k el picapica... (ponche, cocacola y lima) Niños no probeis esto en casa, k si no me denuncian!

**Temari-shikamaru** - olassssss A k si? a k si? a k si? Gaara es adorable! Yo kiero uno chibi

**Tayuya-senpai** - jejeje, das muy por seguro que va a ser shikatema, no? xxxD Espero k te guste este capitulo


	11. Capitulo 11: 1º parte

**11**

A las ocho de la tarde sonó el timbre de la casi desierta residencia Hyuuga, Neji leía el periódico tranquilo y relajado en uno de los sillones del salón. Hinata ordenaba su habitación después de haber despejado el salón en el que dormirían. Una vez terminado se alistó frente al espejo, vestida con un pantalón pesquero y una camiseta de tirantes. Su hermana pequeña, echada sobre la cama de esta en toda su extensión, la miraba divertida.

-Has cambiado, Hinata-sama.

-¿Tu crees? Yo me veo igual –contestó la chica mirándose en el espejo.

-Sí, cambiaste y mucho.

-¿Para bien o para mal?

-Mhm... Para bien. Antes eras... no sé, nunca abrías la boca y eras muy debilucha, Hinata-sama.

-Sigo siendo igual de fuerte, Hanami-chan.

-Ya, pero... tu mirada es distinta. Se parece más a la de Neji-niisan. Eso te hace parecer más fuerte, Hinata-sama – por un instante la heredera Hyuuga sintió una punzada en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Respiro profundo hasta que esa sensación desapareció. Se agacho frente a la cama, de manera que su cabeza, apoyada sobre el colchón, quedase cerca de la cara de la niña.

-Hanami-chan. ¿Tu me aprecias? – la niña se sorprendió ante la pregunta y el dolor que impregnaba la voz de Hinata. Sus ojos de un gris perla, reflejaban una soledad casi inhumana.

-¡Claro que te apreció, Hinata-sama¡Todos lo somos¡Eres la heredera del clan!

-Pero si yo no estuviera, ese privilegio te correspondería a ti.

-¡Pero eso te corresponde a ti! Eres mi hermana mayor. Hinata-sama... no estás pensando en hacer ninguna tontería¿verdad? – preguntó la niña sentándose en la cama -. ¡Dime que no!

-¿Importaría?

-¡Claro que sí! – los ojos de la niña se nublaron por las lágrimas -. Eres la heredera del clan y mi hermana mayor y... y... ¡y te quiero! – exclamó la niña entre sollozos. Hinata sonrió, sorprendiendo a la niña, se incorporó y la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza.

-¡No me llores, cariño! No voy a hacer ninguna tontería.

-¿Me lo prometes? – pregunto la niña con voz ahogada.

-Sí. Ninguna tontería. Nunca.

-Bien – la niña se separo y se limpio los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta.

-Pero me tienes que prometer una cosa. La niña la miró, preocupada – No me vas a volver a llamar "sama". ¿Entendido?

-Pero Oyabe-san dice que tengo que tratarte con respeto porque eres la heredera.

-Oyabe-san puede dictar la ley, pero eso no significa que haya que obedecerle. Prométemelo, por favor.

-Pero...

-Porfis... – Hinata se puso de morros. Una mueca que, en su rostro sereno y casi siempre tímido, hizo reír a la niña.

-Está bien... – accedió dudando de cual de las dos era la más adulta -. Pero¿por qué?

-Odio que la gente me llame así, es como si creyeran que yo soy superior o algo... No me gusta nada. No quiero que me lo vuelvan a llamar, nunca.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y al instante la voz de Neji sonó por el hueco de la escalera.

-¡Hinata-sama¡Tus compañeros de equipo ya han llegado!

Las dos hermanas se miraron en silencio, con una sonrisa resignada en los labios. Al instante, la habitación se llenó de alegres carcajadas que resonaron confusas en el piso inferior. Hinata cogió a peso a su hermana y bajó al piso inferior, dispuesta a saludar a sus compañeros. Al llegar a la entrada, dejo a la niña en el piso y se apresuró a ayudar a Kiba a ir hasta el salón donde dormían. Neji ayudaba a Shino con las bolsas, mientras Hanami, feliz de sentirse útil, cobijaba a Akamaru entre sus brazos.

-¡Akamaru-kun! – con mucho cuidado, la niña llevaba al perro junto a sus dueños, caminando pasos por detrás de los adolescentes -. ¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó Hanami entrando en el salón, mientras entre Shino y Hinata ayudaban al moreno a sentarse.

-¡Joder, chicos¡Qué estoy bien! Claro que Akamaru se pondrá bien, Hanami... – le agarró Kiba con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú, Kiba-kun?

-Con este no puede ni una mula – gruño detrás de la niña el mayor de los Hyuuga -.

-¡Neji-niisan!

-Mala hierba, nunca muere.

-¡Shino-kun!

-Vaya, shino. No sabía que los gusanos hablasen – le pico maliciento el muchacho, cuando el muchacho de gafas abría la boca para replicar, un timbre sonó desde la cocina.

-¡Oh¡Las pizzas!

-¿Cocinas tú, Hinata?

-Que va... La gourmet de la familia es Hanami, yo no sé ni cocer un huevo – río la chica mientras corría con la niña que, habiendo dejado al perro en el sillón, marchaba apresurada hacía la cocina.

-¿Y si yo me quiero sentar ahí? Quita al chucho de ahí.

-Akamaru está herido.

-Pero yo quiero sentarme.

-Pues te jodes.

Neji se limitaba a mirar de uno a otro, alternativamente, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

En la cocina, las dos chicas sacaban con cuidado las pizzas del horno. Por idea de Hanami habían hecho cuatro a la vez, poniéndole más tiempo y cambiándolas de orden.

-¡Es un milagro que se hayan hecho todas!

-Sí es que la familia está llena de genios... – río la pequeña.

-Hanami... quería decirte, sobre lo de esta noche...

-Lo sé, lo sé – cortó Hanami mientras con ayuda de su hermana, metía otras cuatro pizzas en el hueco y miraba a su hermana con una alegre luz en los ojos y las mejillas llenas de harina -. Ni una palabra a nadie. No deben enterarse, y no lo harán por medio de mi boca, Hinata-neechan. – prometió la niña con una voz tan solemne que Hinata no pudo resistirse y se lanzó encima de su hermana para abrazarla mientras gritaba y provocaba (accidentalmente) que el bote de harina cayera sobre ellas.

-Torpe... – se quejó la pequeña

Cogieron algunas pizzas, llevándolas con cuidado a pesar de que el ataque de tos no se les había pasado. Los chicos, Sakura e Ino, recién llegados, miraban sorprendidos a las dos chicas.

-Eh... ¿Hola? – saludó tímidamente Hinata ya que solo esperaba que estuvieran ahí los chicos y no Sakura, Ino, Naruto y Chouji.

Hanami fue a la cocina, llamando a su hermana que, muerta de vergüenza, se apresuró a seguirla.

-Esto... Hinata...

-Hanami¿pasa algo?

-¡No! Bueno... sí... – admitió mientras se sentaba en una silla. Hinata se sentó a su lado mirándola atentamente – Me preguntaba... bueno... es que es una tontería...

-Dime tranquila.

-Pe... ¡pero es una estupidez!

-¡Anda si yo no habré dicho estupideces! Haber, cuéntame cariño.

-Es que... me preguntaba que... bueno, si tu eres la heredera del clan y... y Neji-niisan tu.. Bueno, el encargado de protegerte... ¿qué... qué pasará conmigo?

-¡Cariño! Ya verás como no pasa nada malo.

-Pero en los otros casos... ¿Qué paso?

-¿En los otros? Pues el patriarca... le buscó un matrimonio por conveniencia dentro del clan...

-Oyabe-san... Oyabe¿piensa hacer eso? – Hinata se mordió el labio, arrepentida de haber dicho eso.

-Puede ser... pero oyabe-san es razonable, verás como...

-¡Yo no quiero casarme!

-Pues no lo hagas. Ya buscaremos la manera de arreglarlo, yo te ayudare.

-Hi... Hinata... ¿y qué dirá Neji-niisan?

-¿Neji? Que ese egocéntrico ojiblanco diga lo que quiera. Me da igual, ya no me da miedo.

-Hi... Hi... Hinata...

-O.o Dios, por la cara que tienes... está detrás mías... – la niña asintió.

-Hola, Hinata-sama.

-Ne... Ne... ¡Neji-niisan! – saludo está levantándose y volteándose alarmada. Hanami se apresuró a esconderse tras las piernas de su hermana.

-¿Egocéntrico?

-Neji-niisan... Hinata no...

-¡Hanami! ¡Los modales son fundamentales!

-Yo le dejo llamarme así.

-¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Donde se ha visto!

-¡No me chilles!

Hanami, escondida tras su hermana, cerraba con fuerza los ojos, sin querer ver la discusión y si atreverse a moverse. Ellos olvidándose ya de la situación, mantenían su vista clavada en el gris plateado del iris del otro. Ninguno decía nada, sus miradas transmitían tal tensión y furia que hacía que la tensión se volviera a cada segundo más pesada y tensa.

La puerta se abrió y Lee, vestido con un mono azul marino, apareció por ella. Miró a ambos primos que, ajenos a cualquier cosa que no fuera la retante mirada del otro, seguían observándose con furia. Desvió su vista hacía la menor de los Hyuuga que escondida de tras de su hermana, mantenía la vista en el recién llegado como si de un salvavidas se tratase. "Si van a tirarse algo, mejor me llevo a la niña de aquí..."

-Hanami-chan la llamó en un susurro, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura -¿vienes conmigo a jugar con Akamaru? – le preguntó sabiendo de antemano el cariño que le tenía la niña al animal. Esta corrió hacía Lee, quien la cogió en brazos, dispuesto a sacarla de allí. Cerró con cuidado la puerta a sus espaldas, dándole un poco más de intimidad a los dos primos.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, Hinata-sama?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, Neji-niisan?

-Al menos una más. Yo no olvido mi posición tan fácilmente como tú.

-¿Posición? No me hagas reír. Tu nunca te has creído por debajo de mí, no me trates ahora así, Neji-niisan.

-¿Y como quieres que te trate? Desde antes de que cumpliera los tres años me llevan repitiendo que mi único cometido en la vida debe ser protegerte, que tu eres la clave, que eres fundamental...

-¡Neji-niisan! ¡Sabes que desde hace tres años todo el clan está muy pendiente de ti!

-¡Tu siempre fuiste la niña mimada! ¡La protegida! ¡Solo eres una niña llorona y cobarde que quiere aparentar lo que no es!

-¿La niña mimada? ¿La protegida? ¡Oyabe-san jamás se ha preocupado por mi! ¡Cuando me hospitalizaron solo Hanami se preocupo por mi! ¡Cuando estuviste tu, no abandonó la sala en ningún momento!

Se hizo un pesado silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tan solo se miraban con un odio retenido, con furia, incluso con envidia. Sabiendo que la discusión no les llevaría a ningún sitio fue Hinata quien rompió el contacto con un pesado suspiro. Se dio la vuelta cogiendo la última pizza, abandono la sala.

Eran las ocho y veinte, y la mayor parte de la gente ya había llegado. Tan solo faltaban TenTen y el ninja extranjero. _"De seguro es uno de los hermanos... ¿pero quien de los tres? _

_Inner Hinata – Gaara descartado. Si pudiera escaparse así como así de su trabajo como Kazekage, menudo chollo..._

"_Quedan Temari y Kankurou, entonces..."_

Chouji, Ino y Kiba charlaban al lado del sillón, mientras Hanami, echada en el suelo, daba de comer, junto a Lee, un trozo de pizza a Akamaru.

-Kiba ¿cómo es que te dejaron venir estando todavía herido?

-Basto con que Hinata hablara tartamudeando con mi madre. Ella no cree que nuestra tímida y dulce kunoichi pueda estar metido en una conspiración.

-Ya, pero estando herido...- insistió Ino.

-Eso es lo que dicen los médicos, yo me encuentro bien y Akamaru también. ¿Verdad, chico? – los tres miraron hacía el canido, que alimentado por la niña, ignoró al dueño – Bah... está comiendo. El caso es que lo único que no puedo hacer es el "Gatsuga" pero lo demás... perfectamente. Si voy con las muletas es para dar un poco más de pena -. Chouji e Ino levantaron una ceja, aguantando la risa -. Bueno eso y porque mi madre no quiere que fuerce.

-Eso es más razonable.

-Pero el sábado te apuesto a que ya estoy perfectamente. Además Ino, tu no te rías que tu también estás herida.

-Ya, pero yo solo tengo que tener cuidado con que no se me abran los puntos.

-¿Cómo te escabulliste de tu casa?

-Me pelee con mi padre y les dije que iba a dormir en casa de Sakura hasta que entrase en razón. ¿Y tu, Chouji?

-Mi madre estaba de acuerdo con que nos uniésemos todos para prestarnos apoyo emocional y ayuda psicológica formando un ente sísmico común o algo por el estilo, en señal de respeto hacía los Nara.

-¿Qué? – Kiba e Ino lo miraron con la boca abierta – No he entendido ni palabra de lo que has dicho, Chouji...

-En resumen... dijo que sabe lo que pensamos hacer y que le parece buena idea.

-¿Cómo lo descifraste?

-Lleva cerca de 5 años con un rollo espiritual rarísimo, y que quieres, con un poco de practica, acabas enterándote de la mayor parte de las cosas.

-Que te lo explico todo¿no?

-En cuanto salió mi padre de casa.

-Me lo suponía.

-Entre todos movieron la mesa con la comida hacía un lateral de la sala y bajaron todos los colchones y futones de la casa, juntándolos todos y formando un colchón gigante.

-Hinata-neesan-sama...

-¿Eh? Hanami-chan... eso... no tiene sentido.

-Pero es que... como tu dices que no llame "sama" y Neji-niisan no me deja llamarte "neesan", pues...

-Tu no hagas caso a Neji-niisan y llámame como quieras – Hinata contradiciendo a Neji en cuanto a una regla de protocolo. Eso era nuevo y algo que nadie se esperaba. Se hizo un silencio en el que todo el mundo miró temeroso a los dos primos.

-¡Hinata-sama!

-¿Sí, Neji-niisan? – Hinata vacilando a Neji. Peligro. Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor. Las chispas saltaron al chocarse ambas miradas. Hinata se volvió hacía su hermana, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura -.¿Qué querías, Hanami-chan?

-Eh, pues... me preguntaba si me podía quedar a dormir con vosotros.

-No – contestaron a la vez ambos primos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, esto es una reunión de mayores.

-¿Vais a hablar de sexo?

-No. Vamos a tratar un tema muy importante.

-Pero... si me quedo sabré mentirle mejor a Oyabe-san

-Oyabe-san tiene el bakuygan, no le puede mentir.

-Claro, como la vez que le dije que iba a ver como entrenaba Neji-niisan y me fui al cine contigo. A Oyabe-san, no se le puede mentir...

-¿Le men...mentiste a Oyabe-san?

-Solo hace falta estar tranquila.

-¡Concho con la niña esta! – rió Kiba.

-¡Anda, chicos! Dejad que se quede – saltó en su defensa Lee, siendo apoyado por varios de los presentes.

-Es muy pequeña.

-¡Hinata-chan! – rogó la niña poniendo los mismos morros que su hermana hacía un rato.

-Está bien... ve a por tu colchón y baja... – accedió con un suspiró.

-¡Gracias!

Una vez la niña estuvo de vuelta e instalada, comenzaron a dar fin al banquete preparado por ella. Apenas media hora después, Neji salía de casa escuchando de fondo las bromas y risas falsamente alegres de sus compañeros. Aún no había anochecido.

"_Más le vale a TenTen ser puntual, aún por encima que tengo que fingir esto..."_

* * *

Holassssssssssssss. Que tal? Pues por aquí, puntual, teneis el siguiente capitulo. Se que es menos... menos... dramatico, opresivo... (no sé cual es la mejor palabra), pero es que como sigamos así, el niño se nos muere deun infarto. Hay que darle un respiro, al pobriño. Pero, bueno, no os preocupeis que en unos pocos capitulos regresará todo eso y más, si cabe.

Haber, solo un pequeño detalle. No va a haber Sakura-Naruto. Me da miedo y me niego a poner esa pareja. Lo siento pero es superiora mis fuerzas. Lo que si, (que a lo mejor malinterpretasteis) es que intente que la pelirrosa fuera un poco más cariñosa con Naruto. Si tu amigo te dice que es un "monstruo" (naruto, no lo es. Es monisisisisimo (pupi mafectas)), no lo mandas a plantar patatas, digo yo. Intentas ser un poco comprensiva. Por eso, tras la partida de Sasuke, supongo que los lazos entre ellos se estrecharian un poco.Es lo que quería mostrar, así que repito. No va a haber Sakura-Naruto.

**Kasho no Tsuki** - jeje, yo es que me imagino al padre de shika más mono . . Por cierto tushistorias ("Accidentes" y "Un poco más") son geniales! Sobre todo la primera, me gusta mucho eso de que shika quede sin memoria... xxD. Pero me voy a enfadar contigo. Escribes sobre shikamaru y no me avisas... mu mal! xxD. Bikiños!

**Tayuya-sempai** - espero que no te moleste el cambio, pero es un pequeño descanso al dramatismo. Si no cansa un poco, creo. No te preocupes que a Temari le falta poco para la nueva aparición, a Shika dejemosle descansar un poco más... xxD Tranquila, no va a haber Narutox Sakura. Esa pareja me da miedo. Solo una última cosa. A que es monisimo en esos capitulos?

**Nabiki-chan-xD** - jeje, con dos vasos y al día siguiente con resaca? Pero cuanta graduación tiene? Que mala tradición de beber teneís. xxD Es que pontevedra (mi ciudad) es ciudad de botellón, así que hay mucha "tradición" de bebidas. En cuanto al lemón... depende de como definas el lemon, pero por ahora... como que no.

**Temari-shikamaru** - menos mal que había leido el capitulo, que si no... me destripas el final. Te juro que casi me da algo cuando aparecen todos los de la arena, k monos!

**H23** - Ya se k el cambio en Hinata es rusco pero es que la niña me estresa un poco mucho. Por eso decidi cambiarselo al opuesto. Por cierto, lei tu historia (no ma cuerdo si deje rr o no) esta mu bien para ser la primera! En el primer capitulo, creo que Kakashi debía estar pensando cuando le pusieron al chaval _"Mis equipos se las traen: el niño-zorro-torpe, la psicopata obsesiva, el vengador 1 y ahora el vengador2, anda que..."_ O algo por el estilo.xxD


	12. Capitulo 12: 1º parte

**12**

-¡TenTen, cariño! ¿Hiciste la cama de tu habitación? ¿Hoy viene la abuela a cenar¿lo recuerdas? Te lo dije a la comida - gritó la madre desde la cocina.

Su hija estaba sentada en la cama nido de su dormitorio. Abrazaba contra su pecho un almohadón de color verde, mientras miraba embelesada el pasar de los minutos en un pequeño despertador decorado con un florido estampado. Por los altavoces de la mini cadena resonaba un concierto en directo de su grupo de música favorito: ACDC.

-¡TenTen! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¡Qué sí! ¡Eres tu la que no me escuchas!

-Cariño - la madre apareció por la puerta, con el delantal puesto y manchas de harina por la cara -. No digas tonterías, sabes que te escucho siempre que me hablas.

-Entonces sabrías que hoy no ceno en casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Sí, ayer. Durante la cena te dije que hoy dormía en casa de Hyuga Hinata. Además, antes salgo con Neji.

-No me dijiste nada.

-Sí, te lo dije. Justo después de avisarte que este fin de semana seguramente no este en casa, porque creo que me toca misión.

-¿Dijiste que te ibas de misión?¿Y por que me avisas tan tarde?

- No me escuchas ni ahora ¬¬

-Claro que lo hago.

-Dije que A LO MEJOR me voy de misión - la madre la miró con el cerro fruncido. Algo dentro de ella le decía que su hija le estaba mintiendo descaradamente, pero prefirió no discutir. Luego llamaría a los Hyuuga.

-¿A qué hora quedaste con ese chico?

-A las nueve y media. Él tiene que estar en casa a medianoche, por lo que entonces yo voy a casa de Hinata después.

-Está bien. Tu abuela llega a las ocho, así que si quieres salir esta noche más vale que te portes bien.

-Yo siempre me porto bien ¬¬

-Me refiero a que vigiles las contestaciones que le das a tu abuela.

-¡Mamá! La abuela está obsesionada con que si no contraigo matrimonio antes de los 18 voy a ser una solterona toda mi vida.

-La abuela solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Se empeña en vestirme como un puton.

-Ay, Tenten, hija. Sabes que no me gusta que digas tonterías.

-Tacones de aguja de 10 cm, una falda que tapa lo justo y parte de arriba de bikini o transparencia. ¿A ti que te parece?

-¡Serás exagerada!

Siguieron discutiendo durante un rato más, hasta que media hora después, TenTen saltó de la cama dando un grito. Ante la perspectiva de aguantar a la histérica de su hija mucho más tiempo, prefirió salir de la habitación con un profundo suspiro.

Una vez su madre estaba fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se acercó a la radio. Abrió el compartimiento del cd y colocó con sumo cuidado el primer disco de "System of a Down", dándole el mayor sonido posible. Y con esta banda sonora de fondo, se metió en la ducha.

En el piso de abajo, sus padres terminaban de arreglar las habitaciones y de preparar la cena.

-Cariño... ¿La niña está bien?

-Nada, hombre, nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Que tiene 17 años, solamente – contestó la madre cansada y resignada, hacia las escaleras por donde se oían unos chillidos femeninos desafinados que intentaban corresponderse con la canción "Sugar".

Salió del cuarto de baño, envuelta en un albornoz y con el pelo totalmente envuelto en una toalla. Seguía cantando a voz en grito las canciones mientras sacaba toda la ropa del armario y la extendía por la cama.

-Vamos, genial. ¿Y ahora qué me pongo? Llamaría a las chicas pero no creo que estén de ánimos para hablar de ropa. Es una cita, falsa, pero cita – metió la mano sin mirar en el montón de ropa, extrayendo prendas al azar -. ¿Shorts? No, demasiado putón. ¿Jersey? Demasiado tapado. ¿Abrigo¡Es verano! – las prendas volaban por encima de su cabeza, amontonándolas en el armario de forma desordenada -.¿Cuello mao? Es demasiado típico.

Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que buscaba en semejante montón de ropa. No sabía que era lo que había que ponerse para aparentar una cita con Hyuuga Neji. ¿Qué se pondría él? Eso le facilitaría mucho las cosas. Pero seguro que si le llamaba y le preguntaba, la mandaría a tomar viento fresco. Total, solo era una farsa.

Pero no. Para ella no daba igual. Aunque fuera de mentira, iba a conseguir hacer algo que muchas chicas no podrían ni dormidas. ¡Tenía una cita con Hyuga Neji! Uno de los genios de Konoha que aún no habían traicionado a la villa. "_Hijo... últimamente llevamos una trayectoria que pa que... Ninja decente que conseguimos, ninja que traiciona a la villa... Lo que no nos pase a nosotros..."_

Miró el reloj. Eran las 19:25. Todavía tenía tiempo... No. No lo tenía. Se le había acabo el tiempo. A las 20:00 debía estar vestida y faltaban treinta y cinco minutos y estaba totalmente si arreglar. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que se iba a poner!

Llegados a tal situación, solo le quedaba una opción. El azar. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Lo que saliera, saldría. Metió las manos en el montón de ropa, hundiendo los brazos hasta la altura de los hombros, moviéndolo de un lado a otro hasta que sus manos aferraron las prendas agraciadas. Las sacó del montón y las observo, en silencio.

-Bueno, tampoco están tan mal. Podría ser peor.

Guardó toda la ropa en el armario, apelotonada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder cerrar la puerta. Eran las 19:35.

Dejando la ropa cuidadosamente extendida sobre la cama, entro corriendo en el cuarto de baño. Deshizo el nudo de la toalla y el pelo, todavía húmedo, le cayó sobre los hombros. Todavía tenía que maquillarse, sacarse el pelo, planchárselo y recogérselo en dos moños. Así que opto por la opción dos: coger espuma y acentuar todavía más las ondulaciones de su pelo, intentando conseguir un look desenfadado e informal. No sabía si lo había conseguido, pero llegados al punto en el que las agujas del reloj giran más rápido solo para fastidiar, le daba totalmente igual. Eran las 19:40.

Se maquilló con cuidado y rapidez en tonos verdes alimonados. Se vistió y en el mismo momento en que cubría la puerta de la habitación sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡TenTen! – llamó con insistencia su madre desde el piso inferior.

-¡Estoy lista! – gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Una señora de aspecto severo y con el blanco pelo, recogido en un tenso moño. Caminaba encorvada, apoyando una parte de su peso en un raido bastón de madera.

-¡Abuela! – saludó alegre la muchacha mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto. La señora la observó de arriba abajo.

-Vas demasiado descocada para no salir.

-Quede con un amigo, abuela.

-¿Qué nivel de amistad hay con el chico¿1,2,3?

-¿Cuál es el más intimo?

-El 1.

-Entonces el 4

-Vas muy descocada.

-A mi me dijiste que tenías una cita – interrumpió su madre mientras acompañaba a la anciana al sillón.

-Entonces bájate el vestido, no se te ve el canalillo.

-¿No iba muy descocada?

-A una cita nunca se va muy descocada. Tienes 17 años y ninguna pedida de matrimonio. A este paso no llegarás a fundar una familia. Se te pasará el arroz.

-Abuela ¬¬. Me quedan más de 30 años hasta la menopausia... "_Que manía le ha entrado a todo el mundo con decir que me voy a quedar menopausica..."_

-Poco tiempo hija, poco. Tienes que seguir mis consejos, niña. Insinuar pero no exhibir, esa es la clave.

-Abuela, si me vistiera como tu quieres exhibiría pero no insinuaría – le replicó TenTen con una sonrisa de lo más angelical.

-Hija, haz caso a tu abuela. Sabe lo que se dice.

-Eso, eso. Aquí donde me ves, yo triunfo entre los chicos.

"_Joder... como tenga que esperar hasta el geriátrico para hacer furor entre los hombros, si que se me pasa el arroz, si"._ Pensó mientras asentía sonriente a su abuela.

_Inner TenTen – Tu haz caso a tu abuela y tirate a Neji ¡hoy mismo!_

"_¿Y tu que pintas en mi cabeza?"_

_Inner TenTen- Holaaaa, te recuerdo que vivo aquí_.

"_¿Desde cuando?"_

_Inner TenTen – Desde siempre. A lo que íbamos, tu tirate al Hyuuga._

"_Cállate"_

_Inner TenTen – Te lo aviso. Si no te lo tiras tu, me lo tiro yo y te hago quedar como una depravada sexual. Tendrás a todos los tios a tu disposición, aunque las chicas querrán matarte._

"_¡Ni se te ocurra!"_

_Inner TenTen – O como reina del sado._

"_Como lo hagas..."_

_Inner TenTen – Piénsalo, serías la primera en dominar a Hyuuga Neji, el genio ojiblanco de la hoja. Aquel siempre tan frío, orgulloso, elegante... imagínatelo postrado a tus pies, haciendo todo lo que tu quisieras._

"_¡Quieres callarte!" – gritó intentando evitar sonrojarse._

-¡TenTen! Niña¿me escuchas? – le preguntaba la abuela dándole pequeños toques con el bastón en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Llevas más de media hora en babia! – TenTen dirigió una mirada nerviosa al reloj. Las 20:40. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que se le había pasado el tiempo.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? Te he dicho mil veces que es de mala educación no escuchar. Siempre haces igual – se quejo su padre sentado en su butaca.

-¿Yo? Pues en nada particular... – se rió tontamente mientras se apartaba los mechones del rostro -. Solo me preguntaba si nos darían la misión... Otra más me vendría bien para mi currículo.

_Inner TenTen – Sí, sí. Eso, miénteles sobre mi existencia... que poco me quieres._

"_Pero bueno¡tú no existes¡Solo estás en mi imaginación y has aparecido ahora porque estoy en un estado previo a la histeria!"_

_Inner TenTen – Claro que existo. Estás hablando conmigo._

"_¡Por dios! Solo Sakura tiene una inner¡y es porque está psicotica!_

_Inner TenTen – Todas las chicas tienen una lo que pasa es que la mayoría nos ignorais. ¡Si hasta Hinata ha descubierto la suya hace poco!_

"_¿Hinata¿La prima de Neji?_

_Inner TenTen – Sí. Esa chica tan tímida. La chica de nuestro Neji"_

"_¿Nuestro? Diras, MIO"_

_Inner TenTen – Tienes razón, tienes razón. Yo lo prefiero en otras situaciones._

"_Degenerada de las narices..."_

-Nada, que está niña vuelve a estar en las nubes. ¡Quieres reaccionar! – le gritó la madre dándole una sonora colleja.

El minutero fue avanzando de manera muy lenta y extremadamente estresante para la muchacha, que lanzaba nerviosas miradas cada minuto al reloj. Por momentos se quedaba totalmente ausente imaginando lo que pasaría en esa falsa cita, la identidad de ese extraño visitante o simplemente discutiendo con su inner, que ahora le resultaba muy util. A las nueve y cuarto, en la mansión Hyuuga, el ojiblanco comenzaba a arreglarse, poniéndose en camino, cinco minutos después.

-¡Las nueve y veinticinco! Me tengo que ir – TenTen se levantó y corrió a su cuarto donde recogió un bolso donde llevaba los enseres para la noche. Bajo los escalones de un salto y dándole rápidos besos a su familia, salió corriendo de la casa.

Aún no había anochecido del todo y la temperatura era agradable. Se puso en camino, recorriendo las calles desiertas lo más rápido que podía, oyendo como el taconeo de sus pasos resonaba produciendo un eco irreal. Se cruzó con algunos hombres que la miraron de arriba abajo e incluso con su sensei y el ninja copia que la saludaron alegres sin reconocerla.

-¡Eso es muchacha! ¡Disfruta de la primavera de tu juventud! – gritó su sensei con lágrimas en los ojos pegándole un rápido repaso.

-Gai, no acoses a las muchachas... que luego se nos meten a monjas. Disculpa a mi compañero, el alcohol le sienta un poco mal. Yo soy Hakate Kakashi, a tu servicio y disponibilidad siempre.

-Gai-sensei... No me ha reconocido...

-¡Claro que si! ¡Como olvidar unos ojos como los tuyos! ¡Nanako, amor mío!

-No.

-Aya.

-Aya era rubia, no castaña – le corrigió Kakashi.

-Entonces... Tsubami.

-Pues no.

-Entones... Miyu – Kakashi pareció dudar cuando iba a corregir a su compañero. Se parecían bastante, pero había lago que le resultaba familiarmente distinto en ella.

-Gai-sensei... Soy yo Tenten.

El tiempo pareció congelarse para ambos adultos, mientras miraban a los ojos a la chica buscando cualquier signo que les indicará que bromeaba. No lo encontraron. Gai se fundió igual que un cubito de hielo en pleno agosto al sol. Había estado a punto de ligar con su alumna. Había aireado parte de sus relaciones a su alumna.

-O.o Ten.. – comenzó Gai, nervioso y apunto de desmayarse.

-¬¬U _"¿Por qué este tipo de cosas solo nos pasan a nosotros? No si... Ni siquiera a Jiraya se le ocurriría ligar con una alumna..."_

-Sí, TenTen. T.T

-Ahm... jeje... y... y... ¿a dónde vas tan guapa? Jeje… No es… ¿No es muy tarde para que andes por la calle?… Digo… es que son las nueve y media… y es viernes… Deberías estar en casa… jeje…

-Es que... quedé con Neji... ahora.

-Ahm... Que... Que bien...

Se formó un pesado silencio en el que solos e oía como Kakashi pasaba de pagina en su comic. Ninguno de lo tres se atrevía a mirar a la cara a los otros. (Kakashi se esforzaba en controlar el ataque de risa)

-Esto... bueno, yo... yo me tengo que ir. A-Adios.

-Claro. ¡Pasadlo bien! ¡Disfrutad de la juventud! – gritaba Gai con mucho menos entusiasmo, todavía sonrojado, mientras su alumna se alejaba por la calle corriendo -. ¡Usad preser...!.

-¡No terminé la frase! – gritó la chica amenazante al final de la calle, sin darse la vuelta. Kakashi se rió a su lado.

-Bueno que¿vamos, Romeo?

-Sí, que si no cuando consigamos el encargo, habrá un noveno Hokage – con un remolino de hojas, desaparecieron de la calle.

TenTen corrió el tramo que le faltaba hasta la avenida que concluía en el portalon. Le dolían los pies, no es demasiado recomendable correr con sandalias de tacón. Había perdido el equilibrio varias veces y estuvo a punto de caer en un par de ocasiones.

Las 21:40. Llegaba tarde por culpa de aquel par de salidos, uno de los cuales siempre fardaba de puntual.

"_No si aún va a ser verdad eso de que todo se pega..."_ Neji la iba a matar. Hacer esperar diez minutos a ese chico, era como hacer esperar a la misma Hokage. Tenían la misma paciencia.

Levantó la vista al frente y al final de la avenida solo distinguió dos figuras humanas, los ninjas de guardia. Ni rastro del Hyuuga.

Los guardias se voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar el eco de unos tacones por la avenida. Hacía rato que los comercios había cerrado y la gente no solía pasar por esa zona.

-¿Se ha perdido, señorita? – le pregunto uno de ellos cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-No, He quedado aquí con un amigo – contestó ella mientras cogía toda la melena y se la colocaba sobre el hombro izquierdo, jugando con algunos de los mechones.

-¿Se refiere al muchacho Hyuuga?

-Sí¿lo han visto?

-Está detrás de usted, señorita.

-Llegas tarde.

Tenten sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cuando la voz resonó detrás de ella. Se volvió y vio a Neji vestido con un pantalón de tela y una camisa por fuera, completamente de negro, apoyado en una de las paredes de un edificio cercano con los brazos cruzados y semioculto por las sombras. Se despidió de los guardias y se acercó hasta él.

-Hola, Neji-kun – lo saludó poniendo especial énfasis en el "kun".

-Llegas... tarde – acabó en un susurro absorto en el aspecto de la chica – la miró de arriba a abajo varias veces -. Vaya...

-¿Y bien¿Qué tal estoy?

-Estás... diferente, TenTen.

"_Estás diferente"._ Distinta. No podía haber dicho que guapa, mona o mejor. No. Había dicho diferente. Tenía que decirlo. La manera educada de decir que algo es horroroso, que no le quedaba bien.

"_Ha dicho que estoy diferente"_

_Inner Tenten – Lo sé. Respira, TenTen. Que hiperventiles no es bueno._

"_¡HA DICHO QUE ESTOY DIFERENTE¿PERO QUE SE HA CREIDO?_

_Inner Tenten - ¡Dale¡Pártele la cara!_

Bajo los ojos, decepcionada. Había esperado un guapa o un piropo por parte del chico, no un diferente. Al fin y al cabo, estaban fingiendo una relación. Instintivamente echo las manos a la melena dispuesta a recogérselo cuando sintió el tacto de una mano sobre sus muñecas.

-¡No!

-¿Eh¿Qué? – lo miró sorprendido.

-He dicho que estás diferente, no que no me guste – explicó el chico mirando a la chica de arriba a bajo. El pelo suelto, vestido corto, hombros al descubierto, maquillaje, tacones. El leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y el brillante reflejo de la luna en sus ojos castaños. Todo en ella era nuevo. No estaba ante su compañera de equipo.

-Gra... Gracias.

"_¡Sí¡Sí, sí, sí¡Ha dicho que estoy guapa¡He conseguido sacarle un piropo a Neji¡Seguro que nadie lo ha conseguido antes!"_

_Inner Tenten – no ha dicho que estés guapa._

"_Me ha dicho que estoy guapa. Jamás olvidare este momento..."_

_Inner Tenten – No dijo que estés guapa._

"_Ha dicho que no le disgusta mi aspecto. Y eso, viniendo de Neji, es exactamente lo mismo."_

_Inner Tenten – Bueno… Tienes razón. "No me disgusta tu aspecto" se podría aceptar como piropo en algunas sociedades._

"_Oye"_

_Inner Tenten -¿Qué?_

"_¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo"_

_Inner Tenten – Porque soy la parte racional, violenta y sexy de ti. Y ahora atiende a Neji, que llevas dos minutos callada mirándole directamente a los ojos, y está empezando a ponerse nervioso._

TenTen regreso a la realidad y se quedó callada un momento más observando divertida como el ojiblanco pestañeaba nervioso.

-¿Ten...Ten?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien? Te has quedado anonadada...

-Sí... solo miraba... bueno... que estás muy guapo está noche.

-Gracias.

Se acercó a ella, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y atrayéndola hacia si. Cada vez estaban más cerca y podía sentir el aliento contrario en el rostro. Lo único que oía era el latir de su corazón. Sentía el calor del otro fluir hacía su persona. Veía sus labios finos y un poco entreabiertos tan dulces como los de un niño pequeño.

"_Me va a besar. ¡Hyuuga Neji me va a besar! Chupaos esa clubes de fans_" . TenTen con los ojos clavado en los labios del moreno mientras su inner bailaba el twist con un sombrerito de fiesta y un matasuegras.

Cuando los labios de ambos estaban a una distancia casi inexistente, cerró los ojos, aguantó la respiración esperando anhelosa el ansiado contacto. El aire que escapaba de sus labios era helado, con un agradable toque de menta. Como siempre lo había esperado de él.

Aguardó sin moverse. Podía sentir hasta el latir de él tras el moldeado torso, oculto bajo la finísima tela. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado y las agujas haberse detenido ante el esperado contacto. Pero los segundos pasaban y la acción no se producía. Abrió los ojos, confundida, encontrándose solo con una melena negra. Sintió su aliento en su cuello y su mejilla en la suya, suave y extrañamente cálida.

-Me gusta que te hayas soltado el pelo – instintivamente apretó la comisura del chico entre sus manos mientras se pegaba más a él – Así podemos hablar sin que sospechen.

Aquello le había sentado como un gancho de izquierda del mismisimo Mohamed Alí. Dios, la había golpeado, pateado y saltado encima. Tantos sueños se había hecho que ahora... se destrozaba todo.

-¿Y bien¿Querías contarme algo especial? –le preguntó con más rudeza de la buscada.

-¿Pase por aquí a las ocho y estaban otros guardias. Estos deben ser los del turno de noche.

-Que bien.

-TenTen, estás demasiado tensa. Intenta relajarte.

-Estoy perfectamente – contestó la chica cada vez más irritada mientras escuchaba las risas y los comentarios de los guardias que observaban como los dos adolescentes se magreaban al otro lado de la avenida -. Pero tenemos dos opciones: o nos vamos ahora o mato a todo ser vivo que haya despierto a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Empezando por ti. Elige -. Neji se separó de ella y por un instante se le quedó mirando, sin que ninguna expresión demostrara la sorpresa que sentía ante el aspecto fiero y furioso de su compañera.

-Eh... ¿Vamos?

-Sí – asintió ella con una mueca feliz en el rostro y una enorme sonrisa que, después de la finalizada conversación, la hacía semejar una enferma mental.

Con la mano de él en su cintura, comenzaron a alejarse del puesto de guardia dejando que los guardias poco a poco volviesen a su trabajo. Miro el reloj.

-Ya son las diez y hasta las doce no viene. ¿Qué hacemos hasta entonces? – interrogó la chica una vez recuperado su buen humor.

-Eh...¿vemos una película? – propuso el chico sin saber exactamente que era lo que se esperaba que debía hacer. "_Joder... ¿y ahora a esta que le pasa?" Aún va a tener razón cuando dicen que es problemática..."_

-¿Una película? Claro¿cuál?

-Kitano ha estrenado un drama recientemente que creo es bastante bueno.

-¿Un drama? ¡No! Yo prefiero una de amor – le replicó mientras lanzaba una mirada soñadora a un cielo casi estrellado.

-¿De amor? Suelen ser aburridísimas y malas. Solo inducen a chicas tontas e inocentonas a creer que eso es posible -. Neji no se fijo que aquello había sentado bastante mal a la chica.

-¿De terror? Pero del psíquico, el terror físico me da muchísimo asco. No me dirás que te resultaban aburridas.

-"Irreales" es la palabra. Yo prefiero alguna de cine independiente.

-¡Pero esas no hay quien las entienda!

-Neji.

-Mejor cine, no. ¿Ok?

-Será lo mejor.

Siguieron paseando pegados por la calle, encontrándose con algunos conocidos como su sensei, que saludándolas enérgicamente evitó mirar a la chica. Había oscurecido ya totalmente y los tejados de Konoha, alejados de la falsa iluminación que proporcionaban los farolillos y las luces de los locales, permanecían claros, hundidos en una situación onírica proporcionada por la blanca luz de la luna que, brillante y reluciente, comenzaba a morir.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues... ¿cenamos?

TenTen buscó a su alrededor algún restaurante o bar donde pudiesen comer, pero en la calle solo parecía haber locales de alterne o pubs. Neji tenía ya los dieciocho años, hacía poco había sido su cumpleaños, y a ella le faltaban tan solo unos meses. No habría problema para entrar, pero meter al chico Hyuuga en un local atestado de chicas desesperadas para que lo sobasen con excusas, no le parecía buena idea.

-Claro, pero... ¿dónde?

-Conozco un restaurante donde se come bastante bien. Es barato y está aquí cerca.

-¡Entonces de acuerdo! – alabó TenTen sintiendo que, a pesar del momento y la situación, esa sería una de las mejores noches de su vida.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente... como veis es lo que hacía Neji antes de la cita (el desenlace de ese "accidente" romantico, en el proximo capitulo). No tengo tiempo para contestar reviews así que muchas gracias a: **Kashou No Tsuki** (k monaaaaaaa), **H23 **(me referia a k eso debío pensarlo Kakashi antes de que el otro contestase y si, las inner son unas pendones (sobre todo la de Hinata),y a k te refieres kon k es? A las parejas?), **Subaku no Temari**, **Saita, Nel**(k te me ekivocas d cpitulo),** nabiki** (pobre alicia... xxD) y **Temari-shikamaru** (oiste k dcen k tobi (l tio ese raro y tonto k aparece en el ultimo cap. con una cara rara) puede ser Obito? Me mato)

Dew!


	13. Capitulo 13: 1º parte

**13**

TenTen sorbía su pajita despacio. Hacía tiempo que los hielos de su refresco se habían derretido. A su lado, Neji disfrutaba tranquilo de su bocadillo de calamares fritos.

_"Me dice que me va a llenar a cenar a un restaurante donde se come bastante bien y mira a donde me trae. A una taberna de mala muerte llena de viejos borrachos."_

_Inner TenTen – También te dijo que era barato._

_"No, si la verdad es que dinero no le va a costar. Será petardo"_

-TenTen¿no tenías hambre?

-Sí, pero se me ha pasado... Tengo dolor de barriga... La regla es lo que tiene – su excusó mirando el bocadillo de calamares. Mentir no le mentía. Esos calamares tenían un color tan raro que cualquiera los comía, hacía daño solo verlo.

_Inner TenTen - ¿Oíste, Neji¡La regla¡Menstruación! Y si tenemos la regla¿qué significa? Pues que somos chicas... C-H-I-C-A-S._

-TenTen, no mientas. Sabes que con mis ojos veo que... – los colores ascendieron por el rostro de la chica, pasando del blanco al rojo varias veces.

-¡Qué! ¡Qué has visto que! ¡Hyuuga Neji eres un...!

-¡Calma! Era broma, no le he visto nada – se apresuró a disculparse el chico al ver como el rostro de la chica pasaba de la palidez al rosado, del rosado al rojo intenso, y del rojo intenso al amarillo cera. Temblando de pies a cabeza, la chica agarraba un cuchillo de pie. Con una mirada furiosa, se volvía a sentar, le devolvió el cuchillo y se cruzo de brazos girándole la cara.

"_Nota mental. Neji tiene un pésimo sentido del humor"_

_Inner TenTen - ¿Está de coña? Será capullo._

"_Me lleva a cenar a un "restaurante" de mierda ¿qué restaurante? Una taberna. No habla casi nada y cuando lo hace es para soltar chistes estúpidos sobre sus ojos y MI regla. ¿De que coño va este tío?"_

_Inner TenTen –Si se porta mal, dale con el látigo, chas, chas... – en la cabeza de TenTen, su alter ego vestida completamente de cuero, hacía sonar un látigo contra el suelo._

-¿De verdad que no quieres nada? Yo invito.

"_Faltaría más. ¿Te crees que voy a pagarlo yo?_

-No, de verdad. Muy amable.

_Inner TenTen – Hazme caso. Golpéale._

"_¿Pero quieres callarte de una vez?"_

_Inner TenTen – Dos no hablan si uno no quiere._

"_¡Vete por ahí!"_

_Inner TenTen – No puedo. Vivo en tu cabeza._

TenTen se levantó y siguió a Neji a fuera. La noche era fresca, aunque agradable. La niebla presente por la mañana había desaparecido y las calles al ser viernes por la noche, se veían atestadas de grupos de amigos y parejas. Miró el reloj. Las doce menos cuarto. En tan solo quince minutos se acabaría todo, despertaría de ese estúpido sueño, de una vez por todas. Vio como Neji veía la hora y suspiraba.

-Todavía son menos cuarto... – la palabra "todavía" flotó en el aire, repetida por el eco, rodeándola y amarrándose a su cuerpo -. A ver si llega la medianoche, tengo ganas de acabar con esta estupidez...

Los ojos de ella se inundaron de lágrimas al oírlo, los de él se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar los sollozos. Se volteó asustado, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable de algo que se le había ido escapando de las manos lentamente.

-TenTen ¿qué...?

Se había parado unos metros más atrás. Había dejado caer el bolso inconscientemente y el brazo derecho le colgaba al lado del cuerpo. Su puño, colado a la altura del pecho, aprisionaba con fuerza su vestido, arrugando aquella delicada tela que cubría su cuerpo.

Sintió su corazón pararse al ver su rostro. La pura imagen de la desolación. Sus labios, pintados de un color rosado que al inicio de la noche le daban una imagen de inocencia y pureza, permanecían fruncidos en una delgada línea. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por el maquillaje, se teñían de una vergüenza vestida de rojo. El cabello, volando enmarañado, mecido por el viento, revoloteaba alrededor de su rostro como una polilla lo hace con la luz.

Dio un paso hacía ella, confundido y al instante, ella regresó a la distancia inicial. Un paso más atrás. Dos lágrimas rodaron fugaces, brillantes como perlas, por su rostro. Precipitándose luego, como suicidas, al vacío. En sus castaños ojos, vio otras muchas esperando pacientes su turno. Y entonces, hizo lo que nadie hubiera esperado. Sonrió dulcemente.

Una sonrisa había brotado de sus labios, lo más dulcemente que pudo. Un gesto leve, casi imperceptible para los ojos. Lo hizo como lo haría una enamorada que ve como su amor parte hacía la guerra,. Como una madre lo haría en el entierro de su hijo. En señal de agradecimiento, pero desbordada por la tristeza.

-TenTen... ¿estás...?

La sonrisa desapareció, se volvió y echo a correr calle abajo. Solo quería desaparecer de ahí, estar a solas, lejos de todos. Y sobre todo, lejos de él.

Neji se quedo allí parado, mirando confundido como la chica se alejaba corriendo. ¿A qué venían toda esa escena, esas lágrimas? Estúpida chica. No había quien la entendiese. Y era ella, la que defendía la idea de que toda la vida es una misión, pues la había cumplido bien, sí. Peor algo dentro de él, lo impulsó a recoger el bolso que, olvidado, yacía en el suelo, y correr tras ella. Tenía que encontrarla, y pronto.

No le había gustado aquella sonrisa. Le recordaba demasiadas cosas. Se asemejaba a la de Hinata, triste y melancólica. Pero sobre todo, le hacía pensar en su madre. En su rostro, en su mirada, en el día en que le comunicó la noticia de que su padre había muerto. No era una bonita sonrisa.

TenTen corría por las calles, cabizbaja. En su rostro continuaban enfrentadas tanto las lágrimas como la sonrisa. Parecía que el llanto llevaba las de ganar. La gente la miraba sorprendida, algunos le gritaban por ir corriendo sin mirar, oros solamente se reían al verla pasar. Había dejado atrás el bolso, quien sabe cuando.

Cayo al suelo, cerca de la avenida que conducía al portalon. Se quito los tacones, furioso, y los tiro a la papelera más cercana. Estaba visto que ser femenina no era para ella. Se levanto torpemente y con la vista nublada se miro las manos y las rodillas ensangrentadas, por suerte, solo se había hecho algunos rasguños. Miró su vestido, manchado y mojado. Había tenido la mala suerte de caer posiblemente en el único charco de toda Konoha. Con un lápiz que encontró en el suelo, se recogió el pelo, utilizándolo a modo de pincho. Miró al frene, los guardias no la habían descubierto. De un salto subió al tejado más cercano y se dirigió al edificio más próximo al portalon.

-Maldita estúpida...¿Qué ha ocurrido? Te lo llegaste a creer – su vos se perdía en el aire, reprochándole como si fuera otra persona. Su inner se mantenía en silencio. Estaba sola, totalmente sola.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos y, sentada en el bordillo de aquel edificio, se desahogo. Llorando como nunca ante los había hecho.

La luna brillaba en lo alto, en todo su esplendor mortecino. Y a su alrededor, el mundo seguía girando.

-Estúpida llorona... – se repetía entre sollozos.

La noche comenzaba a refrescar. Pronto sería medianoche y tendría que volver a verle. ¿Qué le diría entonces¿Qué pensaría él? Tenía que ser la única chica en toda esa villa capaz de creer que tenía alguna posibilidad con él. Ella, que lo conocía desde pequeña, que sabía que no se interesaba en relaciones... Precisamente ella, tenía que ser la que se enamorara de él. Ese era el principal motivo por el que había llorado, por el que había huido. Estaba enamorada de Hyuuga Neji.

Neji corrió tras ella, sin perderla nunca de vista con su bakyugan. La vía correr a lo lejos, mucho más rápido que de costumbre, con la falda del vestido enrollándose entorno a sus piernas. Observó como caía al suelo. Apresuró el paso, negándose a admitir que estaba preocupado.

Corrió por las calles, pisando exactamente donde lo había hecho ella. La había visto tan confundida, tan... tan... tampoco ella. Todavía tenía gravado en su mente su imagen, su rostro sereno y melancólico. Aquellas lágrimas rodado como perlas por su cara, marcando dos brillantes caminos en sus rosadas coloradas mejillas como el lápiz del dibujante los graba en sus bocetos.

Sentía clavados en su pecho, en cada rincón de su ser, sus ojos castaños. Mucho más adultos, más maduros, más melancólicos. Nublados por unas lágrimas que no tardarían en caer al vacío. A cada metro que se alejaba de él, se notaba más desvalido. Se veía nadando en cada una de aquellas gotitas de agua marina. La orilla se alejaba de él y por más que se esforzaba por llegar hasta ella, nunca lo conseguía. Las fuerzas le menguaban y pronto se hundiría hasta el fondo.

Se esforzó por correr todavía un poco más rápido. TenTen se había parado en seco después de levantarse, era su oportunidad para alcanzarlo. De un salto, se subió al tejado. Tras ella, deseando por un momento, tener la mitad de la velocidad de Lee.

Todavía no sabía que lo impulsaba a perseguirla, aunque su subconsciente se lo gritaba a gritos. La misión. El enviado de la arena. Esa era la razón, el único motivo existente. Pero, al no poder alcanzarla, una espina se clavaba cada vez más en su corazón, amenazando con no dejarse extraer nunca.

La siguió por encima de los tejados, lo más rápido que podía, hasta que por fin pudo desactivar su técnica y aflojar el paso, hasta que se paró al llegar al último edificio. Iba descalza y parecía seguir llorando. Se había recogido el cabello y solo algunos mechones color chocolate acariciaban su cuello. Se había ensuciado el vestido y en las palmas de sus manos y rodillas se veían algunos arañazos que los revestían de rojo. Estaba sentada en el bordillo del edificio, sin percatarse de la presencia del acompañante, con la cara escondida entre los dedos.

-Maldita estúpida...

Neji observaba nervioso el llanto de la chica. Odiaba que las cosas se salieran del orden establecido. Odiaba no poder controlarlo. Nunca nadie le había enseñado a reaccionar en el caso de tu compañera de equipo, posiblemente una de las pocas chicas a las que apreció, huya despavorida a llorar. Desconocía que era lo que provocaba esas lágrimas, pero se sentía extremadamente culpable.

-Estúpida niña tonta... Solo tú en esta villa puede ser capaz de enamorarse de Hyuuga Neji.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido y asustado. Le era imposible creerlo. Tenía que haber oído mal. Tenía que estar confundido. TenTen no podía estar enamorada de él porque... simplemente, no podía. Siempre lo había tratado mal, siempre la había despreciado. No podía estar enamorada de alguien así. Se le cortó la respiración nada más oírlo. El corazón dejo de latirle y la sangre se le congelo en las venas. Respiró profundo y se acercó. Ya era hora de saludarla antes que dijera cualquier otra cosa de la que pudiera avergonzarse.

-Te dije que me gustaba como te quedaba el pelo suelo.

TenTen se sobresaltó y por poco, se cae del edificio. Se volteó a su espalda, dejando por un momento de llorar. Volvió la cabeza al frente, con gesto de enfado y con movimientos torpes se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos un trabajo. Venir a buscar un ninja¿recuerdas? – le contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado y dirigía la vista al cielo. Se produjo un pesado silencio en el que ninguno de los dos habló -. TenTen – la aludida lo miraba de reojo, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara -. ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?

Ambos dirigieron la vista a los pies desnudos de la chica. Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas femeninas, que giró el rostro evitando que el muchacho la viera.

-Los perdí – Neji guardó silencio y se vio obligado a tragarse la risa ante el tono orgulloso y altivo de la chica.

-TenTen... ¿cómo puedes perder tus zapatos? – la muchacha le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Cállate -. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un momento.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

Neji formuló la temida pregunta con la vista fija en Venus. Su voz había sonado tranquila y serena, como siempre.

-No te importa.

Desvió la vista desde las estrellas hacía ella, paseándola por todos los detalles que hoy le sonaban extraños. A la luz de la luna menguante la veía extrañamente bella.

-Me importa mucho más de lo que imaginas.

TenTen volteó asustada hacía Neji, encontrándose con sus ojos blancos como la nieve. A pesar de que conservaban su frialdad habitual, los encontró más cálidos que de costumbre.

-¿Qué... Qué quieres decir?

Neji no contesto. Simplemente se acercó, cerrando los ojos a medida que la distancia disminuía. TenTen se acercó imitándole. Respiraban abstraídos el aroma del otro. Sus ojos entrecerrados, fijos en los contrarios.

Sus labios se juntaron y una corriente eléctrica paso de un cuerpo a otro. Instintivamente, rodeó la delicada cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacía sí. Disfrutó como un niño con el sabor salado de sus labios.

Abrió los labios permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Se sentía flotar. Estaba en la gloría. Sintió como los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello.

Se separaron un instante, respirando agitadamente, mirándose a los ojos. Hacía un rato que habían dejado de pensar. Tan solo sentían.

-Eres un imbecil...

-Lo soy...

Se volvieron a acercar, dispuestos a continuar donde lo habían dejado, pero algo los interrumpió. Los guardias discutían con alguien.

-Oh... Mierda – se quejó en un susurro Neji.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quien?

-El ninja con el que discuten y que nosotros buscamos – Neji activo de mala gana su técnica y observo en silencio el portalon.

-Subaku no Temari.

-¿Temari? – TenTen bajo de un salo del edificio.

-¡TenTen, espera! No puedes ir por ahí descalza – pero para cuando llego al suelo, la chica corría en dirección a la kunoichi gritando y agitando los brazos. "_Pues va a ser verdad eso de que hay cosas que no se eligen..."_

-¡Temari-san!

-¡Señorita! ¡Señor Hyuuga! – se sobresaltaron los guardias -. ¿Conocen a esta kunoichi?

-Sí, es una amiga. ¿Kankurou ya se ha recuperado?

-Casi, pero la medicina que me dio Hinata ya se esta acabando. Venía a ver si me podía dar un poco más.

-Sí, acompáñanos. TenTen ¿te importa si...?

-No, que va. Yo quedo antes.

Los tres amigos habían excluido a los guardias de la conversación e ignorándoles por completo, se pusieron en camino.

-Eh... TenTen ¿por qué...?

-Es una larga historia.

-Anda ven aquí – suspiró Neji cogiendo a TenTen y colocándosela en la espalda.

Eran las doce y diez cuando llegaron a la residencia Hyuuga.

* * *

Holassssss!

K tal? Bueno, aki medianamente puntual, como siempre . Se acaba el nejiTenten, por ahora... y con ello el descanso para la angustia, el drama y la tortura ejejeje

**H23** - Kien se kda con naruto?' pues si te digo k no lo se ni yo... Con Sakura, fijo k no, y es k kon Hinata no lo termino de ver... no se, eso ya se andará. En cuanto a lo de Obito... pues hijo, k kieres k te diga. Cualquiera sobrevive a ese rokazo. Además, kien lo sacó de ahí? Si fueron los de la hoja, digo yo k no lo habrían enterrado vivo. Y solo... si fuera tan facil salir, digo yo k Kakashi lo sacaría, no? Otra cosa. Si aparece obito, en el caso de k sea obito, no aparecera rin pronto? Yo kiero k si, k obito era monisimo... pero ese rokazo fue un rokazo de narices.

**Kashou No Tsuki** -olasss. es k hinata-tonta-timida me estresa... por eso digo, k el dia en k hinata se cabree, konoha temblará. A eso vino el polo opuesto de personalidad. Y en lo d hanabi... es k eso de las edades y el tiempo, no es lo mio. Kiza (sin kiza) kdo un poco infantil, pero bueno... tiene cuanto 8 o 9 años? Por cierto, debes ser la unica kankurofomana de todo el mundo... No se si aparecera, pork el fic no sta todavía terminado pero a corto plazo, no.

**Nel-chan** - Si, Lee cambio el mono verde. Para butanero.

**Defasura - **k mona... xxD. Te gusta Neji, verdad?

**Shiga-san** - gracias! tngo la semana de la risa tnta (m rio d todo) y no sabes la gracia k me izo lo de mordiskitos... no, si esto de las clses me afecta gravemente... xxD Aki tienes el siguiente.


	14. Capitulo 14: 1º parte

**14**

-La única manera de salir de aquí es muerto, preso 7394. Si te portas bien y me dices lo que quiero oír, todo terminará. Te aliviare todo este dolor.

-Sí... matan... dome...

-Pero seremos buenos. Te llevaremos a tu villa. Tus padres lo agradecerán. ¡Podrás ser enterrado con todos tus familiares! – alabó el ninja como si el ser enterrado en tu pueblo natal fuese un privilegio dispuesto solo para unos pocos elegidos -. Si te niegas a colaborar... vas a tener que soportar esto y algo peor durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Guardó silencio, intentando prepararse para lo que sabía que vendría a continuación. No saldría de esa prisión con vida, eso lo sabía. Pero la cuestión era como elegía morir.

No le importaba lo que hicieran con el cadáver, total muerto estaría. Su sueño distaba ya muy lejos. En su mano estaba el acabar con todo aquello, en alcanzar el descanso final. Sin dolores, sin cicatrices surcándole el cuerpo, sin heridas. Solo paz, sueño, descanso. Paz, sueño, descanso y sus amadas nubes.

-Y bien, preso 7394 ¿Qué eliges?

-No... he cam... biado... de... opinión.

-¿No piensas decírmelo? ¿No vas a colaborar?

-Nun...ca...

-Entiendo.

Un golpe en el estomago le obligo a hincarse de rodillas. Notó la sangre salir de su boca y observó, embelesado, el minusválido charco de sangre que formaban en el suelo.

Observó como, sobre aquellas manchas en la piedra, se cernía una sombra que se acercaba a él, agrandándose a cada paso. Las manos atadas a la espalda, le dolían por la falta de sangre.

-Ocúpate de él, no lo mates. Solo quiero que entienda como... actuamos aquí.

Se atrevió a mirar de reojo hacía su espalda. Observando al que posiblemente sería su torturador. No parecía oriental. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un clarísimo color azul, el cabello rubio, era muy corto. Ropas holgadas, llenas de cadenas. Le doblaba en tamaño y sus músculos estaban excesivamente trabajados. Pero lo que más le asustó, el rasgo que le aceleró el pulso hasta limites inhumanos, fue la enorme y sádica sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus gruesos labios.

Se acercaba a él peligrosamente. Sus paso sonaban huecos por toda la habitación. Las cadenas chocaban entre si, produciendo un sonido metálico que le traspasaba. Su respiración se tornaba agitada mientras la sangre seguía goteando por su barbilla, cubierta por una sombra oscura, preludio de lo que con el tiempo se convertiría en una tupida barba. Levantó el brazo. De su mano colgaba un látigo de cuero.

Con un ligero chasquido, una herida se abrió en su magullada espalda. La sangre fluyó veloz hasta desaparecer al llegar al pantalón de calor gris. Con otro chasquido, las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos cayendo después por sus mejillas. Otro más y de su boca, encharcada por la sangre, escaparon leves gemidos repletos de angustia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Intentando escapar de esa realidad. Resistiéndose a gritar, a decirles lo que quería oír. Con cada golpe, con cada nuevo corte que se abría en su piel, su cuerpo se tambaleaba peligrosamente. A pesar de tener las manos hinchadas y dormidas por la falta de riego, hundió sus dedos entre los eslabones de la cadena que le mantenían unidos los tobillos. Se aferró a ella, con las escasas energías que le quedaban. Era lo único que hacía contrapeso, lo único que impedía que se cállese. Intento concertarse en su respiración. Como ninja que era, se le había instruido para soportar esas situaciones, podía aguantar tanto el dolor físico como el emocional. Le habían enseñado a soportar cualquier tipo de tortura. Se suponía que estaba preparado para ello. Pero la realidad era muy distinta.

Nunca estuvo preparado para ello. Nunca estuvo listo para soportar todo aquello. Nunca se está. A cada golpe, el suelo se acercaba más. ¿Cómo demonios se sabe si estás preparado? Se esforzó en mantenerse concentrado en su respiración. En ella estaba la clave. Debía mantener su mente apartada de la tortura. Primero debía relajarse, mantener su respiración tranquila, serena. Luego tenía que concentrarse en cualquier otro tema. Algo que reclamara toda su atención. Los temas más utilizados eran las matemáticas o las artes. El problema es que ninguno de los dos temas le había interesado lo más mínimo en la escuela Siempre le había aburrido. Eso no le distraería. Por más que buscara, no era capaz de encontrar nada. Ningún tema que lo distrajese porque, lo único que acudía a su cabeza eran recuerdos. Los cuales, eran demasiado dolorosos.

Al cabo de un rato los golpes cesaron. Dirigió su vista hacia atrás, temeroso al ver que el hombre se alejaba. Pero en el fondo de sus ojos, se encendió una pequeña luz. Tal vez todo terminaría por ese día. A lo lejos se oyó como un reloj anunciaba la medianoche. Pero la leve llama titiló ante el viento de tormenta, terminando por extinguirse. La lluvia mojo la mecha, impidiéndole volver a prender.

El hombre se había dado la vuelta. En sus manos portaba un cirio blanco. A la luz amarillenta que desprendía vislumbró el rostro del horror. En su perfil deforme se distinguían numerosas cicatrices y marcas. En su boca de dientes amarillentos entre los cuales se adivinaban varios huecos, se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola y sádica.

Sintió como algo ascendía por su garganta. Pero no vomitó nada. En su imaginación se habían dibujado imágenes nada agradables, posibilidades para esa sonrisa y aquella vela. Cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Relajo sus músculos y normalizó su respiración todo lo que pudo. Tenía que concentrarse en las matemáticas, olvidarse de lo que le esperaba entre aquellas frías paredes de cemento._ 2x2448._

_4x48 es 192._ La vela podía ser para cualquier otra cosa, menos para lo que se estaba imaginando. Tal vez el verdugo disfrutará del dolor ajeno y deseaba observar con buena luz la sesión. Tal vez fuera para encender maderos con los que golpearles como habían hecho otras veces. Pero todos estás razonamientos eran destruidos, desbaratas por ese sentimiento intimo que, en algunas ocasiones, se apodera de nuestro ser y nos grita en todos los idiomas que se cierne sobre nosotros una desgracia. _8x192 es 1536_

_16x1536 es 24576_. Los pasos se acercaban peligrosamente a su espalda, cada vez un poco más cerca. Su sombra le cubría casi por completo pero en el centro de su espalda adivinó un pequeño haz luminoso. _32x24576 es 786432_

_64x786432 es 50331648._ Volteó la cabeza hacía adelante, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, al igual que de pequeño. Las sombras le protegerían, al fin y al cabo, siempre lo habían hecho. _128+50331648 es ...  
_

Su respiración se tornó agitada en contra de sus deseos. Perdió la cuenta. Hacía mucho tiempo que la sangre fría se le había derretido. Ya de por si le costaba respirar y ahora, por culpa de su nerviosismo y de su pánico, sus pulmones reclamaban todavía más aire, un oxigeno que no les podía proporcionar. _512+512 es 1024. 1024+1024 es 2048_. Sentía la sangre resbalar por los jirones de piel, cayendo después al suelo. Suavemente doloroso. Sádicamente cosquilleante _2048+2048 es 4096_. ¿Dónde estaba él? Hacía rato que sus pasos se habían parado peligrosamente cerca de él. Debía concentrarse en las matemáticas. Alejar de su mente las preguntas. Llenar su mundo de lógica numérica. _4096+4096 es 8192._

_8192+81..._ Pero por algún minúsculo hueco, seguía filtrándose aquella sensación. La sangre resbalando sobre su espalda. La lava escurriendo por la ladera de un volcán. Pero de pronto, algo cayo sobre ella. Una pequeña gota que ni siquiera salpico... Y las cuentas cesaron.

A esta la siguió otra. Cera líquida que se solidificaba al llegar a su espalda despellejada, en carne viva. El riachuelo de cera ardiente fue extendiéndose desde el comienzo hasta el fin de su espalda. Bañando cada llaga. Cerrado cada corte. Las lágrimas imposibles de contener, humedecieron sus empolvadas mejillas. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, algunas gotas de sangre cayeron y chocaron contra el manto carmesí que empapaba el suelo. Apretó entre sus dedos la cadena de frío hierro.

La cera se traía teñía de color rojizo al contacto con la sangre. Los ojos de sharingan. La mirada del shukaku. La pupila del kyuubi. El último atardecer de un niño asustado. Se solidificaba sobre su espalda latigada, cada gota representando una lágrima. Un grito de dolor desgarrador escapo de sus labios sellados. El primer testigo de una larga agonía. La primera nota de una larga melodía.

* * *

Caapitulo corto, lo sé. Pero bueno, ya tocaba volver a sacar al crio una vez más.

**Kasho no Tsuki -** xxxD Aki tienes al nene, como ves su situación no ha cambiado na... akabo de leer "a distancia", k monos! un gaaino? k raro... pero mola!

**H23 **- esk... el capitulo se me habia olvidao de subir v.v sorry... ese capitulo es más o menos, que hizo neji antes de encontrarse con tenten... sorry.

**Shiga san** - chiiiii! un kenshin! yo kiero un kenshin! aunk yo prefiero a sano... ejejejej

**Nabiki** - una cosa, por si no te diste cuenta...tobi lleva una mascara (creo), no sabemos su verdadero aspecto. la chica k dices, no es rin. la comparamos con la del artbook y no coincide. y a ese sergio... metele caña y toma tu la iniciativa!

**Nel-chan** -aki esta el nene...

**_Feliz noite dos calacus!_**


	15. Capitulo 15: 1º parte

**15**

Neji abrió la puerta de la residencia todavía con TenTen a la espalda. Sakura y Hanami salieron a saludarles, seguidas, un momento después, de Naruto.

-¡Temari! ¡TenTen! – Neji dejo a la castaña sobre el tatami y se agachó para descalzarse.

-Temari... volviste muy pronto¿no?

-Sali justo después de hablar con el Kazekage – explicó la chica descargando el abanico y estirando los brazos -. ¿Podemos ir a sentarnos? Estoy muerta...

-Claro, vamos. TenTen-san – sonrió la niña observando a la muchacha que no dejaba de intercambiar nerviosas miradas con su compañero Hyuuga.

-Pero¿y tus...?

-No preguntes y tira – eludió empujando a la niña hacia el salón, el cual rebosaba de gente -. Eh... Hinata...

-¿Sí?

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro.

-Mañana... ¿podrías dejarme unos zapatos? Es que tuve un pequeño accidente con los míos -. Hinata sonrió y asintió rápidamente.

-Claro, pero...

-¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta por mis zapatos? – gritó exasperada mientras la piel de su cara se tornaba aún más roja.

-¿Por qué no es normal salir de casa descalza? – propuso Kiba con una mueca picara mientras observaba, profundamente divertido, mientras observaba como Neji intentaba no inmutarse.

-Bueno ¿no me diréis que montado semejante farsa para nada¡Haber¡Manos a la obra! – recordó TenTen intentando escurrir el bulto.

-Claro, pero antes se me olvido daros esto – recordó Sakura mientras en su rostro se entrevía una sonrisa picarona. Sacó dos paquetitos pequeños y plateados, y se los lanzó a Neji y TenTen -. Espero no llegar demasiado tarde. Bueno, eso, y que... – lanzó una rápida mirada a los negros pantalones del chico – sean de la talla correcta, claro -. Los pocos que cazaron la broma, soltaron algunas ligeras risas que no tardaron en extinguirse.

Intentaban aparentar tranquilidad. Bromeaban para relajar la atmósfera, pero en el interior de sus mentes, el tema seguía presente. Aún así, intentaban mantener la sonrisa un rato más.

Neji y TenTen voltearon los paquetes, con temor y a la vista de lo que tenía entre las manos, se sonrojaron.

-¿Qué...¿Qué...? – TenTen le tiró el paquete a Sakura quien se agachó a tiempo, así que el pequeño envoltorio acabó en la boca de Lee ya que había elegido el mejor momento para reír.

-De parte de Hokage-sama. Se enteró gracias a Gai-sensei – Neji emitió un gruñido ronco de significado indefinido mientras disimuladamente, guardaba el preservativo en el bolsillo del pantalón, por si acaso.

-Bueno que, con tanta bromita de las narices y manos a la obra. Hanami a la cama.

-Neji-niisan... Hinata me dio permiso para quedarme. Andes de que te fueras – recordó amablemente la niña con una radiante sonrisa, sentada en un futón a lado de uno de los colchones.

-Lo sé... Pero he dicho "a la cama" no "a la habitación". ¡A dormir! Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Mientras, a regañadientes, la menor de los Hyuuga se metía en la cama diez minutos después, el grupo se sentó en circulo en el centro del salón. Hinata apagó las luces de toda la casa dejando encendida solo las lámparas pequeñas del salón. Se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Shino y Naruto. A través de sus oscuras lentas, el silencioso muchacho observó la mirada de odio que su compañero de equipo les dirigió tanto a él como al rubio. Le dedico una sonrisa con sorna mientras disimuladamente se acercaba a la ojiblanca.

-Kiba, te noto tenso. ¿Estás bien? – Hinata, preocupada, volvió la vista hacia el nombrado.

-Perfectamente. Gracias, Shino – se vio forzado a dedicarle una sonrisa al muchacho, pero aquella tensa mueca se transformó en un dulce gesto repleto de lucidez infantil a al vista de la sonrisa de tranquila satisfacción de la chica. Una sonrisa que había llegado hasta sus ojos, iluminándolos del mismo modo en que el sol ilumina la luna para que se vea en la noche.

-Antes que nada – comenzó TenTen – Temari¿pudisteis encontrar algo?

-Los rastreadores no vieron ni rastro de Shikamaru, lo que sí es que kilómetros al oeste encontraron huellas de pisadas muy leves. Lo más seguro es que sean de ninjas. Según el informe que me dieron, eran seis ninjas.

-Yo solo recuerdo cinco – los demás chuunins que habían estado presentes en la misión se mostraron de acuerdo con Ino.

-Entonces había uno oculto.

-Eso parece. Las huellas de uno de ellos eran más pesadas en el lado derecho, como si cargara con un bulto pesado al hombro. El equipo les siguió el rastro, siempre en dirección al oeste aunque bifurcaron en un punto hacia el norte. El caso es que llegaron hasta lo que semejaba una fortaleza. El rastro se acababa ahí – Chouji apretó los puños sintiendo bullir su sangre. Así que era ahí.

-¿Pudisteis averiguar la nacionalidad?

-Sonido – los rostros de Sakura y Naruto se ensombrecieron al instante. En su mente se perfiló la silueta de un mismo chico.

-El cabrón de Orochimaru otra vez... – gruñó Kiba golpeando el suelo con el puño. Akamaru correspondió con otro gruñido desde el regazo de la ojiblanca, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, calmándolo.

-Si ellos están tras todo esto... – Ino lanzó una furtiva mirada a los dos integrantes del equipo 7 – Esto se vuelve más difícil.

-Pero aquí nadie se raja¿o si? – todos sonrieron valientemente, retando al futuro con cariño y decisión.

-Hay que decidir quienes vamos.

-Cuando salimos.

-Y la excusa que ponemos.

-Me parece que decidir quienes vamos será lo peor.

-Temari conoce el camino.

-Así que yo sí o sí.

-Necesitamos a alguien que sepa de primeros auxilios. Hinata o Sakura.

-El bakyugan de Hinata vendría muy bien.

-Y la fuerza de Sakura-san nos ayudaría mucho...

-Estamos como al principio... ¬¬

-Yo voy – afirmó muy seguro Chouji, nadie se atrevió a replicarlo después de recordar su actuación en la misión de rescate de Sasuke hacía tres años. Él y Neji habían sido los únicos que no necesitaron ayuda para derrotar a dos ninjas de la guardia personal de Orochimaru.

-El olfato de Kiba y Akamaru sería bueno tenerlo a mano – apuntó Temari que a pesar del aspecto cansado y la palidez que mostraba su siempre imperturbable rostro, se mantenía despierta sin problemas.

-Pero ellos están todavía heridos.

-¡Yo estoy perfectamente! ¡Y Akamaru también!

-Claro... ¿Y las muletas?

-Bah... ¡No me hacen falta, baka!

-Y que las llevas¿para marcar moda?

-Serás... ¡Con o sin ellas puedo ganarte!

-Sí ya. ¡Eso hay que verlo!

Discutieron durante unos pocos minutos más, pero acabaron por tranquilizarse. Ni siquiera una pelea les calmarían los ánimos.

-Yo voy – finalizo decidido el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sakura se levantó y se acercó a él con una inocente y pura sonrisa angelical en su rostro. Se arrodilló tras él sin perder ni un solo segundo la sonrisa, comenzó a asfixiar al pobre muchacho. Neji y Lee, sentados a su lado, se apararon, temiendo por su seguridad. - ¡Eg ta fien¡¡Eg ta fien¡Io fo foy! – Sakura lo soltó y regresó a su sitio entre Ino y Naruto, que se apartaron asustados.

-Kiba ¿decías algo?

-Eh... Que yo... retrasaría mucho la misión y que... mejor... mejor no voy... jeje...

-Bien ¿y tu, Ino?

-Eh... ¿yo? Pues... – por encima del hombro de la pelirrosa vio como todo el mundo le indicaba que dijera que no – yo quiero ir. No quiero dejar a Shikamaru -. Sakura, para sorpresa de todos, se puso muy seria.

-Ino, tu estado es casi peor que el de Kiba. Te han dado el alta tan pronto, básicamente porque Hokage-sama creyó que deberíamos afrontar esta situación juntos. Como hagas un mínimo movimiento, se te abrirán las costuras y eso implicaría volver a operarte. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – la rubia se mordió el labio inferior, sus puños se volvieron blancos y sus ojos cristalinos se humedecieron -. ¿Crees que a Shikamaru le hubiera gustado que hicieras una estupidez semejante?

-¡No lo sé! – gritó mientras estallaba en lágrimas.

Sus sollozos resonaron en la sala mientras el resto se mantenía en silencio. Con un suspiro, Chouji le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y la abrazó.

-Venga, Ino, no llores... Sakura tiene razón,. No puedes venir, pero no te preocupes ¿ok? Lo traeremos de vuelta, te lo prometo.

Ino continuó llorando un rato más apoyada sobre el pecho de su compañero de equipo. Sus sollozos, aún constantes, no tardaron en ser silenciados por el ruido de las voces.

-Bien, por ahora tenemos a Chouji y Temari.

-Yo creo que debería ir Sakura, tiene más experiencia en medicina – al ver que Hinata estaba a favor de la proposición de su primo, nadie replicó.

-también nos vendría bien el bakygan...

-Neji o Hinata. Uno de los dos.

Tras una pequeña votación, se decidió que en representación de los Hyuuga, partiría el muchacho del Bounke y que el quinto integrante del grupo sería Naruto, más que nada porque nadie tenía ganas de aguantar sus discusiones.

-Bien, pues entonces decidido. El grupo de rescate no oficial estará constituido por Temari, Chouji, Naruto, Neji y Sakura.

-Yo puedo pedirle a la Hokage que nos permita llevar a TonTon.

-¿TonTon?

-El cerdito que siempre va con ella. Ya que no podemos contar con el olfato de Akamaru, llevemos a TonTon como rastreador.

-Pero... es un cerdo. Los cerdos no son rastreadores. Los perros si, los humanos sí, los cerdos no...

-TonTon ya está entrenando como rastreador, Kiba

-¡Pero es un cerdo!

-Ne... Sakura-chan – llamó Naruto a la pelirrosa ignorando las quejas del enfermó, manteniendo en su rostro zorruno una expresión de inocencia infantil. La pelirrosa se volteó a verlo -. ¿Y con que excusa le vas a pedir el cerdo de la vieja?

-¿Excusa¿Por qué tendría que ponerla?

-Eso es una misión a expensas del consejo... La Hokage no se debe enterar... – una pequeña vena empezó a palpitar amenazadora en la frente femenina. Justo antes de que explotara, la pelirrosa golpeó al rubio en la cabeza.

-¡Cazurro! Si ya lo sabe, tonto. Fue ella quien nos dijo que la hiciéramos – el rubio no lo recordaba pero prefirió darle la razón ante el peligro de recibir otra colleja.

-Cinco más el cerdo... ¿No seremos demasiados? En una misión de este estilo lo ideal es que vayan cuantos menos, mejor.

-Neji, la última vez fuimos cinco y acabamos cuatro de gravedad en el hospital y porque vinieron seis a buscarnos. Además, aquella misión fue un total fracaso.

Los once guardaron silencio, recordando los resultados tan nulos que habían dado su primera misión fuera del equipo. Si la Hokage no hubiera estado allí, Neji y Chouji, posiblemente hubieran muerto. Naruto y Kiba habrían tardado el doble en recuperarse. Lee no podría haber vuelto a combatir como ninja. Si aquel escuadrón de la arena no hubiera llegado a tiempo, posiblemente todos habrían muerto frente a aquellos ninja. Posiblemente, nadie sería como lo era ahora.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? – increpó Naruto emocionado golpeando sus puños.

-Tranquilo campeón que aún hay mucho por hacer.

-Antes que nada, yo me encargo de llevar el botiquín. Hinata¿podrías preparar algunos ungüentos para heridas, cortes e infecciones?

-Claro, si quieres puedo preparar algunas medicinas para heridas profundas y antídotos inmediatos.

-Sería perfecto.

-Te lo podría tener preparado para hoy a la noche.

-Bien, necesitó saber si Shikamaru es alérgico a algo o si en el momento de la misión estaba pasando o acababa de pasar alguna enfermedad – instintivamente todas las miradas se dirigieron disimuladas hacia la pareja del equipo diez que todavía permanecía abrazada.

-De pequeño le daba frecuentes ataques respiratorios, por eso nunca le gustaron demasiado los deportes. Creo que era... no, estoy seguro de que era el polvo lo que le producía los ataques.

-¡Cierto! Por eso nunca venía con nosotros a la cosa abandonada. Estaba llenísima de polvo – apoyó Kiba mientras recreaba en su cabeza uno de los escondrijos de la vieja casa -. Tuvimos un mes en limpiar el ático para poder reunirnos allí los cuatro – en sus labios se dibujaron una melancólica sonrisa al recordar tan gratos recuerdos.

-Pero no recuerdo que estuviera enfermo recientemente.

-Bien, a parte del botiquín tradicional tengo que llevar medicina para la alergia, para el asma, no vaya a ser el caso de que le de, entendido.

-Y luego hay que preparar lo normal¿no? Provisiones y eso.

-Que yo caiga no hace falta nada extraordinario.

-Oid¿y los que quedamos? Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre... – un aleteó los asustó a todos.

Tras el vidrio de uno de los ventanales, un pequeño pájaro se mantenía en el aire. En su pata había un pequeño pergamino atado.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Hanami saltó de entre las mantas y corrió a recoger el mensaje.

-¡Hanami! Deberías estar dormida – la regañó Neji con voz severa.

-Aún por encima que os ahorro el trabajo... ¿Os leo lo qué pone?

-¡Sí! – gritaron los once a la vez sobresaltando a la niña.

-Eh... sí, sí – se aclaró la garganta y comenzó – "_Sakura. Coge lo que necesites. Cúralo fuera que no venga. Shi-chan_"

-¿Shi-chan?

-Shizune – aclaró mientras cogía la carta y la releí a con el entrecejo fruncido -. Según esto disponemos de medicinas, lo que no entiendo es porque tenemos que curarlo fuera de Konoha, evitar que venga a la villa.

-Se trataron de buenas razones.

-Sí, pero...¿cuáles?

-Escuchad, mi abuela va a quedarse al menos un mes en mi casa, así que nosotros podemos quedarnos allí. Está a un día de la villa y el lugar está desierto.

-Seguro que la Hokage nos conceda un permiso para que podamos asimilar la noticia.

-Podemos intentarlo.¿Alguien tiene una pluma o algo? – TenTen le dio un lápiz que utilizaba como pincho y el cabello se le desparramó por la espada como una cascada – le pediré los permisos ahora.

-Nosotros esperaremos vuestra vuelta en la casa con todas las medicinas y cosas de ellas.

-Entonces lo único que queda por decidir es la fecha.

-Cuanto antes mejor.

-Yo puedo tener las medicinas mañana.

-Quedamos... ¿a las tres de la mañana en la academia? Nadie estará despierto y los guardias cansados y medio dormidos.

-Perfecto. Ahora ¡todos a dormir! – anunció con voz alegre Naruto apagando todas las lámparas. Hinata se levantó y se dispuso a salir -. ¿Hinata? ¿Adónde vas?

-Al sótano. Si queremos las medicinas listas para mañana a la noche tengo que ponerme ahora a trabajar. Buenas noches.

* * *

queda uno para terminar la primera parte (SOLO UNO o ) y voy por el capitulo 7 de la segunda... tengo que ponerme a escribir... lo sé, (y actualizar el de hermanos)...Pero de tos modos, si todavía meaguantais, muchas gracias!

**Nabiki-chan-xD** - Se te fue la pinza! xxxD Pos si, lo de obito es como lo del jamón... xxxD (vaya tonteria)

**Kashou no Tsuki** -acabo de leer tu actualización. Lo de Neji está tragico. Pero lo de Shika... puede quedar muy comico. xxD Shikamaru 10 segundos... me acordaré mucho tiempo... xxxD

**Shiga San** - Oye! K es eso de k Sano para mi? No me disgusta pero suena a que lo desprecias! Con lo monillo que es el y lo simpatico que es su padre... xxD Llegaste a leer los comics?Son mejores que la serie.

**Nel-chan** - Rafa te va a matar... xxxD Bikiños


	16. Capitulo 16: Fin de la primera parte

**16**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano. Comenzaba a amanecer cuando el olor a café y tostadas se expandió por la casa mezclándose con el olor mentolado que ascendía del sótano. Apenas habían dormido cinco horas, pero nadie mostró signos de cansancio. Se veían serios y nerviosos. Hoy no había sitio para bromas.

Naruto se incorporó en su colchón y vio como a su alrededor comenzaban a recoger y ordenar el salón, subiendo los colchones a sus respectivas habitaciones y guardando los futones en los armarios. La mayoría, aún en pijama.

-Ey... ¿Y Hinata? – preguntó adormilado vestido con un pijama naranja y un gorro de dormir tapándole el rostro.

-Sigue en el sótano, trabajando – aclaró la menor de los Hyuugas mientras colocaba en la mesa una bandeja de dulces recién hechos.

-¡Guay! ¿Los hiciste tu, Hanami-chan? – alabó el muchacho paseando la vista por encima de la mesa repleta de comida.

-Sí – contestó la niña sentándose sonriente al lado de su primo mayor.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en un pesado y oscuro silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper. La niña, con leves ojeras bajo los ojos, daba la impresión de haber madrugado para cocinarles aquel pequeño banquete.

Después de guardar una parte para Hinata, cambiarse de ropa y dar las felicitaciones a la cocinera, recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la casa. Kiba y Shino se separaron del grupo en la primera bifurcación de la calle, pero el resto caminaron juntos aún un rato más.

-¿Cómo nos organizamos con lo de los permisos?

-Supongo que nos lo enviara directamente por medio de algún mensajero o tendré que ir yo a su despacho para el entrenamiento diario, así que... si no os lo envía ella, los tendré yo. No os preocupéis por eso.

-Temari-san – la llamó TenTen con el pelo nuevamente recogido en una coleta floja. La aludida se volteó para poder mirarla -. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Pues todavía no lo sé.

La rubia se volvió hacia delante. En sus ojos siempre fríos y de lucidez adulta, se habían oscurecido. Aquellas perlas del color de mar se habían oscurecido, una sombra los cubría como grandes nubes de tormenta.

-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia la plaza donde el día anterior habían planeado mentalmente aquella pequeña fuga ilegal. En ese punto se separaron, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos si decirse adiós por miedo a que se cumpliera ese leve significado carente de importancia.

Ino, Temari y Sakura se dirigieron a casa de esta última, Naruto corrió hacia la suya dispuesto a comenzar a preparar el equipaje, Chouji se iba al tejado de la academia a descanar, TenTen tenía que saludar a su abuela y Lee se ocuparía otra vez de la panadería.

Las tres chicas caminaban en silencio, sin ni siquiera mirarse mutuamente. Sumidas en sus pensamientos marchaban inconscientes por las calles, sin darse cuenta de que desde un tejado cercano, varías miradas las iban siguiendo desde tiempo atrás.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¿Han dormido todos en la residencia Hyuuga? – preguntó una voz masculina a sus acompañantes, sentados en el tejado y observando divertidos.

-Los once.

-¿Once?

-Esa chica que va con ellas. Cuatro coletas, ojos aguamarina, piel morena, un hermano travestido y otro psicópata¿recuerdas?

-¡Temari! No la había reconocido. Debo estar quedándome ciego... ¿Cuándo llegó? –preguntó Kakashi con una sonrisa oculta por su mascara.

-Ayer a la noche... Eso te pasa por llegar tarde, así siempre te enteras de las cosas a la mitad.

-Lo siento, Kurenai.

-¿Creéis que irán? – preguntó un tercer hombre.

-Hola Gai, la verdad es que estoy casi segura. Después de que se fueran pase por la casa de los Hyuuga y Neji me salto con que Hinata estaba encerrada en su habitación meditando y que no se la podía molestar.

-Sus excusas son casi tan malas como las mías

-Supongo que estaría preparando medicinas.

-Deberíamos detenerlos.

-Tu lo has dicho, deberíamos. Por algo somos sus senseis. Buscamos lo mejor para ellos – el barbudo apoyó a Gai.

-Pero tienen el beneplácito de la Gondaime.

-Y cualquiera le replica algo a esa mujer... Aún no se me olvido la última vez que se enfadó y las pago injustamente conmigo – recordó Kakashi con un escalofrío.

-Te encontró espiando en los baños de mujeres... – le recordó Anko observándolo con mueca de furia.

-Bueno... Si a ti te da igual, no entiendo porque me pegaste...

-Porque es divertido

-Volviendo a lo que estábamos... Seguramente me caerá un puro por esto, así que cuento con que me cubráis.

-Claro.

-Sí, Kurenai-chan.

-¡Kakashi! – le reprendió la mujer sonrojándose. A su espalda, Asuma se acercó a ella y saltó encima de ella abrazándola.

-Yo te encubro si aceptas tener una cita conmigo. ¡Te quiero!

-Asuma, si dejas de fumar me lo pienso.

-No te quiero tanto... Pero bueno... Sí, lo hago. ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Kurenai y Anko, la cuál, en contra de su carácter, había permanecido en silencio, intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad para a continuación estallar en carcajadas ante las confundidos senséis.

Kakashi tiró levemente de las mangas de sus dos compañeros indicándoles que se acercaran. Sin quitar la vista de las dos mujeres, Asuma y Gai se aproximaron al ninja atentas a él para escuchar sus susurros.

-¿Sabéis a quienes me recuerdan?

-¿A Telma y Luis? – propuso Gai en voz baja Asuma y Kakashi se tragaron la risa.

-Yo iba a decir a la bruja malvada de Mago de Oz, pero a esas dos también.

-Asuma – llamó Anko de golpe, dejando de reír de pronto -. ¿No estás preocupado por el muchacho?

-Claro que lo estoy, pero... teniendo en cuenta la que le van a montar estos... Lo traen de vuelta. Solo hay que ver los que están en el ajo. El genio, el comilón, la maleducada, la del alterego, el cejas, la de mala uva, el cabezota, el hiperactivo, la tímida, el silencioso, y la extranjera.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

las tres chicas, ajenas a las personas que las observaban desde el tejado, llegaron frente a la casa de la pelirrosa.

-Chicas, no hagáis ruido... Mis padres, seguramente seguirán dormidos y rezó porque así sea.

Con lentitud procurando no hacer ruido, Sakura abrió la puerta de la casa, encontrando para su sorpresa y amargura, la luz de la cocina encendida.

Dejo las llaves encima de una mesa alta, colocada justo al lado de la puerta, y colocó las sandalias junto a los lados de las otras dos chicas.

-¿Queréis tomar algo? – las dos muchachas negaron con la cabeza.

Mientras las dos chicas esperaban parados en el recibidor de la casa, la pelirrosa recorrió el primer piso de puntillas haciendo el menor ruido posible. Las luces estaban encendidas, sin embargo, no semejaba haber nadie en todo el edificio.

A un gesto de la chica, las dos rubias subieron en silencio al piso superior. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas y no se oía un solo ruido proveniente de ellos.

-Sakura¿y tus padres?

-No tengo ni i... – abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se encontró con una mujer rubia que no sobrepasaba la treintena. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, apoyada en el balcón, con la chaqueta verde oliva ondeando a su alrededor. Encima de la cama, una pequeña cerdita vestida con un chaleco rojo y un collar de bolas violetas -. ¡Hokage-sama! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – una vez dentro de la habitación las tres chicas, Sakura cerró con llave la puerta del dormitorio y cogiendo al animal en brazos se sentó en la cama, dejándole la pequeña butaca azul a su maestra.

Tsunade volteó y observó a las tres chicas desde su puesto. Perfilada contra el contorno de la ciudad, parecía mucho más imponente. Pasó su vista de Ino a Sakura, y de esta a Temari. Las tres se mostraban serias, decididas. Su mirada era temblorosa y vacilante, pero tras esta primera capa asustada, se entrevía una determinación que podría inducir a una revolución.

-Temari, bienvenida a la aldea- la kunoichi hizo una formal reverencia -. ¿Estáis seguras?

-Totalmente – la voz de la rubia no había temblado cuando pronunció las palabras que podían condenarlos a muerte.

-Temari ¿eres consciente de que tu acción podría provocar una tensa relación entre arena y hoja? – la aludida bajo la vista aferrando con fuerza la tela de su kimono.

-Sí – admitió con un suspiro. Cuñado levantó la vista, algo que la Hokage no alcanzaba a discernir, había salido a la luz -, pero tengo que ir... Las personas se convierten en monstruos cuando se les arrebata la esperanza. Sé que esto puede tener consecuencias mucho más graves de las que llegamos a imaginar, pero aquí... a esta misión, voy como kunoichi, no como ninja de la arena. Lo siento – finalmente poso la vista en su alumna, viendo en sus ojos la misma mirada que observó el día en que llamó a la puerta de su despacho para pedirle que la entrenará.

-Voy a ir, sí o sí, Tsunade-sama. No creo la versión oficial. No, hasta que la vea con mis ojos.

-Esta no es una de esas decisiones locas que se os va de la cabeza a la media hora¿verdad? Está bien... por mi, podéis ir – aceptó la mujer entregándoles unos impresos firmados -. Las autorizaciones. Y bien, a parte de material médico¿que necesitas?

-Eh... vacunas para la alergia al polvo, asma y una bombona de oxigeno.

-Tú lo de "a parte de material médico" no lo entendiste¿no?

-Y también... – prosiguió la pelirrosa sin escuchar a su maestra -. A Tonton – la mujer paseó la vista del animal a los ojos de la alumna, y sin apartar la vista de estos, aceptó.

-Gracias, Hokage-sama.

-No creo que penséis cargar con todo ello durante el viaje¿así que donde os lo dejo?

-En casa de la señora Liu, la abuela de TenTen.

-Perfecto, la zona está casi deshabitada. Bien, pues entonces... Tened cuidado, les deseó con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Sakura, con la excusa de ser si sus padres seguían durmiendo, salió de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas allí sentadas. Ino, miraba de reojo a la extranjera que, nerviosa, jugaba con los dedos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tengo menos en la cara? – Ino se sobresaltó, haciendo temblar un poco la cama al incorporarse de golpe.

-¡No! Claro que no...

-¿Entonces?

-Yo solo... solo me preguntaba ¿qué... qué es lo que sientes por... por Shikamaru?

Temari se sonrojó al instante, tomada por sorpresa. Se levantó y dirigió molesta al balcón. Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que sentía.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Además¿a qué viene eso?

-Yo... bueno... es que te noto diferente cuando hablas de él.

-A mi solo me agrada estar con él porque es un buen jugador shogi. Nada más. ¿Por qué¿Te molesta que haya una posibilidad de que me guste¿Es tu novio y te molesta?

-¡No! Shikamaru y yo solo somos amigos – el rostro de la ojiazul se ensombreció al decirlo.

-Entonces te gusta.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Si no eres su novia y no te gusta, no tiene que importarte lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir por él y si te gusta, deberías decírselo en cuanto tengas oportunidad, si no, puede que sea demasiado tarde.

La rubia pestañeó, sorprendida por el aluvión de palabras con sentido que había pronunciado con semejante tranquilidad.

"Ahora entiendo el porque"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta antes de que se abriera, dejando entrever la cabeza de un hombre de gran tamaño.

-Chouji, hijo. La cena está lista.

-En seguida bajo, oyabe – contestó sin volverse.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, termino unas cosas - el padre entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Delante de la cama, Chouji terminaba de meter ciertas cosas en la mochila. Sintió sobre si una dura mirada de su padre, a la que ni se inmuto.

-No quiero que vayas.

-Lo siento.

-No me gusta que lo hagas.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Te lo prohíbo, Chouji. Esto ya es muy duro, como para que ahora os pase algo a vosotros también. Sabes que quería a Shikamaru tanto como a un hijo y que a mi también me duele todo esto, pero esta no es la manera.

Chouji se volvió, y encaró a su padre totalmente serio. Ambos mantuvieron un duelo de miradas, en el que ninguno quiso ceder.

-Esto no es tu decisión. Lo siento, oyabe, pero no hay modo de que retroceda.

-Es una locura. Tal vez este muerto, no serviría de nada.

-Nunca les perdonaré que se hayan metido con mi mejor amigo. Si está muerto, se demostrará que era inocente y serviría de mucho más que el quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Chouji...

-Voy a ir. No hay vuelta de hoja.

-En ese caso... cuidaos mucho. Os quiero ver de vuelta, sanos y salvos.

Con una sonrisa, padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo. No era un adiós, solo un hasta pronto. Con cuidado, el padre le dejó caer algo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Qué...?

-Un regalo que puede que te traiga suerte.

El reloj de la plaza central, tocó las tres de la mañana cuando seis sombras se movieron por el tejado de la academia.

-¿Estamos todos?

-Sí. Toma Sakura – Neji le entregó una pequeña mochila a Sakura.

-¡Las medicinas!

-Bien¿entonces qué? ¿nos vamos?

-Muy bien, Temari. Tu sabes el camino.

-Yo no.

-¡Pero si tu sabias el camino! – le recriminó a voz en grito el rubio.

-Pero no sé salir de la ciudad.

Los cinco se pusieron en camino, llevando una de ellas al cerdito en brazos. Llegaron con facilidad hasta el portalón vigilado por un grupo de ninjas.

-¿Y ahora como...? – comenzó a quejarse Neji, pero se calló al ver como un conocido grupo de jounins charlaba animadamente con los guardias -. La madre que los...

-No me digas que...

-¡Los han emborrachado! – terminó el Hyuuga visiblemente divertido.

Con una mirada de los senséis, el grupo se puso en camino dejando atrás a los dos vigilantes borrachos, a unos traviesos senséis y a una ciudad dormida.

* * *

Boassssss! Cheguei Bien, ya por fin, llegó el finalde la primera parte! Ya por finestos petardos se largan de la villa en busca del desaparecido... xxD Como quedan tres días... **Prospero 2006 a ****tods** Ahora si, os prometo que no se van a estar otros 15 capitulos para rescatarlo... Van a ser menos. Lo juro solemnemente. Muchas gracias a **Tere-chan, Kamy, H23, Minako, Kashou No Tsuki **y **Nabiki.** Hasta la proxima! Muchs bikiñossssss y prospero año!


	17. Capitulo 1: 2º parte

**1**

Se despertó lentamente. No deseaba abandonar aquel mundo onírico en el que había estado sumido por minutos, horas o días. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Temblaba de frío, echado sobre el suelo de piedra, roca helada que se clavaba en su piel como cuchillos.

Ya no sentía el dolor, a pesar de que este se existía e n cada gota de sangre. Solo sentía esa molesta sensación de cosquilleo que se extendía desde su cuello hasta sus pies. Eso, y un frío horroroso.

Notaba muy lejano, como si fuera ajeno, de otro cuerpo, el movimiento de su pecho con cada respiración. Su garganta ardía a cada paso del aire. El oxígeno a penas llegaba a sus pulmones y su corazón, latía demasiado lento, siendo incapaz de impulsar la sangre.

Sangre... Era lo único que veía. Sangre espesa y oscura... que le rodeaba hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. Resbalaba por su cuerpo, en forma de delgados riachuelos, cayendo por su frente, su nariz, su boca, sus hombros... Apestaba a ese vino corporal que fluía desde sus venas hasta el suelo.

Estaba echado sobre un charco de sangre y vomito, en la misma sala que la vez anterior. Se creía solo. No veía ni oída nada. Solo el grotesco sonido que escapa de sus labios entreabiertos en cada nueva respiración.

Intentó levantar la vista. Comprobar que era lo que la rodeaba, que había más allá de aquella espesa y pegajosa mezcla que se adhería a él. Más su cabeza solo se levantó unos pocos centímetros que solo le permitieron ver una habitación repleta de objetos espeluznantes cubiertos por las sombras.

No le quedaban fuerzas y su cabeza volvió a golpear contra el suelo, con pesadez. Su vista se mantuvo fija en un sitio lejano que no lograba identificar. Ante él aparecieron un par de piernas. El visitante se agachó ante él y con unos dedos de pianista helado, le apartó el cabellos de la cara. Intentó levantar la vista para observarle, pero lo único que consiguió enfocar fueron unos ojos sin calor humano. Luego, la misma mano se apoyó en su cuello, buscando sus pulsaciones. Debió encontrarlas, pues apartó la mano satisfecho.

-Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Intentó contestar. Reconocer la voz. Pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio. No aguantaría mucho más tiempo la situación. Notaba como a cada segundo la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo de la misma manera en que lo hace el agua al escurrirse entre los dedos. Pronto todo habría acabado. Todo terminaría, finalmente. No más dolor, no más frío, no más problemas. Pronto llegaría a su fin.

Aquella mano de pianista se posó sobre su espalda, la tela rozó su piel. Y lo sintió. Por un instante, notó que aquel trozo de tela no estaba frío. No era como él. Por lo tanto, eso debía ser el calor.

Calor... llegó a creer, en un atisbo de locura, que jamás lo había conocido, que llevaba toda su vida encerrado en aquel lugar, con aquella sensación de frío... Y entonces, aquel débil rastro de ardor, le recordó que tras el invierno siempre hay una primavera, que después de una noche fría, el sol brillará en el cielo. Primero azul, luego verde... Y a su mente acudieron imágenes de un prado frondoso, de rostros de amigos y familiares... Y entre aquellas sonrisas, unos profundos ojos claros que, aunque su corazón le decía a gritos de quien eran, su mente no supo identificar.

Su cuerpo se volvió a caer sobre la sangre seca, inerte. La pesadilla no acabaría tan pronto, pero hasta entonces, él se refugiaría en sus recuerdos, escapando de la realidad.

Se repetía constantemente. Deseaba que ese "pronto" se convirtiera en "ahora". Que una vez cerrase los ojos no tuviera que volver a abrirlos.

Pero una cruel realidad lo abrumaba. Caía sobre él como una lluvia de gotas de hierro, de agujas de plomo. Y es que en el infierno, no existe lugar para los sueños.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un grupo de jounins caminaban de regreso a sus casas por la avenida principal de Konoha. Los seis marchaban cansados, con pasos silenciosos pero con una sonrisa enigmática en sus rostros.

-¿Habremos hecho bien? – preguntó Iruka en un quedo susurro, su voz resonó lúgubremente, contrastando con la satisfecha sonrisa que exhibía.

-Bien o no, se nos va a caer el pelo. Hemos inflingido unas cuantas leyes.

-Se nos caerá el pelo, pero aquellos dos tampoco se libran – rió Kurenai señalando por encima de su hombro -. Emborracharse en horas de trabajo...

-Es que esta juventud... Se emborrachan durante la guardia y no hablemos del coquetear con superiores descaradamente.

-Claro, como si el casto de Asuma fuera un santito que jamás coqueteo con nadie -.

-Que graciosa la Anko... Pero es que mira que dejar escapar justo al grupo de chuunins que debían detener. Les resultará bonito.

-¿Cuántas normas hemos quebrantado en lo que va la noche?

-Pues... – Kakashi empezó a enumerar en voz alta – unas siete.

-No son tantas.

-Se suponía que debemos enseñar a los chicos a respetarlas, no a saltárselas.

-¿Y qué pretendías, Asuma¿Evitar que se escaparan para ir a salvar al chaval?

-Hombre, no... pero... Bueno, sí. ¡Era nuestro deber!

-Tu y el deber... Asuma, para hacer el camino correcto a veces la piratería es la mejor opción.

-Kakashi...

-Kakashi Hakate, Capitán Kakashi Hakate, si no te importa.

-Iruka¿cuántas se ha bajado?

-Unas... cuatro de un litro y dos de medio...

-Joder... está como una puta cuba.

-¿Sabéis qué? – preguntó Anko en voz muy alta mientras se estiraba -. Esos chicos son bastante decididos, me caen bien. ¡Hablan mucho y actúan a la par. ¡Serán los primeros en morir! Kukuku...

-Vaya... que consuelo. Tu si que sabes tranquilizar a la gente, Anko.

-Uy... que Iruka se nos asusta por sus nenes... Kuku...¿Sabes? Deberías ser padre...

-¡Qué¿Y ahora a qué viene eso? – gritó Iruka sonrojándose nervioso mientras las chicas, metros más adelante, le echaba la lengua juguetona.

-No sé, te quedaría bien. De todos modos, no se cual, pero creo que allí está el sexto. Tengo un presentimiento.

-¿Te sale del corazón?

-No, de las criadillas. No te jode...

-Anko en el culmen de la feminidad.

* * *

Holaaaa! Feliz año!

K tal¿ Aki stoy denuevo, celebrando reyes xxD Felices fiestas y muchas gracias a Tere-chan, a Nel-chan, a Nabiki-chan, y a Tayuya-sempai por los reviews

Una cosa, alguien sabe cuando se estrena Brokeback mountain español? Kiero verla, tiene pinta de star bien y es polemica en EEUU, me encantan las peliculas polemicas xxD Bikiñossss


	18. Capitulo 2: 2º parte

**2**

Los cinco chunnins avanzaban veloces saltando de rama en rama, decididos. Temari marchaba en cabeza, con el cerdito en brazos, más sería de lo normal. Miles de emociones y sensaciones los amenazaban, contradictorias. Tenía un nudo en la garganta desde que el miércoles había hablado con Sakura en el salón de té. Apenas tenía apetito y las noches se veía forzada a pasarlas en vela. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía con total nitidez enfrente de él. Podía vislumbrar cada uno de sus gestas, de sus expresiones de sus movimientos en cualquier misión o prueba que había enfrontado juntos. Recordaba el tono de su voz, mucho más maduro de lo habitual, el día que lo vio llorar. Sentía unas incomprensibles ganas de correr a abrazarlo, de apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho y protegerlo de cualquiera que intentara dañarlo... ¿Qué le pasaba¿Acaso sentía algo distinto por él?

"Él es mi amigo... Lo veo como mi hermano pequeño, al que debo proteger... Es eso, nada más. Solo quiero protegerlo porque es mi amigo, como mi hermano pequeño..."

Pero dentro de su pecho, algo le gritaba que se equivocaba, que dejara de autoengañarse con estúpidos argumentos, que ella sabía la verdad.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tras los dos suaves golpes reglamentarios, la puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a una tímida mujer vestido con un kimono azul avioletado.

-Ho... Hokage-sama.

-Shizune, cuenta, cuenta.

-El grupo está compuesto por Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Sabaku no Temari. Han conseguido salir sin problemas de la villa.

-¿Y los guardias?

-Eh... Se sentían indispuestos.

-¿Qué les ha ocurrido?

-Eh... – la kunoichi soltó una risa nerviosa – Alguien... Los ha emborrachado.

-¿Los emborracharon? – Shizune, asustada, se echo hacia atrás en la silla, al ver la expresión de ira de la mujer que al momento estalló en carcajadas – Tengo idea de quien pudo ser.

-Eh... sí, sí. El resto de chuunins partirán mañana a la casa de la señora Liu. Ya están todas las medicinas.

-Bien, bien. Ahora ve a buscar a Jiraya, tengo que saber quien me robó el sake.

-Sí – con una reverencia la muchacha abandonó el despacho.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¡Temari-san¡Temari! – gritaba el ojiblanco desde atrás siendo ignorado por una distraída kunoichi.

Avanzaban en fila, intentando dejar el menor rastro posible. Temari, encabeza, guiaba al grupo en total silencio, haciendo el camino mecánicamente, dándole vueltas a una idea que hacía tiempo le rondaba la cabeza. Había reposado ese camino miles de veces, durante la noche, tenía un mapa trazado en la cabeza y se había aprendido en que lugar había una roca, una rama suelta o una cueva. No podían permitirse fallar.

La seguía Chouji. Marchaba, al igual que la primera, en silencio. Su mente fijada en el momento en que, hace ya en el momento en que, hacía ya más de diez años, conoció a un muchacho, tranquilo y silencioso, de mirada soñadora y sonrisa melancólica, al que no le importó que perdiera siempre en los juegos, que suspendiera los exámenes, o que se pasará el día comiendo. Alguien que lo aceptaba tal como era.

A este, lo seguían Sakura, cargada con las medicinas, Naruto y Neji.

-Temari ¿estás con nosotros de paseo por las estrellas?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Buenos días – se burló el moreno con una sonrisa repleta de sorna -. El lugar al que vamos... ¿está muy lejos de aquí?

Comenzaba a amanecer y las temperaturas, ya altas por la noche, comenzaban a ascender. Pero bajo las copas de los árboles, los cinco ninjas seguían moviéndose en plena oscuridad.

-Si seguimos a este ritmo... llegaremos a un viejo refugio de la arena inactivo situado a unos veinte kilómetros... seguramente el martes al amanecer.

-¿El sonido sabe algo de ese refugio?

-No lo creo. La entrada está oculta mediante helechos y roca, y protegido con técnicas ilusorias y demás. Solo alguien que conozca su lugar puede encontrarla, es ilocalizable incluso para el bakyugan y el sharingan. No se utiliza desde que la arena se retiró de los territorios del país de la soja en tiempos del segundo kazekage.

-¿Hay algo dentro que se pueda utilizar? – preguntó Sakura esperanzada.

-Según los informes que me enseñó Gaara dentro hay medicamentos, vendas, ciertos utensilios médicos seguramente oxidados, eh... creo que algunas bombonas de oxigeno y un gas... tenía un nombre demasiado científico.

-Supongo que será anestesia para las operaciones. Por casualidad, no sabes si las bombonas están protegidas por alguna capa de chakra¿no?

-Ni idea.

-Ojala lo estén... – murmuró para si.

-Ne... Sakura-chan – la llamó Naruto confundido -. Pero esas cosas deben tener más de cincuenta años¿no sería peligroso utilizarla?

-"Las bomban médicas de los refugios permanecerán, siempre que no sean utilizada, protegidas por una corriente de chakras de 9.5º llegando a aguantar de este modo cerca de cien años". Manual del ninja medico, capitulo 145 – recitó la pelirrosa sin detenerse apenas a respirar -. Bueno¿hay algo más?

-Supongo que a parte de eso... comida podrida, cuerdas, mantas... y polvo. ¡Ay, se me olvidaba! Hay un camino a un manantial subterráneo desde dentro del refugio.

-Es perfecto, entonces.

Había pasado más de una semana. Ningún cuerpo humano, por preparado que estuviese podría aguantar más de una semana de tortura. Era físicamente posible que aguantase. Seguramente lo rescatarían muerto, un cascaron vacío. Ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo. Eso era la razón del extraño brillo de sus ojos. Un brillo que solo ella compartía. Hacía tiempo que lo sabía: no se puede salvar a todos. Pero, cuantas más vueltas le daba, menos valor tenía para encarar a sus compañeros. No podía decirles que sus esperanzas eran nulas.

Empezando en los miembros de su quipo, llegando hasta los ninjas de la arena. Al ver en sus ojos, lo único que vislumbraba eran retazos de esperanza. Eso era lo que había mantenido esa misión durante casi cuarenta quilometros y lo que lo aguantaría durante el resto del trayecto. La esperanza.

-Naruto – le indicó mediante señas que apurará el paso, colocándose a su cultura -. Antes de llegar, necesitó hablar contigo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-chan?

-Nos dirigimos al refugio de Orochimaru y bueno...

-Piensas en Sasuke¿no?

-No... Sí. No hagas ninguna tontería. Nuestro objetivo... nuestra prioridad es...

-Sacar a Shikamaru de allí... – acabó Naruto en su lugar – o lo que quede de él – susurró en voz apenas audible – Sé lo que piensas.

-Yo...

-Da igual – el rubio se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa -. No me importa que lo creas, sé que estás equivocada.

-Un prisionero valioso... puede morir de viejo. Y Shika... Estoy segura de que Orochimaru prefiere perder los pergaminos a que lleguen a Konoha. Él no es un prisionero importante y según las heridas que he visto...

-¿Cuánto suelen aguantar?

-Una semana, semana y media según su constitución. Nadie ha sobrevivido más de esto a las torturas – Naruto bajo la vista nervioso.

-Sakura-chan... tenemos que salvarle como sea...

-No puedo salvar a los muertos.

-Pero... Pero si llegamos antes, si llega a tu lado con vida... Podrás salvarlo¿verdad? – el brillo en los ojos de Naruto, su voz sonaba tan inocentemente, que el corazón de Sakura se contrajo como una supernova cuando se dio tiempo de que el tiempo de reflexión se le había acabado.

-Su cuerpo posiblemente se resienta...

-¡Pero no su voluntad! Si él aguanta...

-Ha sido declarado traidor... No creo que le queden muchas ganas.

-Él no...

Aunque su conversación fue pronunciada en susurros ahogados por el viento matutino, cada una de sus palabras fue escuchada por todos los miembros del equipo. Nadie dijo nada. Llegados al extremo en el que la esperanza es lo único que sustenta tus pasos, las palabras están fuera de lugar. Tan solo vale lo irracional.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Abrió los ojos al sentir la tranquila respiración de su mujer a su lado. Por fin se había dormido, tras un llanto que había durando horas.

No habían cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior y la luz del amanecer que se filtraba por ella teñía su rostro de un áspero color dorado. Brillantes ante el resplandor matinal, todavía se veían los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Con extrema lentitud se levantó de su lado, rompiendo por último el apretón de manos que los mantenía unidos. Ella semejaba no darse cuenta. El somnífero que le había deslizado en té, parecía hacer su efecto y por primera vez, su sueño era tranquilo.

Se deslizó con cuidado por la habitación, evitando tropezar con algo, llegando hasta la ventana y cerrando con delicadeza las cortinas. Aguantó un segundo en esa posición, asegurándose de no haberla despertado tras el cambio de claridad. Después con la misma habilidad, salió de la habitación en completo silencio.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda, con sumo cuidado. Misión completada. Su mujer seguía dormida.

A pesar de que se movía con toda la rapidez de la que disponían sus trabajados musculos, él se sentía encerrado en una película de los años veinte sin sonido. Una filmación muda que transcurría a cámara lenta. Llevaba más de veinticuatro años trabajando como jounin, estuvo cuatro años trabajando como chuunin y uno como genin. Estuvo seis meses en el cuerpo de AMBU's, tras su ascensión a jounin, de donde se retiró tras haberse enamorado de una joven camarera con la que se casaría poco tiempo después. Tantos años de experiencia en combate y jamás se había sentido tan cobarde. Tan inútil. Jamás estuvo preparado para ello.

Miró el reloj colgado de la pared, al llegar al salón. Su casa, tenía dos escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Evitó usar las más cercanas para no pasar por delante del dormitorio de su hijo. Cuando llegó al salón comprobó que tan solo eran las 7:20 de la mañana. Cualquier otro día estaría camino del trabajo con sus dos compañeros, después de haberle dado el tradicional beso de despedida a su gruñona mujer y haber evitado que ella descubriese al niño durmiendo encima de la mesa de la cocina. Cuando deseaba regresar a la aburrida monotonía que reinaba en su casa.

Salió de la casa, sintiendo la brisa le despertaba los sentidos. Al final de la calle divisó dos figuras conocidas. Inoshi y Chomaru, no habían variado de camino ninguno de los días. Se paró a esperarles, con una indefinible mueca en su rostro.

-Shikaku – Inoshi se acercó a él y le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros del moreno - ¿Cómo estas, amigo?

-Exactamente como crees. ¿Y bien¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

-Básicamente que la villa se ha quedado sin chavales. Tenías razón, ayer a la noche se largaron cinco de ellos.

-¿Vuestros hijos...?

-Ino se quedó obligada, pero Chouji se marchó.

-Ugh... lo siento, Chomaru.

-Bah... No te preocupes. Acabe dándole permiso.

-¡Tu te has vuelto loco?

-Total, iba a ir lo mismo. Así su madre se queda más tranquila. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo y aquí estamos todos¿o ya te has olvidado de cuando este rubiales fue secuestrado? Nos escabullimos junto con Shigeru y Asuka en plena noche para ir a por él.

-Como olvidarlo... Nueve meses después Shigeru y Asuka estaban casados y con un Akiane en brazos... Pero no es lo mismo, y lo sabéis. Aquella vez, solo nos enfrentaríamos a una bronca y una suspensión, ahora se enfrentan a ser declarados traidores. El consejo no se lo tomará bien.

-Corren rumores de que cuentan con el beneplácito de la Hokage.

-Esa mujer si que los tiene bien puestos – suspiró Inoshi.

-Pero si dijisteis que nos quedamos sin chavales¿a qué os referíais?

-Resulta que la Hokage le dio a todo el grupito baja medica y se van a casa de no sé quien. Todos los chuunins están de vacaciones y los pocos que tenemos, se nos exilian . Los tres jounins sonrieron complacidos.

-¿Ya te hablas con tu hija?

-Que remedio, algún día tendríamos que hacer las paces.

-Tengo entendido que Kiba también se quedo pero Asuka lo echo de casa y lo mando a dormir con los perros.

-Entonces estará encantando, porque con lo que le gustaba hacer eso de pequeño...

-Ainsh... que chicos estos... – suspiraron al unísono.

-A todo esto¿y tu por aquí? Creí que la Hokage te había obligado a coger la baja.

-Sí bueno.. No dormí y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Desayunaste?

-No tengo apetito.

-Claro, y vos a la taberna a ver si el sake te lo abre¿no?

-¡Ey! Hace días que no pruebo él sake.

-Pero si vas a la taberna todos los días...

-Y pido mi ración de sake tradicional... pero no soy capaz de beberlo.

Con la vista fija en el suelo que se extendía frente a ellos, el silencio se fue instalando mientras se perdían en sus pensamientos. Llevaban desde los doce años en el mismo equipo, encubriéndose las espaldas los unos a los otros, en todo tipo de misiones, confiando siempre los unos con los otros. Siempre salían victoriosos. Siempre unidos. Y jamás se habían sentido tan impotentes, tan inútiles.


	19. Capitulo 3: 2º parte

**3**

A las diez de la mañana, seis jovenes que no superaban los diecisiete años comparecían acompañados de sus censéis, frente a la mesa de la Hokage. Tras el sobrio mueble de madera tres figuras se alzaban amenazadoras tras una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años que sentada en su asiento con los ojos cerrados intentaba tranquilizarse.

-¿Sabeis lo que habeis hecho? – la mujer abrió los ojos muy lentamente, revelando dos joviales zafiros Aunque su voz sonaba furiosa e irritada, en sus labios bailoteaba una sonrisa zorruna e infantil -. ¿Sois conscientes de la gravedad de vuestros actos?

Tras ella, tres personas proyectaban su sombra sobre la mesa. Dos de ellas eran dos de los consejeros de mayor edad, que miraban furiosos a todos los presentes. Aquello era una sublevación, un acto de rebeldía que se escaba a su control. A su lado, el tercer sanin, apoyado comodamente en la pared, observaba divertido cuanto tiempo tardaría su amiga en echarse a reír.

-Emborrachar a una pareja de jounin... – dirigió una mirada severa a los seis censéis presentes. Asuma, Gai e Iruka bajaron la vista avergonzados. Kurenai y Anko intercambiaron con la Hokage una mirada de complicidad que solo paso inadvertida a los consejeros, y Kakashi hacía lo posible por no reirse -. Me robasteis botellas del sake MÁS CARO... Por no hablar de que permitisteis una salida no autorizada a unos chuunins que el consejo vigilaba. Me habeis decepcionado.

-Hokage-sama – intervinó uno de los consejeros -, permitame recomendarle un castigo severo. Semejante acto no puede quedar impune...

-Y no lo hará. Los censéis sereis suspendidos de empleo y sueldo durante... ¿una semana te parece bien, Jiraya?

-Mujer, solo impidieron que te emborracharas... No te...

-Bien, cinco años.

-... pases – acabó el Sannin -. Tsunade¿recuerdas lo que le prometiste a Shizune ayer? – Los colores ascendieron por el rostro de la mujer.

-Bien, bien. No hace falta que lo digas. Una semana está bien. Y en cuanto los chuunins...

-Tsunade¿no me dijiste ayer que todos estos chavales y los de la misión están con baja medica?

-¡Oh, es cierto! Entonces la única sancionable es Subaku no Temari, la única kunoichi que no está de permiso. Se lo comunicaré al Kazekage para que tome medidas – todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados.

-Pero...¡han ido en busca de un traidor!

-Aún no sabemos si han ido tras de él...

-Pero esos muchachos...

-Señores, tengo mucho trabajo – inmediatamente todos los presentes, exceptuando a los dos consejeros, salieron disparados hacia la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado a sus espaldas. Pero aún así, el grito de "fuera" resonó en toda la sala.

El grito resonó ensordecedor a pesar de que todos los habitantes de la planta se habían alejado bastantes pasos del despayo. De seguido, se vieron a los dos consejeros salir nerviosos del despayo, sumamente apurados.

El grupo abandonó con prisas el edificio, respirando aliviados. Se habían salvado por muy poco. Los chicos saltaban y se peleaban entretenidos visiblemente animados. Kiba y Shino conversaban molestos porque ninguno de los dos había podido ir a la condenada misión. Hinata, los miraba, un par de pasos por detrás, mientras acariciaba entretenida la cabeza de Akamaru. TenTen caminaba absorta con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. Lees, a su lado, la miraba divertido mientras hacía lo posible por molestarla. Ino, marchaba un poco rezagada, con los brazos cruzados sobre la camiseta roja que ocultaba la herida.

Asuma se acercó a ella por la espalda y le dio, con los dedos indices, unos toquecitos en las mejillas. La rubia se volteó confusa.

-Ah, eres tú.

-¿Sigues enfadada por lo que dije?

-¿Tu que crees?

Asuma suspiró y volteó la vista hacia atrás, desde donde una murena lo avisaba del peligro que corría si regresaba sin disculparse. Volvió a suspirar y se apresuró a colocarse al lado de la rubia.

-He ayudado a que los chicos escaparan sin problemas. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

-No.

-Ino, por favor, no seas testaruda... Admitó que me pase un poco el otro día...

-¿Un poco? Eso no sería lo que yo utilizaría, pero entiéndelo, es mi obligación como ninja...

-¿Y los ayudaste por...?

-Porque era mi obligación como sensei.

-Y eso significa que...

-No pienso lo que dije – la rubia lo miró de reojo, desconfiada. Al darse cuenta de esto, el barbilampño se apresuró a añadir una aclaración -. Creo que Shikamaru no traicionó a la villa y que, bueno, puede que...

-¿PUEDE?

-Bueno, que está en apuros.

-¿De verdad?

-De la buena – Ino lo encaró con una gran sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras el adulto le revolvía los cabellos intentando molestarla.

-Gracias, Asuma-sensei – cuando se soltó, la rubia tenía, a parte de los cabellos enmarañados, los ojos repletos de lágrimas que secó al instante -. Gracias, necesitaba oirlo.

Asuma la observó aleajrse a paso apurados, dispuesta a alcanzar a sus compañeros. No pudo evitar sentir una profunda satisfacción cuando la vio correr pasos por delante, con la melena rubia suelta sobre su espalda. Frenó el paso hasta colocarse a la altura del resto de jounins.

-¿Contenta?

-Era muy difícil¿verdad? – le preguntó con sorna Kurenai.

-Boh, callate.

-Asuma, no sé por qué te cuesta tanto decirle que no piensas lo que dijiste.

-Tu no lo entiendes.

-Oh si, si lo hago. Es tu orgullo de macho cabrío que sale a la luz.

-No, no lo haces. No tengo orgullo de macho cabrío y no quiero discutir, Kurenai.

-Sí, sí lo hago, sí lo tienes y si no quisieras discutir ya me habrías dado la razón.

-No, no lo haces, no lo tengo y no me provoces.

-Sí, sí lo hago, sí lo tengo y sí te provoco.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Observó anonadado como su propia sangre golpeaba el charco carmesí que se extendía a sus pies. Su cerebro, en un definitivo golpe de lucidez, le avisó de que ese era su último asalto. No aguantaría otro con tan pocas fuerzas, no con una hemorragia de semejante envergadura.

-Te lo preguntaré una última vez, preso 7394 – fijo sus ojos castaños en la figura que se dirigía a él.

Tal vez acababa de llegar. Tal vez llevaba hay todo el rato. Daba igual. Si no llega a hablar, no lo hubiera descubierto. Sus pupilas se contrayeron cuando en sus ojos se fijaron los iris grisáceos. Si existe algunmomento en el que la razón y la voluntad de un hombre desaparecía y el instinto de supervivencia tomaba era el control, era ese.

-¿Dónde está el pergamino? – no contestó. Observando con el mismo rostro de desesperación a su agresor.

-Ha perdido la razón...

-Da igual. Ya he conseguido lo que quería – explicó enseñándole el pergamino -. Te felicitó, preso 739460, has llegado al último asalto. Matalo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo. Se que he tardardado en actualizar, ya lo se... pero es lo que tienen los examenes... Y en Junio tengo selectividad... de todos modos intentare actualizar lo antes posible.


	20. Capitulo 4: 2º parte

**4**

Temari bajo del árbol en silencio, sin que siquiera resonara el crujir de alguna rama seca bajo su peso. Al pie de un acantilado, se situaba un pequeño claro rodeado por hiedras y plantas venenosas.

Después de que el bakyugan de Neji examinanará los alrededores, el resto del grupo bajo de las copas.

Faltaban dos horas para el amanecer, por lo que sus si podían distinguir las siluetas de sus compañeros eran gracias al fulgor de la luna. Agachados y cercanos a los troncos de los árboles y arbustos, mantenían todo precaución posible. En una guardia silenciosa, los cuatro ninjas de la hoja observaron como su guía se levantaba todavía con su pesado abanico a su espalda.

-Hemos llegado – hablaba en susurros y con una voz suave y tranquila que era transportadada por el viento hasta sus compañeros. Dejo el abanico en el suelo y se soltó las coletas, amasándose el cabello con las manos. A la luz de aquella luna casi llena, parecía otra mujer diferente. Más mayor, más tranquila.

Con una seguridad impropia de alguien que llega por primera ve3z a un lugar, se acercó a la ladera, pisando en el lugar exacto en el que las ramas no crujirían, moviéndose al compás de un vals que solo ella escuchaba. La melena y el kimono revoloteaban alrededor de un cuerpo revestido con una piel dorada incluso a la luz blancuzca de la luna.

Al llegar a su destino, sus manos se iluminaron bermellones y las plantas venenosas retrocedieron. Cuando tocó la roca, con un sonido seco, la piedra se apartó a un lado dejando lugar a una entrada. Entro en ella, desapareciendo momentáneamente en la oscuridad, para emerger de ella con un candil encendido.

-Venga, abajo hay instalaciones eléctricas pera para la rampa hay que utilizar la lámpara de aceite.

Descendieron por el angosto pasadizo en línea, siguiendo a la misteriosa kunoichi. Al final del pasillo, las paredes se separaron dando lugar a lo que parecía una vivienda subterránea.

Unos focos colgaban del techo, polvorientos y cubiertos de telarañas, pero, cuando Neji pulso el interruptor situado a su derecha, la mayoría de ellos se encendieron iluminando la estancia con una luz grisacea y mortecina.

-Wah... Esto es muy triste...

-Lleva sin limpiarse nada menos que medio siglo¿qué te esperabas¿Un hotel de cinco estrellas? – le replicó con sorna la pelirrosa mientras se adentraba a través de una cortina de abalorios de madera en la siguiente habitación.

Temari apagó el fanal, y lo dejo en uno de los lados mientras el resto de las habitaciones intentando descubrir todos los secretos del refugio.

-Sakura-san¿eso que es?

-La armería... o el dormitorio, no lo tengo muy claro.

-¡Creo que aquí esta la enfermería! – la grave voz de Chouji resonó desde la habitación opuesta.

Se acercaron hasta allí, descubriendo una habitación llena de polvo y llena de todo material quirurquijo y un colchón cubierto por numerosas mantas. Corriendo, con el corazón latiéndole endiablado, Sakura se aproximo a las bombonas y comprobó con toda su alma estrangulándose en el puño, que estas estaban protegidas por chakra y que, por tanto, eran utilizables.

-Me parece que nos toca limpieza de primavera...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ino posó con cansancio la mochila en el suelo, mientras una fugaz expresión de dolor asomaba en su rostro. Fue la última en posar su equipaje en el interior de la vivienda.

Lee, tras reparar en aquella momentánea mueca, se aproximó rápido a ella para ayudarla con el equipaje.

-¿Estás bien, Ino-san?

-¿Eh? Sí... Solo me duele un poco la herida – Lee la miró preocupado a la vez que cogía el equipaje de la rubia para dejarlo en la cocina junto al resto. Con cuidado, Ino levantó la gasa que le cubría la herida y comprobó que el corte no se le había abierto.

-¿Se te ha abierto el corte?

-No. Todo va bien – le contestó tapándose la herida y dedicándole una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizar al muchacho.

-Ya te llevo yo a las maletas, no te preocupes.

-Gracias, Lee.

Después de que el muchacho dejase el equipaje de la rubia en la cocina, ambos se dirigieron al salón.

Al mirar a su alrededor, todos los muchachos observaron, no sin algo de intimidación, los cientos de armas, shinais y tapices que decoraban la sala por los cuatro costados. Cerca de la puerta, había una pequeña chimenea de construcción occidental, pero que era suficiente para calentar toda la habitación.

-Bien, bienvenidos a la casa de los Liu. Por favor, no rompáis ada o me la cargo yo.

-¿Cómo nos organizaremos para dormir? La casa parece grande, pero...

-... no creo que haya habitaciones para todos – terminó Kiba en su lugar.

-Pues ya me diréis.

-Deberíamos dejar preparada una habitación para cuando lleguen desde esta noche.

-Sí.

-¡Oh¡Ya habéis llegado1

Por la puerta situada a la espalda de Tenten, apareció de la nada, Shizune.

-¡Kyaaa!

La mayoría saltaron en sus sitios, gritando sobresaltados mientras que otros echaban nerviosos, las manos a las armas.

.Esto... ¿estáis un poco tensos?

-¡Shizune-san¿De dónde sales?

-Creí que la casa estaba vacía. ¿No dijiste eso, TenTen?

-Debería de estarlo. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-¡Oh! Esta mañana. Tsunade-sama me ordenó traer unos materiales médicos, por si hacían falta. Eso... los instale en la habitación del fondo del pasillo, arriba. Creo que es la habitación de tu abuela. Lo siento, pero es que es la única con varios enchufes y suficiente ventilación.

-Ah, no pasa nada... Así nos ahorras a nosotros un problema. Pero dime... Para ahorrarnos más sustos¿hay alguien más en la casa?

-No.

-Bien, bien... – suspiró más tranquila Hinata separándose de Shino, al que se había aproximado ante la repentina aparición de la kunoichi.

-Kiba-kun, Ino-san. ¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien, gracias – contestó la rubia mientras cogía un papel de las manos de Shino.

-Akamaru y yo estamos de maravilla. ¿Verdad, chico?

-Kiba, saca a tu chucho de mis piernas – amenazó con voz lúgubre el muchacho de gafas, mirando a través de aquellas atemporales y misteriosas lentes al animal.

-Te he dicho que no lo llames así.

-Y yo te he dicho otras tantas que mantengas a tu chucho apartado de mí. ¡Seguro que les contagia alguna enfermedad a mis insectos!

-¿Qué le has llamado?

-¡Chucho!

-¡Qué has dicho?

-Chucho.

-Creo que no te he entendido bien...

-Pues te lo repito. ¡Chucho¡C-H-U-C-H-O!

-¡Akamaru no es un chucho!

-¡Tienes razón¡Lo es su dueño!

-¡Qué¿¡Qué has dicho?

-¡Lo qué has oído!

Ambos muchachos frente contra frente, se gritaban furiosos mientras el motivo de la discusión dormitaba tranquilo en el regazo de Hinata. El resto del grupo miraba entre sorprendidos y renegados la discusión de la pareja, mientras observaban asombrados la tranquilidad con la que Hinata abordaba la situación.

-Nah... no os preocupéis. Las peleas entre Kiba-kun y Shino-kun son bastante comunes. Nada fuera de lo normal.

_Inner Hinata – Pues no lo entiendo. ¡Con lo monisisisisisisimo que es Akamaru-chan! – gritó dentro de la cabeza la otra ojiblanca, disfrazada de osito y abrazando un perro de peluche que pretendía simular a la mascota del joven Inuzuka._

Hi... Hinata-chan, cariño... – la llamó TenTen con tono maternal y temblando de pies a cabeza ante la escena que protagonizaba el equipo 8 de la hoja - ¿Co... Cómo de normal es... es todo... bueno, todo esto?

-¡Totalmente! Para Shino, siempre tan racional, serio y responsable, supongo que las peleas contra Kiba son, bueno, supongo, son una especie de antiestresante natural. En el fondo, ambos son como niños pequeños. Una buena discusión y esa noche dormirán como reyes.

-Ah... ya veo. Tu ya estas acostumbrada a ellas.

-Con el tiempo se te hacen normales.

_Inner Hinata: Joder... Solo les falta el barro... jiji._

_Inner TenTen: Vaya... Así que esto es normal. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a esos dos sin camiseta. Kiba tiene que tener pectorales a narices, pero el otro... supongo que también._

_TenTen: "A callar. Que ahora estamos con Neji"_

_Inner TenTen: Tú estarás con quien te de la gana. Yo estoy libre. A parte Neji, no tiene sentido del humor._

_TenTen: "Shino tampoco."_

_Inner TenTen: Pero Kiba lo compensa. Y no niegues que te gustaría verlos peleándose sin camiseta y embadurnados en barro tipo luchadores profesionales de la tele._

_Tenten: "¬¬ Que sepas que no me caes bien"_

_Ino: "Veis, cada vez que tenemos un tío decente en la villa se nos exilia o nos lo matan. Y claro, luego solo queda esto. No si ya decía yo que aquella serie del pitufito azul que echaron trastornado a todos."_

-Y bien, Shizune-san¿qué son estos papeles?

-¡Ah! Son los permisos vacacionales que os concede la Hokage. No sabia si os lo había dado (suele olvidarse de las cosas cuando bebe) así que me los dio para que os los trajese...

-La verdad es que si nos los envió, pero... ella sabrá.

-Eh... Hinata-san, te ocupas tu del mantenimiento del material.

-Sí, yo me encargare de él y de las heridas de Kiba-kun e Ino-san hasta que regresen los demás.

-Bien. Eso es una buena noticia. ¿Recuerdos los niveles a los que han de estar las bombonas?

-A 140º de presión.

-¿Temperatura de las medicinas?

-Las pastillas y pomadas desinfectantes a temperatura ambiente, las pomadas para moratones deben estar entre los -9º y los -2º, nunca a temperatura superior o inferior. Y finalmente, las medicinas y los jarabes solo deben estar entre los 0º y los 17º.

-Correcto. Ahora sé porqué en la academia dicen que pronto serás una de las mejores novatas en medicina – sin contar con las tranquilidad con la que la kunoichi había efectuado aquella ligera alabanza y de que la gente a su alrededor comenzaban a crear un ensordecedor bullicio, las palabras sonaron con claridad en la cabeza de Hinata.

A pesar del cambio que se había producido en ella y, sin importar el gran esfuerzo que le había supuesto intentar cambiar todo aquello que, dentro de si, no le gustaba no pudo contenerse. No se esperaba tal alabanza por mínima que fuese, y , en base a su naturaleza tímida e introvertida, sintió arder el rostro mientras movía los labios incoherentemente.

-¿Eh¿Q-Q-Qué... qué ha... que ha...?

-Ya se nos ha vuelto a atascar – se quejo Kiba dejando la discusión con su compañero de equipo para centrarla en la quinceañera, mientras tanto en sus labios como en los de sus compañeros, brotaba una pequeña y divertida sonrisa – Ya se nos ha vuelto a atascar.

-Ya esa mucho, lo que aguantaba.

-Eh... – Shizune los miró a todos confundida al ver como la sonrojada adolescente bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a jugar con los dedos índice de nada mano - ¿Le ocurre algo¿He dicho algo que no debía?

-Nada, no te preocupes. Cosas de Hinata.

* * *

HOLAS! Bueno, aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo con la nueva aparición de las inner! Muchas gracias a Kuyami1sama y a S-Sasuke (sorry por lo de Unicamente... se me había olvidado ;p ). Pos iso... Muchas gracias y hasta el proximo!


	21. Capitulo 5: 2º parte

**5**

El sol se adueño del cielo por completo, dorando todo el paisaje, pero ningún rayo se adentro en aquel pequeño refugio bajo tierra donde cinco muchachos permanecían echados sobre unos colchones, jadeando cansados.

-Oh... joder... No puedo más.

-Esto ha sido superior a mis fuerzas...

-Y lo que nos queda...

Cubiertos de telarañas y polvo descansaban echados en el dormitorio.

-Pues menos mal que colaboramos todos... si no, no acabamos este... mes.

Sakura, quedándose medio dormida sobre uno de los colchones, con los brazos en cruz y ligeramente agarrotados por el frío, dejo caer la cabeza hacia la derecha, cerrando muy lentamente los ojos.

-Hola.

-Ah. Hola – la pelirrosa abrió un momento los ojos y al momento los volvió a cerrar, cansada. Abrió los ojos de golpe, fijando la vista en el recién llegado, mientras un sudor frío la cubría – Una... UNA... ¡KYAAAAAAA!

Neji abrió los ojos, molesto. Se estaba quedando dormido y alguien le había despertado. De mala manera. Dirigió una altiva mirada al bulto que había osado sentarse encima de él.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Sakura¿puedo saber que haces encima de mí? – por toda respuesta, la chica señaló temblando hacia la puerta. Cuando todos los presentes miraron en aquella dirección, un pequeño animal de no más diez centímetros apareció en su campo de visión.

-Eres capaz de reventar el hormigón y se asusta al ver una rana. Gritar al ver a alguien es de maleducadas – se quejo el animal mientras se dirigía a saltos hacia el rubio -. Hola, mocoso.

-¡Una rana!

-¿Y bien, Gamakichi¿Qué has descubierto?

-No hay ninguna trampa rodeando el edificio.

-Que extraño¿no? Si allí está Orochimaru, por lógica, debería ser el lugar más protegido de todos.

-Sí y no.

-¿Qué?

-Chicos, nada nos indica que Orochimaru este allí. Además, si está, tiene que tener un potencial ninja a su disposición.

-Hombre sí, pero... No sé. Es muy raro que no tengan trampas en las inmediaciones.

-Tan raro como que en medio siglo no hayan encontrado un refugio enemigo tan próximo¿verdad, Temari-san?

-No lo han encontrado porque la arena es un as en todas las materias..

-De todos modos, Sakura-chan, la última vez, no tenían trampas en las inmediaciones.

-¿Habéis estado alguna vez en la fortaleza de Oorochimaru? – preguntó sorprendida la rubia mientras se limpiaba el polvo y las telarañas del pelo.

-Eh... Sí... pero estaba abandonado – Sakura y Naruto intercambiaron misteriosas miradas -. Era una trampa para acabar con Ero-sennin.

-Sasuke no estaba allí.

-Y por encima, casi nos matan... – Sakura, todavía sentada en el regazo de Neji, pasó la vista por todos los presentes.

-La verdad es que nosotros no ganamos para sustos...

-Tengo hambre...

-Naruto¿cómo puedes tener hambre en estos momentos?

-Ej que sí no como, no rindo.

-Tú no rindes nunca.

-Jaja, muy gracioso Neji. Estás últimamente de un buen humor... Curiosamente desde la cita con TenTen.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Yo? Nada, nada... Mi cerebro no funciona bien, ya sabes que como nunca rindo... Además, seguro que Chouji también tiene hambre¡metete con él y déjame tranquilo¡Baka!

-Yo no tengo hambre.

-¿Qué? Pero Chou, tu siempre tienes hambre.

-¿Qué te crees¿Qué soy un perro al que se le puede sobornar con comida?

-Esas rajadas no sirven si Kiba no está delante...

-Pierden su punto.

Mientras los tres chicos bromeaban los unos con los otros, Temari se acercó a gatas hasta Sakura.

-Ey... Sakura-san¿seguro que estos podrán llevar a cabo el rescate?

-Es lo único que tenemos... ¬¬

-Es que no parecen muy estables psicológicamente...

-No es que no loo parezcan, es que no lo están.

-Joder... Esto es una locura.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de la kunoichi, y observaba con un asomo de sonrisa. Sakura, a su lado, atrajo hacia su pecho sus empolvadas rodillas, rodeándolas con sus brazos.

-¿Y tu qué? – preguntó al cabo de un rato Sakura, sin dejar de observar a los muchachos.

-¿Y yo que de qué?

-¿Cómo que de qué? Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-Pues no. No tengo ni idea.

-Temari... A ti te gusta él¿no?

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo me va a gustar ese niñato llorón y asustadizo al que siempre hay que ir a rescatar?

-Por supuesto... ¿Cómo le va a gustar a la maravillosa Temari, ese niño de preciosos ojos castaños, sonrisa soñadora, insuperable inteligencia, buena mano con los niños, y por él que cualquiera moriría por protegerlo? Menudas tonterías digo a veces... – los colores ascendieron por el rostro cobrizo de la extranjera hasta que este se tornó de un rojo intenso. Molesta, se soltó y atusó el cabello, cubriéndose con la melena la cara.

-Son todo tonterías.

-¿A ti te gusta?

-No, apenas lo conozco. ¿Cómo me va a gustar?

-Entonces¿qué haces aquí? – la pelirrosa pronunció la pregunta en un susurro, consciente de la respiración agitada de la rubia a su lado. Los ojos de esta se abrieron de la sorpresa, cuando oyó la pregunta, clavando en la muchacha sentada a su lado una mirada llena de pánico y sorpresa. Miedo a descubrir la realidad. Asombro ante lo que una sola pregunta puede mostrar.

-Yo... yo... no tengo ni la menor idea... Simplemente, creí que debía venir... no sé por qué.

-... Venga, mujer. No digo que estés enamorada de él, solo que te gusta. Por ejemplo a mi me gusta mucho el carácter de Lee pero no estoy enamorada de él.

-Dudo que hicieras la pregunta con tanta "inocencia".

-Boh, venga... ¿ni un poquito?

-¡No me gusta! Solo...

-¿Solo?

-Solo me parece que es ligeramente mono, nada más.

-Bueno, ya has reconocido algo...

Se quedaron en silencio, sumidos cada una en sus propios pensamientos, mirando sin velas tensas bromas de los chavales, oyendo sus risas como si de risas incongruentes se tratasen. Esa debía ser la noche. No podían arriesgarse a esperar en un solo día más, o se arriesgarían demasiado.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un triste suspiro rasgo el silencio del momento. Sentada sobre el césped, veía el reflejo de sus ojos sobre la superficie temblorosa del té, y tras él, la silueta de su tan amado cielo tomaba forma.

Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se escapó de aquellos luceros. El rubor no se había adueñado de sus mejillas. El temblor no se ha´bia apoderado de sus hombros. Ningun cabello se había desprendido de su recogido. Tampoco sus labios se habían tensado. Ni sus manos se habían apretado. Ni su rostro se deformó con una mueca de angustia.

Tan solo fue una lágrima. Un instante de debilidad que diluyó aquel pequeño oleo. Un ligero chasquido y, como si de un arbolillo en manos de un huracán se tratase, la taza se rompió.

-Algo ha pasado, lo presiento.

-¿Qué? Ino-san¿qué estás diciendo? – la interrogó horrorizada la heredera Hyuuga.

-Él no está bien. Lo sé.

* * *

HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dios mio, hoy estoy hiperactiva. xxxxxD. Pero aun así el capitulo tiene bastante sentido (creo). Muchas gracias a Tere-chan, Sabaku-no misaki, Marion-asakura y Arhen. Y a todos los k leisteis y no djasteis reviews.


	22. Capitulo 6: 2º parte

**6**

-Es la hora.

En un silencio sepulcral, cinco figuras permanecían estaticas en la penumbra del refugio. Solo sus respiraciones, tensas y calmadas, cortaban el aire como una espada rasga la carne. Sus ropas negras se camuflaban en la oscuridad. Las armas, pegadas a su cuerpo, no emitian el más leve tintineo.

Intercambiando una mirada vacía en la que se agolpaban miles de sentimientos, de sensaciones, de pensamientos y de recuerdos, todos abandonaron aquella tensa soledad.

-Nee... Sakura-chan – la pelirrosa, volteó a verlo, asegurándose el botiquín a su cintura. Las palabras, sobrantes e hipócritas, no salían de su boca ante la unica mirada presente que eludía la realidad, guareciéndose entre mantas de esperanza y paredes de inocencia -¿por qué nos hemos vestido así? Parecemos un intento de alumnos de Gai-sensei.

-Ups. Lo siento, Neji. Lo decía porque vamos todos iguales, y en el mismo color... – Naruto paseó sus ojos azules sobre todos los presentes. Vestidos de negrode pies a cabeza, se mantenían en silencio con los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a moverse y rasgar la profunda estaticidad que llena el ambiente, semejado no haber oído el intento del rubio por romper la tensión -. Oh... Venga chicos... ¡Alegrad esa cara! Va a salir per...

La voz del rubio se ahogó por el pitido insistinte de un pequeño reloj de muñeca. La mirada del niño optimista y despreocupado maduró, convirtiéndose en la de un adulto lugubre, capaz de diferenciar la realidad del sueño.

Con movimientos lentos y sin darse cuenta del cambio que se produjó en el rubio, la ojiverde pulso el boton apagando la alarma.

Con el sonido insistente, todos habían abierto los ojos. En todas las miradas, tras un manto de pánico, terror y nerviosismo se adivinaban profundas decisiones. Una ferrea voluntad que los sostendría durante lo que quedaba de camino.

En la pesada estabilidad formada, hasta el aletear machitode una mariposa hubiera sonado ensordecedor. El rozar de una hoja hubiera bastado para provocar un derrumbamiento y la primera aspiración de un recién nacido desbastaría continentes enteros.

Sus corazones latían juntos. Desde la hoja los apoyaban. Lo sentían.

-¿Alguna duda? - ninguna voz contestó. Chouji abrió los ojos lentamente, sin apartar la vista de una voluble mota de polvo que, entre sus invisibles contornos, revelaba un futuro inegprugnable que se desliza hacia el presente con la fuerza de un niño que se resbala por un tobogan gritando y agitando sus cortos brazitos - En ese caso... buena suerte, chicos.

Ni una palabra más, y el silencio volvió a reinar. Con un simple gesto de de asentimiento, en el que no se adivinaba ningun sentimento abandonaron el refugio y todo lo que este implicaba para correr hacia la boca del lobo.

_-Chicos, escuchadme bien. Sasuke ni siquiera me cae bien, pero es un ninja de Konoha y por consecuencia, nuestro compañero. Tenemos que salvarle aunque sea con nuestras propias vidas. Konoha no abandona a los suyos._

_-¡Joder, Shikamaru! Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar como un chunin - rió Kiba con su risa perruna._

_"Aguanta ahora tú, Shikamaru. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Konoha nunca abandona a los suyos."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Permanecían encerradas en aquel peño salón envueltas en una cálida luz, con la vista perdida en sus pensamientos, rodeadas de gente y perdidas en la eterna soledad de un mundo que avanza demasiado rápido y en un tiempo que flota precio abajo. Sin preocuparse por nada que no sea él mismo.

-Acaba de dar la medianoche.

-Que bien.

Las conversaciones eran monotonas y sin sentido, meramente por la cortesía de intentar suavizar la tensión obteniendo como resultado un silencio todavía más pesado.

-Ah... Lo siento, chicas, pero yo no aguantó más - suspiró Hinata levantandose con gran esfuerzo -. Aquí sentadas no hacemos nada, así que si alguien quiere algo... yo se preparo en seguida. Si no, me doy una ducha y me acuestó...

-Es un buen plan - apoyó TenTen desde el sillón donde estaba echada -. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo...

-yo... yo me duchó por la mañana y duermó aquí -. se oyo la voz de Ino desde algún sitio.

-¿Eh? ¿Ino? ¿Dónde estás?

-Debajo de la mesa, junto albrasero.

Hinata y TenTen intercambiaron una mirada confusa y a la vez, se agacharón y levantarón ambos lados de la manta que cubría la mesa y el brasero, encontrandose a la rubia, en camisón, acurrucada junto al aparato.

-¿No te estás asando?

-No... y cerrad que tengo frío.

-Ino-san ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, sí.

-Anda, Hinata-chan, ve a la ducha que despues voy yo.

-Está bien.

-Ey ¿y Lee y Kiba?

-Jugando a las cartas en la cocina, menudo humor tienen... Las fastidia no haber ido.

-Ya tendrán tiempo para peleas.

-Diselo a ellos.

Con paso lento, Hinata cruzó la vivienda sin hacer ruido sobre el suelo. El brasero de la habitación llevaba tiempo encendido, y al abrir la puerta corredera y pisar sobre el tatami verdoso, una oleada de aire caliente la hizo estirar el cuello de placer. Se acercó hasta su mochila y rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar, al fondo, los utensilios para el baño y una muda. Y de igual manera, con pasos pequeños y suaves, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Kiba-kun... no es por mal, pero has vuelto a perder- sonrió Lee recogiendo del suelo todas las cartas echadas mientras atraía hacia si todo el dinero -¡Parece que la llama de la juventud se está extinguiendo en tí!

-Bueno... con esto, he perdido ya...

-100 RYO

-... Haya va mi paga de una semana... - suspiró cansado viendo caer su dinero en manos del extravagante moreno - Ademas¿no era que Gai-sensei no te dejaba jugar?

-A no ser que sea en nombre de otro.

-¿Y en nombre de quien juegas?

-¡De las hermanas de la caridad! - gritó Lee llorando...

-... Oh, no debi preguntar...

-¿Eh¿Por qué?

-Por nada, hombre, por nada... _-"¿Cómo alguien tan... tan... tan así tener tanta suerte?"_

-¿Y tu, Shino-kun? ¿Opinas así?

-La opinión de alguien es algo que no debe ser emitido con facilidad, sino tras unlargo proceso de meditación.

-Yo paso de jugar. Voy a mear.

-¡Me sigues debiendo 100 ryo!

-¡Qué si, hombre qu si!

Ronroneando por lo bajo como si se tratase de un gato molesto, Kiba se levantó pesadamente mientras bostezaba de manera exagerada. Cojeando pronunciadamente, dejo la cocina atras para encaminarse pasillo adelante hasta el baño más cercano.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Fling you out into orbit... No one's going to hear you shout... And fools aren't going to follow... You don't need to sleaze about...- oculta por el bao del agua, su figura se movía tras la cortina del baño. El agua caliente caía sobre sus hombros, resbalando cada gota, de manera juguetona.

Su piel tersa y humeda, brillaba con el reflejo d ela luz, tan clara como la primera nevada del invierno. Semeja una ninfa bajo la lluvia, con una delicada figura de pronunciadas y peligrosas curvas que solo el aventurero avido de aventuras se atrevería a tomar.

Sus pies, pequeños y finos, juguetean sobre el charco de agua que se ha formado a sus pies, con la blanca espuma. Se ponen de puntillas con una elegancia innata. El agua que los cubren hasta sus finos tobillos de bailarina, salpica cuando se pone de puntas y se deja caer como una niña pequeña.

Desde el tobillo hasta el vientre existen dos autopistas hasta el infinito. En su recta curvilineidad se extienden como los de una silfide sin abandonar jamas sus curvaturas naturales. Son agiles, rápidas, flexibles. No ceden a deseos carnales, volatiles como la bruma matianal.

Si la mirada continua ascendiendo llega a un punto en el cual un reloj de arena se estrecha. Ya no emite sobra pues se ha convertido en nada. Y la nada no es.

La mirada asciende por la espalda, lisa y fina, suave y tersa, propia de una mujer adulta en la que se rebelan dos leves hoyelos en la base. Los musculos se enmarcan en ella, variando su apariencia segun los movimientos del cuerpo. Algunos piegues se forman a la altura de la cintura mientras sus caderas se desilzan de lado a lado.

-Now you're sad sad sad... Sad sad sad... Sad sad sad... But you're gonna be fine...

Mantenía los brazos altos, forzando de manera nerviosa sus redondeados hombros por los que resbala el agua. Entres sus cabellos mantenía sus dedos dejandolos jugar divertidos bajo el agua.

El mismo liquido que corre por su rostro que se paraba en sus ojos cerrados, danzaba sobre sus pestañas. Gotas cristalinas resbalaban por sus mejillas delineando sus polumos y cayendo hasta su boca donde hacían rillar en un rosa palo unos labios finos. Y de detrás de ellos, continuaba escapando un dulce canto que los mueve y eleva, que la cubre y esconde.

-The elephant's in the bedroom... Throwing all his weight about... And I'm locked in the bathroom... Your screams are gonna drown me out... Now you're sad sad sad... Sad sad sad... Sad sad sad... But you're gonna be fine...

Y en su melosa danza no se ha dado cuenta de una silenciosa respiración.

Desde la puerta, alguien la observa. Drogado por belladona, es incapaz de apartar la vista de la fática figura que se dibuja y desdibuja en el paño blanco que cuelga del techo. Su corazón late con fuerza y debe poner la mano derecha sobre él para que no atraviese su pecho. Su respiración ha desaparecido y su boca ha desistido de intentar formular alguna palabra.

Su vista fige fija en la cortina, mientras el agua se cierra y una mano asoma, ciega por un lateral de la cortina. Ese escaso trozo de piel que permanecía expuesto deslumbraba. Luz de luna.

Busca a tientas la toalla la toalla, pasando unos delicados dedos sobre toda la superficie de los muebles cercanos y él, emborrachado por su voz, se acerca sin apartar su vista de aquel trozo de piel, tendiendole la toalla.

-Gracias - canturrrea aquella voz, repitiendose una y otra vez en sus oidos, cuando la mano de ella se cerró sobre la toalla. Y la canción vuelve a sonar como lo hacen las olas del mar -. I get a cold chill... I get a cool thrill...

De golpe la cortina se abrió. Musa y artista se encontraron. Las pupilas de ella se clavarón en las de él. Y fuera de sí, él le devolvió la mirada. El cabello mojado se pega a su rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos revelaban una hilera de blancas perlas. La piel de su cuerpo, suave y delicada cuando la recorrió. Su torso permanecía apenas cubierto por una toalla que se acababa unos cuantos centimetros por debajo de su cadera. Algunas gotas resbalaban desde sus hombros desdibujando las curvas que encontraban a su paso, desapareciendo al fusionarse con la suae tela que ocultaba sus enjutos pechos.

La mirada volvió a ascender hasta fijarse en aquellos dos orbes albinos que tan fijamente lo observaban . El sonrojo hizó mella en su rostro tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo brillante.

-¿Kiba?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a dos cansados chunnins. Al sonido de la puerta, la cabeza de Ino asomó desde debajo de la manta.

-Hola chicos.

Shino y Lee, se dejaron caer al lado de las dos chicas.

-¿Qué tal?

-Esto nos está matando... ¿Y vosotros?

-Desplumar a Kiba anima un poco.

-A todo esto... ¿Dónde está?

-En el baño. ¿Y Hinata?

-En la duch... ¡HINATA!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

-¡HINATA!

Instintivamente los cuatro ninjas se abalanzoran por el camino hacia el baño, llegando a tiempo de vislumbrar cfomo Kiba caía al suelo tras golpear contra la pared. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

-Hi... Hi... yo... yo no... Hi...

-¡IMBECIL!

-¡Kiba-kun! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien, Hinata-san?

-¿Eh? - el rostro del muchacho desprendia un brillo colorado incluso en la sobra, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con ansiedad -. Sí, sí... ella está bien... demasiado bien diria yo - añadió en voz baja.

-Kiba-kun¿te encuentras bien?

-Un momento... Hinata está en... ¡NO HABRAS SIDO CAPAZ DE ENTRAR?

-Yo... yo...¡fue un accidente!

-¡Oh, joder! ¡KIBA!

-¡Eres un cerdo!

-Kiba-kun, me has decepcionado...

-Kiba...

-Chi... Chicos fu-fue un acc... accidente... no... no os po-pongais así...

* * *

Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo Para los que no sepais lo que es la belladona os lo explicó. La belladona (mujer atractiva en italiano)es una planta muy venenosa que antiguamente se usaba en cosmetica femenina. Lo que hacía era agrandar las pupilas haciendolas más atractivas (debía dar un colocon de cuidado). Es tipica de las zonas montañosas dela peninsula Ibericae Italia. Para que os hagais una idea del peligro que acarrea, antes se decía que dormir con una belladona en una habitación bastaba para matarte.

La canción de Hinata es "Sad sad sad" de los Rolling Stones. Escuchadla, es maravillosa

Bueno, bikos y hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	23. Capitulo 7: 2º parte

**7**

La suela de sus sandalias producía un eco armonioso en el desierto corredor. Los rayos de luz que desprendían las maltrechas lamparas hacían brillar el polvo que flotaba en el aire. Caminó a paso seguro hacia la puerta, viendo sin mirar nada que demostrará una sola emoción en su rostro como esta se abría con un irritante chirrido. Se oxultó antes de que el otro lo viera, observando, desde su improvisado escondrijo como el hombre desaparecía por el camino que acababa de recorrer.

Cuando volvió a reinar el silencio, retornó el camino, acercandose a grandes pasos a su objetivo. Al abrir la puerta quedó cegado por la densa oscuridad un instante, mas cuando su vista se acostumbro a las sombras reinantes, distinguió un bulto en el suelo.

Preocupado, se acercó, al ver que no se movía. Ni siquiera se oía su respiración.

Al echarse a su lado, comprobó sus sospechas. Tumbado bocarriba, peromancía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, ocn una mueca de ironica tranquilidad gravada en sus rasgos ensangrentados. Su pecho no se movía con el paso del aire, no s oía el silbido de horas anteriores con cada respiración. Por que su cabeza había golpeado el suelo por última vez.

-Mierda... - susurro molesto, como si el hecho de que el otro estuviese en ese estado resultase una gran afrenta para él -. Aguanta... están al llegar...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Ahi es - ante ellos, con la forma de un templo budista, se alzaba imponente la fortaleza de Orochimaru. Ningún ninja vigilaba la entrada - ¿Neji?

-No veo nada anormal en un radio de 50m. Estamos solo nosotros.

-Atentos todos. Esto no es ningun juego.

Sus pasos no producían ruido mientras pisaban la hierba, sus respiraciones no eran audibles más que para ellso mismos.

En silencio y atentos al minimos sonido, siguieron el camino principal, hasta que este se dividió en tres caminos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que?

-El de la derecha conduce a un callejon sin salida cerca de aquí, los otros dos... no llegó a vislumbrarlo.

-TonTon¿hueles algo?

-Oink

-Nada

-Dividamonos. Vosotros por el centro, y nosotros por la izquierda. Quien lo encuentre, que avise y a salir de aquí cagando leches.

-Tened cuidado.

-Temari-san, Sakura-san. No creo que debierais ir vosotras solas...

-Lo que no debemos es seguir aquí de chachara. Mucho ojito con lo que haceis y buena suerte.

-Buena suerte a vosotras tambien.

Con una última mirada de apoyio, se separaron en dos grupos. Chouji, Naruto y Neji avanzaban guiados por el ojiblanco, evitando las trampas.

A pesar de ir en contra de su temperamento, el rubio acataba las ordenes del ninja más mayor en un tenso silencio. Atentos a cualquier indicio de inconveniente, eluyeron sin problemas las trampas que encontraban a su paso.

Temari, Sakura y TonTon recorrían los pasillos de la parte este. Caminaban despacio, intentando descubrir cualquier trampa pero carentes de los ojos de los Hyuuga, se vieron envueltas en más de una de las cuales quedarse marcas en el abanico de la kunoichi de la arena.

Finalmente, el camino se dividía en dos.

-TonTon¿aún nada? - preguntó en un susurro Sakura, posando con delicadeza al cerdito en el suelo.

Este, husmeó un poco las esquinas, mientras ambas kunoichis se miraban desesperadas. Aún no habían descubierto nada, ni tampoco tenían señal del otro grupo.

De golpe, el cerdito se paró en seco y las chicas se miraron nerviosas. Para bien o para mal, había encontrado algo.

-¡Por aquí! - llamó la pelirrosa corriendo por el pasillo de la izquierda.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Colocó su cabeza hacía atrás, abriendo el paso del aire y con pulso nervioso se agachó sobre él presionando sus labios con los propios. El sabor de la sangre le inundó la boca mientras el aire pasaba de un cuerpo al otro, trayendo consigo recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para querer revivirlos.

Separó su boca y torpemente colocó sus manos sobre su pecho. Presionó con fuerza e ignorancia, desesperado. Repitiendo el proceso en diversos ocasiones mientras una voz le susurraba al ´ido "no se puede sacar jugo de una fruta podrida". Volvió a sentir su sabor y a golpear el pecho hasta que su cuerpo se movió movido por una fuerza invisible.

-Venga... aguanta...

El aire volvia a pasar por su cuerpo y su corazón volvía a latir cuando la puerta se abrió mediante un golpe seco. Se apartó de un salto. Camuflado por las sombras, observó embelesado, como ambas chicas se adelantaban en la habitación a paso firme, recorriendo la habitación con miradas que barrieron las sombras entre las que se contaba sin encontrar rasgo alguno de su presencia. Finalmente, su mirada se posó sobre un bulto en el suelo, sobre el cual se abalanzó la más joven de ellas.

-¡Aquí está!

En silencio, lamás alta cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y encendió una bengala que iluminó la estancia y que hizó refulgir brillantes los ojos negros que las observaban desde la sombra

Sakura se agachó junto a él y con precesión médica, le aplicó los primeros auxilios. Cuando un brillo verdoso se posó sobre su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron desmensuradamente y sus pulmones recibieron el oxigeno anhelado.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse, apoyandolo sobre su pecho y acariciandole el cabello.

-Shh... Tranquilo... Ya se acabó...

A traves d ela caballera rosada, sus ojos se fijaron en aquellos que le habían ayudado., luciendo con vida y calor.

-...e... - "detras de vosotras, tened cuidado" Las silabas inteligibles apenas salieron de su boca perdiendose en el viento mientras sus ojos se volvían a cerrar y caía en un profundo sueño

Mientras , Temari había dado el aviso a los chicos, los cuales se apresuraron a dar media vuelta.

-Listo, largue... - Temari se paró en seco, agarrando con rapidez el abanico - Mierda. Sal, si tienes huevos - mas el individuo no se movió, permaneció oculta por las sombras en la misma posición. Observandolas como un buho oculo en la noche. Sakura se mantenía de rodillas, con Shikamaru semi-inconsciente pegado a su pecho -. Muy bien. Si no sales tú¡te sacare yo! - susurró mientras levantaba el abanico dispuesta a atacar.

-¡Temari, quieta!

-¿Eh¿Qué¿Por qué?

-No sé quien eres - comenzó, manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos de aquel individuo -, pero gracias...

-¿Qué¿De que estás hablando?

-Le practicó el boca a boca a Shikamaru, Temari. Le ha salvado la vida Ahora si no te importa me gustaría saber quien eres. No te preocupe, si tu no nos atacas.

Respondiendo a un impulsó mayor que su voluntad, los ojos se acercarón revelando al muchacho. Un chico de su misma edad, de pelo negro y tez clara.

-Hola Sakura, cuanto tiempo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Tu...

-Deberiais marcharos ya, están a punto de llegar.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos fiarnos de ti?

-No lo sabeis.

A la vista del muchacho, la pelirrosa apretó los puños con fuerza, produciendo un leve crujido al rozar el cuero de los guantes. A su espalda, escuchaba la dificultosa respiración de Shikamaru, recordandole constantemente el motivo de us viaje. Y ante ella, con una mirada helada, semi-oculto´por las sombras, permanecía Uchiha Sasuke, a penas cambiado en aquellos tres años.

-¿Por que le has salvado¿Todavía... Todavía quedan lazos?

-Solo tengo un lazo con mi hermano, Sakura.

-Entonces no debería haberte importado que muriese.

-Debeis marcharos - contestó alejandose de la luz y perdiendose por los laberintos secretos del lugar.

-Vamónos, rapido.

-¡No podemos fiarnos de él!

-No te pido que te fies de él, si no de mi. Ahora, agachate y ayudame!

Con él a la espalda de la kunoichi, emprendieron el camino de regreso. No sabían donde había quedado Sasuke, los chicos deberían de estar en el refugio y, extrañamente, no había un alma por los pasillos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Se produjo una leve vibración en uno de los transmisores. Con un simple "listo", los tres amigos se apresuraron a dar mediavuelta, cuando estaba n a punto de llegar a los calabozos.

* * *

Olaaaaaaas, Aki ta el siguiente y como veis, ya lo están salvando. Contentas? xxD Un beso enorme, y gracias x leerlo . Las que querias a Sasuke, aquí lo teneís, las que querías a Shika aki tb está (este capitulo va para tere-chan que siempre me pregunta por shikamaru, xxxD)...

Nabiki-chan, la canción está en el "Steel Wheels" kreo, te lo aseguro en el proximo capitulo, que se me está acabando la money del ciber, y el disco está en mi casita a buen recaudo.

Bikiños y hasta el proximo capitulo! Suerte a los que estásis de examenes!


	24. Capitulo 8: 2º parte

**8**

Llegaron a la entrada casi al mismo tiempo. Ninguno abrió la boca al verse, ellos no dirigieron ninguna mirada al bulto de carne y sangre que cargaba la pelirrosa, y ellas no preguntaron.

-Demos un rodeo, será más seguro.

Se desviaron 45º al Oeste, mientras desde una ventana del templo, dos ojos negros observaban cada unos de sus movimientos con un extraño brillo en ellos que no hacía acto de presencia desde hacía muchos años.

Hacían el camino en silencio, seguros de la presencia amiga de sus compañeros. Encontraban la esperanza en el contacto invisibleAvanzaban en fila, vista fija al frente. Sus pasos, ritmicos y apurados, semejaban latidos del corazón. Sus respiraciones sonando al unísono formaban un canto tribal. Y el camino que recorrían estaba marcado por un tambor africano.

Y de golpe, se escuchó un leve tintineo metalico. Un kunai había chocado contra el abanico de Temari. Se pararon en seco, colocandose en formación de defensa, protegiendo por todos lados al herido.

-¿Dónde...?

-Son tres -, habló Neji, en un susurro practicamente inaudible-. Uno delate de Temari. Otro abajo, entre los matorrales. Y el último en frente de Chouji.

Instintivamente, todos echaron la mano a las armas. Sakura afianzó a Shikamaru sobre su espalda y los anchos dedos de Chouji rozaron algo.

-Somos mayoria, cuatro contra tres - comenzó Naruto con optimismo.

-Eso no nos beneficia. Ellos siguen teniendo una ventaja geofrafica y tecnica. Yo no conozco este terreno más que por el mapa, y ellos lo conocen a la perfeccón.

-Sakura, en cuanto puedas, corre.

-Ok.

Mientras hablaban en susurros, Chouji deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo derecho. Entre sus dedos, palpó lo que parecía ser una pequeña capsula, no más grande que un botón.

_-¿Qué...?_

_-Un regalo que puede que te traiga suerte._

_"Gracias, papa..."_

-Hay que reunirlos en un punto a los tres. Tengo un plan.

-Bien. Temari, Sakura, vosotras adelantaos.

Un movimiento entre las hojas, anunció la aparición de uno de los ninjas.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Cinco ratoncitos asustados... - reparó un momento en el buto que cargaba la pelirrosa - ¿Eh? Ese es uno de los prisioneros... Ratoncitos malos... No podeis llevaros los juguetes de Ikkemaru-chan o se enfadara.

Vestía la túnica blanca y el lazo violeta propio de los subordinados de Orochimaru. Media un metro largo, y pesaria sobre unos 80 kg. No aparentaba tener más edad que ellos pero tenía una cara profundamente marcada por cicatrizes.

-Así que, devolvednoslo para que Ikkemaru pueda seguir jugando, será una sorpresa el que lo hayais arreglado, seguro que le hace mucha ilusión - Por toda respuesta, los ninjas estrecharon el circulo al rededor de la medico - ¿No quereis? Bueno, entonces sereis vosotros los nuevos juguetes.

Al mismo tiempo que cambió la mueca de su rostro, de sonriente a furiosa, desaparecío de su vista. Un ruido entre las hojas anunció la aparición de los otros dos ninjas.

-¡Neji!

En un rapido silencio y con un instintivo movimiento de manos señalo la nueva posición de todos los ninjas. Naruto y Chouji rompieron la formación lanzandose directos hacia los dos ninjas, mientras una lluvia de kunais caía sobre las chicas y el ojiblanco, cuchillos que Temari devolvió con un viento de baja intensidad.

-Temari-san... -advirtió en un susurro.

-¡Lo sé¡Ya lo sé!

Una explosión que forzó al ninja a abandonar su escondrijo reveló el invisible movimiento del ninja.

-¡Ahora!

Sin mirar atrás, por sus compañeros, ambas chicas se apresuraron a huir, sumidas en un silencio lleno de alerta. Atrás quedaban el chocar del metal y los susurros sangrientos. Ante ellos se abría en camino soleado.

-¡Naruto! ¡Chouji! ¡Ya están fuera de peligro!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¡Entonces acabemos con esto ya!

Con movimientos rápidos fueron acercandolos al centro, juntandolos. Naruto estaba herido en el hombro derecho, Chouji tenía cortes en las mejillas y numerosos moratones y Neji estaba intacto.

La lucha estaba bastante igualada. Ninguno de los dos bandos revelaba su verdadera fuerza. Unos subestimaban y los otros intentaban no llamar la atención.

Llegaron al punto central. Los tres ninjas de la arena permanecían alrededor de un radio de acción de 5 metros de la piedra que Chouji había tomado por punto de referencia. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, y extrajo del bolsillo del pantalon una pequeña capsula de color verde pistacho.

La apretó un momento en su puño, con los ojos cerrados. Como si rezara. Cuando su vista se posó nuevamente sobre los tres ninjas, los iris castaños reflejaban una segura turbación, un arbol de tronco fino que planta cara, con sus debiles raíces, a un fuerte huracán. Lanzó la capsula contra la roca, y cuando el cristal reventó, volutas de humo se alzaron del suelo, aumentando a medida que se alzaban de la tierra.

-¡Qué demonios? - Neji y Naruto retrocedieron apurados, pero para cuando sus enemigos se dieron cuenta, las volutas de humo, tomando forma de cadena, se enroscaban en torno a sus cuerpos, ascendiendo por ellos e introduciendose en su cuerpo a través de sus bocas entreabiertas y los orificios de su nariz.

-¡Chouji! ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Veneno.

Los gritos eran ahogados por una extraña masa que se formaba en sus bocas y gargantas por lo que hasta sus oídos tan solo llegaban leves murmullos.

-Tardarán un rato en encontrarlos, sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Con un asentimiento, los tres muchachos se apresuraron a ponerse en camino.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La negrura de la gruta se iluminaba a sus pasos mediante el fanal encendido que portaba la kunoichi de la arena. Los ecos producidos por las goteras se entremezclaba con sus paso, fluyendo como rio entre los pasillos.

Llegaron al ala que servía como enfermería, preparada para la ocasión y, con muchisimo cuidado lo tumbaron en el colchón.

-Temari, ve al manantial y trae dos cubetas de agua. Una ponla a hervir y cuando este lista, traela - la voz de la pelirrosa sonó tensa, resonando en el silencio del lugar, roto tan solo por el inquietante silbido que producía el cuerpo de Shikamaru al respirar.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aki estoy con el siguiente capitulo. Espero que os guste, para vuestra información ya tengo los dos siguientes capitulos subidos en el ordenador asi que esta semana y la siguiente los subire, okisss? Muchisima gracias por los reviews a **Marion-asaruka**, a **Sabaku-no-Misaki **(más explicita imposible, xxD) y a **Kurayami1sama** (Sí, sí... No te preocupes saldra dentro de unos cuantos capitulos, va a volver a aparecer te lo prometo.). Hasta dentro de poco!


	25. Capitulo 9: Fin de la segunda parte

**9**

Los granos de arena caían segundo tras segundo, marcados por la indiferencia. Estaban sentados al lado del manantial, reflejadas en sus aguas refulgian las llamas que los calentaban. Sumidos en un mutismo lo suficientemente solido como para frenar una bandada de flechas. De lo alto de la escalera solo sé oía un leve pitido procedente de una maquina que marcaba sabe dios que, enlazado con un amargo y acido olor.

-Chicos, necesito algo de ayuda aquí arriba, con uno que suba llega - la voz de Sakura sono opaca desde detrás de la mascarilla.

Neji se levantó y subió los escalones. No hablaba y su mirada se mantenía tan serena como siempre. Se había limpiado la suciedad de las mejillas y se había retirado la bandana. Bajo el tatuaje restrictivo, su expresión madura lo hacía equiparable a los nobles de más alta cuna. Temari, sentada al lado de la escalera, ligeramente alejada del grupo permanecía en silencio, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, notando como sudaban unas manos en su cuerpo ajenas a ella misma. Clavó una mirada gatuna en la frente del muchacho cuando este paso por su lado, refulgiendo sus ojos con destellos verdosos sobre la tinta azul. Y mientras intentaba pensar el camino más corto de regreso no pudo dejar de reconocer la semejanza existente entre el tatuaje y su dueño(--).

Pasaron las horas en completo silencio, intentando captar la inexistente conversación entre los dos ninjas que trabajaban.

-Temari... ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco al fuergo? Te va a coger el frío si sigues ahí...

-No, gracias. Estoy acostumbrada a pasar frío.

-¿Frío? Sí vives en el desierto...

-Las temperatura caen en picado en invierno . Además, por las noches hace mucho frío.

La conversación murio, resurgiendo de nuevo el tenso silencio y el ensordecedor mutismo. Poco a poco, fueron cayendo en un estado de sopor, entregandose a ensoñaciones comunes en las que se quejaban de la rutina diaria.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Neji, acercarme esas vendas y vete aplicandole ese emplasto de hierbas del mortero que está al fuego, en las piernas. Muy poca cantidad, cubriendo solo la herdia. Para retirarle los clavos de los muslos, si puedes hacerlo mediante chackra mejor, si no, en el segundo cajón hay unas tenazas y unos alicates.

-Será mejor que ulize la herramienta, si lo hago con chakra me es practicamente imposible sacarlao rectamente, le dolería demasiado.

-Neji... - río Sakura por lo bajo, amargamente mientras se esforzaba por mantener una burbuja constante de chakra a la altura de su garganta -, le a doler de ambas maneras. Hazlo de la manera más rápida.

Con un asentimiento y procurando eludir el rostro cetrino y calaverico de su amigo retiró la manta que cubría el cuerpo semidesnudo del adolescente. En sus delgadas piernas, se revelaban cortes y magulladuras, heridas cerradas rudimentariamente y, dos veces en cada pierna, se veían enterrados en carne, dos clavos viejos y oxidados. Alrededor de las heridas se distinguia una masa de color rojizo. Neji la observó fijamente, sin saber lo que era.

-En una mezcla de vinagre, pimienta y sal - comentó Sakura adivinando su pensamiento -. Se utiliza para irritar las heridas, impiden la cicatrización, y producen... bastante dolor. Además, suele producir infecciones...

Entre el pitido constante que producían las maquinas que marcaban sus constantes vitales, y el color aseptico de los medicamentos, el ninja se quedó paralizado observando anonadado las diferentes heridas.

-Neji. Si no puedes hacerlo, marchate. Pero no pierdas el tiempo. Esos clavos pueden haber estado impregnados en algún tipo de veneno además de la mezcla. Hay que retirarlos y aplicar el ünguento ya -. El ojiblanco volvió a asentir mientras retiraba poco a poco el metal, sintiendo como los musculos inertes se tensaban, contratedose los musculos del rostro en una mueca de dolor.

Las operaciones que realizaban eran tensas y estaticas. Los movimientos se efectuaban con veloz lentitud. Las heridas se cubrían con las pomadas y los unguentos, cubriendo la maltrecha marioneta de olores asepticos y antinaturales.

Poco a poco, fueron cubriendo las heridas con vendas y gasas, escayolando las roturas y curando cortes y heridas superficiales. Y, al final, tras dos horas de angustioso trabajo, pudieron descansar. Cubrieron el cuerpo con un edredon de plumas.

-Ya está. Acabamos por ahora.

-Sakura¿como...?

-Vamos fuera -. Sin esperar, la muchacha se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta manteniendola abierta para cederle el paso al ninja.

Neji la siguio, observandola fijamente, sabiendo como ella evitaba encontrar sus miradas. Se acercó a la escalera, asomandose por la puerta. La mayoría dormian, unos apoyados en otros. La hoguera convertída en simples escombros.

-Eh... ¿chicos? - el simple susurro de su voz llegó para despertarles de aquel stado de sopor en el que se habían sumido.

-¿Eh¿Qué¿Sakura-chan?

-Sí. Subid, ya hemos acabado -, intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada oculta por las penumbras.

Se encaminaron al piso superior y, al pasar por delante, todos dirigieron nerviosas miradas a la puerta.

-¿Y bien¿Cómo está? - pregunto Chouji, poniendo de manifiesto en la tensión de su voz el nerviosismo de todos.

-Vivo, al menos. Las heridas más graves están bajo control y, todos los venenos neutralizados. Sin embargo, la hipotermia que ha estado sufriendo o un shock sufrido, le ha causado un estado... comatoso -. Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre las presentes. Ninguno era capaz de entender lo que la pelirrosa pronunciaba -. Le he administrado 100mg de tiamina, para que el suero glucosado que le estoy administrando para contrarrestrar la malnutrición...

Continuó enumerando todos los pasos realizados, repasandolos mentalmente, intentando recordar si se había equivocado en alguno. Nadie la escuchaba. Ninguno entendía que estaba pasando.

-Deberiamos irnos cuanto antes. Orochimaru posiblemente nos este buscando... Estamos muy cerca de él y si nos encuentra... - la voz de Naruto había sonado rota, pero decidida a evitar el silencio que se avecinaba.

-Todavía no podemos irnos. No podemos trasladarlo.

-Pero si nos quedamos aquí... Si nos encuentran, estaremos en problemas.

-¡Es demasiado arriesgado trasladarlo en este estado, Naruto! Caundo despierte puede sufrir estado de confusión, amnesia, paralisis parcial o total, bloqueamiento de la función logistica o asociativa, perdida temporal o total de la capacidad visual así como del habla. Eso entre otros ciento diez sindromes que pueden surgir, sin contar los trastornos psicologicos que pueden surgir como los ataques de ansiedad o histeria. ¡Es muy peligroso! Si despierta en mitad del camino y sufre un ataque tendremos un grave problema.

-Si nos vamos tenemos un problema, y si nos quedamos tambien. Entonces¿qué hacemos?

-Normalmente, se debería esperar al menos una semana, pero en este caso... Necesito un minimo de tres días.

-¿Tres días? Eso es demasiado tiempo.

-No podemos trasladarlo antes. Ya corremos demasiado peligro trasladandolo antes de una semana - recalcó Sakura.

-Está bien, Sakura. Si hay que esperar, esperaremos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nervioso, miró a su alrededor. Todos se mantenían alejados de él, eludiendolo como si tuviera un aura negra a su alrededor. Fijo su vista en ella. Sus mejillas continuaban coloradas y, su voz se había vuelto a suavizar. Inconscientemente, recorrió su vista por todo su cuerpo. Recordando como, bajo el yukata negro que vestía, su silueta se desdibuja en delicadas y pronunciadas curvas. Volvió a subir, escrutandola fijamente, hasta que su vista se poso en sus labios afrutados. Ojalalos diosesle permitiesen averiguar su sabor. Aunque tuviera que realizar los pecados capitales setenta veces siete, aunque tuviera que cumplir el castigo otras tantas veces.

-Kiba... - una voz lo llamó, con rabia contenida.

Lentamente y sintiendo un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo, alzó los ojos hasta encontrarse con unos encolerizados orbes blancos enmarcados en un rostro profuntamente sonrojado. Sintió algo romperse en su interior mientras daba gracias por no tener el tatuaje del Bouke gravado a fuego en su frente, porque si no, le estallaría la cabeza en mil pedazos. Apartó la vista nervioso. Le era imposible sostener un segundo más aquella furiosa y, en el fondo, dolorida mirada. Pero el panorama era negro cuando su vista se poso sobre sus compañeros. Ino lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, TenTen sonreía tensamente, deseando que llegara el momento de saltar sobre él. Lee no le dirigía la mirada, profundamente ofendido en su honor de caballero. Una vez era pasable, dos, era el colmo. En cuanto a Shino... simplemente se contenía para no maltratarlo demasiado delante de Hinata.

-Kiba... sal, por favor...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Temari abrió con cuidado la puerta, procurando que esta no graznara el mas infimo chirrido. Había pasado un día y la cosa no mostraba visos de cambiar pronto. No se oía ni un solo sonido ajeno. O los daban por muertos o es que habían obtenido lo que querían de él y ya no les importaba.

No aguantaba más allá encerrada. Sentía que las paredes, el techo y el suelo se aproximaban a cada hora y, que llegaría un momento en que todo se fundiría en un minusculo punto negro en el universo.

Nunca había sufrido un ataque de claustrofobía, posiblemente se debiera de la tensión del evento. Se había criado en el desierto. Estaba acostumbrada a soportar tanto temperaturas extremas, como a estar encerrada en una habitaciónsin apenas ventilación durante las largas jornadas de lluvias torrenciales o de tormentas de arena.

Sin embargo, no podía más. Esta vez no aguantaría el cautiverio.

Suspiró resignada. Por mucho que pensara y le diera vueltas a la cabeza, no iba a salir de allí antes. Lo observó allí tumbado.

Se sentó a su lado y agarró su mano derecha. Sintió en ella el tacto aspero y húmedo de las vendas. La manta que lo cubría se terminaba al llegar a su pecho. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas, a excepción de su rostro llendo de magulladuras y golpes.

Su respiración, siendo mantenida por una maquina, sonaba regular y suave. Bastaba este simple sonido para calmar el ambiente.

Sin embargo, pese a lo que pudiera parecer, en su rostro se reflejaba una calma infinita. Estaba sereno, más sereno incluso que años atrás.

Pese a todo, el ambiente estaba estatico. El aroma mentolado de las medicinas había congelado el aire. Apretó su mano, deseando inconscientemente que ese leve gesto bastará para despertarle. Pero nada cambió.

Suspiro con resignación y se inclinó para recoger la cubeta donde Sakura había dejado las compresas. El agua estaba caliente, pero todavía desprendía el olor a hierbas. La fiebre provocada por la reacción alergica había desaparecido.

Obedeciendo a una fuerza superior, sus ojos se dirigian a su rostro, recorrían sus vendas. El cabello suelto rodeaba su rostro, apartandose de su rostro en el lado izquierdo, recogiendose detrás de la oreja. Fijo la vista en sus labios, extrañamente brillantes. Se paralizó, temblandole el pulso. Algo del agua cayó al suelo. Nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

Se oían ruidos desde abajo. Uno más fuerte la despertó. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, alejando cualqueira de esas idas. No estaba en momento para pensar en ello. El pelo se solto cayendo de manera que le cubría el rostro, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas mientras, enfadada consigo misma se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Media hora más tarde, entró de nuevo en la habitación. Evitaba por todos lo medios mirarle. Coloco la bayenta en una de las mesas y con movimientos expertos se recogió el kimono y se arrodillo en el suelo. Cayó la bayeta y empezó a secar el charco. Frotaba con fuerza, dirigiendo contra el suelo toda su frustración, toda su fueria. Cada pasada era más y más rápida. Sin darse cuenta, enganchó la uña en una de las juntas de las baldosas y con el movimiento del brazo hacia delante, sintió una corriente electrica subir desde el dedo.

-¡Auch¡Oh, joder! - retiró la mano y se llevó instintivamente el dedo a la boca, chupando avidamente la sangre.

Se sento sobre sus tobillos como la habían enseñado de pequeña. Todavía chupando el dedo, recorrió con la vista la habitación e, inconscientemente, sus ojos repararón en él. Y otra vez la misma sensación. Tan cerca como estaba no pudó resistir la tentación.

Posó su mano izquierda sobre la suya, agarrandola suavemente. Con la mano herida se sujetó el cabello, manteniendolo ligeramente apartado y se inclinó sobre él, guiada por unsentimiento animal que comunmente reprimimos, avergonzandonos de ello.

Sus labios se apoyaron sobre los de él, con inocencia y timided. Un beso infantil. Dulce y delicado pero suficiente para que un sabor meloso se expandiera por su cuerpo.

Se separó no más que unos centimetros, lo suficiente para regresar a la tierra. Sintió un leve, casi imperceptible movimiento. Se incorporó de golpe, asustada. Lo había sentido. Se había movido. Estaba segura. Su mano se había movido. Quiza había sido solo un dedo. Pero había reaccionado.

Cambio la dirección de la vista y lo observó atentamente. Se echó hacia atrás ahogando un grito.

-¿Shikamaru?

* * *

Nananananna... Fin de la segunda temporadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado . Bueno aquí va la aclaración que prometi antes.

Como sabeis, Neji tieneuna esvastica girada en sentido horario tatuada en la frente. (En el anime se cambia por un cruz de Andres (si no me equivoco), debido a las posibles semejanzas con la esvastica nazi). Para los que ignoren el verdadero significado lo explico a continuación, si a alguien le queda alguna duda que pregunte, que yo le respondo encantada. Bien, en su origen la esvastica o cruz gamada representaun equilibrio interior (ya que cada uno de sus extremos estaría marcado por uno de los cuatro elementos o apuntaria a cada uno de los puntos cardinales), un camino hacia el bienestar o un simbolo solar. En todas las culturas en las que aparece se les da un significado positivo, a excepción de los nazis quienes transformaron este tranquilizador signo en una deshonra para la humanidad.

En el capitulo me refiero al primer significado, el del equilibrio interior ya que me parece que es el que mejor concuerda con Neji.

En cuanto a lo demás, muchisimas gracias por los reviews .

**S-sasuke** - Chi... Sasuke volverá a salir, no te preocupes. La mayoría van a voler a salir (kAbuto no, por idiota... xxD). Y espero no tardar demasiado con el proximo capitulo!

**Suna-girl** - xxxD, tranquila mujer, tranquila. Aki tienes un poco de lo que querias, espero que llegue para calmar un pco los animos hasta el proximo...xxD

**Marion-asakura** - te digo lo mismo que a S-sasuke, dentro de poco... dentro de poco... tendras a "Sasukin" de vuelta. xxD

**Nabiki-chan-xD** -... que poco aguante tienen los jovenes de hoy en días... me decepcionas, quejarte de sueño a la una y media de la madrugada, muy mal!. A esa hora se va de juerga, se esta con los amigos, no se va una a dormir.. xxxD

**Sabaku-no-Misaki -** jejje, no importa. La verdad es que cuando abri el review y solo vi el "AH", me rei bastante intentando saber que significaba... xxD Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior y que el review llegara correctamente ... xxxD

Bikos a todas y graciasssssssssss! Asta el proximo capitulo, que inicia la **última temporada!**


	26. Capitulo 1: 3º parte

**1**

-Shi... ¿Shikamaru?

Estatismo. Movimientos inmóviles. Quietismo. Silencio. Mudismo ensordecedor.

Su respiración heló sus pulmones. Sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Una sola mirada que unía ambos entes.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, aterida de frío. Sentada de rodillas, temblaba. Se sentía totalmente desvalida. Desnuda ante esos orbes.

La estancia parecía haberse congelado y el mundo había dejado de dar vueltas en su eje. Vivirían el fin de la primavera eternamente.

Sin embargo, el río seguía su rumbo. Los ruidos de las maquinas continuaban. Las voces en el piso inferior no dejaban de escucharse. Lo único que había variado eran esos ojos que la escrutaban con arrogancia.

Reflejaban un cansancio eterno. Hubo un ligero pestañeo. Rápido y fugaz, casi invisible. Sus labios entreabiertos, brillaban. Simplemente la observaba con aquellos dos granos de café, con calma, con paciencia.

Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba. No la miraba como siempre. Faltaba algo de arrogancia innata, de aburrimiento, del extraño sarcasmo de siempre. Se veía reflejada en esos ojos de cristal pero ella no era Temari, no tenía nombre. No tenía identidad. No la conocía. No la recordaba.

Con escasas fuerzas frunció el ceño, obteniendo el mismo resultado que un niño pequeño. Una mueca curiosa y no del todo formada. Intentaba unirlo todo. Esa cara, ese sentimiento de familiaridad. Todo ello con un nombre. Con una identidad.

Se abalanzó sobre él instintivamente, acariciando su rostro, casi con miedo, llamando por cualquiera. Sin cesar de repetir su nombre. Desesperada, lágrimas desconocidas en sus ojos. Una bomba en su pecho. Un revolver en la sien. La voz fallaba mientras gritaba. Sorda sonaba su voz.

Los orbes castaños recorrían su rostro, caminaban los senderos de lágrimas. No la conocía. Y si sabía quien era. La confusión no se mostró en su rostro. Tan solo un abatimiento que siempre estuvo ahí. No sentía paz, ocupado su lugar por un aburrimiento y monótono vacío.

Pestañeó un par de veces, amenazando con volver a dormirse. Pero no podía. La chica que se erguía sobre él no dejaba de gritar. Estaba nerviosa, histérica. No es que le molestaran los gritos, al fin y al cabo, sonaban demasiado lejos, demasiado como para que pudiesen molestar. Pero, aún así, era muy problemática.

Estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza. Tenía todos los sentidos embotados. Notaba todo lo que lo rodeaba de extraña manera, cubierto todo ello por un velo que los protegía de miradas curiosas.

Observó como sus ojos se anegaban por las lágrimas que morían en la cama. No llegaban a brotar. Empañaban sus ojos. Fijo la vista en sus cabellos, finos hilos dorados, con un extraño brillo cobrizo. Su tez morena hacía más notorios, sus gruesos labios humedecidos. Y otra vez sus esmeraldas reclamando atención, destacando sobre el resto de su cuerpo, más brillantes y hermosos que nunca.

Cerro los ojos lentamente. Una sensación de paz lo embargaba. ¿Por qué luchar contra ella¿Qué sentido tenía resistirse si el silencio llegó dictatorial, ordenando callar? Ya no gritaba, pero seguía estando allí. No estaba solo. Sentía el tacto suave de sus manos, una suavidad poco común en las mujeres de su tiempo. Siempre había rozado manos fuertes y masculinas, endurecidas por el fragor de la batalla, o manos ásperas y trabajadoras de las campesinas. Nunca había sentido semejante suavidad, en aquellas palmas aterciopeladas, nunca había sentido el perfume exótico del azahar, del jazmín y del almizcle que brotaba de aquella piel... Viviendo hasta entonces una vida escéptica, en la vida creyó en la existencia de las hadas y ahora estaba ante una. La más bella asrai () se atrevía a tocar a quien no es digno de su presencia. Sin miedo ni temor.

Abrió los ojos molesto, cuando algo hizo que esas manos se separasen de su cuerpo. Una chica pelirrosa se inclinaba sobre él observándolo fijamente. Había colocado una mano sobre su frente y un calor extraño emanaba de ella. Lentamente sus ideas se aclaraban y los nubarrones que entorpecían su percepción se disipaban parcialmente.

Las caras se iban asociando a un nombre y el nombre a una identidad, una vida con pasado, presente y futuro. Intentó mover los labios para hablar pero la pelirrosa le sello la boca con el dedo índice mandándole callar

Cerró los ojos un momento, mientras el resplandor pasaba por encima de sus ojos hasta situarse a la altura de su garganta. La otra mano, la colocó en su pecho con mucha delicadeza. Estaba templada y ejercía sobre su torso una pequeña pero molesta presión.

-Shikamaru, no intentes hablar. Intenta afirmar o negar con la cabeza cuando te pregunte. ¿Puedes oírme? – con un tremendo esfuerzo cabeceó ligeramente. De las manos femeninas emanaba un etéreo brillo verdoso -. ¿Sabes quien soy? – la observó fijamente y asintió nuevamente -. ¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado?

Esta vez no hubo asentimiento, tampoco hubo negación. Apartó la vista de las esmeraldas e intentó aclarar su mente.

Imágenes confusas se agolpaban en su cerebro, sin orden y sin sentido. Sacadas de un sueño, extraídas de manera desordenada. Oscuridad, frío, dolor, llanto...

Si intentaba ordenarlas, le estallaría la cabeza. No era capaz de recordar que había pasado, como había llegado o como había salido. No sabía él porque. A pesar de que las brumas que lo rodeaban se habían disipado, de que ahora sabía quien era la chica que desesperada gritaba, a quien debía darles las gracias, su memoria se negaba a descubrirse ante sus ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no contesta? – interrumpió Naruto nervioso.

-Naruto. Necesita su tiempo para pensar y, en estos momentos, tiene todo el del mundo a su disposición.

Con calma, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, desesperanzado. Bajo la vista de sus amigos, avergonzándose de si mismo, sintiéndose como un fraude.

-Esa bien, no te preocupes por eso. Ya lo recordarás a su debido tiempo. Lo único que necesitas es tiempo. Escúchame, ahora estás a salvo. Estamos en un refugio de la Arena, en el país de la soja, cerca del país del fuego. Chouji, Naruto, Neji y Temari están aquí. Haremos turnos para quedarnos contigo. Mañana por la mañana partiremos a primera hora, y nos quedaremos en casa de la abuela de TenTen hasta que te recuperes – sin fuerzas para intentar hablar, asintió de nuevo. Sakura retiró las manos de su pecho y lo arropó con la manta, lo miró a la cara y le sonrió lo más cálidamente que fue capaz -. Descansa e intenta dormir. Ya se ha acabado todo.

En su rostro magullado y ojeroso se formó la sombra de una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Mientras, frente a sus cinco amigos, pestañeó varias veces antes de caer en un suave y tranquilo sueño libre de peligrosas y terroríficas sombras como los que no tenía desde que su madre lo arrullaba en sus brazos al son de su voz. Y, con una sonrisa en los labios, se durmió pacíficamente.

Por primera vez en varios días, pudieron dormirse entre alegres risas.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Un poco cortito la verdad, pero es que si no no sabía donde cortarlo... Además no se cuando voy a poder volver a colgarme al ordenador hasta el 16 de septiembre (tengo selectividad... no kiero TTTT)... A si que subir mejor ahora aunque sea corto no? Pero de todos modos, muchas gracias por los reviews Ahora que el final esta tan peligrosamente cerca... xxD. Supongo que a partir de ahora los capitulos seran más largos.

Muchisimas gracias a:

**S-sasuke** - No he tardado! xxxD,

**Kaminari-dono** - mujer, no tengas tanta prisa... Deja que Neji regrese por lo menos a Konoha, no? Que ni sikiera ha vuelto...

**Tayuya-sempai** - No eres pesada¡al contrario! NMe gusta que la gente me saque defectos cuando escribo y sobre todo que me den consejos. La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo contigo, no esta demasiado bien escrito por ahi atras, a mi tampoco me gusta pero es que no sabía como hacerlo... Pero me alegro de que te haya gustado ese capitulo , me alegro mucho. Este capitulo no esta demasiado alla (lo admito), pero de todos modos intentare que los siguientes esten mejor... Si ves algun fallo, te agradeceria que me los comentases . Y Gracias!

**Marion-Asakura **- ejejeje... a cualquiera le gusta más Itachi que Sasuke (Imbecil, insoportable y... se me olvida algo, es ESTRESANTE) xxD,. Itachi no creo que salga, pero Sasuke mucho me temo que si saldra.

**Suna-girl - **Otra más para apoyar el ShikaxTema (yo kiero verlo en el manga :p) xxD No te preocupes va a ver ShikaxTema, y tambien ShikaxIno, para las que no les guste.

**Nabiki-chuaan -** Niña, cambiaste el nick? por cierto esta frase me descoloko un poco... : "hay un viejo flaite y feo afeura de mi casa q susto.." xxD a k vino? xxxD

Bueno, hasta dentro de poco! Bikiñossssss

Aclaraciones:

_Asrai_ : hada acuática etérea y frágil a quien la luz del sol o el tacto humano convierte en agua.


	27. Capitulo 2: 3º parte

Capitulo 2:

-Están tardando mucho... ¿no creeis?

-Hoy se cumplen cuatro días desde que se fueron. Queráis o no, es normal que tarden.

-Pero aún así... – insistió Kiba mientras Hinata, con los labios fruncidos en una mueca se ocupaba de curar la herida del muchacho -. Cuatro días es mucho...

-Eso es porque sufres de hiperactividad y te has visto forzado a quedarte por tu pierna – habló Shino con lentitud sin despegar las vista de las blancas manos que con destreza vendaban la morena piel de su compañero -. Te sientes frustrado y eso te pone nervioso. Debes aprender a estar más tranquilo...

-Shino... tu también te mueres de ganas de ir así que cállate.

-Kib...

-Shino-kun, Kiba-kun no empecéis por favor – evitó Hinata con voz cansada. Tras acabar con la herida se incorporó con gracia y se sentó entre ambos muchachos -. ¿Y si les pasó algo?

-Seguro que están todos bien... – replicó Lee con una sonrisa no del todo convencida -. Tened en cuenta que van a infiltrarse en un país extranjero. Ir, pueden ir rápido, pero si Shikamaru-kun esta herido deberán regresar más lentamente... Ya veréis como están perfectamente y que antes de que os deis cuenta, estarán aquí. ¡No os dejéis vencer por la desesperanza!

-Tu tampoco pareces del todo animado – río TenTen con desgana. Hinata sonrió tristemente.

-Puede ser... Pero se han ido a meter en la boca del lobo. No estamos luchando con un señorito de tres al cuarto – se sentó en cunclillas sobre el sillón y enterró la cara entre las rodillas – Quiero decir, nos estamos enfrentando a Orochimaru... uno de los tres sannins... Ni siquiera Jiraya-san y Tsunade-sama pudieron ven... – calló cuando sobre su cabeza, una mano le revolvió el cabello. Era un tacto áspero, con un olor característico, el que intentaba crear pequeños bucles. Levantó la cabeza y giró la vista, encontrándose cara a cara con Kiba. Sonreía tanto que se había noche en sus ojos. Un nudo se formo en su garganta e, inconscientemente, sonrió.

-Todo saldrá bien... ten fé, Hi-chan.

-Pero¿tu no decías hace un momento que estaban tardando demasiado? – replicó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, bueno... Están tardando mucho, no lo niego, pero... eso no significa que no esten bien.

-Sí, puede ser.

-Por cierto¿dónde está ella? – interrumpió Shino. Como respuesta, TenTen apartó la vista hasta la ventana.

Permanecía sentada en una de las habitaciones exteriores, la puerta abierta le daba una perfecta vista de la parte posterior del jardín. El sol de la mañana doraba las bellezas americanas (1) que inundaban los arbustos cercanos. Hasta ella llegaba el aroma de las flores que tan conocido le era desde niña. Entre sonrisas y lágrimas, todavía hoy es capaz de recordar el olor de las plantas en los días de lluvia, el perfume del césped recién cortado, el aroma de las lilas mezclado con el de la tierra mojada... Estigmas de una infancia feliz que en el presente se convierten en astillas de maderas ardientes que se clavan en su corazón.

La presión de su pecho se había aliviado ligeramente, pero aún no podía respirar. Sumergida en un mar de angustias, estaba a solo unas brazadas de la paz eterna, del descanso y la tranquilidad que contagiaban sus lentos movimientos. Porque cuando la persona que amas esta hecha de aire, accedes a sumergirte en el mar hasta convertirte en líquido.

¿Cuánto hace que no lo veía¿Cuántos días hace que no sentía su olor a césped y tierra mojada? Unos días, unas semanas, unos meses, unos años... El concepto de tiempo se deformó en el interior de su universo personal los días se transformaron en una margarita que pétalo a pétalo va siendo deshojada por una mano invisible, que cuando llegue a cero se reiniciará con un gigantesco y fatal Big Bang. Cada vez falta menos y la cuenta atrás se ha iniciado. Quedan solo siete pétalos en mal estado debido a los inclemencias del tiempo. Las tormentas, las ventanas y el sol lacerante han hecho estragos y el Big Bang va a comenzar si no le dan pronto la llave que detiene el cronometro. Y la llave esta rota. Algo en su interior se lo dice. No está destruida pero tampoco podrá apagar el reloj. Y el Big Bang se producirá y todo estallará. Los mares desbordaran a la tierra que los contiene, el mundo se hundirá en el frío y oscuro invierno que perdurá en el infierno. Si la llave no vueve pronto... Si no detienen el reloj...

Introdujo la mano en la manga del kimono y retiró un trozo de papel ya amarillento. Las arrugas del papel demostraba que había sido doblado hasta el infinito. La tinta casi desaparecida que dibujaba una fina cuadricula y el color amarillento que había tomado el blanco nuclear del papel, demostraba su antigüedad. A lo largo de su extensión existían marcas de humedad. Pesados lagrimones habían caído sobre aquellos garabatos. Cuantas noches durmió sobre aquellas líneas lo ignoraba. Cuantas veces la había leído no lo recordaba. Como si se tratará de una niña tonta sin nada mejor en lo que pensar, lo había leído día tras día hasta que se gravaron a fuego en su memoria, en sus ojos y en su corazón. Para cualquiera otra conciencia no significaba más que unos cuantos versos escritos con mala letra pero para ella, el mundo se ceñía a aquellas frases, encerrada entre aquellas palabras era un pajarillo presa que encerrado en una jaula sin paredes se sabe más libre que cualquiera de sus hermanos que surcan los cielos.

La sangre brotaba de las yemas de sus dedos mientras rescribía una y otra vez aquellos versos.

Era una nota de perdón sin firmar, una carta de disculpa hecha con la mejor intención, una petición de paz tras la que se ocultaba una mirada huidiza y unas mejillas coloradas por el arrepentimiento.

Levantó la vista tras exhalar en un suspiró su último aliento de vida y sintió en un momento el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, la presión de su pecho asfixiarle el corazón. La marca desbordó los diques, incontenible en su primitivismo.

A lo lejos unas figuras se entremezclaban unas con otras, acercándose a la villa, avanzando lentos pero constantes. Cinco figuras en formación de protección, avanzaban si temor, seguros ya de ojos traidores. A salvo de ataques sorpresa.

-¡Ya llegan!

----- -------- ----

-Déjalo sobre la cama, Chouji... Así, con cuidado.

La habitación permanecía en penumbras, con las cortinas corridas, la única fuente de luz era una pequeña lumbre que daba a la habitación un agradable calor

El sonido de las maquinas se clavaba en los oídos de los presentes taladrándoles de tal manera el cuerpo que solo la visión de la paz hecha hombre los relajaba.

Por primera vez en años su cuerpo reconocía la agradable sensación de tranquilidad que confería un buen colchón, la placentera seguridad que confería el peso de las mantas protegiendo del frío.

-¿Necesitáis...?

-Nada más, gracias. Ahora Sakura y yo nos ocupamos, tu vete a descansar, Chouji-kun.

* * *

Holassssssssssssssssss Vale, vale. Tarde más de lo previsto, sorry, pero es que con lo de la universidad no doy a basto y entre semana no tengo tiempo para el ordenador y en toda el casco viejo no hay un puñe... ciber (si hay alguien de santiago de compostela y conoce algún ciber cerca del campus norte, pleaseeee k me diga como llegar). Muchas gracias a **S-sasuke, Marion-asakura, Temari-shikamaru, Suna-girl, Nabiki-chuaaan **(Niña, te siguen acosando los viejos flaites??? xxD)**, Tere-chan y Tayuya-sempai**. En vista del poco exito que ha debido de tener este capitulo, ya os lo digo ahora: en el siguiente hay shikatema.

Suna-girl: No ma cuerdo si te conteste o no a lo de como subir una historia. Pero lo explico ahora haber si no lo hice (a estas alturas ya lo sabras)... :

1-Entras en la cuenta y en menu de la derecha seleccionas documents. Examinas el archivo y en Label pones cualquier mariconada en plan una letra o algo por el estilo. En Edit/Preview modificas si lo necesitas guardas y listo

2-Vas a Stories (debajo de documents) y pulsas en New Story (menu arriba derecha), vas a guideliness bajas y aceptas el contrato. Vuelves a new story y vas seleccionando las caracteristicas (libro, comic, serie...) Y listo!!


	28. Capitulo 3: 3º parte

Vale, vale. Lo admito. He tardado una eternidad y posiblemente nadie (o muy pocos) leais este capitulo por mi falta de formalidad. Pero prometí que actualizaría y aquí estoy. Tengo una buena noticia, tras superar el atranque que me supuso este capitulo (desde este capitulo odio a Neji, que lo sepais ¬¬) he conseguido retomar el hilo de la historia, y ya voy escribiendo el capitulo 5. Conociendome, no dare fechas de nuevas actualizaciones. Pero van saliendo y eso es bueno , verdad??

Bueno. Como supongo que no os acordareis de la historia os pongo a continuación un pequeño resumen de los capitulos anteriores:

Tras la desaparición de Shikamaru en medio de una misión, cuyo fallo le acarreara la pena de muerte. Los 10 chunnins de la aldea, junto con Temari, se proponen su rescate. Por ese motivo Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Temari y Chouji, parten en su busqueda mientras el resto se atrincheran en casa de la abuela de Tenten esperando su regreso. Con ayuda de la Gondaime y de los senseis abandonan la villa sin problemas y se encaminan hacia la guarida de Shikamaru. Gracias a la minima ayuda de Sasuke, consiguen rescatarlo sin demasiados incidentes y regresar a la casa donde el resto les espera con un hospital de campaña preparado. No pueden regresar a la villa porque en cuanto alguien descubriera a Shikamaru, lo ejecutarian.

Y bien, nos quedamos en el capitulo anterior con la llegada de la brigada de rescate de regreso a la casa. Se que dije que iba a poner algo de ShikaTema en este capitulo, pero tenía una deuda con el NejiTenten que Kaminari-domo (entre otras, ahora es de la unica que me acuerdo porque fue la última en pedirlo... xxD) me había pedido**  
**

**3  
**

El sonido de golpeteo en la madera no fue suficiente para conseguir que alguien contestase. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, buscándolo con la mirada. Lo vio al fondo de la sala, apoyado contra la viga con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre el regazo. El pelo, caía suelto sobre sus hombros mientras su pecho subía y bajaba regularmente.

Sonrío para si y descalza, se adentro en la sala hasta él. Lo observo fijamente, sabiendo que despertaría de antemano cuanto más se acercaba, pero él no abría los ojos. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

La proximidad le permitía observar como el polvo del camino oscurecía su piel y teñía su tatuaje de un azul oscuro. Tenía algunos moratones y arañazos que le conferían a su piel más rasgos de realidad.

Tenten río por lo bajo. Cuando lo observaba ya fuera a lo lejos o de reojo, normalmente se formaba en su interior un doloroso nudo, pero otra vez... era diferente, porque él era diferente. Sabía que podía relajarse, que podía estar tranquilo.

Casi podía sentir cada uno de los latidos, cada uno de los bombeos de su corazón. A pesar de todo lo pasado, aún se podía percibir en su cabello el olor a orquídeas. Era extraño como tras cinco días de agotadora lucha, de pesado viaje, esa fragancia seguía siendo fácilmente reconocible en su cuerpo.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta y, ante el sonido, Neji despertó sobresaltado. Instintivamente dirigió la mano a la bandana con la que habitualmente se cubría el tatuaje, mientras ella retrocedía sobresaltada.

-Siento haberte despertado...

-No... No pasa nada – contestó mientras se apresuraba a taparse la marca. Desvió la mirada incomodo ante los fijos ojos castaños de su compañera.

-No tienes porque taparlo.

-Lo sé.

Sentados el uno junto con el otro, sentían las respiraciones, los cuerpos, demasiado cerca, a una distancia menor de lo que los recuerdo de la pasada noche les permitió estar. Estaban mirarse a los ojos, contentándose con contemplar fragmentos escondidos de la piel del compañero, sonrojándose cada vez que hasta ellos llegaba, el aroma de la piel ajena, desviado la vista azorados cuando sus ojos s encontraban como niños pequeños suspendidos en alguna travesura.

-Yo... yo venía a decirte que Temari-san ya ha acabado en el baño y ya puedes irte a dar una ducha si quieres. Deberías darte prisa, antes de que Naruto se despierte y se meta – con una sonrisa de disculpa se levanto dispuesta a irse, pero el tacto de la mano masculina (áspero y delicado a la vez) en su muñeca sujetándolo con la fuerza suficiente para impedirle la huida, le arrebato las fuerzas, obligándola a sentarse sin ser prácticamente consciente de sus actos.

-Ten-Ten... yo... evitaba mirar por todos los medios a la chica, su rostro adquiriendo tonalidades inusitadas. Ese no era el Neji al que estaban acostumbrados – Yo quería... hablarte de... bueno, ya sabes – ella lo miró sin entender – Me refiero a lo que ocurrió la otra noche... antes de nos fuéramos – prosiguió tras ver la invitación silenciosa de ella a continuar -. Yo... dios... quería disculparme, ya sé que no te trate demasiado bien y fui demasiado distante... pero, la verdad es que... bueno, yo... no me sentía demasiado cómodo. Tu no tuviste nada que ver.

La sonrisa de ella se volvió más pronunciada y relajada, mientras buscaba los ojos de él, destacando más blancos que nunca sobre las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Era tu primera vez?

-¿Mi... primera vez? – repitió sorprendido encarando instintivamente la mirada (más divertida que tímido) sintiendo como su corazón se sobrecogía al hundirse en un mar de café. No, claro que era... quiero decir, ya he salido con chicas antes pero contigo es diferente... quiero decir, oh joder. Ya ni sé lo que quiero decir.

Comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, nervioso e incomodo, pero pronto los hombros de ella se sacudieron y no tardaron en escucharse pequeñas carcajadas sin motivo.

-¿Así que te pongo nervioso, Hyuuga?

-¿Eso crees? – la sonrisa se ladeo mientras observaba como la silueta femenina se acercaba lentamente hasta que sus rostros se mantuvieron a escasos centímetros uno del otro y sus alientos se confundieron, entremezclándose hasta formar un solo ente.

Apoyados los cuerpos el uno en el otro, ella sobre él impidiéndole la huida, las manos en sus caderas impidiéndole la retirada, jugaban a rozarse los labios sin atreverse a depositar el beso.

-La verdad es que sí, parece que te pongo un poquitito nervioso...

-A Hyuuga Neji nadie le pone nervioso.

-Oh... cuidado. ¿Ni siquiera esto? – preguntó mientras rompía la escasa distancia y se pagaba todo lo que podía al cuerpo del ojiblanco, profundizando el beso.

A través de sus pechos unidos, sus corazones latían acompasados. Sus respiraciones se congelaron mientras sus almas abandonaban sus cuerpos por entre sus labios reconociéndose en el aire, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del otro. Se adueñaban de él, lo descubrían y se fundía con las células del cuerpo. Lo reconocían y lo memorizaban para que cuando regresaran, no olvidaran ni un solo detalle.

-Deberías... irte a la ducha... Sabes a polvo

-¿No te gusta?

-No... no me gusta la tierra. Vete a la ducha.

Entre frase y frase unian sus labios. Se devoraban dulcemente, fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo a través de los labios. El tiempo se detenía y el universo estallaba con cada roce.

-¿Te vienes conmigo?

-¿Es eso una proposición indecente?

-Mhm... puede ser.

-¿Pretendes que me acueste contigo después de tu primera cita¿Por quien me tomas?

-Yo no te he dicho nada de acostarse, te he preguntado simplemente si te duchas conmigo.

-Bobo...

Se separaron riendo nerviosamente, después de que un ruido en el pasillo los sobresaltara. A pesar de que Sakura les había pedido silencio, no podían dejar reírse y armar algo de alboroto.

-¿Cómo está?

-Sakura ya salió, Hinata sigue con él. Al parecer, está curándose. Se recuperará pero aún dormirá posiblemente unos cuantos días.

-Aunque no nos dejen volver... salió la pena ir.

-¿No crees que nos dejen volver?

-Hemos salvado a mi traidor, creo que automáticamente nos hemos convertido en traidores. No sé que haremos.

-Pues me parece que lo único que podemos hacer es tomarnos unas buenas vacaciones, hasta que se les pase el enfado.

Tenten bajo la vista y la triste sonrisa que apareció, oscureció su rostro. Quien sabe si alguna vez podrían regresar el sitio que les vio nacer, si volverían a ver a su familia y amigos.

Los dedos de Neji bajo su barbilla, la obligaron a alzar la vista. Con su clásico semblante de seria inexpresividad, la observaba sin embargo, con una cálida luz en sus ojos. Deslizo los dedos hasta la frente de ella, acariciándole la piel lo más delicadamente que podía y apartarle un mechón desprendido.

-Sea como sea, estaremos todos juntos y así estará todo bien. Tu no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué normalmente no eres tan dulce?

Por toda respuesta, Neji la atrajo hacia sí y deposito un beso inofensivo e infantil en los labios de ella que poco a poco fue anulando sus sentidos. La espalda de Neji, resbaló de la viga donde estaba apoyada y cayo hasta tocar el suelo, quedando aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de Tenten. Lentamente, sin poder evitarlo fue subiendo sus manos desde las caderas de ella, introduciendolas bajo la camiseta.

Ella enterró sus dedos en el cabello de él, olvidandose de todo lo que les rodeaba. Las bajo por su pecho, sin poder creerse lo que estaba viviendo, luchando por desabrocharle la camisa.

Él se separó un instante, recuperando el control de si mismo.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Totalmente.

Neji iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa antes de fundirse de nuevo en un infinito y largo beso, preludio de una tarde muy muy larga.

* * *

Bien, aún después de tanto tiempo, aquí están las contestaciones a los últimos reviews:

Marion-asakura: Bien, tu review fue el 4/11/2006. Hace poco más de un año. Este es también un capitulo cortito, pero bueno, si pillo el ritmo de nuevo tampoco está mal, no? No sé si leerás la contestación, pero si lo haces. Bienvenida seas de nuevo. Tienes todo el derecho a echarme una señora regañina.

Kurayami1san: hace tantos años que no me escribes como que yo no actualizo... xxD Ahora no, en serio, yo te gano en cuanto a tiempo sin dar señales de vida. ¿Cómo estás¿Sigues liada con la universidad? Yo la verdad, cada día que pasa estoy más convencida de que me equivoque de carrera. Y por encima este año, solo puedo evadirme en una sola asignatura. En el resto tengo que prestar atención... con lo aburridas que son. Volviendo a tu review, por supuesto que puedes imprimirlo!! Me hace mucha ilusión que alguien quiera tener una copia de algo escrito por mi No te puedes ni imaginar como sube la moral!!

Suna-girl: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! Espero que tu curiosidad haya aguantado. Soy una impresentable... Debería haber actualizado antes, lo sé!! De verdad, que lo siento en el alma. Si sirve de algo, siempre me prometí que cuando retomara una de mis historias para acabarla, Negra Sombra sería la que encabezaría la lista!!Y aquí estoy, cumpliendo lo que prometí, aunque sea tarde.

Nabiki-chan: Te sigo escribiendo el nick así porque la cosa esa que va encima de la ñ, nunca supe como escribirla y ahora fanfiction no deja copiar y pegar. Espero que no te importe. Y te digo lo mismo que al resto, actualizar, actualizaré. Ahora cuando...

Nade-san: mi última lectora y posiblemente otra que se sume al grupo que me quiere linchar por impresentable... Si sigues leyendolo, bienvenida seas y te ruego que no me tengas en cuenta este "pequeño" retraso... xxD Las criticas, buenas o malas, siempre son bien recibidas!! Así que todo lo que se te ocurra, ya sabes, envíalo. La verdad, me encanto el que me criticaras lo del vocabulario y lo de las descripciones!! (Así que barbilampiño significa sin barba O.o, a riesgo de quedar de analfabeta, yo siempre pense que significaba lo contrario!!) Lo de Hinata... es que me pone muy nerviosa, siempre tan tímida y tan... por eso opte por el contrario, pero puede que me pasará... lo más seguro es que sí xxD En cuanto a lo de la expresión "más mayor", hombre, no sé, no es que sea muy buena en lengua, pero yo creo que sí se puede utilizar. Depende del contexto, pero por ejemplo para decir que alguien está más viejo que la última vez que lo viste, se podría decir "parece más mayor que la última vez". Ya te aviso, que yo puedo estar equivocada, pero creo que sí se puede decir... No sé. Y lo de los errores ortográficos, la verdad, soy nula con la ortografía y aún así, me peleo con el corrector del word, por lo que sí, es posible que haya faltas por ahí sueltas. Muchísimas gracias por tu rr.

Bien, ya que no tengo nada más que decir y la web se ha empeñado en poner el subrayado en contra de mi voluntad... me despido. No sin antes agradeceros a todos y a todas las que habeís venido y leeido todo este capitulo y todo este fic. Gracias a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo!!


	29. Capitulo 4: 3º parte

**4**

Los días pasaban con una estática calma en la villa oculta de la hoja. Ninguna persona, ya fuese ninja o aldeano, se atrevía a hablar publicamente de alguno de los chuunnins que habían abandonado la aldea. Temían que si pronunciaban sus nombres, alguna pequeña maldición caería sobre ellos, serían tambien nombrados traidores o... quien sabe que. Por eso, los rumores crecían en voz baja, transportados por las frases oídas en los bares.

Sin embargo, la falta de noticias (a pesar del continuo silencio de rumores) no hacía sino angustiar todavía más a aquellos que esperaban en la villa. Los senseis, recién incorporados al trabajo, cumplían con él de manera eficaz, sin embargo no dejaban de preguntarse sin realmente los chicos estaban preparados para esa misión. Pero por suerte para su mente, la mayoría de las misiones los absorbían lo suficientemente aunque tuvieran que cumplir a mayores las misiones de sus subordinados. Llegaban agotados de vuelta a la aldea y lo primero que hacían (antes de volver a salir) era preguntar por ellos. Y la preocupación volvía a crisparles los nervios y embotar sus cerebros.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, la cabeza que más cercana estaba a estallar era la de la propia Hokage.

-Se lo he dicho más de 10 veces... sin pruebas no puedo enviar a una partida de ninjas en su búsqueda... Además ni siquiera tenemos ninjas suficientes... ¡Y no pretenderán que las pocos que tenemos vayan puerta por puerta en busca de unos chunnins!

-Pero hay que hacer algo. ¡Lo que han hecho es una insubordinación!

-Hombre, órdenes claras... no tenían. Nadie les dijo que no salieran.

-¡Se están riendo de la autoridad del consejo¡De usted¡De la Konoha que juró defender, Hokage-sama!

-Ah, no. Eso no. No se están riendo ni de Konoha ni de mi – añadió muy serio mientras alzaba la cabeza y encaraba a los dos ancianos con un brillo violento en la mirada – Solo de ustedes en todo caso...

-Pero él es un traidor, usted misma lo anunció. Y lo sabe.

-Sí, sí... Creame que no lo he olvidado – añadió mientras hacia un ademán con la mano, cansada -. Pero dejadme de una vez. Lleváis dándome la lata con este tema desde el día en que abandonaron la villa y me estoy cansando de oír siempre la misma música molesta...

-¡Pero Konoha no puede quedarse quieta¡Seremos el hazme reír ante el resto de aldeas!

-¿Acaso... cuestionan mi forma de gobernar la villa? – pronunció lentamente mientras se incorporaba en el sillón y los miraba alternativamente.

El consejero retrocedió intimidado mientras, temblorosa, la ayudante de la Hokage tiraba ligeramente de la manga a la sannin.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Hokage-sama – se despidieron ambos con un ligero cabecear de la mujer, mientras la mujer le correspondía de mala gana viendo como ambos ancianos abandonaban la sala ligeramente intimidados.

Con cansancio, se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla. Día tras día, le tocaba aguantar a algún representante del consejo y siempre con el mismo tema. "_Es como si tuvieran miedo de algo..."_

Noto algo viscoso en su pie y bajo la vista alarmado para encontrarse con una pequeña rana.

-¿Traes alguna noticia de Jiraya?

-No. De Jiraya, no – el semblante de la mujer se torno serio y preocupado mientras su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Shizune – la mujer dio un bote – Ve y avisa a los Nara. Los quiero en el Ichiraku en diez minutos.

-¿En el Ichiraku?

-Sí. No quiero que nadie nos oiga.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nara Yoshino se sentó temblorosa en la silla con ayuda de su marido. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y la palidez de su rostro y las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos reflejaban cuanto tiempo había pasado sin dormir. Mantenía los labios apretados en una delgada línea y el brillo mortecino de su pelo no hacía sino avejentarla todavía más. En ella no quedaba ni rastro de aquella mujer que hacía poco más de un mes avanzaban con paso altivo por el mercado y una media sonrisa en los labios encarnados. Tampoco quedaba en ella rastro de la mujer que hacía un par de días caminaba perdida por el mercado, volviendo la mirada disimuladamente en cada esquina esperando verlo aparecer, luchando por mantener la cabeza alzada hacia las nubes mientras se ahogaba en un mar de angustia.

La llamada de la Hokage parecía haber quebrado el molde donde se contenía, mostrándola más desvalida y protegida que nunca.

Su marido presentaba un aspecto algo mejor, caminaba con paso seguro y cabeza alta. Sostenía la mirada de cualquiera que osará mirarle a él o a su esposa más del tiempo necesario. No sonreía, tampoco lloraba. Parecía ajeno a la desgracia ocurrida. O por lo menos, esa era la cara que se había empeñado en mostrarle al mundo.

-Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san – comenzó la Hokage con la sonrisa más amable que fue capaz de formar - ¿Queréis tomar algo? – el matrimonio negó con la cabeza -. ¿Y de beber¿Sake¿Té?

-No, no sé preocupe. Pero por favor, Hokage-sama – la voz le temblaba al hablar y en ella, se detectaba una suplica acechante. Apretaba nervioso la mano de su marido sobre su regazo -, díganos que ocurre. Lo han encontrado¿verdad? Lo han encontrado y está muerto¿verdad? – sus ojos castaños se habían anegado de lágrimas mientras hablaba y cada vez parecía que le costará más controlarlas. Su labio inferior temblaba y había empezado a clavar las uñas en la palma de su marido.

Shikaku, se aproximó un poco más a ella y la abrazó, atrayéndola lo más que pudo en un abrazo protector. Ella refugió su rostro en el cuello de él y él enterró el suyo en el cabello de ella. Cuando el ninja volvió a hablar con una voz entrecortada y amortiguada, ella no reaccionó.

-Sea lo que sea, Hokage-sama... Le ruego que nos lo diga cuanto antes. Cualquier opción es mejor que la que estamos viviendo ahora.

-Como queráis – comenzó la Hokage, observándolos alternativamente -. Lo han encontrado, eso es cierto. Pero no está muerto – el ambiente pareció congelarse después de que la Hokage pronunciará esas palabras. Los ruidos característicos del local habían desaparecido por completo. La señora Nara volvía a temblar mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a la Hokage. Mantenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos hasta ahora llenos de lágrimas se veían desbordados y las dejaban correr por las mejillas, empapándolas. Intentaba formular palabras coherentes, pero lo único que conseguía pronunciar eran murmullos aturullados. Él por su parte, solo la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber como reaccionar. Tsunade decidió continuar -. Está herido, pero todos los indicios apuntan a que se recuperará.

-Usted... – prosiguió él, al cabo de un rato, con dificultad mientras poco a poco el color se iba de su rostro. Había empezado la frase pero no parecía saber como terminarla.

-De todos modos, él está calificado como traidor y por tanto, está condenado al exilio. Aunque sobreviva, lo más probable es que nunca más volváis a verle.

-Pero está vivo... – la voz femenina sonaba perdida, ajena a la conversación, mientras ella miraba a la Hokage como si no entendiera el porque calificaba el hecho de que no volvería a ver a su hijo como una mala noticia -. Mi rorro está vivo... no me importa... no me importa no volverá verle... si está vivo, si es feliz... – Hablaba atropelladamente entre sollozos contenidos, en brazos de su marido y sin saber si reír o llorar.

-Siento no tener nada más que deciros... – sonrió la Hokage ante la alegría contenida del matrimonio – ¡Ah! Shikaku, lo siento muchísimo, pero necesito que pases por mi despacho cuando puedas – el ninja asintió sonriente, mientras apretaba con más fuerza a su mujer contra él.

* * *

Holllllaaaaaaaaaaa Bueno, aquí teneís el siguiente capitulo. Sé que no sale Shikamaru y que no es un gran capitulo pero... joe se lo debía a los padres de Shikamaru. A todo esto, su padre se llama Shikaku o Shikato?? Yo creo que es Shikaku... pero a lo mejor lo soñe, nu sé. De todos modos (levanto la cabeza con la mano sobre el pecho), juro solemnemente que en el proximo capitulo sí sale Shikamaru. Y es más, es bastante interesante para algunas (otras querreis matarme) ya que sale una escenita muy leve... pero que bueno. Ya vereis.

Vamos con los reviews no registrados:

Nabiki-chan : xxxD Normal que no te acuerdes, yo misma tuve que releer todo porque ni me acordaba de como iba toda la historia... Hasta creo que he cambiado el final... xxD Tu no te preocupes. Las cosas más o menos importantes las ire recordando al principio o durante los capitulos. Nada grave. De todos modos, me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo.

Ino Nara : Vale, solo lo dire una vez. Respira tranquilamente. Inspira. Expira. Varias veces. Así, como una embarazada. Y calmate... xxD Tengo una mala noticia que darte. Las parejas ya estan decididas. Pero de todos modos, va a haber ShikaIno. De eso estoy completamente segura. Ahora bien... el final... es otro cantar. De todos modos, para ti y para las que me pedisteis el ShikaIno va el siguiente capitulo. Y bienvenida seas!!

Neil-sempai : Tranquila... todo llegará. Al margen, me alegra de que te gustara el fic (BIENVENIDA!!) Y eso de que te pasaras la tarde leyendolo me encanta porque eso significa que te gusta!! pero eso de que te pasaras horas delante del ordenador... Hija mia, no hace falta de que te quedes ciega por mi culpa! Bikiñoooooossssssssssssss

Me alegro de que sigais leyendolo!! Bikos y hasta el proximo capitulo!!

PD- Nade-san, cielo. Te acuerdas de lo de "más mayor"¿¿ Pues resulta que tenías tu razón. Que no se puede decir...xxxD Que es una redundancia (o rebundancia¿¿) El caso es que tenías tu razón... xxxD (que por cierto, con lo de barbilampiño me mataste. Yo estaba convencida de lo contrario)

Bikosssssss


	30. Capitulo 5: 3º parte

Capitulo dedicado a Ino-nara (razones abajo) y a todas aquellas que se quieran unir:

**5**

La luz del sol inundaba la habitación entrando a través del ventanal sin que las cortinas pudieran frenar la claridad. Los días parecían haberse vuelto más azules y la temperatura haber subido un par de grados. Ninguna nube oscurecía el cielo y, aunque el calor no hacía acto de presencia, el frío tampoco era agobiante.

Hinata ordenaba calmadamente la mesa, donde acababa de preparar alguno de los medicamentos. Como consecuencia, en el aroma de la habitación pendía un aroma a menta.

Cuando oye un leve murmullo a su espalda se volvió sorprendida y no menos aliviada.

-¿Shikamaru-kun? – preguntó en una voz baja impregnada de timidez.

Cuando terminó de abrir los ojos, tras un largo y confuso parpadear, se vio obligado a entrecerrarlos de nuevo por la modesta claridad. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, se contentó con lanzar intermitentes miradas a su interlocutora.

-¿Hi... nata? – preguntó al fin. Su voz, más áspera y grave de lo normal, semejaba negarse a escapar de sus labios.

Ella asintió contenta y se sentó en un lado para poder observarlo más de cerca y que de paso, su sombra le protegiera la vista del sol.

-Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos. ¡Llevas durmiendo cinco días seguidos! – añadió con una sonrisa -. Pensábamos que ya no despertarías.

-¿Quiénes...?

-¿Acaso pensabas que solo ellos cinco querían salvarle? Todo el séptimo estamos aquí, Shikamaru-kun, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Lee-kun, Tenten-san, Neji-niisan, Chouji-kun, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Ino-san y...

-¿Ino? ¿Ino está bien? ¿No está herida? – interrumpió de pronto sobresaltándola mientras intentaba incorporarse sin éxito. Asustada por la urgencia de su voz, Hinata lo obligó a tumbarse -. Yo... de las últimas cosas que recuerdo es la imagen de Ino herida... ni siquiera sé si lo soñé – añadió azorado y en un susurro mientras desviaba la vista.

-Ino-san, estubo herida de gravedad – añadió con una tranquilizadora sonrisa -, ahora está plenamente recuperada. Pero estubo preocupada por ti – y su sonrisa fue tan dulce y sincera que causó el efecto deseado en el adolescente. A través de la avergonzada mirada de reojo que le dirigía, en el fondo de sus ojos se fue iluminando una pequeña zona que hasta ahora había permanecido en tinieblas. Poco a poco, una imperceptible curvatura en sus labios amoratadaos, que fue apoderándose de su rostro hasta que todo él quedo iluminando con una sonrisa.

-No es lo que piensas – explicó dándose cuenta de que la sonrisa de ella también se hizo más pronunciada.

-Por supuesto que no . Shikamaru la miro durante un rato y apunto estuvo de añadir algo, pero estaba cansado y el mundo se le venía encima cada vez que hablaba, así que por esa vez, lo dejaría pasar. Solo porque se trataba de Hinata -. Seguro que tienes hambre, te traeré algo de comida si Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun y Chouji-kun han dejado algo. Si no te preparó algo rico – se incorporó y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Hinata, gracias – añadió cuando ella se volvió.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alguien peto un par de veces con suavidad y casi con miedo la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrever una cabeza rubia. Lo más en silencio que pudo se adentró en la habitación, procurando no interrumpir con su presencia el ambiente de calmada estabilidad reinante.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio allí tumbado. Su delaga figura apenas destacaba entre el mullido edredón que lo protegía del frío, con su cabeza acostada en los almohadones.

A pesar de la cantidad de vendas que le cubrían el cuerpo, y de los moratones y heridas que destacan contra la pálida piel de su rostro, era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente con cada respiración, la sangre recorría sus venas con cada latido. No se movía y no daba muestras de estar consciente, pero sus labios se inclinaban en una ligera sonrisa.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras lo contemplaba allí descansando. Sabía que guardaría con imagen en su memoria porque pocas veces lo volverá a ver así de indefenso y de inocente. Ni siquiera se mostraba así cuando, de pequeños salían de misión los tres juntos y, en su turno, los observaba dormir junto a las cenizas de la hoguera. Se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas, conte4niendo las ganas que le asaltaban de acercarse más. Lo suficiente como para poder diferenciar el olor de su piel y de su cabello, para poder sentir su aliento en su rostro.

Tenía que contenerse y resistir la tensión, contentándose con contemplarlo en esos breves momentos en que la soledad reinaba en la habitación. Desde que Hinata había informado ese día que ya había despertado todas las personas de la casa habían hecho visitas periódicas por lo que era muy difícil encontrarlo a solas.

Se inclinó hacia delante cuando el muchacho emitió un leve murmullo y parpadeo.

-Buenos días – dijo suavemente para llamarle la atención. Amodorrado, volvió la cabeza en dirección a la voz para encontrarse con la rubia.

-... Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado.

-Es normal. Te estas recuperando, necesitas dormir

-Sí... pero es problemático.

-¿Dormir¿Al inteligente Shikamaru le resulta problemático dormir?

-Dormir no... Ya sabes que eso me encanta, Ino...

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no puedo mantenerme despierto más de cinco minutos seguidos... ¿ves? A cada minuto... me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Quejica.

El esbozó una sonrisa cansada mientras pestañeaba intentando mantener la vista centrada en los ojos de la rubia.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-¿Eh¿Yo? Pues bien. Si te preocupa esto – dijo mientras le enseñaba la herida -, que no lo haga. Ya está casi curado.

El la miró, profunda y largamente. Intentando encontrar en sus ojos algún sentimiento de resentimiento o de culpa, pero lo único que encontraba era una luz que lo cegaba. Y él, no podía hacer era otra cosa que observarla callado, con su mueca de aburrimiento y cansancio perpetuo.

-Lo siento.

-¿El que, Shikamaru?

-Lo de la misión. El haber fallado, el no habéroslo dicho... el haber permitido que te hirieran.

-Eso no fue tu culpa. Yo me distraje, yo soy...

-Te prometí que te protegería.

-Éramos unos niños.

-Pero una promesa, es una promesa.

Se observaron en silencio intentando derrotarse con la mirada. Pero ninguno de los dos cedía terreno.

Finalmente, fue Ino quien rompió el contacto visual cuando se levantó de la silla para trasladarse al borde de la cama. Lo observó de cerca, hundiéndose en el universo sin estrellas que llenaba sus ojos. Y lentamente, fue descendiendo, acortando la distancia que existían entre los dos, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron y la oscuridad se hizo a su alrededor.

Notaba en la boca de él, el sabor amargo de los medicamentos y notaba el tacto de las heridas. Procuraba no presionar demasiado fuerte, concentrándose en la boca masculina que por primera vez saboreaba.

Quería arrancarle el alma a través de sus labios entreabiertos, de igual manera en la que él le arrebataba la suya. Quería que, al menos por un segundo, el sintiese lo mismo que sentía ella. La misma corriente eléctrica que desde la base de su espala la torturaba hasta la última fibra de sus dedos. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Pero no podía.

Se separó un poco y entreabrió los ojos para volver a encontrarse con su mirada.

-Debes intentar dormir.

-Problemática... se quejó en un susurro mientras poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos para sumergirse de nuevo en un cansado sueño.

Con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, se incorporó del todo observándolo sentado en la orilla de la cama. En cuestión de segundos había quedado profundamente dormido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella apareció Temari, que con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una delgada línea, los miraba a ambos alternativamente. Sintió una pequeña sensación de triunfo que se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de la palidez de la kunoichi.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien viene.

La mirada de ambos se dirigió instintivamente al ninja que dormía pacíficamente.

* * *

¡¡NO ME MATEIS¡¡PIEDAD!!

Bien. Yo ya avise que iba a haber shikaxino, las que quereis shikaxtema no desespereis. En el proximo capitulo aparecen juntitos...

Ino-Nara: Bien, vale. Te preguntaras porque te he dedicado el capitulo (a parte de que me caes muy bien, chiquilla, que tambien). La razón es muy sencilla. Hace ya tiempo dije que las parejas estaban decididas. Y bueno. No quería decirlo claramente, pero no me parece justo no hacerlo. Aunque si es cierto que Ino si va a intentarlo... me temo que no lleva las de ganar. Lo siento de veras.Si quieres seguir leyendolo, bienvenida seas y mil gracias. Si no, lo comprendere perfectamente ya que si la pareja no te gusta es logico que no leas historias sobre ellos. De todos modos, muchisimas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Por ello, aunque sé que no es un compensación proporcional, te dedique este capitulo. Espero que al menos te gustase. Bikiñossss!! Y lo siento de veras!!

Neil-Sempai: Bueno. El padre se llamará Shikato... pero para lo que sale. Por ello, ya que se entiende igual... lo seguire llamando Shikaku para no descordinar con el resto del fic. (Pobre hombre, nadie sabe como se llama en realidad). Bueno, ya se que quieres el shika-tema y que he metido neji-tenten y hasta shika-ino, pero paciencia... paciencia... Temari ya ha aparecido al final de este capitulo y en el seguiente ya toma algo más de protagonismo.

Bikiñosssssssssss y hasta la proxima semana.


	31. Capitulo 6: 3º parte

**6**

-Alguien viene – la voz de la kunoichi sonó grave y profunda, mientras sus dedos se crispaban agarrados al marco de la pared.

La mirada de ambas se dirigió instintivamente al ninja que dormía pacíficamente ajeno a cualquier preocupación y los corazones de ambas, dejaron de lado las diferencias que sentían para mirarse bajo un mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre y terror.

-¿Quien? – preguntó en un susurro.

-No sé sabe, todavía están demasiado lejos. Hinata los vislumbró a lo lejos cuando bajo al mercado. La casualidad estuvo de nuestra parte. Pero se acercan a paso bastante rápido.

-¿Da tiempo a huir?

-No.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¡Se están acercando! – la voz de Neji resonó en los oídos de todos los ninjas que se movían por el piso inferior -. Son cuatro.

-¿No hay posibilidad de que se desvíen?

-No lo creo. De todos modos no podemos confiarnos.

-¿Y qué hacemos? – se oyó la voz de Ino por la escalera por la cual descendían las dos rubias.

-No nos queda otro que disimular y evitar que entren en la habitación – la voz de Chouji sonó grave y preocupado mientras este, no dejaba de otear el horizonte.

-Temari, tú teóricamente regresaste a tu aldea, así que no te pueden ver... así que mejor quédate arriba con él – la kunoichi de la arena asintió, mientras de un bolsillo interior extraía unas pequeñas bolas de color de plata.

-Son bombas de humo – explicó seria-. Si entra alguien, intentaré sacarlo de allí.

-Bien, el resto repartios. Y por dios, disimulad.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Temari cerró la puerta tras de si, asegurándola con el cerrojo. A sus espaldas, Shikamaru todavía dormía sumergido en un estado de calma total.

Se acercó a él, caminando inconscientemente de puntillas, sabiendo que de cualquier modo pasaría inadvertida. Se volvió hacia la puerta, al llegar junto a la cabecera de la cama.

Inconscientemente, agarró uno de los kunais que guardaba a su espalda.

-¿Ya te has peleado con Ino? – la voz tras ella sonó grave y amodorrada, pastosa en cada palabra. Temari se volvió violentamente sin poder controlar la sonrisa que iluminó sus rasgos.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué habría yo de entrar al trapo de esa cría? – preguntó con fingida ofensa, observándole directamente a los ojos (a ese mar de chocolate en el que quería hundir de cabeza), observando complacida como él le dedicaba una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Una sonrisa solo para ella.

-Quizá... por los cuidados de un joven enfermo... – la despreocupada risa de la chica le llenó los oídos, sedando como un calmante natural, el dolor que sentía. Ella se aproximó a él y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama, contemplando complacida como la sonrisa tomaba forma en el rostro de él. La misma media sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad de siempre. Sus corazones dieron un vuelco y ella comenzó a peinarle los cabellos para calmarlo y calmarse a si misma.

Ante el tacto de los dedos de la kunoichi, Shikamaru cerro los ojos, calmado. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de las miles de sensaciones que fluían desde las delicadas puntas de aquellas yemas.

-Temari... – pronunció en voz baja y sin abrir los ojos temeroso de romper la magia del momento. Ella sin atreverse tampoco emitió un leve murmullo a modo de contestación - ¿Que haces tú aquí?

-¿Molesto?

-Contesta - ordenó pacientemente.

-Cuidarte... –Shikamaru abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente, sin que un asomo de sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Ella, dándose cuenta de su error, desvió la mirada azorada y se apresuro a corregirse -. Quiero decir... siempre te metes en líos y alguien tiene que salvarte el culo¿no? – Shikamaru no hablaba pero un asomó de sonrisa en su rostro.

Del otro lado de la puerta, no se oía absolutamente nada. Quizás se hubieran detenido o quizás avanzaban en otra dirección, pero fuera como fuera, nadie subía al piso superior. Apretaba con fuerza en su mano izquierda una pequeña bomba de humo, rezando porque el autocontrol que tenía fuera suficiente. Un movimiento en el colchón la sobresalto y la hizo voltearse con demasiada rapidez. Shikamaru la observó fijamente, con una ceja levantada mientras la kunoichi intentaba calmarse.

-¿Que...? – preguntó cuando vio al ninja revolverse sobre si mismo.

-¿Me ayudas? Necesito incorporarme, llevo demasiado tiempo tumbado.

-Tienes que descansar.

-He dicho que quiero sentarme, no levantarme. Así que, o me ayudas o lo hago yo solo.

-Te vas a enfriar.

-Pues consígueme una manta.

-Eso sería taaan problemático – replicó ella con sorna. Shikamaru la miro, levantando una ceja y fingiendo una gran ofensa, sin embargo la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios lo delataba.

Riendo levemente, Temari se levantó y se acercó al pequeño baúl cercano a la entrada donde por comodidad guardaban todas las mantas. Mientras cogía una, agudizó el oído todo lo que pudo intentando captar alguna voz o algún ruido que le dijera que estaba pasando. Pero lo único que le contestó fue el silencio. Con la manta ya en la mano se acercó de nuevo hacia la cama desde donde Shikamaru la miraba sin pestañear.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pero él solo negó con la cabeza.

Con la torpe ayuda que le daban sus movimientos, Shikamaru fue de poca apoyo cuando ella, procuró no hacerle daño al rodearle el torso con los brazos. Con dificultad, abrazó la espalda femenina con un brazo mientras intentaba ayudarse con el otro.

No queriendo ser brusca, lo levantó y lo sentó en la cama dejándolo apoyado en los almohadones previamente colocados. La casualidad quiso que por error cada uno hundiera la cabeza en el cuello del otro.

Y ambos, quisieron apartarse, huir de la cercanía que confería el cuerpo del otro, pero ninguno tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Unidos por el pecho, sus cuerpos respiraban y latían a la vez.

Temari notaba en su rostro el roce de los cabellos de él, moviéndose cada vez que exhalaba aire, del mismo modo que él notaba el cuello del yukata dejando demasiada piel al descubierto a la altura de su rostro, temblando levemente con cada bocanada.

Temari cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar el autocontrol perdido, deseando dejar de respirar, rezando porque dejara de hacerlo él.

Shikamaru aspiraba el aire, cargado de especias, concentrado en el ondear de la tela, jugando con sus sentidos. La respiración femenina en su cuello erizaba su piel, haciéndole olvidar que le cansaba el peso femenino. Y deseaba que dejase de respirar.

Pero aunque quería ninguno de los dos era capaz de detenerse. No podían dejar de respirar. Y cada vez necesitaban más aire.

Y la piel de los brazos con los que se sujetan, se va derritiendo poco a poco, fundida por el calor del cuerpo.

Y sus manos comienzan a fusionarse y sus pies comienza a fusionarse, y sus brazos y piernas, sus pechos y caderas. Todo ellos comienzan a fusionarse pero sus cabezas se mantienen a una insalvable distancia que confieren unos pocos centímetros.

Ninguno se mueve. Sus sentidos anulados por la proximidad del cuerpo ajeno, por su aroma, por su calidez, por el suave tacto de su piel. Sus cerebros no emiten ordenes, desconectados todas las comunicaciones. Sus corazones no sienten confundidos entre la parada o la taquicardia.

Y todo su cuerpo les grita que se separen, toda su existencia les grita que se unan.

El ambiente se ha congelado. El mundo se ha detenido. Y saben que tienen que separarse pero no pueden hacerlo. Y las palmas de las manos les queman. Y la piel les arde. Y no pueden separarse.

Dentro de ellos toda la tensión del universo se concentra. Supernovas son sus órganos, agujeros negros su corazón. Sus ojos, tras los párpados, reflejan minúsculas galaxias. Sus bocas, los desiertos helados de planetas lejanos al sol que brilla en su pelo.

Agotada, deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. No puede más. No resiste más. Necesita gritar. Gritarle a él. A ella. A la villa de la hoja y a la de la arena. Gritarle al mundo entero. Pero no lo hace y se mantiene callada. Lo único que hace es apoyar su cabeza mientras respira entrecortadamente. Sus manos resbalan por la espalda de él, hasta quedar convertidas de nuevo en manos femeninas que ya nunca tocarán de la misma forma.

En el movimiento, la distancia desapareció. Sus rostros se tocaron. Se rozaron su labios, y sus almas se acariciaron. Y el sintió su aroma especiado y cálido que le recuerda tanto al desierto que la trajo al mundo y que le doró la piel. Y su corazón se aceleró, latiendo tan fuerte que se agotó su razón.- Está seguro de ella lo podrá escuchar. Su mano resbalando por el algodón hasta quedar sobre la de ella. Peor ya no se funden, ya son cada uno entes distintos.

Y no se atreve a preguntar, pero necesita saber.

-Temari... – pronuncia en un susurro directamente en su cerebro que traspasa su cuerpo y queda gravado en el ambiente -¿Qué está pasando?

Ella suspiró por última vez en su cuerpo y se incorporó parar mirarle directamente a los ojos. En su rostro bailó durante un segundo una sonrisa distinta a cuantas él había visto.

-Eso ha sido muy romántico¿sabías? – preguntó con fingida ironía mientras intenta recuperar el control de su mente que aquellos dos ojos luchaban por aprisionar.

-Por favor – no había suplica ni agonía en el tono de su voz, solo una indiferencia amenazante.

Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar , pero antes si quiera de que su cerebro formulará alguna palabra, dos suaves golpes en la puerta distrajeron su habitación.

La tensa situación de apenas unos momentos lo había borrado por completo de su mente. De un salto y sin que Shikamaru supiera como, Temari se había colocado entre él y la puerta enarbolando un par de kunais y una bomba de humo.

-Temari-san, soy Chouji – se escucho del otro lado -. Abre por favor.

Sin bajar los kunais, Temari se acercó y descorrió el pestillo en tensión. La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella apareció Chouji, que tras dirigirle una enorme y afectuosa sonrisa a su amigo, se apartó para que uno de los ninjas que había puesto la casa en tensión con su llegada, entrase. Temari retrocedió sorprendida bajando las armas, mientras Shikamaru abría los ojos y se quedaba sin habla. El color se había marchado de su cara en cuestión de segundos mientras su garganta se secaba por completo.

-¿O... Oyabe? – preguntó al cabo de un rato con voz temblorosa.

* * *

Vale. Me vais a matar. Tanto tiempo a vueltas con el shikaxtema, y ahora os pongo solo eso. Un beso. Una mierda de rozadura entre los labios. En mi defensa alegaré que me gustó muchisimo más que el de Inoxshika (eso no sé si valdrá), porque... (que repipi me va a quedar esto...) parecen muchisimo más unidos.

De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado esta super-mega-hiper-leve escena y que no os haya decepcionado demasiado.

Por cierto, conteste a los rr?? A tatis y a Nabiki-chan seguro que no. Pero al resto no me acuerdo... v.v

Bueno, tatis, cuando llegues al capitulo anterior y leas la respuesta a Ino-Nara, sabrás la respuesta a lo que pides. De todos modos, gracias. No creo que leas esto pero bueno...

Nabiki-chan. ¡A esas cosas no le des importancia, mujer! Todo acaba resolviendose, y antes de lo que esperas. Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia... xxxD Y lo de que Gaara sea blanco viviendo en el desierto hay que investigarlo... xxxxD Bikos!!

Calixpto y Neil-sempai. Es que a vosotras no se si os conteste!! Por cierto, neil, que demonios te encanto?? xxxD Si no lo hice, sorry y en siguiente prometo hacerlo. Si lo hice, pues creo que esto sobra... Gracias

En otro orden de cosas no menos importante... FALTA POCO PARA NAVIDADDDDDDDD, lo cual obviamente equivale a VACACIONEESSSSSSSSS y eso a su vez a DORMIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR. Yo termino el 21, el viernes de la semana que viene. Ya falta poquito, pero esta semana se hace la más dura... Espero que a vosotros no os falte demasiado!! Si no actualizo en vacaciones por cualquier motivo(lo mas probable es que si), FELICES FIESTAAAAAAS!!

Bikosssss


	32. Capitulo 7: 3º parte

**7**

El hombre dio un par de pasos hasta quedar iluminado por la claridad de la habitación. Apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos, para evitar dejarse llevar por todas las emociones que fluían dentro de él. Sabía que debía estarse tranquilo, mantener la quiebra por los dos. Sus pulsaciones se habían desbocado solo con verlo.

-¿O... yabe?

Su cuerpo vibró y sintió que las lágrimas iban a acudir a sus ojos de un momento a otro cuando en sus tímpanos resonó aquella voz que no era la suya, pero que tan familiar le resultaba.

A su espalda, Chouji y Temari retrocedieron en silencio hasta salir de la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta. Cuando sus pasos por la escalera se perdieron, el silencio se adueño de ellos.

-Hola, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sintió como al escuchar la voz de su padre, su corazón daba un vuelco, amenazándole con detenerse por el sobreesfuerzo. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había echado de menos hasta que lo vio de pie frente a él. Sonrió débilmente y apartó la vista, incomodo. En parte porque el no le viera llorar, en parte por la vergüenza que le provocaba su situación.

-Hola, oyabe.

Con el paso cansado que su hijo había heredado, Shikaku se acercó a la cama sentándose en la silla cercana. Se formó un pesado silencio en la habitación en el que ninguno de los dos, demasiado aturdidos por sus sentimientos sabían como formular las palabras.

-Tienes buen aspecto – pronunció con latitud, observando el rostro de su hijo a través de los mechones sueltos que lo tapaban parcialmente. Cada palabra cargada de una dolorosa ironía.

-Gracias...

-La Hokage me había dicho que estabas herido y la verdad, me puse en lo peor. Te imaginaba cargado de tubos e inconsciente...

-Lo de inconsciente no anda muy desencaminado. Me paso el día durmiendo...

-Entonces ya estás bien... – replicó con una media sonrisa. Hablaban su voz baja, teniendo que si su voz se escuchaba demasiado allá, algo se rompería.

A través de los mechones sueltos, Shikamaur dirigía intermitentes miradas a su padre. El color le había abandonado la piel para concentrarse a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un profundo bermellón. Intentaba respirar profundo para calmarse, pero a cada bocanada le dolía el pecho y no podía sino que morderse el labio para no derramar las lágrimas concentradas en sus ojos.

-Estás a punto de estallar – no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación -. Es normal, no tienes de que avergonzarte -. Ante el silencio de su hijo, se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Él dejo caer la cabeza sobre el pecho para que no lo vieran llorar, cuando la mano se posó sobre su cabeza sus hombros se tensaron para soltarse casi al instante agitados por pequeños sollozos angustiados. No recordaba llorar así desde la vez en que varios de sus amigos se debatían entre la vida y la muerte -. Hasta los hombres necesitan llorar de vez en cuando, Shikamaru.

Y el embalse cedió. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, sujeto por los fuertes brazos de su padre. Los sollozos aumentaron de intensidad. Dos lágrimas saladas se escurrieron furtivas marcándole el camino al resto, delineando con un brillo de sabor a mar el contorno de su rostro. Humedecían las vendas. Escocían las heridas. Borraban los moratones. Anestesiaban el dolor.

Su corazón latía indolente, ahogándolo todo con su bumbum ensordecedor. Y sus pulmones no recibían el oxigeno que necesitaban. Se estaba ahogando en su propio torrente de miedo y frustración. Pero estaba mejor. La presencia de él cambiaba las cosas, lo cambiaba todo.

Shikaku lo apretó contra si, sintiendo todo su delgado cuerpo convulsionarse entre sus brazos. En su vida lo había visto en semejante estado de desprotección, de necesidad. Nunca lo había visto tan desvalido. Y nunca antes se había sentido tan inútil.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tanto Temari como Ino se revolvieron inquietas en sus asientos. Las atentas miradas de los jounins no hacían si no ponerlas más nerviosas, si es que eso era posible. Ino suspiró molesta, al cabo de un rato.

-Asuma-sensei¿podrías dejar de mirarnos así¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios! – se quejo mientras se atusaba la coleta con una mano - ¿No me dirás que sigues enfadado?

-¿Enfadado? – preguntó sorprendido mientras enfocaba su vista hacia la rubia -. Todo lo contrario... todo lo contrario.

Negaba con la cabeza y el humo de su cigarro producían extrañas ondulaciones frente a sus serios ojos, que se hacían incomprensibles al lado de alegre sonrisa de Kurenai, quien no dejaba de lanzarle intermitentes miradas de reojo.

-¿Y bien¿No piensan decirnos que hacen aquí?

-La Hokage recibió vuestro mensaje y supuso que tanto Shikaku como Noraichi estaría deseosos de verlo. Se las apaño para que nos tocará como misión cerca de aquí y pudiera venir a hacer una visitita.

Todos los chunnins sonrieron agradecidos. Era bueno tener contacto con el mundo exterior de vez en cuando. Volver a ver a sus censéis y tomar un te relajados era algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían.

-¿Cómo está la señora Nara? – preguntó Chouji.

-Mejor, infinitamente mejor – contestó Kurenai sonriente mientras acariciaba a Akamaru – Hasta parece haber rejuvenecido...

Siguieron conversando largo rato, interesándose por la situación de la villa, por el estado de sus familiares... Cualquier novedad era agradable. Pero al final, la odiada pregunta resonó, aplastándoles por completo el corazón.

-Chicos¿qué vais a hacer ahora?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Después de que los sollozos se calmaron, permanecieron un rato en esa posición. No sollozaba, y sus hombros estaban relajados, pero su respiración sonaba irregular. El haber liberado toda esa tensión envuelta en lágrimas, parecía haber cambiado algo con él. Y ahora estaba exhausto.

-¿Estás mejor? – preguntó en un susurro la duda marcada en su voz, mientras lo seguía apretando contra su pecho. Algo dentro de él le gritaba que no le soltará, pero la afirmación de su hijo le obligó a hacerlo.

Con cuidado, lo reclinó sobre los almohadones obligándolo casi a tumbarse. Él no opuso resistencia.

-Oyabe... yo... lo siento.

-No tienes porque disculparle. No cometiste ningún error, simplemente no erais lo bastante fuertes.

-¿Cómo está Oka-san? – preguntó temeroso y por primera vez, se atrevió a encarar los ojos de su padre.

-Cansada. Pero mejor – añadió con una sonrisa -, infinitamente mejor desde que sabe que estás a salvo -. Shikamaru sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa alegre – Te echo mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ella. Ahora no tengo quien me grite.

Ambos rieron levemente recordando las tradicionales peleas familiares, extrañando la presencia femenina que era capaz de solucionarlo todo.

-Shikamaru – cortó el padre perdiendo la momentánea sonrisa que había dulcificado su rostro a penas hace unos minutos, luciendo a hora serio y oscuro -, no puedes volver a la villa. ¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Chicos¿qué vais a hacer ahora?

La mayoría de chunins guardaron silencio, pero inmediatamente sonó la firme voz de Chouji sin un asomo de duda.

-Yo me quedo con Shikamaru. Pase lo que pase.

-De todos modos – intervinó Neji -, muchas otras opciones no tenemos. También ahora somos nosotros unos traidores.

-Contra vosotros no tienen pruebas y la Hokage no dejará que aparezcan.

-Aunque no estéis libres de sospecha sois inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Temari levantó la vista y encaró a los senséis.

-Tal vez pueda exiliarse al país del viento. No creo que a Gaara le importe tenerlo por allí.

-La arena es aliada de Konoha. Cualquier traidor allí, es un traidor aquí y viceversea. Lo sabéis.

-Sí pero... no es tan mala idea – intervino Kakashi -, tal vez se podría llegar a un acuerdo extraoficial entre Kages. Aunque no pudiera trabajar como ninja, estaría en un lugar seguro y podríais mantener fácilmente el contacto.

-Habría que verlo.

-Lo que está claro – volvieron a la carga los adolescentes más seguros que nunca al encontrarse respaldado los unos en los otros – es que Shikamaru no se va solo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¿Qué...¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

La pregunta sonó como el cristal más fino al estrellarse contra el suelo, de igual modo que suenan las ilusiones al estallar. Porque esa era la clave que se necesitaba para despertar, porque con esa se rompía toda esperanza, porque esa era la única pregunta que valía la pena contestar.

Nunca se la había planteado. Había eludido ese moviemiento todo lo que pudo, pero ahora, al verse reflejado en la cafeinada mirada de su padre supo que desde el primer instante la respuesta. Sin un asomó de duda.

-Está claro – contestó con voz cansada pero sin asomó de duda -. Volver –y cuando lo dijo, no sintió ni una punzada de remordimientos ante el observar lleno de pánico de su padre.

* * *

Lo admito. Este capitulo es malisimo, pero tanto este como el siguiente (quizas el segundo más que el primero) son capitulos de transición. Hay que ponerlos, nos guste o no. De todos modos, este da comienzo a algo nuevo Quizas actualize antes por eso. Nu sé. Tengo que marchar.¡¡Gracias!!

Bikiñossssssssssssssssss


	33. Capitulo 8: 3º parte

**8**

-Está claro – contestó con voz cansada pero sin asomo de duda -. Volver – y cuando lo dijo no sintió ni una punzada de remordimientos ante el observar lleno de pánico de su padre.

El ambiente se congeló en cuestión de segundos. La tensión se había aposentado en el ambiente como un manto de niebla perenne que mata todo asomo de vida en un asfixiante abrazo. Se sostenían la mirada el uno al otro: uno, con la serenidad que producen las propias decisiones, otro con el pánico que produce la perdida de un hijo.

Levemente, Shikaku negó con la cabeza varias veces, sin despegar la vista de su hijo y ese gesto bastó para que el hielo se quebrara.

-No – afirmó serio temiendo no haber oído bien -. No vas a volver. No puedes volver -. Shikamaru no contestó, simplemente se quedó allí, observándolo fijamente – Shika, te matarán como regreses. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-Sí, oyabe. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-No, no lo entiendes. No puedes volver. Soy tu padre, te lo prohíbo.

-La decisión ya está tomada y eso no puedes cambiarlo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te deje morir¿Qué me quede quieto mientras te suicidas?

-Estoy pidiéndote que respetes mi decisión. Tú me enseñaste que tengo que hacerme cargo de mis decisiones, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Asumo las consecuencias de mis propias decisiones. Eso es lo que significa madurar¿recuerdas?

-¡No!

El grito resonó en el aire durante varios segundos después de que se extinguiera la voz, produciendo un ensordecedor eco en sus oídos. Quien sabe si en el piso inferior los habían oído discutir, siendo testigos indirectos de un encuentro demasiado distante entre padre e hijo. El miedo los rodeaba extendiéndose como una fina hebra que aspira convertirse en cuerda, fundiéndose con su piel, asfixiando su corazón, inmovilizando su alma. Forzándolos a separarse.

-Yo... – Shikaku se percibía perdido y descolocado – yo... Yo no me refería a eso... quiero decir...

-Ya lo sé, oyabe. Pero tienes que entenderlo. Tú al menos.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

En los hinchados labios de Shikamaru se esbozó una sonrisa, pequeña y misteriosa de esas que esconden pequeños secretos que hacen reír a carcajadas a aquel que los conoce. Pero no lo contó, no contestó. Simplemente se quedo allí parado observándola calmado, con esa mueca en su rostro medio madura, medio infantil. Y su padre comprendió.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos los presentes levantaron la cabeza cuando Shikaku entró en la sala.

-¿Cómo está?

-Cansado. Se acaba de quedar dormido.

-¿Y tú?

-Bien – Asuma sonrió mientras apoyaba la colilla en el cenicero.

Cuando Ino le comentó sobre el estado de Shikamaru le había desaparecido un peso del pecho, sin embargo Ino tendía a ser demasiado optimista cuando se emocionaba y había temido que exagerase. Ni siquiera Hinata y Sakura habían conseguido calmarlo, pero a pesar de ello la confirmación de Shikaku había terminado por calmarle. Un padre siempre exagera las cosas en cuanto a sus hijos afecte, poniéndose en lo peor. Siempre ha sido así desde los inicios del tiempo. Así que si su padre decía que estaba bien, es que lo estaba.

-¿Ya se marchan?

-Sí. Es una misión sencilla pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Tengan cuidado.

-¡Y manden saludos!

-Como quieran – respondió Kurenai con una sonrisa que hizo noche en sus ojos – Hablaremos con la Hokage para ver si se puede pactar con la arena.

-¿Pactar con la arena?

-Para que Shikamaru pueda emigrar allí. Estaría seguro y más o menos podríais seguir en contacto con él – explicó Kakashi.

El alma de Shikaku aflojó el nudo que había trazado entorno a su corazón. Había una posibilidad, entre un millón de que eso fuese posible, aún menos de que Shikamaru lo aceptase. Pero a pesar de ello, la vio flotando frente a sí como un bote salvavidas en medio del océano. Si él aceptaba ir allí, huir hasta la arena, tal vez (solo tal vez) su vida no se estuviese desmoronando tanto como parecía.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shikamaru abrió los ojos tras un pesado suspiro impregnado de un cansancio eterno. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, pero a raíz de la escasa claridad reinante en al habitación debía de estar ya anocheciendo.

Cada hora que dormía, le dolía un poco menos el cuerpo. Quizás en unos cuantos días podría levantarse. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se tambaleaba a disfrutar de las nubes, tanto que parecían años. Y si todo salía como planeaba no las volvería a ver en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Y quien sabe, quizás para entonces prefiriese las estrellas.

-¿Ya estás despierto?

Al voltear la cabeza no pudo evitar sonreír cuando en aquella silla que tantas alegrías le había dado, vislumbró la contundente figura de su amigo. Con la misma pura e inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, Chouji.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tengo ganas de levantarme...

-Poco a poco... – se río el ninja – Sakura opina que en unos días podrás aunque sea un rato. Pero que hasta dentro de tres o cuatro semanas no andarás con naturalidad.

-Genial... – contestó vagamente, mientras curioso vio como Chouji recogía una pequeña bolsa del suelo y se la entregaba.

-Es de tu padre.

-Abre tu... yo no tengo fuerzas – el adolescente abrió la bolsa y sacó dos objetos, una fiambrera con comida (guiso casero según constató un de repente, hambriento Shikamaru) y un pequeño oso de peluche remendado.

Con cuidado, Shikamaru cogió el oso de peluche y lo colocó sobre sí, observándolo con cuidado. Estaba remendado por casi todos los sitios, con pequeños parches de tela de colores en algunos sitios. En todo el oso, se apreciaba su aroma, su perfume, su presencia. Su corazón se aceleró y por un instante volvió a casa, convertido todo en un mal sueño. Pero pronto el suave tacto del muñeco lo trajo de vuelta.

-Chou... ¿puedes hacerme un pequeño favor¿Podrías preguntarle si no le importa que hoy cene eso? Su comida está de vicio pero hace mucho que no pruebo esto – con una risa y un suave claro se levanto de la silla y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Shikamaru no se movía, parecía que ni siquiera respirase.

-¿Algo más, señor perezoso?

-No, vasallo Con eso será suficiente.

-Como mande vuestra excelencia – contestó tras lo cual cerró la puerta precedida de una sonora carcajada.

Shikamaru esperó pacientemente hasta que las risas se perdieran en el piso inferior para poder apretar al muñeco contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas dejándose embriagar por una sensación demasiado familiar.

-Poo...

* * *

Vale. En este capitulo si que no pasa absolutamente nada, en el otro aun bueno. Planeaban la fuga a la arena... pero es que en este... no ocurre nada. Definitivamente odio este tipo de capitulos, aún más escribirlos. Quiza por ello no pude resistirme a poner lo del osito al final. Me hace gracia imaginarmelo encontrando su osito de cuando era pequeño.

He releido todo el capitulo y corregido las faltas, pero como siempre, se me pasaran unas cuantas.

**Sabaku No Misaki **- Volviste!! Bienvenida!! (otra vez) xxxD Me alegra que te este gustando como va evolucionando esto... La verdad es un alivio que te guste porque una cosa es que les guste a las recien llegadas que más o menos lo leen de un tiron (que me encanta, para que negarlo), y otra muy diferente que les guste a las que aguantaron el parón interminable que hice. Sinceramente no contaba con veros por aquí, así que cuando empece a actualizar fue un alivio ver nicks conocidos, y ahora hay una más que sumar a la lista!! Muchisimas gracias por volver

Bikiñossss y Feliz 2008!!

PD- Y que los reyes magos os traigan mucha alegría!! (creo que esto solo lo hay en España... las que no sabeis de que hablo preguntad si quereis )

* * *


	34. Capitulo 9: 3º parte

**9**

Conforme pasaban los días, el tiempo se les acababa y las nubes de tormenta no cesaban de acercarse, pero en ningún momento cayaron las risas ni las bromas. La alegría los embriagaba nublando sus sentidos, ocultaba todo aquello que pudiera malinterpretarse como un oscuro presagio.

Por eso, cuando entro con paso vacilante y apoyándose en las paredes lo único que recibió fueron sonrisas de bienvenida.

-¡Shikamaru-kun! – gritó Lee con voz potente mientras de un fuerte empujó tiraba a Kiba y a Naruto del sofá -. Ven, siéntate. Tienes que descansar.

-¿Y tú levantado?

-Ya veis... – contestó vagamente con voz cansada mientras, ya sentado, se frotaba las piernas -. Me dijeron que desde aquí se veían las nubes...

-¡Te parecerá bonito! – protestó Naruto entre risas mientras comenzaba una guerra de cojines.

Durante varias horas la conversación continuó entre risas y sin rumbo fijo. Se reían como hacía años que no se reían, estaban más unidos de lo que habían estado nunca y si la nube de la condena no volara pesadamente sobre sus cabezas, hubieran podido seguir así eternamente. Sin embargo todos lo evitaban como podían, intentando eliminarlas con risas, juegos de miradas y un comportamiento infantil. Pero, finalmente, el aire del globo enfrió y este comenzó a descender.

-Ha llegado una nota de Tsunade-sama... ¡¡Accede!! – gritó Sakura con voz agudra, tras lo que se escuchó un grito de jubilo del resto del grupo a excepción de Shikamaru que los observaba estupefacto.

-¿Accede a qué?

-A realizar un pacto para que puedas trasladarte a la arena. No estarías en Konoha pero... bueno tampoco estarías tan lejos.

-¿A la...¿A nadie se le ocurrió preguntarme? – el tono de su voz (seco y distante) cortó por completo la alegría de hacia solo unos momentos. Y por primera vez desde que había tomado la decisión, se sintió miserable.

-Yo... nosotros... bueno, pensamos, simplemente que no querrías irte lejos de casa y... – la voz de Naruto sonó baja y apagada, y Shikamaru intentó suavizar el tono de su voz.

-Chicos, no voy a ir a la arena – notó a Temari revolverse inquieta cerca suyo.

-Entonces... ¿tienes ya algo pensado? – preguntó Chouji con normalidad, como si esa fuera simplemente un plan más. Y por ello, a pesar de lo que había preparado, le dolió admitirlo.

-Sí. Voy a volver a casa.

Se vio forzado a agachar la visa, incapaz de sostener sus miradas. El corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Se había preparado, mentalmente de mil maneras, pero la realidad era mil veces peor. Y enfrentarse a la mirada de su padre no había sido nada comparable a enfrentarse a los confusos ojos de sus amigos. Porque al menos él había comprendido. Sin embargo, ellos no lo harían.

-¿De qué... de qué... de qué estás hablando, Shikamaru-kun? – no podía mirarlos a los ojos, no podía estar a su misma presencia.

-Es una locura – no había porque, simplemente confusión.

-No es ninguna locura. Está todo bien medido.

-¿Me... medido? – la voz titubeante de Hinata incapaz de pronunciar una frase del tirón, unida a la esquiva mirada de Temari le perforaron el cerebro - ¿Qué es lo que tienes medido, Shikamaru-kun?

-Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo.

-Pues explícanoslo.

-No lo entenderíais.

-Eso ya lo sé – la voz de Chouji apoyó todas las demás, produciéndole un dolor (o quizás tan solo su preludio) superior a cuantos había sufrido. Solo existía un tono grave y maduro, clavándose en su cerebro, marcándole a fuego. Y sus ojos, se encontraron -. Pero a pesar de ello, siempre nos lo explicas. Esta vez, te niegas. "Porque es más complicado" – Shikamaru quería gritar, hablar, correr, pero era incapaz de moverse -. Te vas a suicidar y nos pides que no hagamos nada. ¿De que coño ha servido todo esto?

Hablaba pausadamente y con voz tranquila sin importarle lo más rápido que le latiera el corazón. Sus ojos, secos, encaraban ferozmente a los de su compañeros mientras dentro de él un volcán de rabia estaba a punto de erupcionar.

-Me salvasteis la vida. Sin vosotros, hubiera muerto allí. Os debo todo.

-Y ahora vas a morir en Konoha – el tono de su voz, cargado con un reproche amenazador, hizo retroceder al moreno.

-Es diferente.

-"Es diferente" No dejas de repetir eso¿podrías al menos decirme si es que tu cabeza ha formado complicadas elucubraciones que solo tu magnifico cerebro de superdotado puede entender?

-Chou... tú nunca me habías hablado así.

-Y tú nunca habías sido tan estúpido.

Y Shikamaru supo que algo se había roto entre los dos. Lo supo por el tono de su voz (afilado, dispuesto para huir), por su mirada (que por todos los medios quería evitar y de la que no lograba apartar la vista), por sus gestos, tranquilos y calmados. Aquel no era el Chouji con el que jugaba de niño, con el que compartía patatas y nubes, con el que tantas veces estuvieron a punto de herirse por tontas equivocaciones. Aquel no era su Chouji, y en verdad lo supo porque dentro de si ya no escuchaba el latir de un segundo corazón.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos dolido por las palabras de su amigo y casi pudo percibir el chasquido que produjo el lazo que hasta ese momento los había unido, protegido, cuando se rompió.

Siempre supuso que a él le costaría mas decírselo, más incluso que a su propio padre, pero también supo que él lo entendería. O al menos, siempre lo deseó.

El resto contenía la respiración sin atreverse a moverse. Los observaban, nadie sabía que decir. Nadie sabía que hacer. Nadie sabía que sentir. Por eso se contentaban con no romper la tensión

Ino se removió inquieta. Nunca había visto así a Chouji, destilando una furia, una frustración sin precedentes. El, que nunca alzaba la voz. El, que nunca miraba mal. El que siempre pensaba bien. Espero ahora mientras ellos dos, que habían estado más unidos que los hermanos, se miraban no había ni rastro de aquel grandillón bonachón.

-Chouji...- lo llamó asustada, su voz produciendo un extraño eco en la sala - ¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco?

-No. Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

-No pretendo que lo entendáis. Pero debo hacerlo.

-¿Y no puedes decirnos por qué? – preguntó Neji calmado, observando fijamente al moreno intentado desentrañar el complicado pensamiento del ninja.

-No es que no pueda, es que no se atreve.

Shikamaru alzó la vista y observó fijamente a Chouji. A pesar de todo, el había sido el único que jamás le había llamado cobarde. Y ahora lo acababa de hacer, con todas las letras. Quería contestarle, insultarle. Peor no podía. No sería capaz de insultarle o contestarle en broma, menos motivado por el dolor con el control de si mismo.

-Os agradezco lo que habéis hecho. Os debo la vida. Peor esta es mi batalla y solo yo puedo librarla. Y mi decisión es volver. Lo haré en cuanto pueda.

La ultima palabra apenas se escucho, muriendo en sus labios y dejando tras de si un vago eco inaudible. El alma y el corazón se perdieron en el espacio que lo rodeaba. Y el se quedo vacío. Ya no llego a ver como sus compañeros, sus amigos, abandonaban la sala, dejándolo solo. Pero su cerebro se fragmento con cada salida.

* * *

Siento la tardanza!! Ahora estoy empezando los examenes y por eso puede que me retrase al publicar. No os alarmeis si lo hago, supongo que como mucho será una semana o así... Ahora que lo pienso, mañana tengo uno y debería estar estudiando metodología pero... bueno. Una pregunta, de casualidad, no habrá aquí nadie que este estudiando Filología hispanica?? Bueno, en realidad me llega con que este estudiando una filología... Es que estoy pensando en dejar la carrera y cambiarme a literatura y bueno, necesitaba algo de información...

En fin, creo que me olvide de contestar algunos rr o algunos mensajes, os pido perdon. Y en cuanto a los no registrados, os pido mil disculpas pero ahora no puedo contestaros, lo hare en el capitulo siguiente. Mil perdón a Sabaku-no-Misaki (el doblaje es una caca... arriba la V.O.!!) y a Amy Black Nara, (estoy casi convencida de que a Neil te conteste). Os contestare en el siguiente.

Bueno, espero que os guste.Miles de gracias por los rr (nada menos que 8!!)

Bikiñosssss

PD- yo tenía que decir mas cosas, pero siempre se me olvidan...


	35. Capitulo 10: 3º parte

**10**

Su corazón latía constante, recordándole constantemente la soledad en la que se había sumido. No podía abrir los ojos y comprobarlo. La razón que siempre lo había sostenido, no bastaba ahora para evitar derrumbarse. Sabía que ninguno le entendería, no merecía la pena detenerse a explicar las razones, porque, aunque lo hiciera, nadie comprendería. Era tan fácil evitar la realidad... pero sería tan problemático hacerlo.

Por ello, no abrió los ojos cuando un par de brazos le rodearon el cuello, cuando sintió su cuerpo pegarse al propio, cuando su aliento se coló por el interior de su camiseta. No oía su latido, pero estaba seguro de que ella detectaba claramente el latir de su corazón.

-Pobre bebe llorón...

-No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión - la cortó secamente.

Ella no contestó, tampoco lo creía necesario.

El calor que desprendía su cuerpo penetraba de la manera fluida en el suyo a través de la piel. Alejaba el frío de la soledad, que durante tantos días lo había acechado, persiguiéndolo como su más fiel demonio. Ya nada lo arrastraba hacia atrás y ahora, ante sus ojos, sus cabellos rubios aparecían trenzados, formando una soga interminable que lo guiaría a través de la niebla. Lo socorrería, lo salvaría de la oscuridad en la que se había sumado por si solo.

El olor almizclado de su pelo se extendía por la habitación, impregnando sus ropas y su cuerpo, adentrándose en su interior y rodeando el corazón, fijándose en sus pulmones. Sedaba sus sentidos como un campo de amapolas, arrebatándole el control a sus neuronas, adormeciendo las preocupaciones.

Quería resistirse, pero su presencia, con todo lo que ello implicaba (su calor en su pecho, su aliento en su cuello, su aroma en su ropa y su voz en su oído) lo relajaba, deprimía su cuerpo y hacía que todo pareciese más sencillo.

-Pobre bebé llorón... – y su voz estuvo impregnada de un sentimiento que no supo identificar pero que le traspasó la razón y que le obligó a envolver su cintura y enterrar su rostro en su cuello sintiendo el suave tacto de su piel, el cosquilleo de los lisos cabellos-, que quiere caminar por una senda demasiado grande para él...

-Digas lo que digas, no servirá de nada. Ya lo he decidido.

-¿Y no crees que es una decisión cobarde? Elegir morir antes que vivir muy sencillo, evitar las luchas, la supervivencia... No todo el mundo puede, pero tú ni siquiera lo intentas. Te rindes antes si quiera de empezar.

-Creía que la cobardía era huir.

-A veces huir es vivir. Una cosa es huir para evitar el combate, otra cosa es huir para sobrevivir. Huye, vuélvete más fuerte. Lucha y vive. No desperdicies tu vida inútilmente. ¿Qué ganas al suicidarte?

-Libertad – quiso matar la palabra antes de que sonara, pero el almizcle y el jazmín se la habían robado y ahora flotaba entre los dos cuerpos, marcando las distancias. No existía camino de regreso.

-¿Libertad¿Para quién?

-Para mí, para mis padres, para vosotros... para todos.

-¿Y que clase da libertad nos darías, Shikamaru? – su nombre sonó como un veneno en los labios de ella.

Se separaron sin soltarse y quedaron rostro con rostro, a escasos centímetros. Viendo en los mares ajenos: el bumbum desesperado navegando en el oleaje. Quiso besar sus labios, cada centímetro de su piel morder. Y quedarse allí, tumbado encima de ella hasta que el mundo no fuera mundo. Pero no se atrevió. Los ojos aguamarina exigían una respuesta. Y sus labios pronunciarían dolorosamente su nombre cuantas veces fuera necesario.

-Si yo y mi condena desaparecemos, asumimos mi destino, las culpas y las responsabilidades también lo hacen. El consejo sabe que me estáis ayudando y si huyo, os culparan y quien sabe lo que puede pasar... – su voz sonaba inestable, sujeta en el viento, mientras sus ojos se volvían cada vez más opacos, perdiendo el brillo de siempre -. Sin embargo, si me entregó... quedareis como unos héroes por haber capturado al traidor. Y todo estará bien.

-Quedar como un héroe por matar a un amigo es una deshora que ninguno de los presentes quiere.

-Pero es lo mejor para todos.

-Esa decisión no te pertenece.

-Elegiríais la opción incorrecta. Lo estás haciendo ahora.

Sonrió. Y su sonrisa fue tan melancólica, tan anciana que Temari supo que jamás la olvidaría. Se había tatuado en el interior de sus retinas, poblaría sus sueños y le inundaría sus pesadillas. Cerro los ojos para romper el hechizo y que él no viera en el fondo de sus iris escrito toda la ecuación que definía su ser.

Con movimientos torpes desató el cabello para que le cayera por el rostro e introdujo los dedos entre los negros mechones, peinándolos lentamente, a penas rozando su piel. Y cuando volvió a mirar, volvía a ser ella misma y él, el mismo. Quería que en sus dedos se quedase su aroma, para nunca olvidar. Apoyo su frente contra la suya, para mirar su mente y que los recuerdos de uno fueran los del otro. Rozó sus labios, para intuir su sabor. Y se detuvo, sin atreverse a seguir. Contentándose con acariciar su boca mientras se pegaba más y más al torso masculino queriendo fundirse, subiendo sus manos por su cintura, abrazándola con desesperación, con miedo.

-Pobre bebe llorón... que quiere abarcar demasiado.

En ningún momento, ninguno de los dos abandonó los ojos del otro.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chouji posó la taza con demasiada fuerza y la porcelana se resquebrajo. Murmuró un torpe lo siento, y siguió mirando ensimismado por la ventana. El niño fruncido y las contundentes movimientos provocaron que los demás se mantuvieran alejados. Solo Ino de entre todos los presentes, se atrevía a estar junto a él, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en sus piernas.

A través de su columna vertebral, percibía los confundidos sentimientos de su amigo. La ira, la frustración, la preocupación y el dolor se entremezclaban en una confusa espiral cuyo vértice era el respeto mutuo que siempre se dedicaron.

No entendía, no lograba comprender cuales eran las razones que motivaban a su amigo en la toma de semejante decisión. Sabía que existían unas razones, aún cuando no lograse entenderlas, ni tan siquiera imaginarlas. Pero tratándose de Shikamaru, aquella decisión no era precipitada, si no medido y contrastado hasta la locura.

A su alrededor los demás discutían con su deje de sorprendida preocupación. A pesar de que todos o habían oído, ninguno podía creerlo realmente. Y los sentimientos de confusión y desconcierto se reflejaban en el ambiente

-Estará de coña... Quiero decir, es imposible...

-No sabe lo que dice...

-Está loco... Se ha vuelto completamente loco.

-Lo que ha ocurrido... lo ha trastornado.

-Sí, tiene que ser eso...

-Seguro que mañana se le habrá olvidado...

Las voces que más destacaban eran las de Kiba y Naruto, ambos amigos de la infancia de Shikamaru. Aunque nunca habían sido los mejores, y el tiempo les había distanciado, de niños formaban un grupo compacto que se mantuvo a su manera con el paso de los años. Y, en cierto modo, durante mucho tiempo fue lo más parecido a una familia que Naruto jamás conoció. No podían dividirse por ese camino.

-No os hagáis ilusiones – la voz de Chouji les devolvió a la cruel realidad – Si ya lo ha decidido, será imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión. Se va a ir, y lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo.

-¿Propones que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados?

-Propongo que le ayudemos a llegar lo más dignamente posible.

-Tal vez si habláramos con la Hokage...

-La Gondaime ya ha hecho todo lo que podía hacer...

-Pero el primero no pudo dejar esto a su suerte. Quiero decir, el que hace la ley hace la trampa¿no?

Con un suspiro y sin añadir nada más, Chouji se levantó y abandonó la estancia. Poco después, el resto lo siguieron. Solo Hinata se mantuvo allí quieta sobre sus tobillos y la vista perdida más allá de la ventana.

Kiba la vislumbró cuando furioso abandonaba la estancia y sus ánimos se calmaron al instante. Se acercó a ella con una triste sonrisa y se dejo caer a su espalada en silencio Aprisiono su cintura y enterró su cabeza en su hombro, notando la tensión que dominaba la figura femenina. Con movimientos lentos y con una timidez que resultaba cómica, ella subió su mano hasta su cabello, enrollando sus dedos en los mechones.

-no te pongas nerviosa... –río en su oído. Y su risa no hizo si no tensarla más -. No te voy a hacer nada.

-Lo... lo sé – contestó en voz casi inaudible y pareció más desvalida que nunca. Kiba la apretaba con más fuerza contra sí y movió su cabeza de manera que sus mejillas se tocasen y el calor de él pasase al cuerpo de ella, que el frío de ella templase el ardor de él.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No... – mintió casi sin voz.

-Yo un poco, la verdad. No sé en que acabará todo esto – Hinata se separó y se volteó para abrazarlo ara a cara. Kiba sonrió y enterró la cara en la melena de ella -. Gracias

-Todo saldrá bien – su voz no sonaba convencida cuanto habló.

-Lo sé. ¿Me perdonas lo de la ducha? – ella asintió. Sin hablar -. Pero... tienes un cuerpo muy bonito.

-¡KIBA!

* * *

No me lo creo. Ya vamos por el capitulo 10 de la útlima parte!! Cada vez queda menos para el final y quizas por eso me da pereza ponerme a escribir. Me da pena terminarlo... Pero bueno, aún quedan unos cuantos capitulos!! Así que dejemonos de tonterias y pongamonos serias.Aquí teneis las razones de Shikamaru, que os parecen?? A mi son las que mas me pegan (viendo el capitulo aquel en el que llegan todos medio muertos de intentar salvar a Sasuke, y Shikamaru se echa a llorar (estoy enamorada de la voz en japo en esa escena!!))

Waaa... mi mail está saturado de teorías xxxD Y siento deciroslo. Algunas vais muy (pero que muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy) desencaminadas... otras solo un poco bastante... xxxD Solo una persona acertó (y lo hizo en parte xxxD)

Ok, cambiando de tema. Soy un desastre. Ni proponiendomelo soy capaz de contestar todos los reviews. Esta vez¿cuantos se han quedado sin respuesta¿Más o menos la mitad? Así que, por hoy, he llegado a una conclusión. Contestare aquí los rr. Los contestados y los que no. Las que ya hayais recibido respuesta, podeis dejarlo en cuanto llegueis aquí, las que no podeis seguir... xxxxD

**Mizuru-Temari** - Tarde más de lo que esperaba pero... aquí esta finalmente. Es algo más largo. Espero que te guste (que respuesta más corta me quedó leches, xxxxxD)

**Alessil-chan **-Bienvenida!! Vas a hacer que me ponga colorada Lo de hacer fics largos no es tan bueno, creeme. Acabas quedandote sin ideas o aburriendote de escribir. Por eso tarde tanto en actualizar este, alla tras.

**Neil **- Haber, hija mia, que creo que te perdiste un poco... xxxD En ningun momento Shikamaru dijo que quería ir a la arena. Eso lo decidieron los demás a sus espaldas sin contar con él, por eso él se enfadó. y en cuanto a lo de Chouji, es que me parece que es el único con... autoridad moral, para echarle la bronca a Shika. xxD

**Flor440** - Que te ha parecido?? Como ves, aunque se hayan peleado, Chou sigue queriendo ayudar a Shikamaru en lo que pueda. En el examen (gracias por preguntar), la verdad es que me fue bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. Acabe sacando un 5'6 sobre un 7'5, así que esa parte está aprobada!! Casi ni me lo creía.

**Nikki-vampirella **- nueva lectora!! Bienvenida!! Me alegra que te guste En serio, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que alguien más se una. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Orenji Nabiki** - la nueva cosa anti-spam?? Es lo de no poder copiar y pegar?? Es un poco fastidioso, la verdad. Si no es eso, ni me entere...xxxD Entiendes los argumentos de Shika?? Es cierto que en la arena lo iba a tener todo, todo menos una cosa: una conciencia tranquila. Me lo imagino como una persona que se ralla mucho con las cosas, y no soportaría que los demás estuviesen mal por su culpa.

**Amy-Black-Nara **- ¿Que que pasó por la cabeza de Temari al oirlo?... Para que negartelo, no lo había pensado. Supongo que ella... se quedaría bloqueada, sin saber como reaccionar. Por un lado, ella fue criada en unos ideales ninjas más marcados, más estrictos. Y esa parte lo comprende. Pero por otra, su parte femenina, quiere protegerle, necesita protegerle. Las dos partes que la conforman, se vieron enfrentadas. Por un lado el cerebro y por el otro, el corazón. Supongo que por eso, reacciona así en este capitulo. Intentado comprenderle y protegerle a la vez. La verdad es que no quedon una respuesta muy trabajada... xxxD Pero espero que te sirva (puedes quejarte si quieres xxxD)

Me despido, gracias por los rr. Bikiñossssssssssss

PD- alguien leyo el capitulo de esta semana?? que les pareció??


	36. Capitulo 11: 3º parte

**11**

Sentado en la cama, con los pies descalzos en contacto con el frío suelo, observaba como su vida se fugaba por entre los dedos con demasiada intensidad, de tal manera que, aunque cerrase las manos intentando detenerla, lo único que conseguiría era ser arrastrado. Quería luchar, resistirse, pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Le faltaba voluntad y le sobraban sueños por cumplir.

Llevaba días sin hablar con los demás habitantes de la casa, siendo Temari, Ino y Hinata sus únicos vínculos en la realidad. Pero ahora todo esto se acababa, el sueño terminaba y pronto no existiría vinculo de sangre o de espíritu que sobreviviese. Tampoco serían necesarios.

Al otro lado de la ventana, en el mundo anochecía. En algún lugar del horizonte, el sol se alzaba, pero hasta su vista solo llegaba un paisaje desierto de nubes oscuras de tormenta que cubrían todo bajo un manto de negra sombra. Pronto empezaría a llover y las gotas de lluvia lamerían cada roca, a la que alcanzaran. Los rayos iluminarían los bosques dotando a cada forma de vida propia mientras los truenos imitarían su voz. El país del fuego viviría una tormenta como no había vivido en su vida. Pero a él nunca le pareció tan hermoso el día. Se levantó con cierta dificultad, sintiendo el dolor extendiéndose por sus piernas. Aunque ya podía caminar, no estaba preparado para una larga caminata. Pero si no lo hacía ahora, no podría hacerlo.

A su espalda, Ino permanecía encogida en una incomoda postura, apretando las piernas contra su pecho, profundamente dormida. Su melena suelta caía sobre ella con una tupida manta.

Se puso la chaqueta y se preparó para el camino. Se detuvo frente al espejo apenas lo justo para lanzar una leve mirada a su reflejo. El pelo le había crecido un poco y una pequeña sobra de barba mal afeitada comenzaba a aparecer. Incluso en la penumbra se veía más pálido de lo normal. Estaba ojeroso, con los labios resecos por los medicamentos, con moratones casi desaparecidos diseminados por la cara y cuello, junto a algunas heridas que posiblemente le dejarían marca de por vida. La ropa que vestía, propiedad de Chouji, aunque cómoda, le quedaba excesivamente holgada y le hacían parecer enfermizamente delgado.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, de manera que fuera su respiración lo único que rompiese el silencio de la casa. Sabía que si alguno estaba despierto, toda precaución sería poca pero confiaba en no aguantar ningún percance.

Avanzaban en silencio, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar y casi se sintió alegre cuando traspasó la puerta. El frío del anochecer lo golpeó agradablemente despejándolo. Notar el viento helado en la piel era una maravillosa sensación que hasta ese mismo momento no sabía cuanto había añorado. Lo sintió revolverle el cabello, colarse por entre la ropa. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, nunca había estado tan vivo.

Comenzó a avanzar a pasos lentos, al principio más seguros al final. Sin una sola mirada atrás; si lo hacía todos sus argumentos se evaporarían, su decisión se desmoronaría ante sus ojos. Cada paso que daba lo alejaba un poco más de sus amigos, mientras sus pasos se volvían pesados y la realidad se iba haciendo huevo sobre sus hombros.

Si sus músculos resistían un ritmo constante, llegaría a Konoha horas antes del amanecer. Por la noche, los caminos estaban desiertos y las dos únicas personas con las que se deberían encontrar serían las guardias de la entrada. Esos se encargarían de detenerle y guiarle junto a la Hokage.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chouji cerró los ojos por primera vez desde que se había tumbado. Se habían acostado temprano para evitar pensar pero para él había sido imposible conciliar el sueño. Todos sabían que llegaría este momento, pero ninguno esperaba que fuese a ser tan temprano.

Escuchaba con claridad sus pasos amortiguados, su respiración agitada por la tensión, algún que otro gemido retenido cuando cargaba demasiado sobre una pierna. Percibía los nervios, la tensión que ya emitía esa presencia furtiva. Y por primera vez, desde que lo conocía percibió inseguridad.

Inseguridad en su decisión, inseguridad en su voluntad. Inseguridad en si mismo.

Lo percibía en su propio corazón, en su propio cuerpo, porque en su pecho él todavía escuchaba (aunque fuera muy levemente) un bum-bum ajeno al propio.

Se levantó en silencio, con el corazón encogido dispuesto a partir. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Con el alma asfixiada, contraída por un dolor vacío que jamás había sentido, observó como a su alrededor todos esperaban la señal con la vista clavada en él. Todos con el mismo semblante inexpresivo que habían mantenido los últimos días.

Tras un leve cabeceo, todos se incorporaron. Levantarse significaba admitir que esa misma noche volverían a Konoha, significaba admitir que esa noche la espada de Damocles caería finalmente sobre sus cabezas.

Hinata salió de la habitación en busca de Ino, quien dormía ajena agotada por la tensión. Seguramente se habría dormido en un sueño agotador, abrumada por el cansancio y las preocupaciones.

El resto, en un funerario silencio, recogían sus pertenencias. Volvían a casa, volvían para siempre.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Decidió utilizar el camino más rápido, a pesar de que pesaba por elcentro del mercado. Las calles estaban desiertas e inhabitadas, las luces apoyadas. Lo único que iluminaba el pueblo era un fulgor nebuloso.

Las tiendas y los puertos estaban cerrados, las contraventanas cerradas y las persianas bajadas. La zona se veía extrañada sin los gritos, los ruidos del gentío. Diferente al aspecto que presentaba la última vez.

_-¡Oka-chan¡Oka-chan!_

_La mano del pequeño agarraba la tela del yukata materno, dándole pequeños tirones con toda su fuerza, intentando llamar la atención de su madre._

_-¡Oka-chan! – la aguda voz del niño se entreoía en entre los ruidos del mercado que, en plenas fiestas, rebosaba de risas, ruidos y gentes._

_-¡Shika-chan! Oka-chan está ocupada, espera un momento – le reprendió la mujer con una enorme sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos._

_El niño espero, paciente, hasta que la madre cogió la bolsa de dulces que lo tendía la dependienta y se volvió hacia el niño de dos años que señalaba insistente a un lugar determinado. Se agachó frente a él, con la bolsa apretada contra el pecho y le sonrió._

_-¿Qué e eo?_

_-¿Eso? Un gusano – el niño la miró sin comprender – Es como una serpiente pequeñita – le explicó dándole un golpecito en la nariz con el índice riéndose ante la mueca molesta que tomo el rostro infantil. Se reincorporó y continuó la marcha mientras su hijo se arrodillaba frente al insecto y lo estudiaba atentamente, tocándolo de vez en cuando pero retirando al instante la mano asqueado._

_La madre se volvió al no sentir la mano del pequeño tirando del kimono y se encontró divertida, con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas de su hijo mientras este se limpiaba la lengua asqueado, con unas manitas sucias._

_-¡Shikamaru! – le llamó entre risas -. No te lo habrás comido¿verdad? – temeroso de recibir una reprimenda se apresuró a esconder las manos a la espalda y a negar, conteniendo las lágrimas. La mujer se río y le tendió la mano. Este corrió hacia ella y juntos reanudaron el camino._

_-¡Oka-chan! – llamó el niño al poco -. ¿Qué e eo?_

_-Una lagartija y no se come._

_-¿Y eo?_

_-Una naranja._

_-¿Y eo?_

_-Cerezas..._

_La madre contestaba mecánicamente al niño, acostumbrada a la insaciable curiosidad del pequeño. Apenas miraba lo que este, tremendamente interesado, señalaba, centrando su atención en los productos expuestos._

_-Espera aquí un minuto, roro – le ordenó mientras iniciaba una conversación demasiado repetida, con una dependienta._

_El pequeño, incapaz de estarse quieto, comenzó a observar a su alrededor, hasta que al otro lado de la calle algo captó toda su atención. Se acercó todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus cortas piernas y se quedo mirando boquiabierto._

_El ninja que acompañaba a la mujer, un joven jounin fue el primero en descubrirlo. Le hizo una seña a la mujer y ambos lo encararon con una gran sonrisa._

_-Pequeño¿te has perdido? – como contestación el niño negó varias veces sin apartar la vista de la mujer - ¿Entonces? – señaló la barriga y se disponía a formular una pregunta cuando del otro lado de la calle, su madre apareció presurosa._

_-¡Shikamaru¡No seas maleducado! – a continuación hizo una profunda reverencia volviéndose hacia los ninjas – Etsuko-san, lo siento muchísimo._

_-¡No le preocupes, mujer! Es natural que le llame la atención – rió despreocupada._

_-Asuma-san, bienvenido. Shikaku no me había dicho que había regresado._

_-Llegue anteayer. Tampoco vi yo a tu marido. Pero ya ves – contestó mientras señalaba a la mujer con la cabeza – tampoco yo me entero de mucho. Unos años fuera y cuando vuelvo, me encuentro a mi hermanita embarazada y a punto de dar a luz. ¿Y él? Había oído que habías tenido un niño pero siendo hijo de Shikaku nunca imagine que os saliera tan curioso... – la mirada de los tres adultos estaba centrada en el niño que señalando a la mujer intentaba insistentemente decirle algo a su madre. Esta se agachó a su lado._

_-Oka-chan... Esta mujer está muy gorda – susurró demasiado alto. Al estante la madre se sonrojó y miró espantada a los dos ninjas que reían con las lágrimas saltándole de los ojos._

_-Serás bruto... Ay, madre... Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, Etsuko-san... ¡Shikamaru! ¡Deja de señalar ya! Esta mujer no está gorda, está embarazada – explicó todavía con la cara ardiendo todavía por el rubor._

_-¿Em... pa...?_

_-Em-ba-ra-za-da. Va a tener un bebe – el niño pronunció una exclamación demostrando que lo entendía todo._

_De golpe, la mujer pegó un pequeño brinco mientras colocaba ambas manos al vientre bajo las preocupadas miradas de los dos adultos y la curiosa de un niño que se acercaba._

_-Me ha dado una patada – explicó. Se volvió hacia Shikamaru con una sonrisa - ¿quieres tocar? – el niño asintió y receloso extendió la mano hasta tocar la piel que cubría el abultado vientre retirándola asustada._

_-¡E mueve! – Asuma se acercó por detrás y le susurro al oído:_

_-Se ha tragado una serpiente que ahora se mueve – el niño lo miró asustado y tendió la mano hacia su madre exigiendo una explicación._

_-¡Bobo! Si se hubiera tragado una serpiente, se estaría muriendo._

_-Ah... ¿Me foi a morir io? – preguntó angustiado al recordar al gusano de un rato antes._

_-¿Qué¿Cuándo te has comido tú una serpiente? – lo miró confundida ante la cara de preocupación y angustia del pequeño. Los ojos brillantes, por las lágrimas, lucían asustados mientras su labio inferior se sacudía por un pequeño temblor - ¡El gusano! – concluyó estallando en carcajadas mientras el niño se asustaba cada vez más._

_-¿Me foi a morir? – volvió a preguntar con voz temblorosa_

_-No, roro... Para eso falta muchísimo tiempo._

Sonrió al pasear por esas callas que, desiertas lo acogían igual de cariñosas que la primera vez. Todavía persistía en el ambiente el aroma de los productos que los madrugadores vendedores preparaban. Caminaban despacio, escuchando el sonido de sus pasos en medio del absoluto silencio.

¿Tanto había cambiado en unos días? ¿Tanto había variado su carácter tras lo que había vivido que hasta la relación con los que quería había cambiado? Su padre no lo había visto igual (lo había leído en sus ojos), sus amigos le hablaban de forma distinta como si fuera incapaz de hilar pensamientos lógicos. Hasta él mismo sabía que ya no era igual, que ni sentía ni pensaba de la misma forma, aunque no comprendiera hasta que punto.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos, la sombra que se detuvo ante él. Podía intentar luchar, pero al fin y al cabo, no tenía sentido. Solo ansiaba gozar de unas cuantas horas de libertad.

Se detuvo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija en las invisibles estrellas. La sombra se acercaba mientras más sombras lo rodeaban impidiéndole la huida.

-Buenas noches, Shikamaru – fijo la vista, sorprendido, en la kunoichi que había emitido tan amable saludo, en su tono de voz monocorde pero suave y delicado. Su melena rubia apenas destacaban y sus ojos apenas se veían. Jamás se alegró tanto de verla, de oír su voz, de sentir su presencia. Miró a su alrededor, mientras su voz moría antes de nacer. Allí estaban todos menos él.

-¿Qué...?

-Venimos a acompañarte a la villa, si quieres.

-Creemos que este viaje es mejor hacerlo rodeado de amigos – puntualizó Kiba a modo de disculpa.

Inconscientemente pasó la vista a su alrededor, observó cada uno de los rostros presentes. Y leyó en ellos cada uno de las emociones que él mismo sentía.

-Él no... no ha podido venir – interinó Ino malinterpretando su gesto. Ambas sabían que su despedida ya estaba hecha y que no valía la pena alargarla más.

Pero lo que Shikamaru ignoraba era que, ocultó entre los árboles, roto de dolor, él lo vigilaba muriéndose por encontrar una forma de detenerlo.

* * *

Vale. Creo que esta vez conteste todos los reviews por una vez en mucho tiempo (no puedo decir lo mismo de los pm). Definitivamente odio los capitulos de relleno, odio leerlos, publicarlos y escribirlos.

Neil - Si ya habías entendido lo que creo que me preguntaste y te explique, entonces la que se perdió fui yo xxxD Poque no se ni lo que me preguntaste xxD

Lola - me estoy imaginando a la madre sacandolo de la oreja, pero no de la villa, del país!! La verdad es que si, nos esta saliendo un poco martir y todo esto está quedando un pelin trágico xxxxD Pero bueno, Bienvenida a la historia!!

Tengo que marchar que aún no termine los examenes. Marcho a estudiar. Bikosssssss!!


	37. Capitulo 12: 3º parte

**12**

Ayudadas por el aburrimiento que padecían los guardias, las tácticas de Ino resultaron efectivas a la hora de burlar la vigilancia. Casi sin quererlo se encontraron en el interior de la villa bajo las amenazantes sombras de los edificios.

La aldea se les antojaba ahora, distante y extraña, como si el escaso mes que habían pasado fuera les convirtiese en extranjeros de su propia tierra. Porque el aire no les olía igual, la luz era distinta y ni tan siquiera sus pasos eran los mismos. Pero es que tampoco ellos eran ellos mismos.

-Shikamaru... ¿a dónde...?

-Quería pasarme antes por... por casa – aclaró -. Bueno, ya sabéis... Será mejor que os vayáis ya... Será... Será mucho más sencillo así.

Se sentía cada vez más estúpido e irracional a medida que hablaba y estaba más nervioso mientras el grupo intercambiaba miradas de duda, mientras en silencio se daban la vuelta y comenzaban a alejarse. Se perdían sus pasos, se fundían en la oscuridad.

La última en hacerlo fue Ino. Si no se despedían ya, si no echaba a correr inmediatamente, la adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia tomarían el control y huiría lo más lejos posible.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Sus pasos, silenciados, ni siquiera existían. Los pies no se levantaban del suelo, fijados en él. Ni sus ojos se borraban de los propios.

Se acercó a su figura respondiendo a un impulso superior. Algo lo forzaba a aproximarse hasta que sus cuerpos se borraron. Protegía las manos, fuertemente apretadas, dentro de los bolsillos. Mantenía la cabeza ligeramente alzada, pero no despegaba su vista de ella mientras caminaba. El eco de sus pasos retumbaba atronador entre los edificios y dentro de él, estaba seguro de que cientos de sombras los veían, los oían respirar.

Frente contra frente, rozó su mejilla con su mano con la misma delicadeza con la que ella le enseño como tocar las flores con suavidad, con fragilidad y respeto. Su piel estaba caliente y seca, distinta a como siempre la imaginó y supo que todo era culpa suya. Y eso lo convenció un poco más. Observó sus párpados cerrados, cada una de sus pestañas moviéndose de manera imperceptible cuando la tocó.

-Tienes que entenderlo.

Se acercó sin que ella abriese los ojos y, lo más dulce que pudo, depositó un suave e inocente beso en labios que no le pertenecían a ella, ni a él, ni tan siquiera al mundo. Quería robarle toda la angustia, que ella le despojara de todo su miedo. Y que ambos se quedaran flotando en medio, sin afectarles a ninguno, sin pertenecerles a ninguno.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que a su creciente miedo se sumara un irracional deseo de vivir.

Se separó y la observó solo un instante antes de voltearse y encaminarse hacia su casa. No llegó a ver la lágrima que resbaló por su piel para precipitarse al vacío.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Raspó la cerradura de la puerta con la llave varias veces sin acertar, hasta que se le escurrieron de la mano. El sonido metálico que produjeron no alteraron la quietud de la casa. Se agachó con un suspiro y las recogió del suelo. Abrió la puerta y con el corazón latiendo incómodamente en la punta de la lengua reconoció una familiar penumbra.

Tenía pánico a que con su presencia profanase el intimo ambiente (que tan sagrado le parecía) que lo acogía, no como a un extraño, si no como al hijo prodigo en que se había convertido. Y con ese terror se atrevió a dar un paso más.

La puerta cerrada a su espalda eliminaba cualquier posibilidad de huida. Se recostó contra ella, los ojos cerrados. El cuerpo vacío y el alma llena.

Respiró lo más profundo que le permitían sus endurecidos pulmones, inundándolos con el olor del curry frío. Lo sentía como un manto protector que lo rodeaba, lo abrazaba y que lo repetía una y otra vez hasta rozar la obsesión que aún era libre.

Un solo vistazo le llegó para saber que las cosas habían cambiado. Las habitaciones se presentaban desordenadas, libres del escrupuloso orden propio de su madre. Sonrió con tristeza mientras recolocaba los cojines y su piel rozaba la suave tela. Se dejó guiar por una mano invisible hasta la cocina donde devoró la ración de arroz con curry que quedaba. Cada bocado le abría un mundo de recuerdos de olores y sensaciones, lo transportaba entre su infancia y su adolescencia, lo llevaba hasta los fogones de la casa de su abuela y lo traían de vuelta. Y su alma se revolvía alegre sabiéndose de nuevo en casa.

Tras cenar, limpió – todavía sonriendo – la cocina que tan desastroso aspecto mostraba antes. Al terminar, subió al piso superior tocándolo todo, recordando momentos sin importancia a través de las huellas dactilares. Llegó a su habitación. Normalmente su madre lo habría recogido para luego echarle en cara el trabajo extra que le daba. Pero esta vez no. Su cama estaba deshecha, las sabanas enrolladas al final, con la intención de que mantuvieran fresca su presencia. Mientras ordenaba la estancia sentía que esta desaparecía un poco más.

Tenía que luchar con el impulso que emanaba de cada célula de su cuerpo y lo forzaba a tirarse sobre la cama, cubrirse con sus mantas y dormir hasta más allá del despuntar del día. Pero no podía. No había vuelto porque echase de menos su cama. Todavía le quedaba algo por hacer.

Ordenada su habitación, se dirigió, con el corazón detenido a la otra punta de la casa. Abrió la puerta suavemente maldiciendo el leve chirrío que produjeron los goznes.

Un minúsculo haz de luz iluminó el interior del dormitorio sin que la claridad pudiese despertarla. Se adentró y se sentó en una butaca desde donde la observó descansar.

Notaba un peso en el pecho, que no supo identificar, al verla allí acostada, encogida sobre sí misma, bajo el pesado manto. Parecía más pálida de lo normal y su pelo lucía un poco menos brillante. No era ni la sombra de la mujer que lo crió.

Siempre la recordó como una mujer estricta y severa pero maternalmente protectora. Siempre que se caía, ella lo levantaba. Siempre que tenía una pesadilla, se refugiaba en sus brazos, pero esta vez era diferente.

Era él quien quería protegerla, tumbarse a su lado, refugiarse en su pecho y despertarla con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, como siempre hacía el día de su cumpleaños. Asegurarle que ya estaba aquí, prometerle que ya nunca se iría. Volver a ser su niño y no crecer nunca. Aunque eso le acarrease unas cuantas regañinas de más.

Pero no se atrevía a moverse, a mancillarla rompiendo la distancia que los separaba.

Oía su respiración lejana y lo calmaba como el sonido del oleaje calma a la playa. Aligeraba la pesadez del alma, el dolor de su corazón, la asfixia de su cerebro. Secaba las lágrimas amargas que todavía no habían llegado a nacer.

La puerta se abrió y un rayo de luz proveniente del pasillo inundó la habitación. No le hizo falta mirar para saber quien era.

-Creo que me he comido tu cena – saludó lo más animadamente que pudo. En silencio, el jounin cerró la puerta a su espalda para que la claridad no la despertase. Se deslizó hasta la pared donde se dejo caer hasta el suelo. La desesperación bloqueaba cualquier movimiento.

-Es demasiado pronto...

-O lo hago esta noche o... no lo haré nunca.

-No lo hagas.

-No quiero discutir, oyabe. Esta noche, no.

Hablaba tranquilo y sereno, casi aburrido, con la sangre helada por un sentimiento mal encaminado, como si de verdad creyese que iba a haber un mañana. La respiración femenina era el nexo que las unía a ambos, la cadena que les impedía morir.

-No lo soportará – no quería admitir ante si mismo que tampoco él lo haría.

-Es fuerte... No le digas que he estado aquí.

Toda la presión del universo sobre su cuerpo, todo el aire de la atmósfera aplastando sus órganos. Se acercó hasta que pudo admirar su belleza enferma pero por más que la buscaba no encontraba la sonrisa que enamoró a su padre y que él nunca supo ver. Sentía sobre si la desesperada mirada de su padre. Él entendía pero se negaba a comprender.

Intentó decir algo, pero cerró la boca sin pronunciar palabra. No podía despedirse, comportarse como si ese fuera el último día de su vida. Por ello, pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, sin derrumbarse. Quería salir corriendo en cuanto desapareciese de su vista, pero su sombra y su cuerpo estaban presos.

-Asuma está abajo. Si tú quieres, no te verá. Nadie lo hará. Falta poco para el amanecer... pero hay tiempo – su voz sonaba grave y apagada, muriendo a los pocos segundos de nacer, entrecortada por algo que le superaba -. Todavía puedes...

-¿Huir? No, oyabe. No huiré. Así que, por favor... – suplicó teñidas sus palabras por el miedo y la angustia – No hagas esto. No lo hagas más problemático.

La sombra que lo apresaba, tembló un instante antes de desaparecer por completo, más por falta de fuerzas que por voluntad de ejecutante. El hombre ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos, como días atrás había hecho su hijo. Era un niño desprotegido cuando lo oyó bajar las escaleras. Era un niño abandonado cuando lo oyó salir de casa.

El ruido de la puerta o quizás el cambio del ambiente cada vez más pesado, provocaron que ella despertase. Se incorporó y lo buscó desesperada. "No puede ser un sueño" se repetía. "Otra vez no". El ver a su marido, encogido en el suelo se lo confirmó y el universo que la aprisionaba terminó por venirse abajo.

-¡Shikamaru! – susurrar el nombre de su hijo hasta ese entonces había sido tabú en esa casa pero ahora sonaba a música, a alegría y a risas. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero la grave voz de su marido, rota por el adiós, hendió el aire.

-Yoshino, él... él ya se ha ido.

Nunca el respirar le había resultado tan doloroso, ni las lágrimas escocieron tanto sin necesidad de llegar a nacer. Se abalanzó contra la barandilla de la terraza, buscándolo en las desiertas calles. No le importó el dolor en las costillas ni que la fina lluvia que empezaba a caer empapase su ropa; el dolor la abrasaba. Lo vio a lo lejos, mucho más pequeño de lo que en verdad era. Alejándose de la vida, de su regazo, de su protección.

Quiso gritar pero su voz no se oía. Quiso llorar pero no tenía lágrimas. Quiso correr pero sus piernas no respondían.

Cayo hasta el suelo, con las manos aferradas a la baranda y la frente apoyada con el metal. Sin respirar, sin vivir, sin sentir.

-¿Porqué? – preguntó destrozada con una voz ajena.

-Yoshino...

-¿Por qué lo has permitido¿Por qué le has dejado irse?

-Era su decisión... yo no podía impedírselo – se arrodilló a su lado e intentó abrazarla pero ella se resistió.

-No me toques... ¡Es tu hijo! – Shikaku cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio para no llorar, para no gritar. Luchaba por mantener una calma demasiado ridícula – Márchate. No vuelvas...

-Yoshino...

-¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Vete!

Obedeciendo a un impulso superior, se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, abandonando la casa sin saber a donde ir. Algo en su interior lo obligaba a alejarse de ella, buscando en la soledad la solución al vacío, a la desesperación, al desprecio personal que le ardía por dentro. Todavía escuchaba su voz repitiendo su nombre bañado en lágrimas. Su mundo tocaba a su fin desde el mismo instante en que las dos personas que más quería, abandonaron su vida.

Sabía que ahora ella estaba ahogándose en un pozo del que podría no salir, queriendo protegerle, pero si fuerzas para hacerlo. Y lo sabía, porque él se sentía exactamente igual.

* * *

Holassssssssss!!

Que tal¿¿ Creo que es uno de los capitulos más drámaticos o por lo menos de los que más pena me han producido. Que quereis que haga, les tengo muchisimo cariño al matrimonio Nara. El padre es tan... tan cachondo y su madre es... no sé, el tópico máximo sobre las mujeres, pero creo que es como acabamos todas cuando tenemos hijos xxxxxD Pero que quereis que le haga, estamos llegando a un punto en que... es necesario. (aunque en este capitulo tampoco pase nada en especial).

De todos modos, he acabado los examenes así que espero poder actualizar puntualmente. Yo tenía algo más que decir pero... ya no me acuerdo. v.vU

En fin, ya se me acordará. Bikiñosssssssssssssssssssssssssss

PD- Ey! Ya van dos veces que contestó todos los rr!!


	38. Capitulo 13: 3º parte

**13**

Ignoraba como debía sentirse. Si empequeñecido bajo las horrorizadas miradas o engrandecido por saberse haciendo lo correcto. Sea como fuere, no dejaba de removerse incomodo allí sentado, mientras en un mundo distinto amanecía.

-¿Te has vuelto tonto de repente? ¿Tú sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Te has...?

-Estoy decidido, Gondaime – mantenía la mirada de la mujer, de igual a igual, y la sintió afilada y peligrosa, pero empapada de un tacto maternal. Algo que no esperaba encontrar allí – Además, aunque cambiará de opinión ya es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

-¿Has pensado en tus padres? ¿en tus amigos?

-Ya me he despedido de todos – su voz escondía una creciente ansiedad.

-¿Y Temari? – preguntó al cabo de un rato, con un ligero cambio en la mirada que Shikamaru no percibió.

-Según tengo entendido ella no vino a la misión – se atrevió a recordarle, sabiendo de antemano lo peligroso que sería para ella admitir la involucración de la arena en una misión ilegal. Se regodeaba en su propia desgracia.

-Esa chica casi provoca un conflicto entre la arena y la hoja, todo por salvarte. ¿Para que no sirva de nada?

-Me han salvado la vida – prosiguió al cabo de un rato. Estaba cansándose de responder siempre a la misma pregunta -, pero es así como debe ser.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sería demasiado problemático hacerlo de otra manera.

La mujer lo miró largo y tendido, callada y dolida, sin comprender la totalidad del pensamiento de aquel chico que había pasado de niño a hombre en algún momento sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Avisaré a tus padres para el juicio.

-No quiero que vengan. Y menos mi madre. Se pondría a llorar, histérica y... no podría soportarlo.

-Ella tiene derecho a ir. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se sentirá si mueres antes de que te vea? ¿Si te juzgan sin que ella pueda intentar defenderte?

-Con todos mis respetos, Gondaime, le ruego que no los haga ir. No soportaría verla – la Hokage lo miró fijamente antes de asentir.

-Shizune... – la llamada tuvo que repetirse una segunda vez antes de que la mujer reaccionase -. Avisa el consejo, hoy a la una de la tarde, se celebrará el juicio contra Nara Shikamaru y se dictará sentencia. Hasta entonces, permanecerá en una de las salas del cuartel custodiado por dos jounins.

Shikamaru siguió serenamente a la morena y se detuvo un momento en la puerta donde realizó una profunda reverencia acompañado de una afectuosa sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. Sonrisa que a todos pareció demasiado cálida.

Gracias por la ayuda, por escucharle, por respetar su decisión. Gracias, en definitiva, por acabar con su vida.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El juicio se celebró a la una del mediodía con todos los miembros del consejo presentes, la Hokage y el acusado. Las horas sucedían sin incidentes, pero trajeron consigo un pesado manto de tensión que no conseguía mellar la tranquila serenidad del muchacho. Serenidad que parecía haber sido previamente dispuesta para tensar la situación y disfrutar el veredicto. Veredicto decidido de antemano por una ley ya olvidada.

Cuando la Hokage rompió el silencio con voz potente, lo hizo con los ojos cerrados y los puños crispados por el fracaso. Nunca había sido una mujer con un temperamento fácil de dominar, una kunoichi fácil de dirigir, le costaba acatar ahora semejante ley.

-Nara Shikamaru – el aludido levantó la cabeza tranquilo, fijando su inescrutable mirada a los ojos turquesas de la mujer. Una mirada que más parecía de un muerto que de un vivo. Su respiración, regular. Su corazón latiendo como siempre. Su alma, desaparecida – Este tribunal le condena a la plena máxima aplicable por la misión de grado A+ y tipo CK que le fue asignada. Esta sentencia, consistente en la pena de muerte, se ejecutará mañana día 15 a primera hora. ¿Algo qué decir en su defensa?

Ocultando su mirada tras los pálidos párpados, el acusado negó varias veces con la cabeza, mientras en los asientos que completaban la sala se extendían rostros incómodos. Durante todo el tiempo que había durado el juicio, no se le había oído pronunciar más palabras que un "Buenas tardes" al comienzo, como si su voz se hubiese esfumado convertida en aire.

La Hokage lo miró por última vez, sin alcanzar a descubrir el pensamiento del muchacho:

-Bien, en caso de que no haya nadie que tenga alguna prueba o argumento que alegar, este tribunal le declara culpable sin posibilidad de apelación. Se levanta la sesión.

Con una respetuosa reverencia hacia la mujer, todos los ninjas abandonaron la sala dejándola en un silencio envuelto en murmullos. Pero él se quedo sentado, con la vista clavada en el estrado. Respirando regularmente. Su corazón latiendo como siempre. Su alma sin aparecer y las palmas ensangrentadas por heridas que él mismo se provocaba. Su cerebro asimilaba muy lentamente el veredicto, como si solo se tratase de un sueño del que le tocaba despertar y del que no pudo hacerlo hasta que la mano áspera de su sensei tocó su hombro y su voz grave y cansada lo llamaron.

-Debemos irnos.

Se levantó evitando su mirada y al hacerlo, el tintineo metálico que produjeron al entrechocar, le erizó la piel y, por un segundo que duró horas, le devolvió a la oscuridad de aquella celda que chupaba su vida como un parásito, donde había vuelto a ser un niño asustadizo que necesita a su madre... No fue un recuerdo agradable.

Bajo la vista a sus muñecas esposadas y se forzó a recordar que le había movido a venir aquí, que su destino lo escogía él y que si había llegado era solo por culpa de su propia incompetencia.

Se volteó mecánicamente y, anduvo por el corredor como un sonámbulo atrapado en una pesadilla. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería vivir. Pero no lo hizo aunque sabía que nadie lo detendría. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes, por eso se deja guiar y solo caminaba mecánicamente. Sin pensar. Sin sentir. Ignorando quien lo miraba con pena o cono asco, a donde lo llevaban sus pasos.

Por ello solo levantó la vista cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda con un pesado chirriar metálico.

Y no dejo nada aunque sabía que su sensei estaba al otro lado, apoyado en la pared con un cigarrillo entre los lacios y una ficha de shogi entre los dedos.

Solo se sentó en la cama, frente a la ventana y contempló las nubes a través del minúsculo espacio enrejado

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Disculpad – se acercó con una tímida sonrisa y la voz ligeramente temblorosa -, necesito entrar a la biblioteca del consejo.

-Claro, ¿la autorización, por favor? – la chica miró confundida a los dos ninjas que custodiaban la puerta -. Sin la autorización no puedes pasar.

-Pe... pero... ¡la Hokage me matará si no le llevo la información! Necesitó buscar una información médica importantísima... He buscado la respuesta por toda la biblioteca y no hay nada... Tiene que estar aquí... – comenzó a frotarse las manos frenética, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Vamos, cálmate. No será para tanto.

-¿Qué... qué no...? ¿Usted la conoce? ¿La ha visto enfadada? ¿Y me dice que "no será para tanto"? ¡A esa mujer no se le dice que no! –los guardias intercambiaron una mirada de compasión con la angustiada chica.

-Están bien – aceptaron al cabo de un rato - Que tu quieras entrar lo entenderemos. Pero.. ¿y el resto?

-Tengo que encontrar la respuesta rápido ¡y si la busco yo sola no acabaré nunca!

-Está bien – aceptaron al cabo de un rato – pero no arméis barullo y no digáis ni una palabra a nadie - advirtieron antes de abrir la puerta y dejar paso a los chunnins.

-Gracias... mil gracias... ¡Me acaban de salvar la vida!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La piedra rebotó un par de veces sobre la superficie antes de hundirse con un sonido sordo y limpio que a penas provocó un leve chapoteo. Provocó unas ondas que removieron la superficie acuática.

-¿Cómo estás?

La voz de Chouji, grave y baja, estaba integrada en el solitario ambiente como si siempre hubiera estado allí. No la sobresaltó. Siguió tirando piedras, ajena al mundo, mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado, en silencio, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarla.

-Es un estúpido – contestó al cabo de un rato. No se atrevía ni a encararlo por miedo a a perder el control. Pero no aguantaba más, necesitaba perderlo, desahogarse, que le explicasen tanto... – Chouji, por favor, dime que esto es una de esas cosas que tiene sentido pero que solo vosotros entendéis.

Apretaba en su mano la piedra, la clavaba en su palma hasta que las aristas raspaban la piel y se bañaron en sangre. El dolor físico le daba una vía de escape a la frustración, a la impotencia. Le permitía llorar sin avergonzarse.

-Ojala, pero esta vez soy yo él que no entiende nada.

Quería llorar pero no era capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima, quería gritar pero no podía emitir sonido alguno. Vio sin ver como Ino se doblaba por el dolor del alma, cómo los sollozos ahogaban el silencio.

Quiso abrazarla y protegerla. Asegurarle que nada pasaba y que todo estaría bien. Aunque fuese una mentira.

Lo hizo. Y no se sintió mejor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¡Ey!

Ambos jounins se acercarán corriendo y se sentaron cada uno a un lado de aquel ninja que, con su botella de licor se balanceaba de un lado a otro, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Su mirar estaba perdido en el columpio que, frente a sus ojos se balanceaba con ese chirriar metálico. Les había costado casi un día entero dar con él.

-¿Shikaku... ? – preguntó casi con miedo Inoshi dudando en acercarse -, Shikaku... ¿estás bien?

-Sí... ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

Su voz sonaba pastosa y extremadamente amarga como si todo el horror del mundo se hubiera aposentado en una sola alma, aplastándolo bajo su peso. Inoshi y Chouza intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-... Solo porque mi vida este acabada... no tengo motivos para deprimirme – continuó mientras vaciaba de un solo golpe el amargo líquido.

-Vamos... No digas eso, hombre... Ya verás que...

Sus palabras murieron incluso antes de nacer. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera si existían palabra a gusto sobre la fe de la tierra que pudiera calmar el dolor que lo acechaba.

-Nos creemos los mejores... que nos bastamos nosotros solos... pero trabajamos para comprar una casa para nuestras mujeres... luego los niños... los rodeamos de juguetes... Esperando que cuando lleguemos aún estén despiertos... envejecemos a su alrededor... sin estar con ellos lo suficiente... Y si ellos nos faltan... nos falta la vida...

-Shikaku, aún te queda Nora...

-No quiere volver a verme... – hablaba muy bajo y a penas vocalizaba por el alcohol. Su alma se incineraba lentamente, desgarrándose en gritos silenciosos de auxilio. – He matado a nuestro hijo...

-¡No digas tonterías! – ante sus ojos aquel hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza con los ojos asfixiados, preso de una vida que no quería vivir.

Comenzó a repetirlo una y otra vez, hasta rozar la obsesión, aturdido por el alcohol y la angustia, sacudiéndose por los sollozos mientras dos regueros de lágrimas marcaban sus mejillas. Lágrimas amargas cargadas de todo el dolor del universo.

-¡Shikaku, tú no has matado a nadie!

-Le he dejado ir... lo van a matar... lo he dejado ir...

-¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo lo van a ejecutar? – Inoshi lo sacudió con fuerza por los hombros - ¿cuándo? – pero el hombre solo pronunció un leve murmullo que a duras penas ambos entendieron.

Instintivamente, ambos miraron hacia los montes lejanos sobre los cuales las nubes dejaban de verse tan negras bajo un sol a punto de nacer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La tela se rasgó con un sordo sonido y el pergamino rodó por el suelo hasta una pared. Con un bufido perezoso, Kakashi lo recogió y al incorporarse, llegó hasta él el rumor de una disputa amortiguada, tras una de las puertas más cercanas.

Hubiera seguido de largo de no ser porque una de las palabras le llamó la atención. Se acercó en silencio agudizando el oído. EsperÓ callado, conteniendo la respiración. No podía perderse ni un solo detalle.

Se apartó justo cuando la puerta se abría y comprobó ocultó como por ella, como de los interlocutores hacia su aparición, seguido al cabo de un rato por otro más.

Nervioso comprobó como al otro lado de la ventana, en una mundo distinto, amanecía. Y eso no era bueno. Tenía que avistar a la Hokage cuanto antes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La puerta se abrió cono un sordo chirrido y al iluminar la luz la habitación se lo encontraron exactamente en la misma postura en la que lo habían dejado el día anterior.

Mientras lo esposaban, se negó a despegar la vista de las nubes borregadas que se teñían de colores. El cielo estaría más o menos despejado y habría una fantástica vista de las nubes. Tras la tormenta, el cielo siempre lucía muchísimo más hermoso.

-Shikamaru, debemos irnos.

Con un leve asentimiento, se levantó y caminó delante de los ninjas sin mirarlos, no fuera que sus propios ojos lo traicionaran. Con paso seguro, respiración regular mirada firme y un cascarón vacío, abandonaron la celda.

* * *

Tachan, tachan...

Que ocurrirá ahora?? Qué es lo que ha oído Kakashi¿¿ Estaís todas muy seguras de que Shikamaru sobrevive¿¿no??xxxD Como sea ya que tanto os quejais de la duración (en realidad solo Mizuru Temari lo hace, pero bueno xxD), el proximo capitulo será un especial más largo y en el que se resolverán muuuuchas dudas. Diosss... no me creo que hayamos llegado hasta aquí.

Bikiñossssssssss y hasta el próximo capitulo!!


	39. Capitulo 14: 3º parte

**14**

-Ino... – la llamó con un susurro oculto entre sus cabellos que no obtuvo respuesta – Asuma-sensei, me dijo que... bueno... lo harían en el ala oeste del hospital. Nadie puede entrar con él pero... si quieres, puedes ir a despedirte...

-¿Tú no lo harás? – ella se separó y lo encaró con esos dos ojos tan diferentes, pero él esquivó su mirada, avergonzado -. No podéis quedaros así... Vosotros siempre estuvisteis juntos, nunca os peleasteis... Tenéis que arreglarlo, al menos despediros.

-Yo... yo no podría. No puedo – la voz le temblaba mientras hablaba –. Pero te acompañaré. Tu sí que debes despedirte. Al fin y al cabo, le quieres¿o no?

-Eso no tiene importancia – adoptó una sonrisa triste y resignada que nada tenía que ver con ella.

-Pero le gustas...

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?

-Es mi mejor amigo. Esas cosas se notan...

-Puede ser... pero él ya ha elegido. Y la quiere a ella. No me lo ha dicho, pero... lo sé cuando están juntos o cuando me besa. No lo admite, pero la quiere ella.

-Aún así – habló tras una pausa - deberías despedirte. Aunque sea como amigos – asintió temblorosa y tomando la mano que él le tendía, se incorporó.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cayó al suelo a causa de la fuerza con la que la mano se estrelló contra su rostro. Con severidad y descuido, uno de los hombres lo incorporaron sujetándole por la chaqueta.

-¡Chouza!

-¡No irá borracho! – el hombre lo miró con autoridad y fiereza mientras lo obligaba a tragarse el contenido de un vaso de plástico – Por mí como si tenemos que ahogarlo en el río... ¿Me oíste? ¡Va a ser la última vez que veas a tu hijo! ¿Y quieres que el último recuerdo que tengas este empañado por el alcohol?

Lo zarandeaba con tal violencia que, gracias en parte al café, gracias a las sacudidas, el moreno terminó por doblarse sobre sí mismo, vomitando hasta la última gota de alcohol que quedaba en su cuerpo. Al incorporarse se sujetó la cabeza gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? No sabes la pena que me das.

-No está como para ir de misión, pero me parece que será lo mejor que podamos conseguir. El camino hasta allá terminará por despejarte.

Lo sujetaron cada uno por un brazo y arrastraron a lo quedaba de lo que había sido su amigo por las calles. Desesperado y aturdido, Shikaku alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo en busca de alguna señal que le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no conseguía encontrar signo alguna.

Solo había un manto azul ensangrentado que cubría sus cabezas, ocultando cualquier indicio de esperanza, dejando simplemente sitio a una pesadilla que se tornaba cada vez más real.

-Es culpa mía... ¿verdad?

-No digas estupideces, Shikaku. No es culpa de nadie.

-No... es culpa mía – afirmó con voz apagada y temblorosa. Sus ojos ardían por la impotencia que ya no podían contener, derramándola en forma de lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas entreteniéndose en cicatrices que ya no sentía, precipitándose al vacío que se las tragaba.

En ningún momento, Inoshi o Chouza se atrevieron a levantar la vista del suelo

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Se removió inquieto en la silla bajo la mirada de los dos jounins. Lanzó una mirada al reloj que colgaba de la pared. Las 7:30. Faltaba aún hora y media. Comenzaba a estar nervioso.

Por mucho que se forzará a no pensar en nada, el gusanillo del miedo se había colado dentro de él y no conseguía librarse de él. Lo carcomía durante la espera más larga de su vida. Y por primera vez, se arrepintió de su decisión, se cuestionó si la opción era la correcta. Si no se había equivocado otra vez.

Y tenía miedo. Miedo a seguir adelante, a la oscuridad, a la no-existencia, al olvido, a abandonar su propia conciencia. Sentía pánico a morir. A que doliera y que no pudiera soportarlo. O a que no lo hiciera y no darse cuenta de cuando dejaba de respirar.

Pero tenía miedo a salir huyendo. A la luz del sol, a la claridad de la luna, a las miradas, los cuchicheos, las consecuencias. Sentía terror a vivir.

Le ardían los ojos y le picaba la nariz, pero no podía llorar. Ya no era un niño. No serviría de nada.

Levantó la vista hacia su sensei en busca de un apoyo que no le podía prestar. Pero Asuma no lo miraba, mantenía la vista clavada en la puerta por la que se vería obligado a salir en un rato.

Ambos sabían lo que había al otro lado.

-Asuma – el aludido se volvió hacia él con una mirada que Shikamaru no supo identificar – sé que llevas el tablero encima. ¿Una partida?

El jounin parecía sorprendido por la petición pero, tras un momento de duda, extrajo de su chaleco un tablero de bolsillo que depositó en la mesa que lo separaba de su exalumno..

Ninguno de los dos habló durante la partida que, mediante movimientos extras, parecía marcar el tiempo de vida que quedaba.

-Jaque Mate – su voz sonó al mismo tiempo que el sonido de una alarma marcaba la hora. Shikamaru miró el reloj un momento, antes de levantarse y tender las manos hacia delante.

Cada nota de la campana que sonaba le recordaba todas las cosas que quería hacer y que ya nunca más haría.

-Es la hora ¿no? – su voz flaqueó un instante mientras sus ojos se nublaban por un viento que parecía provenir del desierto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Apretaba los puños como si le fuera la vida en ello. El dolor que le producía el enterrar sus uñas en la carne, era lo único que le ataba a la realidad, lo único que le demostraba que no estaba soñando.

Las rígidas esposas que le impedían mover las manos, estaban frías. Mucho más frías de lo habitual. Y ese frío se adentraba en su cuerpo, helaba sus venas, mataba su cerebro.

La mano de Asuma, aferrada como un apéndice a su hombro, lo guiaba por pasillos que él no conocía, por delante de gente que lo miraba con ojos vacíos e inocuos. Nadie hablaba y el silencio era ensordecedor.

Se descubrió echando en falta el desagradable olor a tabaco que siempre acompañaba a su sensei.

Percibía la atmósfera que lo rodeaba y por eso, se esforzó en sonreír de verdad cuando se detuvieron.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Corría lo más rápido que podía, doliéndole los músculos por el esfuerzo. La sangre fluyendo por su cuerpo en forma de mareas que van y vienen.

Debía darse prisa o sería demasiado tarde, pero la calle no se acababa y el edificio seguía a la misma distancia.

Cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza mientras avanzaba, sin aire porque pararse a respirar era perder demasiado tiempo, sin ver porque si miraba sabría que no ganaba terreno, sin sentir porque si lo hacía explotaría y ya no podría parar.

Tenía que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¿Encontráis algo? – preguntó el rubio desesperado mientras apartaba el libro que sostenía a un lado. Se sentía incapaz de leer una sola línea más, bailándole las letras frente a los ojos.

-Nada por mi parte.

Las negaciones se fueron sucediendo hasta que un grito de Hinata los distrajo a todos. Un estante de los más antiguos se había venido abajo al rozarlo, tomando a la kunoichi por sorpresa.

Tenten le tendió la mano y la ayudó a abandonar el montón de libros en el que se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perdón... – se agachó y comenzó a recoger los libros colocándolos en otro estante de igual tamaño, pero se detuvo desconcertada cuando se encontró con un hueco demasiado grande.

-Aquí... falta un libro.

-No, está... – la voz de Neji se quebró cuando del libro de cuero extrajo una hoja que sobresalía. Lo leyó y tragó saliva – Mirad esto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas sonreír. Sonreír de verdad como no había hecho nunca. Solo para ella, aunque el resto de presentes no lo mirasen.

-Hola, Ino – saludó despreocupadamente a la chica rubia que temblorosa se había adelantado un par de pasos.

Tenía un nudo en el espíritu que le impedía hablar, lo veía incluso a través de su piel. Sus ojos, brillaban por las lágrimas que no quería derrochar.

-Shika... yo... – le temblaba la voz (una voz que no se parecía a la suya) y su cerebro no conseguía emitir órdenes con sentido. Ni siquiera se atrevía a devolverle la mirada que notaba ya como parte de si.

Shikamaru observó como mordía su labio obsesivamente, produciéndose pequeños cortes que en un rato escocerían, como se protegía con un brazo el pecho como escondía la otra mano a la espalda para que no la viese jugar con los dedos.

-Gracias, Ino. Pero no hace falta – ella lo miró sobresaltada sabiendo que otra vez él se había adelantado a su mente incluso en lo que a sus propios sentimientos se refería. Encaró sus ojos, con un gran esfuerzo, y lo que vio no le gustó.

Dio un paso hacia él, para abrazarlo y despedirse pero un movimiento del guardia se lo impidió.

-Lo siento, pero cualquier tipo de contacto físico con el condenado está prohibido -. Asuma miró fijamente al guardia que se había interpuesto entre ambos. Estaba a punto de entrar en cólera, pero el asentimiento sereno del muchacho, lo frenó -. Lo siento – repitió en voz baja.

Aturdida, retrocedió hasta que la pared chocó contra su espalda sin saber que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Shikamaru miró por encima del hombro del guardia y vio la oronda figura de Chouji sentada. No le miraba. Sabía que nunca más lo haría. Dudo por un instante sobre si debía decirle algo o simplemente pasar de largo. No se atrevió, así que se volvió hacia las otras dos figuras sin decirle nada.

Solo una de ellas le miraba, escrutándolo fijamente. Y sus ojos quemaban, abrasaban su piel. Su mirada, la forma en la que la emitía, lo que ella transmitía. No podía con nada. No era capaz de soportarlo.

Y por un momento se sintió caer en la reflexible tentación de lanzarse al suelo implorando perdón a aquellos a los que aún era leal, como perro apaleado que sabe que aunque sea inocente, merece ser castigado. Tal es el precio de la lealtad.

Y él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. Pagaría lo que fuera, obedecería cualquier mandato que por loco o suicida que fuera. Solo porque ella dejará de mirarlo así.

Porque no era ni furia, ni resentimiento lo que en ellos leía, ni siquiera tristeza o soledad. Era la decepción.

La decepción que una madre jamás cree que pueda sentir ni un hijo provocar. Decepción con ella y con el mundo, con él y con sus esfuerzos por hacer lo correcto. Decepción con su incapacidad para defenderlo, para protegerlo cuando él más lo necesitaba.

Sabiendo que el derrumbarse lo fastidiaría todo, se forzó a apartar los ojos de los de ella y encarar a su padre (aunque mirase donde mirase los viese). No sabía si debía intercambiar alguna que otra palabra con él, ni si él quería hacerlo.

Shikaku alzó la vista y lo miró un instante. Bajo despues la vista, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho. Shikamaru podía jurar que entre las chispas alcohólicas de sus ojos leía algo semejante a la vergüenza.

No sé le ocurría nada que decir y tampoco soportaba estar en silencio frente a ellos, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: la reverencia más profunda de lo que fue capaz. No le importó que el guardia lo mirase sorprendido, ni que Ino y Asuma apartaran la vista incómodos. Lo hizo porque no le ocurría otra cosa para hacer.

Se incorporó lentamente y se volteó de inmediato para continuar. Vio solo de refilón, como la silueta que alguna vez había sido su madre, se llevaba los dedos a los labios y los arrastraba después hasta a la oreja derecha. Le bastó ese simple signo para que sus ojos escociesen por la sal de sus lágrimas. Quiso gritarle que él también la quería pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Solo agachó la cabeza y continuo su camino. Las esposas dejarías para siempre marcas sobre la piel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Corría. Debía de correr más rápido. Avanzar más para poder llegar a tiempo. Encontrarlos... y cambiarlo todo.

Llegó respirando entrecortadamente al ala oeste del hospital. Pero no podía detenerse. Jamás se perdonaría el no llegar a tiempo y ella no era una mujer que se quedase sin sus deseos por cumplir. Ya estaba harta de que las burbujas de jabón las explotasen los demás frente a sus ojos. Si esta iba a estallar, al menos la habría rozado. Por eso corría. Avanzaba a pesar del dolor que la llenaba y perforaba.

Al fondo del pasillo vio cuatro figuras en una estrecha sala de espera. Yamanaka mantenía la mano encima del hombro de un Chouji indefenso y tembloroso a causa de los sollozos que se negaba acabasen en llanto. Más allá los señores Nara, separados el uno del otro. Sin verse. Sumidos en un lúgubre universo individual.

No se detuvo. No aminoró la marcha a pesar de la advertencia de la rubia de que no la dejarían pasar.

Corrió hasta que lo vio al fondo del pasillo, caminando sereno y en silencio, casi hasta aburrido, al lado de dos jounins que lo custodiaban. Creía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Se ahogo su vida en cada una de las lágrimas que se prometió no derrochar y que ahora caían por sus mejillas.

Lo llamó con voz lo suficientemente audible, sabiendo que no podría pronunciarlo una segunda vez. Su aliento se vertió en cada letra dejándola vacía por dentro.

Al oír la llamada, desesperada, los tres ninjas se voltearon a tiempo de ver como la rubia se lanzaba sobre el condenado aferrándose a él, como un naufrago a un madero.

-Te... mari... – susurró su nombre, incrédulo, oculto el universo por la melena dorada.

El guardia se adelantó para separar a la frágil chica de él pero una mirada de Asuma lo detuvo en mitad de la acción, quedando su mano en el aire, vacilante. Con una breve mirada a la pareja ambos jounins se alejaron ligeramente.

A pesar de lo sereno que conseguía mantenerse (aunque estuviera aterrado), estaba tenso. Ambos lo sabían. Pocas veces había estado tan cerca de un cuerpo femenino y eso, a pesar de su famosa dejadez en cuanto a las mujeres, lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Sobre todo si esa mujer no era como las demás. Y estaba claro que Temari era única. En lo bueno y en lo malo.

Siempre creyó conocerla, por ello, el que se abrazara a su cuello con tanta fuerza, como si el universo entero fuera en ello, le extrañó. Y por primera vez, lo vio delicada. Aquella no era la Temari que se había criado entre sequías eternas y tormentas de arena, la Temari capaz de enfrentarse a la furia de los dioses si algo le entraba en la cabeza. La chica que lo abrazada no era si no la Temari que vivía en la cara oculta de la luna.

Una mujer temerosa de ser dañada, que buscaba el cariño donde debía buscar el amor. Una niña asustada que necesitaba proteger, a la que él quería proteger.

Enterró la cara en su cuello y en el movimiento, su pelo peinó su rostro y el aroma almizclado, de especias y jazmín, lo embriagó por completo. Cerró los ojos dejando que los cálidos olores del desierto calmasen sus sentidos, segasen todos los nervios que unían su cerebro con el resto del cuerpo. No pensar. Permanecer así, en ese desierto imaginario donde solo existían esos olores, donde solo existía su piel.

Besó la piel de su cuello, clavando sus cuerpos con sus labios. Necesitaba saborearla, descubrir su secreto. Pero sabía que no había tiempo.

Acarició su mejilla con la propia y la notó húmeda. Como si el mar se concentrase en su rostro. Ella nunca lloraba.

Aferró la tela del kimono entre sus dedos. No quería dejarla escapar. No podía dejarla marchar.

La necesitaba a su lado, sujetándolo, apoyándolo. Él la protegería si se quedaba para siempre con él.

Quemó su mejilla con su boca. Ella se retorció levemente, tensándose y relajándose, como si temiera que eso la fuera a herir.

Sorbió las amargas lagrimas que pintaban su piel y con cada una de ellas se apropió de un fragmento del alma de ella, dejándola vacía.

-Tú no eres así – le susurró al oído para que alma regresase – Tú no lloras, tú no caes. No te derrumbas.

Ella no contestó. Solo se pegó más a su cuerpo, apretando con más fuerza su cuello. Enterró su rostro lo más hondo que pudo en su cuello. Sin importarle el que la vieran o si en su ropa quedaban rastros de su pena. Estaba harta de ser fuerte, de ser dura, de mantener la cabeza alta.

Cansada de ser una kunoichi que no piensa, no siente, no decide. Quería llorar por la gente que perdía, gritar si se frustraba, huir si el miedo la dominaba. Quería ser la otra Temari por una vez sin que el mundo se derrumbase.

Él la llamó, inundando de vacío su nombre. La llamó tantas veces como estrellas había en el cielo y ella no contestó en ninguna ocasión. No podía hacerlo. No tenía voz que usar.

El suspiro masculino derritió su piel como si fuera nieve.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas arrastró sus labios por el rostro de ella, delineando el contorno de su cara, hasta encontrar sus labios.

Sus bocas se entretuvieron unos segundos, rozándose puerilmente en una inocente caricia que las unía.

Shikamaru quiso sonreír para sí, aunque se sintiese estúpidamente miserable. Esa boca se merecía todas las sonrisas del universo y él la bañaba en lagrimas. Pero a pesar de ellas sabían justo como siempre había imaginado. Cálidos, abrasadores, formados por arena y viento. Secos y con un deje extraño, propios de la vida en un país en donde el agua escasea y el calor sobra.

Se atrevió a profundizar el beso, con el miedo y los nervios combatiendo en su interior. Y lo sintió incluso más que la primera vez.

Apretaba la tela entre sus manos, ninguno de los dos miraba, ocultos en un universo en el que solo existían ellos dos y el beso que los unía.

La obligó a caminar hasta la pared más cercana donde, al sentirse aprisionada, ella aflojó sus brazos dejándolos resbalar sus manos por su cuello, por su pecho. Asió entre sus dedos la camiseta de él.

Aquel era un hola y un adiós, el primer y último beso. Un encuentro entre almas a punto de romperse en un tiempo que se acercaba a su fin.

Se reprochaban haber tardado tanto en atreverse, en entenderse y en encontrarse. Que estúpido les parecía haber perdido el tiempo en juegos de miradas y risas inocentes que no llevaban a ningún lado. Lo hacían mientras se mezclaban, fundiéndose y convirtiéndose en uno, mientras sus lenguas se reconocían y se perseguían.

Sus almas (o lo que quedaba de ellos) se escapaban por la comisura de sus labios, enfrentándose cara a cara fuera de sus cuerpos, utilizando sus alientos como cadena para no separarse.

Los miedos desaparecían y las angustias se evaporaban. Y por primera vez, mientras la besaba, se sintió verdaderamente fuerte para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Se separó lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole en la punta de la lengua. La miró y, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, le pareció más bella que nunca. Las lágrimas habían desparecido quedando en su lugar unos surcos de plata que destacaban sobre su morena piel.

La miró un instante más, dudando en marchar. Temía que una ráfaga de aire se la llevara a un lugar al que él no pudiera llegar. Se veía tan frágil... que su propia delicadeza perforaba el corazón.

Estaba apoyada en aquella fría pared, con aquel pobre yukata granate que parecía querer blanquear su morena piel. Sus manos, crispadas, agarradas aún a su camiseta. Caminos de plata gravados en la arena de su rostro. Los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Se mostraba derrotada ante el, desnuda sin su orgullo.

Olvidó las razones que le habían llevado hasta allí. No recordaba los motivos ni los miedos. Solo existía una idea que lo obsesionaba y era volver a ver esa sonrisa. Esa preciosa sonrisa capaz de eclipsar al mismo sol, que lo atontaba por completo y le impedía comportarse con normalidad. Que caminar sin tropezar fuese todo un reto, que ganarle al shogi fuese otra vez imposible, que sus indirectas le volviesen a dejar con cara de idiota, solo porque ella lo mirase con una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que olvidará todo lo malo de su vida.

Pero ya había llegado hasta ahí y no podía dar vuelta atrás. Depositó un breve beso en sus labios temblorosos, a penas un roce que transformó su cara. El color la abandonó por completo y se mordió el labio inferior para recuperar el control de su cuerpo y su alma.

Acercó la boca a su oído y dejo escapar un suspiro que la golpeó haciéndola temblar por completo. Apoyó su mejilla contra la suya y sintió colarse entre ambas una furtiva lágrima. La notó caliente en comparación con su piel, fría y muerta. Sin saber como, quiso transmitirle su propio calor. Aún sabiendo que era imposible.

-No abras los ojos – susurró en su oído para que solo ella lo oyera.

Aspiró por última vez su aroma, lo único en ella que su estupidez no había profanado. Quiso memorizar las mil y una esencias que lo componían: desde el olor de la vida de los oasis al de la arena caliente. Desde los perfumes florales como el jazmín o el azahar, a los que solo tendría acceso la familia del kazekage, al nauseabundo peste de la sangre enemiga. Desde el frío miedo hasta el tórrido cuerpo de una mujer. De esa mujer.

Quiso memorizarla entera para nunca olvidarla.

Se separó por fin y las manos de ella cayeron a su costado. No podía mirarla. No podía volver atrás. Así que, con el cerebro todavía anestesiado hizo lo único que podía hacer: caminar hacia delante.

Si cerraba los ojos, los veía. Ahora su figura se había sumado. No podía permitirlo... No podía dejar que ellos cargasen con las consecuencias de su error. Todo... todo el fallo de la misión, el que perdiesen los pergaminos, el que estuviesen todos heridos... todo fue por culpa de su propia debilidad. ¿Quién se atrevería a discutírselo? Si solamente no hubiera cometido ese error que resultó ser fatal... Todo habría sido diferente. Por eso, merecía la condena.

Se detuvieron ante una última puerta, esperando a que de el interior alguien abriese. Fue la misma Hokage en persona quien lo hizo, guiándolos a través de la blanca habitación.

Lo ayudaron a sentarse sobre una camilla tras quitarle las esposas.

-Túmbate, Shikamaru. Esto aún tardará unos pocos minutos.

Se tumbó bocaarriba sintiendo las correas bajo sus muñecas. Un enfermero se las colocó mientras los jounins retrocedían. Cerró los ojos, intentando alejarse de allí.

Su mente voló casi un mes atrás. El dolor de sus huesos al separarse regresó y junto a él, la asfixia en su pecho. Y el llanto.

Aquel gritar angustiado de un niño pequeño, que imploraba que suplicaba por sus padres. Sintió su soledad, su frío, su hambre y su miedo.

Pero sobre todo, oía su llanto ininterrumpido. Obsesionándolo.

La mano femenina en su antebrazo y la maternal voz de la Hokage lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-Se trata de unas inyecciones. Ni siquiera será más de un pequeño pinchazo. La primera te...

-Hokage-sama – la interrumpió sin abrir los ojos. Dos consejeros entraron y se acercaron – no quiero saberlo.

Con un asentimiento, la Hokage se alejó un par de pasos y descorrió unas cortinas amarillentas que ocultaban un ventanal. La luz matinal inundó la estancia y el sol caldeó su rostro. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que, sobre el azul del cielo habían pintadas esponjosas nubes coloreadas con la gama de colores del universo.

Evitando que su cuerpo tapase la vista, la mujer empezó a trabajar. Encontrar una vena en aquellos hambrientos brazos era demasiado fácil. Clavó la vía sin mirar los ojos de aquel chico que a cada segundo se volvía más niño.

Se acercó a la maquina y comenzó a programarla.

Alguien le agarró la mano izquierda con fuerza, queriendo darle ánimos o tal vez buscándolos. Era tan problemático vivir... tan cansado y doloroso... pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo.

Maldiciéndose a si misma, Tsunade apretó el botón de inicio. Con el primer pitido, Shikamaru empezó la cuenta atrás mientras apretaba con toda su alma aquella mano amiga. Ya no había vuelta atrás, no había camino por delante. Todo había acabado.

Aunque le costase admitirlo, no estaba preparado para morir. Todavía le quedaban tantos sueños, tantas cosas por hacer, tantos lugares por descubrir.

Esperaba con la vista perdida entre las nubes que el ultimo pitido sonase.

-¡Hokage-sama! – el grito hizo que todos se volviesen hacia la ventana por la que un agotado y sudoroso Kakashi hizo su aparición – Debo... Debo hablar con usted... Es... Es urgente... – puntualizó. Una rápida mirada de soslayo bastó para que Tsunade casi se abalanzará sobre el botón de parada. Con un pitido más grave a modo de aviso, la maquina se detuvo a mitad de la cuenta atrás. Cuando todas las miradas confluyeron sobre ella sonrió lo más dulce e inocente que pudo.

-¿Qué... Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

-Tengo información muy importante sobre este caso – respiró un memento terminando de recuperar el aire –. Cuando Usted me envió a entregar aquel informe a la sede, escuche hablar a uno de los consejeros – el sonido de las respiraciones contenidas tensaba el ambiente –. Hablaban sobre un encuentro secreto con ninjas del sonido que se llevó a cabo un día antes de que el equipo partiera en la que supongo informaban sobre el equipo que se encargaría, las tácticas utilizadas... Hablaron de la presencia de un traidor.

-¿Quién es él? – Kakashi aguantó un momento la respiración, antes de hablar con voz grave.

-Nara Shikamaru – todas las miradas se centraron sobre el adolescente que, inútilmente, miraba al ninja copia -. Ese fue el nombre que dieron.

* * *

Chachacha chachan! Qué! Haber las manos arriba, cuantos os esperabais que el traidor fuese Shikamaru?

No os quejareis esta vez del largo! Que con la coña de que es un especial, me quedo enorme! (Os aviso que en el proximo volvemos a tamaños más normales) pero es que en este no sabía por donde cortarlo!

Tampoco digo yo, que os quejareis de toda la información que doy que viendo mi linea, es mucha! Espero no haberme pasado xxxD

Una cosita más, he estado releyendo algunos capitulos online y descubrí que hay veces en que escribo una palabra que nada tiene que ver con la correcta. Mil perdones! Pero es que yo y la autocorreción del word, no nos llevamos bien!

Neil -Hija, yo te contestaría encantada! Pero con el supermega review que me enviaste no me queda nada que decir! xxxD Espero que este guste tanto como el otro!

Me despido, bikossssssssssssss


	40. Capitulo 15: 3º parte: Final

**15**

-¿Quién es él? – Kakashi aguantó un momento la respiración, antes de hablar con voz grave.

-Nara Shikamaru – todas las miradas se centraron sobre el adolescente que, inútilmente, miraba al ninja copia -. Ese fue el nombre que dieron.

-Eso... – murmuró paralizado - ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo no pude ser! ¡Yo jamás...!

Con una mirada femenina la voz murió en su garganta. No se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra más frente a la condena que se leía en los ojos de la mujer. Tampoco se le ocurría que podía decir. Deseó que algo ocurriera, que apareciese alguna prueba que demostrase su inocencia. Apretó aquella mano en busca de apoyo pero la sintió empapada en dudas y recelo.

-Kakashi, ¿escuchaste algo más? – Tsunade inspiró hondo con el fin de controlar la ira que burbujeaba en su sangre. Apartó los ojos del adolescente que con los labios entreabiertos y una palabra colgada de ellos, había perdido la voz. Cuando habló el tono había cambiado, volviendose frío y distante.

-No es lo que parece, Hokage-sama. No saque conclusiones precipitadas antes de que termine. El nombre que dieron fue el de Shikama... – el inicio de su relato se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe y un alboroto de voces tras las blancas puertas.

Al cabo de unos segundos, estas se abrieron con violencia, dando paso a once agitados ninjas, seguidos de lejos, por unos tímidos y temerosos señores Nara que no parecían ser conscientes de lo que ocurría.

-¡Vieja! Pare esto inmediatamente – la impertinente y aguda voz de Naruto se expandió como una marea por la habitación.

-O, con todos mis respetos, lo haremos nosotros.

-¡No consentiremos ningún motín! – bramó indignada la consejera – Nada de lo que podáis hacer o decir – añadió volviéndose hacía Kakashi brevemente que miraba sorprendido a los adolescentes – puede cambiar la situación. Este muchacho ha sido juzgado y condenado.

-En eso se equivoca. Tenemos la ley de nuestra parte puesto que la única prueba que tienen en su contra es el fallo de la misión – la Hokage, dudosa, miró de soslayo a Kakashi y este asintió imperceptiblemente.

Sakura se adelantó decidida, el sonido de sus tacones marcaba la única referencia temporal entre las blancas paredes, y, tras entregarle un documento a la Gondaime, desató las correas y ayudó a incorporarse a Shikamaru. Este la miraba confuso sin entender lo que ocurría. Se quedo allí sentado, bloqueado, mirando a todos los presentes sin reconocerlos.

-Como podrá ver, según el documento que le acabó de entregar, Shikamaru no puede ser ajusticiado. Es un decreto redactado por el Segundo Hokage y aprobado por el consejo, no abolido, en el que se prevé que en las situaciones en las que un líder sea juzgado por el fallo de la misión CK, está sentencia puede ser transmutada por un destierro de clase B divisible entre todos los miembros del equipo. Para su aplicación es necesaria la firma y el sello del Hokage. Como puede ver está firmado y sellado por el segundo Hokage.

-No podéis hacer esto... Vosotros pagaríais lo que no os corresponde... Falta mi firma y no pienso permitir...

-Shikamaru – Kiba se volvió hacia él muy serio -, cállate.

-La misión fracasó por culpa de todos. Todos cargaremos con las culpas.

-Pero el fallo fue mío, no debi...

-¿Haberte confiado? ¿No barajar la posibilidad de que nos rodearan y de que no pudieramos con ellos? – interrumpió Sakura lo más suavemente que le permitía la tensión – Todos lo hicimos. Ninguno barajó esa posibilidad. Fue un fallo que hizo fracasar la misión, pero fue un fallo de todos.

-Además, ya lo hemos decidido. Somos amigos. Tu ya tuviste suficiente condena. Y ese fue un fallo nuestro.

-Así que nos vamos todos.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio y bajo la vista avergonzado por las lágrimas que volvían sus ojos trasparentes. Sonrió tímidamente sin saber exactamente que otra cosa podía hacer.

-En ese caso... - comenzó la Hokage en voz baja pero fue subiendo su tono poco a poco, en su voz se advertía una mueca de divertida satisfacción que iluminaba desde el interior de sus ojos -. Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino, se os condena a... a 6 años y un día de exilio a causa del fracaso de la misión que se os encomendó. Tenéis 72 horas para abandonar el país – mientras hablaba, Tsunade fue mirando a cada uno de los cuatro jóvenes que acababan de salvar a su amigo. Decoraban sus rostros con grandes sonrisas de orgullo y una mirada altiva y juguetona. En ninguno vio muestra de tristeza u arrepentimiento. Muy bien, ahora el resto a vuestras casas.

-Creo que no lo ha entendido, Hokage-sama – la mujer miró a Neji confundida -, nos vamos todos.

Shikamaru miró sorprendido, los ojos muy abiertos, a todos sus amigos. Hasta el último de los ninjas mostraban la misma mueca de seguridad. Sostuvo un momento la mirada de Chouji pero él acabó por apartarla incómodos. Un nudo en su alma que se asfixiaba. Murmuro un tímido gracias que todos oyeron. Levantó un poco la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con Naruto. Dejó que los ojos de niño de su amigo se iluminarán con una gran sonrisa y aceptó el abrazo que le tendía.

Cada abrazo que recibió, cada palmada en la espada, cada susurro en el oído le hizo sonreír un poco más hasta que una pequeña risa, que acabó en carcajada, brotó de su garganta. Por encima del hombro de alguien vio a su madre tapándose el rostro, rodando por sus brazos lágrimas desconsoladas mientras su padre le decía algo al oído y le frotaba la espalda con delicadeza intentando calmarla. Ella no rehuía a su contacto. Se refugiaban el uno en el otro, esfumandose los problemas y las discusiones de los días anteriores. Un peso desapareció de su corazón cuando los vio abrazarse en silencio y ella buscó apoyó en el hombro de su marido. No soportaría ser el causante de la separación de sus padres.

-En cuanto a lo de antes... – la Gondaime se acercó al ninja copia, produciendo su voz un eco que acalló la algarabía juvenil. Lo único que se oía eran los sollozos apagados y los susurros del matrimonio Nara- ¿podría alguien explicarme que pasó?

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Partimos el mismo día en que me encomedó la misión! ¡Es imposible que lo supiera ant...!

-Cálmate, hombre. Que ya lo explico - intervino Kakashi antes de que el pánico ovlviera a apoderarse del adolescente -. El nombre que dieron fue el de Nara Shikamaru. Pero bien como él mismo ha dicho, abandonaron la villa el mismo día en que se enteró de la misión. La única posibilidad de que lo supiera antes que usted se lo dijera, es que se enterara a través de alguien del consejo y que pactará con él la reunión

-¡Que a mi me lo dijo la Hokage! ¡Que...! ¡Que no me reuni con nadie!

-A no ser que conscientemente no los supieras.

-¿Técnicas de control mental?

-El ninja que estaba con el consejero es Kokoro Motorami. Son especialistas en hipnotismo y control mental. Sus técnicas son parecidas a las de los Yamanaka. Posiblemente, pretendían que alguien te viera hablando con el enviado de Orochimaru. No podrías negar que estabas traicionando a la villa. Además, el hecho de que desaparecieras tras el ataque daba más fiabilidad a su teoría. Si volvías sin los pergaminos estarías condenado a muerte, si lo hacías con ello, te acusarían de traidor. Fuera como fuera, lo más probablemente era que murieras o que no volvieses al país. Ganaban de todos modos. Cuando yo llegue discutían sobre el siguiente objetivo.

-¿Quien?

-No se decidían. El consejero votaba por Naruto mientras que el ninja lo hacía por Sakura o Shino. Todos ellos... – la Hokage asintió sorprendida comprendiendo a que se refería Kakashi – Planeaban como eliminarlo sin recurrir a otra misión de este tipo.

-Todo por esa estupidez... – murmuró para si mismo – Kakashi, localiza a Shizune y dile que avise a todas los guardias. Se establece la busca y captura de Kokoro Motorami, luego convoca al consejo. Danzou ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-Vieja... – llamó Naruto - ¿Por qué quieren matarnos?

-¿Qué...? ¿Aún estáis aquí? ¡Queréis iros a hacer las maletas! ¡No quiero volver a veros en seis años!

Con el grito, todos retrocedieron asustados. Poco a poco, fueron abandonando la sala entre risas y bromas.

Desde la pared donde se había apoyado, Tsunade los vio salir y no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde que todo eso terminara apenas unos segundos, se estaba más relajada y también más melancólica. La villa estaría demasiado aburrida, durante los próximos años.

-Tsunade-sama... – la llamó Asuma acercándose cuando la puerta se cerró tras los señores Nara - ¿A que se referían?

-Durante el gobierno de cada Hokage, se ordenan los expedientes en base a sus posibilidades para suplir al Hokage tras la muerte de este. Ellos cuatro se encuentran entre los primeros puestos. Danzou sostiente que tanto el Tercero como yo somos demasiado flojos y que Konoha corre peligro. Parece ser que lo que quiere es eliminar a aquellos candidatos que a su parecer, serán demásiado debiles para regir bien la villa. De verdad que no entiendo a ese hombre

-¿Cree de veras que ellos..?

-Ni mucho menos – rió la Hokage con la vista perdida en las nubes – No me puedo creer que por semejante chorradas estén exiliados - murmuró en voz baja.

-La ley sigue siendo la ley – le recordó la consejera – Incluso en este caso.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Se estiró dejando que todo su cuerpo crujiera. Sentía unas irrazonables ganas de saltar, de correr, de gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Era consciente de su respiración, del latir de su corazón, de cada bombear de sangre en sus venas. Distinguía el tacto de sus ropas, las piedras bajo las sandalias, la tirantez de la coleta y el peso de la mochila. Oía amplificado el ruido de la calle y la luz era mucho más brillante.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan vivo.

Fue el primero en llegar a la puerta, mochila al hombro.

Se acercó a uno de los bancos y se tiró sobre él, usando la cargada mochila como almohada. Hacía tanto que no contemplaba las nubes... ese trozo de cielo lleno de colores.

Había oído que tras una experiencia en la que la gente está a punto de morir después creen que han vuelto a nacer. Sienten que el mundo está lleno de cosas a las que no habían prestado suficiente atención. El nunca lo creyó. Excepto cuando tumbado en ese banco, desistió de intentar entender ese optimismo y esa euforia que lo embargaban. Nunca había creído que su cama fuera tan confortable (aun cuando la tuviera que compartir con su madre) ni que la comida casera resultara tan sabrosa. Ni que el pan que preparaba la señora Hiyamoto dos casas más abajo en el horno del jardín, oliese tanto y tan bien. Ni... la lista era interminable.

Suspiró relajado. Le esperaban seis años duros pero valdría la pena vivirlos. Algo dentro de él se lo decía.

Se incorporó cuando una sombra llegó a la plaza. Se detuvieron, incómodos, mirándose de un lado a otro sin atreverse a hablar.

Caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Chouji, yo... Fui un capullo – Chouji asintió varias veces antes de contestar.

-Sí, un capullo. Y un gilipollas. Y un asqueroso sabelotodo y un cobarde y... y un engreído al que solo le importa si mismo... y un cabrón...

-... monumental -. Terminó en su lugar, resignado. Al fin y al cabo no podía esperar otra casa –. Lo siento.

El puño se estrelló contra su cara antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar haciendole perder el equilibrio. Las piedras del suelo le rasparón los codos y se le clavarón en la espalda. Se sentó y desde el suelo vio sorprendido a su amigo que lo miraba impasible. Al palparse el labio y descubrió un hilillo de sangre escurriéndose por la comisura de su boca. Chouji le había partido el labio.

Miró la sangre en las yemas de sus dedos sin comprender. ¿Tantas cosas había cambiado entre ellos? La respuesta le llegó a través de una sonrisa bonachona, que ocupaba todo su rostro y ocultaba sus ojos. La misma sonrisa de siempre. Y una mano tendida para ayudarle a levantar.

-Sí quieres... Por mi con eso estamos en paz – la aceptó sin dudar, agradeciendo el tirón que lo izo sin esfuerzo.

-Por mi, genial.

Ambos asentían sin saber que decir, atreviendo a mirarse a la cara por primera vez, sonriendose como nunca lo habían hecho. Se sostuvieron la mirada, incapaces de hablar y sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que llenaba sus rostros. Y reían, reían como nunca porque por primera vez en un tiempo que les pareció eterno, volvían a estar compenetrados.

Oyeron una saltarina risa detrás suyo que los obligó a volverse en la dirección de la que provenía. Ino los miraba sonriente, mochila al hombro y brazos en jarras. La sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

-¿Volvéis a ser amigos? – asintieron sonrientes.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos, ataviados con sus trajes, sus mochilas y sus bandanas ocultas, todos ellas seguidos de una procesión de madres llorosas y hermanas y padres preocupados. Detrás del grupo de gente, caminaba distraida Temari con la cabeza vuelta hacia las nubes. Shikamaru tragó saliva, mientras ante sus ojos, tomaba forma lo ocurrido en el corredor. Intentó serenarse, con el corazón sufriendo una taquicardia, sin apartar la vista de su figura. Pero ella bajo la vista y lo miró, clavando su mirada en sus ojos.

Temari se acercó sin dejar de mirarlo, sin que en su rostro se identificase emoción alguna, y a Shikamaru le pareció que sus caderas se movían más de lo habitual.

-Hola - pronunció cuando se llegó junto a él, marcando cada letra, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Un rubí intenso se adueñó de las mejillas masculinas.

-Ehm... yo... yo... yo... yo voy a despedirme de mi madre - río nervioso mientras desaparecía lo más rápido que podía.

Entre risas y sin atreverse a mirar atrás y despedirse, pusieron un pie fuera de la villa.

-Tened cuidado.

-¡Y no os separéis!

-¡No os busquéis problemas!

-¡Sakura vigila a Naruto!

-¡El que se muera me escucha!

-¡Akamaru cuida de Kiba!

Todo el peso del mundo calló sobre ellos mientras se alejaban.

Primero desaparecieron los olores, luego las voces y finalmente, la aldea se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque. Y todo quedo demasiado solitario y ellos se sintieron desamparados.

Bromeaban en voz alta, para conjurar a los demonios que los acechaban. Reían de cualquier tontería, sintiéndose protegidos por los demás. Y el sol brillaba cada vez más alto.

El problema surgió en el descanso. Todos sabían que tarde o temprano llegaría, pero no esperaban que fuese tan temprano. Y el que sucediera les asfixió el corazón.

-Chicos... yo no sigo – a pesar del alboroto, la voz de las resonó más alta que ninguna produciendo un extraño eco. Todos la miraron confundidas y preocupados – Quiero decir que... Quiero aprovechar este viaje y... tengo que hacerlo yo sola, lo siento.

-Ino... – la llamó Shikamaru en voz baja. Intentó acercarse pero el brazo de Chouji se lo impidió.

-¡Hasta dentro de 6 años entonces! – gritó antes de desaparecer corriendo por entre el bosque. Shikamaru se volvió enfadado hacia Chouji.

-¿Por qué...?

-Sabe cuidar de si mismo. Estará bien. ¿Continuamos?

Sin saber que replicar, lanzaron miradas en la dirección en la que se había marchado la rubia, antes de ponerse en camino. Sin saber que en cuestión de horas cada uno emprendería su propia marcha en solitario. Marcha que concluiría seis años después con el fin del exilio.

**FIN**

* * *

Dios... No me lo creo, el último capitulo. Voy a llorar y todo. Bueno, exactamente no es el último capitulo, aun queda otro más que sería el epilogo. Vale, ya se que debería haberlo avisado en el capitulo anterior pero es que entonces no sabía que iba a ser el último me explico: tenía aún cinco o seis capitulos más en los que se desarrollaba parte del exilio, pero en el último momento decidi quitarlos. La historia se enrollaba demasiado sin llegar a ningun lado. Aunque este capitulo no me ha gustado demasiado, creo que quedará mejor así.

A pesar de todo, no os podeis ni imaginar la pereza que me ha dado publicarlo. ¡¡No quiero terminarlo!! Y ya os digo, a pesar de haber destruido los capitulos del exilio no me pude resistir a escribir dos capitulillos más a partir de este sobre Shikamaru y Temari. Si quereis los subo como bonos antes de subir el epilogo. Pero hay un pequeño problema, en uno de ellos hay lemon (sexo medianamente explicito) y en la clasificación en la que esta no podría subirlo, así que la cosa sería subirlo de clasificación, subirlos como otro fic o no se, ponerlo en cursilla para que quien quiera se los salte. Sea como sea...

¿Quereis que los suba? ¿Sí o no?

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo!! Nos vemos en el epilogo!!

Bikossss

PD- Alguien se quedo sin respuesta a su rr??


	41. Bonus I

Ok. He decidido publicarlos juntos dentro del fic.. A su vez, por recomendación de una amiga le he subido la clasificación de edad al fic entero. De todos modos, escribo antes para avisar que en este bonus hay lemon (aunque creo que es bastante descafeinado) así que, os ruego que, las que no queráis leerlo, vayais directamente al bonus siguiente. Precisamente por eso los subo a la vez, para que las que no quieran lemon, puedan leer el siguiente bonus.

Otro detalle que quería comentaros. Estos dos capitulos que subo ahora no tenía pensados colgarlos así que están peor escritos que el resto. Es mi... despedida, por decirlo de algún modo. Bueno, ahora sí os dejo con los bonus.

**Bonus I**

Caminaron en silencio hasta que el sol se puso. La partida de Ino les había dejado vacíos y desprotegidos ante una nueva realidad y, ahora, no sabían como reaccionar. Por eso anduvieron hasta detenerse en uno de los codos del río, donde el cansancio les impidió proseguir durante la noche.

-Nos quedan... 25 horas para abandonar el país – calculó Sakura -, pero al ritmo que vamos, si seguimos hacia el noroeste, saldremos a tiempo.

Montaron un pequeño campamento algo alejado del camino. Se sentaron al calor de una pequeña hoguera disfrutando de los sonidos y el aire de un bosque que no volverían a ver en demasiado tiempo.

Se tumbaron los unos junto a los otros manteniendo, inconscientemente, los equipos unidos.

Un sueño pesado y profundo se apoderó de ellos sin palabras, sumiéndolos uno tras otro en una inconsciencia carente de sueños.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Despertó con la noche ya avanzada. La pequeña hoguera hacia tiempo que se había apagado y una brisa fría la obligaba a refugiarse en la delgada manta de viaje.

Se incorporó y observó cansada a los demás. Todos dormían tranquilos y confiados, bajo la vigilancia de un tranquilo cielo estrellado. Todos, menos él. Su sitio aparecía vacío y por un instante el miedo la asaltó ante la probabilidad de que hubiera huido en mitad de la noche. Se quedó sin respiración y el mundo se detuvo con una sacudida. Se sintió perdida durante ese breve instante en que la soledad la asaltó. Su sitio aparecía desierto y frío aunque sus cosas permaneciesen allí.

Preocupada se levantó protegiéndose con la manta y se encaminó hasta el sendero, atenta a cualquier ruido que le revelase su presencia. Pero, a excepción del viento, el bosque se mantenía callado.

Desde lo alto del camino, lo divisó. Nunca sabría si fue su intuición lo que la guió hasta allí, o fue simplemente una casualidad el que viera aquella sombra borrosa en la espesa oscuridad nocturna.

Estaba sentado a la orilla del río, cabizbajo. Se abrazaba las rodillas. No se movía. Ni siquiera parecía respirar. No volvió la cabeza ni una sola vez cuando, intentando no hacer ruido, ella se acercó.

-¿Me estás evitando? – preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, pero él no contestó – ¿Puedo sentarme? No me gustan los bosques. Me parecen demasiado traicioneros – habló en voz baja al cabo de un rato mientras sus ojos seguían su vista por las mansas aguas fluviales -. No entiendo como podéis dormir sin vigilancia.

-Había un niño... – lo dijo en voz muy baja, a penas un susurro tiempo después, pero su voz resonó como un grito en la quietud de la noche. Clavandose en los árboles, en las rocas y en las estrellas. Temari lo vio sorprendida, sin atreverse a respirar. Era la primera vez que hablaba de lo que había pasado. A pesar de lo mucho que le habían insistido para que se desahogara, ahora quería que callase para que sus ojos se volviesen a llenar de luz. No estaba preparada a las tinieblas en las que vivía -. Y lloraba, no dejaba de hacerlo... Estaba tan asustado... - cada vez le costaba más entender las palabras y Temari no supo de quien hablaba cuando se refería al miedo y a las lágrimas, si al niño o a él mismo.

-Shikamaru, allí no había nadie – lo pronunció lo más suavemente que pudo consciente del efecto que podría causar mientras se agachaba a su lado. Colocó una mano sobre su rodilla para calmarlo -. Menos un niño...

Sus ojos se volvieron y la enfocaron confundidos, sin comprender si quiera el lugar donde se encontraba o su identidad. Volvía a estar en aquella oscura celda, atenazado de frío y muerto de terror.

-Pero yo lo oí... – volvió la vista hacia Temari, clavando en sus ojos una mirada confusa y desesperada -. Lloraba... y no dejaba de llamar a su madre... Lo oí – repitió y mientras hablaba su vista se volvió virtuosa y sus labios temblaban y su voz sonaba cada vez más aguda.

-No encontraron a nadie. Las celdas estaban vacías. ¡No habrían dejado a un niño atrás! - respiró hondo y prosiguió -. Allí, solo estabas tú.

-¡No! ¡El niño estaba allí! ¡No fueron alucinaciones! – lágrimas de desesperación brillaban en sus ojos sin llegar a caer. Temari se ahogaba en cada una de ellas, incapaz de ayudarle – Se llamaba Yuni Omarimaru. Shoigiro de la arena... él me lo dijo.

-¿Shoi... Shoigiro de la arena?

-Boshim Shoigiro... me dijo que lo detuvieron cuando viajaba a la Hoja.

-Cielo... eso es imposible – Temari se acercó a él de rodillas, quedando levemente incorporada a su lado – Boshim Shoigiro era un traidor...

-¿Un traidor? ¿Cómo yo?

-No... como tú no– peinó alguno de sus mechones enganchándolos tras las orejas – Él mismo desertó de la villa y se unió a Orochimaru.

Shikamaru dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho y con miedo, Temari apoyó una mano sobre su espalda y notó a través de ella una corriente de terror y de confusión que nublaban su raciocinio y que querían salir aunque, para ello, tuviesen que explotar.

-Me... estoy volviendo loco... No sé... No sé lo que es real y lo que no... No puedo dejar de pensar... – se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, presionandola, queriendo expulsar todo de su interior con la fuerza que ejercía.

Temari lo atrajo contra su pecho y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza. Lo sentía temblar entre sus brazos con exhaustas respiraciones. Ansiaba protegerle, pero no sabía como. Solo podía abrazarle para que él supiera, aunque fuera de lejos, que estaba allí, a su lado.

Besó su cabeza, su pelo, queriendo llegar hasta su alma para arrancarle el dolor, para que dejara de sufrir.

Se tragó sus propias lágrimas, aguantó la respiración para no llorar y sumárle más angustia, mientras él se escondia entre sus brazos escapando del territorio comanche en que se había mudado su mundo. Buscando, sin querer, las nubes en un cielo descubierto.

Se relajó al cabo de unas horas. Se normalizó su respiración y Temari dejó de abrazarlo con tanta fuerza. Pero no se separaron. Ambos se sentirían incompletos si lo hicieran, perdidos sin el otro.

Shikamaru alzó el rostro y la miró. Lo hizo fijamente, clavando los suyos en las hojas centenarias que formaban los de ella. Estaban enrojecidos y sus pupilas brillaban igual que con el alcohol. Su respiración le golpeó el rostro. Pero todo dejó de importar cuando, temerosos, se besaron.

Él quería olvidar, necesitaba dejar de ser él mismo y esa era la única forma que tenía para hacerlo. Por eso lo besó y lo dejó besar.

Cerró los ojos y bebió un poco de la angustia de la que él se quería librar. Saboreó los sentimientos que él le tendía, dejando más espacio al vacío que buscaba.

Entrelazaron sus lenguas, mordieron sus labios y mezclaron sus alientos. Chuparon con avidez la sangre de las pequeñas heridas de los labios, inundando el mundo entero con un sabor metálico.

Dejándose guiar por una pasión que lo cegaba, rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Quería sentirla retorcerse contra su pecho, notar el calor desértico de su piel incluso a través de la ropa.

Deslizó la mano desde su cadera, ascendiendo por su torso por encima de la camiseta y, tímido, acaricio sus pechos, retirando la mano cada vez que los rozaba.

Ella rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y se apretó contra él. Profundizó el beso cuando sintió su mano en su pecho como una invitación. Acarició su lengua, perfiló el interior de su boca con suave tacto. Y dejo que la suya penetrará la propia con violencia y ardor.

Ella se dijo que si eso le ayudaba lo repetiría cuantas veces fuese necesario. El quiso arrancarle el alma por la boca y ser dueño de ella por el tiempo que les quedaba.

Introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta y acarició la morena piel. Volvió a bajar y delineó sus piernas por encima del pantalón, averiguando la forma de su muslos y de sus nalgas. Nunca el algodón le había parecido tan grueso. La sentó sobre él. Ella sonrió ante su tensión.

Siguieron besándose, en silencio, sin fuerzas para hablar.

Sus labios se separaron y la boca masculina comenzó a bajar por su rostro y por su cuello, entreteniéndose en él. Notó la piel tensarse cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, franqueandole el camino. Mordió la piel hasta hacerla sangrar, lamió las heridas y beso las rojeces que había provocado.

Sus manos ajenas a cualquier control, se colaran bajo su camiseta y ascendieron rozando su piel hasta olvidar la cintura. La camiseta se quedó enganchada por si sola encima de sus pechos mientras las manos de él, los volvían a rozar con timidez por encima del sujetador. Palpó los delicados encajes de la prenda, las flores que dibujaban los hijos, la fina tira de tela que unía ambas copas.

Y se atrevió a tocarlos sin protección. Acarició la suavidad de su piel, su redondez, su peso. La sintió estremecerse sobre él.

Harta de su propia pasividad, las manos de ella se afanaron en no quedarse atrás y se apresuraron en quitarle la camiseta, bajando luego por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. Se deslizaron sus yemas por sus músculos, por sus pectorales y sus abdominales.

Él la miró pidiendo el mundo. Ella se lo concedió.

Regresando a sus labios, retiró la camiseta que la cubría y batalló inexperto contra el cierre del sujetador. Fueron las manos de ella, frías y suaves, las que le enseñaron como hacerlo.

Él dejo de ser Shikamaru cuando se acostó bajo ella. Ella dejó de ser Temari cuando se acostó sobre él.

Dejaron de ser un ninja desterrado y una kunoichi que debía capturarle. Dejaron de ser enemigos. Dejaron de ser amigos para convertirse en un hombre y una mujer que se anhelaban, que se tocaban y acariciaban, que buscaban respuestas en el cuerpo del otro.

Junto su mejilla con la suya y la sintió ardiente, sofocada por un calor que no lograba controlar. Mordió su oreja, mientras su respiración golpeaba su cuello, y entretuvo su lengua en la argolla que la decoraba con pequeños tirones en venganza por los mordiscos que adornarían su piel días después. Su cuerpo se estremeció con cada caricia.

Desnudos sobre la hierba, ella notó que no se movía. Tan solo respiraba, agitadamente. Confundida se incorporó, quedando de rodillas sobre él. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Él sólo la observaba. Dejando que una mirada perdida corriera por todo su cuerpo, por sus formas. En sus ojos y en su turbio mirar, se leía una anarquía que anulaba sus acciones y sus pensamientos.

Admiró como su vientre subía y bajaba con cada respiración, el movimiento que esto producía en sus pechos, sus labios entreabiertos llameantes, las rojeces en su cuello...Y sus ojos. Su mirada lejana, que lo observaba en silencio, removiéndolo por dentro, soldada a la suya. Esperándolo.

Actuaba como un autómata. No recordaba ni como ni porque estaba actuando así. Solo sabía que debía seguir adelante. Algo en su interior le instaba a hacerlo, a tomarla entre sus brazos y que fuera suya para siempre. Solo así encontraría la respuesta que desharía el caos inexplicable de su alma, que le volvería al pasado y lo ayudaría a volver a ser el mismo.

Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Y, por más que quería, no podía moverse.

Ella se sentó y le besó en el vientre, del mismo modo en que una madre lo haría con su bebe.

-No es tan bueno ser un superdotado, ¿no? Ni siquiera ahora puedes dejar de pensar...

Se encogió y la besó. La voz de ella lo había despertado. Quiso librarse de ese dolor, de todo lo que lo atenazaba impidiéndole ser feliz.

La tumbó de nuevo sobre la hierba y se recostó sobre ella. Bebió de sus labios hasta emborracharse y contuvo la respiración cuando, tras ella abrirse para él, fundió sus cuerpos en un solo ente con el miedo de una primera vez.

Se introdujo en lo que le pareció una cavidad demasiado pequeña, escuchando lo que su instinto decía que debía hacer. Escuchó un ligero gemido de dolor y sintió sus uñas clavándose en su espalda. Ella se tensó bajo él estirándose como un gato, para relajarse a continuación.

Le devoró la oreja con pequeños mordiscos, le besó la cálida mejilla y cazó la piel de su cuello con su propio aliento. Lo sintió tenso sobre ella, inmerso en la confusión de una primera vez.

Mordió sus labios, se impregno de su olor. Él tomó sus caderas y ella empezó a bailar.

Lento al comienzo, rápido al final. Seguía el ritmo que, con su cuerpo, él marcaba. Su respiración cada vez más agitada.

Los dedos de él abandonaron sus caderas, tocando hasta el más pequeño centímetro de su piel. Querían conocerlo todo. Necesitaban poseerlo todo.

Se tensó bajo ella, sus dedos apretar su piel y lo vio estirarse un segundo antes de acabar.

Se recostó sobre su cuerpo y sus delgados brazos la rodearon y su cabeza se enterró en su hombro. Comenzaban a sentir el frío de la noche, pero el calor de sus cuerpos todavía estaba presente.

Lo abrazó con fuerza cuando, exhausto, comenzó a sollozar con pequeños temblores. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se evaporaban en su cuello. Se apretaron aún más hasta que las formas del otro se clavaron dolorosamente en su piel.

Temari besó cada una de las gotas que humedecían su piel, besó sus párpados, sus orejas, su nariz, su boca. Besó sus labios entregándole su alma y recibiendo la suya a cambio. La besó hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo impregnado del licor de su boca.

-Lo siento... – susurró en una voz apenas audible- No debe de ser nada agradable hacerlo con alguien que no deja de llorar - intentó bromear escudado en su orgullo, pero su voz sonó triste en el oído de ella.

-Me gustan tus lágrimas – se miraban a los ojos, olvidando el contacto entre sus cuerpos desnuda, el frío de la noche. Olvidando todo lo que no fuera el rostro ajeno -. Me gustan porque son amargas y están llenas de dolor. Y bebiéndolas bebo de tu amargura, de tu sufrimiento. De todo lo que sientes ahora.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Temari le miró fijamente. Apartó la vista y se retiró de su pecho. La mirada de él continuó hacia las estrellas. Se encogió a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con la manta. Mantenía la vista de su perfil demasiado cerca como para preocuparse por la discreción.

-¿Por qué hago el que?

-Tu no eres de la clase de chicas que se acuestan con alguien solo porque él lo necesita.

-No me criaron como una señorita. Mi madre murió cuando tenía tres años. Lo único que sé de la feminidad es lo que he ido aprendiendo yo sola a base de palos. No sé como se supone que he de reaccionar en estas situaciones. Así que hice lo que creí que más te aliviaría. Sencillamente, seguí a mi instinto. ¿Estás mejor? – se atrevió a preguntar tras una pausa.

-Gracias.

-Además... – prosiguió en voz baja, queriendo callar sin conseguirlo -, creo que te quiero.

Permanecieron en silencio, agazapados al calor del otro hasta que el día empezó a despuntar. EL alba iluminó los caminos y deshizo la confusión que les había unido. Las repuestas se delineaban ante sus ojos con la forma del cuerpo de una mujer.

Volvió la cabeza a tiempo de verla vestirse. El sol la bañaba y la hacía parecer mucho más real que nunca. Shikamaru supo que siempre la recordaría así, de pie, vestida con un lencería demasiado fina para una kunoichi, con el pelo suelo, buscando el resto de su ropa.

Se vistió y se levantó con la camiseta de ella en la mano. Agradecida, ella terminó de vestirse. Comenzaron a avanzar por el camino.

-Antes dijiste que no era esa clase de chica... ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?

Shikamaru meditó un momento la respuesta con la vista perdida en las nubes. Temari no apartaba la vista del suelo, todavía envuelta en la manta.

-No lo sé... Eres... distinta.

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso? – río ella con orgullo y su risa parecía pura y esperanzadora.

-Que no eres femenina... ni delicada, ni fina, ni previsible, ni dulce, ni maternal, ni cariñosa, ni tierna, ni débil, ni ingenua, ni llorona... Eres demasiado problemática – enumeró de carrerilla y Temari supo que se había dejado muchos otros con el tintero. La leve sombra china que se había adueñado de su rostro augurando una sonrisa se había evaporado, para dar paso a una desazón que la bloqueaba. Pero, Shikamaru con la vista perdida en las nubes, ignoraba las sentimientos de su acompañante, así que terminó en apenas un susurro tapado por una repentina timidez – Y todo eso, te hace aún más mujer.

Temari se detuvo y lo miró sin saber que pensar. Lo había dicho Shikamaru, y no sabía como debía tomárselo. Era él mismo chico que la descolocaba, que traspasaba sus fronteras y desordenaba el escrupuloso orden que había formado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Con él, dejaba de ser una suma de cuerpo y mente, unida solo por la biología, para ser un alma desnuda y abandonada en un mundo demasiado caótico. Pero no sabía si él sentía lo mismo, fue su naturaleza de arena y sal la que tomó la decisión.

-A veces es más divertido si hay problemas de por medio. Es la mejor manera de saber si estás vivo.

Shikamaru la miró sorprendido, deteniéndose a esperarla. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con la tardía luz del amanecer mientras excavaban los mares de ella. Acabó por sonreír y asentir un poco mientras repetía para si que, quizás, su vida necesitaba un poco más de acción.

Alcanzaron al grupo que les esperaba a un lado del camino en silencio.

-¡Shino y Neji quieren irse! – protestó Naruto enfurruñado cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Shikamaru se volvió hacia ellos sorprendido.

A un lado, sentada en un tocón y con la melena tapándole la cara, Hinata jugaba con los dedos mientras un enfadado Kiba le acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarla.

-¿Dónde está Tenten?

-Se fue esto noche, mientras dormíamos – explicó Neji tranquilamente. Naruto se volvió indignado.

-¡Pensé que estaba...!

-Dijo que no podría despedirse – interrumpió Neji -, que lo siente mucho y que hasta dentro de 6 años.

-¡Pues de ti si se despidió!

-Yo no la detendría, como intentas tú.

-¿No hay vuelta de hoja? - preguntó Temari ignorando las protestas del rubio. Ambos chunins negaron decididos mientras cogían sus mochilas.

-No importa el tiempo en que se realice, se acabará realizando. Todos nos separaremos - pronosticó Shino.

-Hasta dentro de seis años.

Con un ademán de cabeza, Neji partió sin mirar atrás. Shino se entretuvo un segundo más, lo justo como para revolverle el pelo a Hinata cariñosamente. Después se fue, dejando un grupo un poco más pequeño.

En silencio siguieron su camino, sabiendo que en cada uno le tocaría irse dentro de poco tiempo. Demasiado poco tiempo.

* * *

Aquí está. La verdad es que no es tan lemon... xxxD Pero bueno, creo que me quedo algo "trágico" pero señoras, de una tortura, ¡¡uno no se recupera en dos días!! Y, sinceramente, un poco de cariño es la mejor cura... (Creo que me pase esta vez y me salio un poco OoC) A pesar de todo, y pecando de vanidosa, me gusta como me quedó. Al menos la parte del lemón.

Cuando lo estaba escribiendo, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la canción "How to save a life" de The Fray. Cuando vi la letra traducida se me rompió todo el ambiente xxD, pero en inglés me pega muchisimo.


	42. Bonus II

Repito la nota del bonus anterior:

Ok. No sé porque, pero he decidido publicarlos juntos. A su vez, por recomendación de una amiga le he subido la calificación. De todos modos, escribo antes para avisar que en este bonus no hay lemon.

Otro detalle que quería comentaros. Estos dos capitulos que subo ahora no tenía pensados colgarlos así que están peor escritos que el resto. Es mi... despedida, por decirlo de algún modo. Bueno, ahora sí os dejo con los bonus.

**Bonus II**

Dos meses después, el sólido grupo que había partido de Konoha era solo un recuerdo que parecía más imaginario que real. Al volver la vista atrás, cualquier observador externo podría vislumbrar sin problemas las graves fisuras que los dividían y que acabaron por separarlos.

Hinata y Kiba habían desaparecido una noche mientras todos dormían. Se marcharon en silencio y sin despedirse de nadie. Ella sollozando y él mordiéndose el labio para evitarlo. Tan solo con cerrar los ojos, podía imaginárselos huyendo cogidos de la mano, envueltos en la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, como dos enamorados.

Lee se había detenido en la frontera del país del fuego, incapaz de seguir adelante y dejar su mundo atrás. Había sido una despedida emotiva y llena de la pasión de fuego de Lee, en la que Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos, se había negado a estar presente.

Naruto y Sakura también se habían ido juntos. Su matutina discusión sobre si debían o no despedirse los había despertado a todos, imposibilitándoles una marcha discreta. Se despidieron animosamente, la alegría de Naruto los contagió a todos y aligeró la inquieta pena.

Finalmente, Chouji también se había marchado. Lo había hecho esa misma mañana, con sonrisas nerviosas, apretones de manos y frases inconexas. Hubo alguna que otra broma, una o dos promesas de reencuentro y un hasta luego.

Ahora, con el sol a punto de resurgir, no quedaba nadie más que él, ella y los invisibles estrellas.

Shikamaru arrojó un tronco a la hoguera. El fuego lamió el nuevo alimento y las llamas lanzaron algunas chispas que brillaron brevemente.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer y dentro de poco deberían moverse. Todavía no se habían alejado lo suficiente.

Ella todavía dormía. Por eso su cuerpo permanecía encogido cerca del fuego. Su rostro, brillaba bajo la tililante luz y su pelo pasaba del castaño al rubio según bailara la llama.

Shikamaru se quitó la camiseta y se estiró. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y necesitaba desperezarse.

Mientras lo hacía, le lanzó una breve mirada y sonrió. Cuando dormía, desaparecía toda su altivez y testarudez. Valía la pena aguantar sus sarcasmos, su mal genio y sus caprichos solo por verla unas pocas horas en esa indefensión total, en la que manteniéndose despierto en su lugar, su vida cobraba todo su sentido.

Aquel mes de infierno en el que se creía condenado a una muerte irremediable, quedaba ya muy atrás y aunque aún existían muchas señales (la mayoría de ellas permanecerían en su cuerpo hasta su muerte) que le indicaban lo contrario, ahora, ai volver la vista atrás, parecía una pesadilla un poco más larga de lo habitual. Un mal sueño del que había despertado un día sin darse cuenta que, de pronto, había desparecido, explotado como una pompa de jabón.

Apartó un mechón que le cubría parte del rostro, y su mejilla y oreja quedaron al descubierto. Ella no se movió.

Se inclinó sobre ella y se detuvo cuando su pelo rozaba su nariz y sus labios intuían su oreja.

-Te quiero – habló muy bajo, tan bajo que solo sus labios se movieron. Quería que solo sus sueños se enterasen. La besó con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz.

La miró un segundo. Ella no se movió, ni su expresión mudo lo más mínimo. Shikamaru empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Ella abrió los ojos y observó muy atenta su espalda. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato. Sonrió con un poco de orgullo y una nota de vanidad. Se tumbó de espaldas y se estiró con un ligero bufido. El la miró sorprendido y Temari creyó ver algún resquicio de un pudor ya olvidado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

-El suficiente para oírlo – rió ella con voz cantarina. El perdió un segundo la sonrisa, pero al instante la recuperó. Había optado por una juguetona defensa.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué oiste?

-Que me quieres – aunque su tono burlesco lo ocultó en parte, lago de una euforia infantil bailaba en su voz.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Sí, sí lo dijiste.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí, sí lo es.

-No, no lo es - replicó sonriente imitando el tono cantarín de ella.

-¡Shikamaru! – protestó. Era demasiado temprano y estaba demasiado dormida para jugar a un tira y afloja. Sonrió y él se sintió flotar.

Se inclinó sobre ella de nuevo y la besó, esta vez en los labios. Los mordió juguetonamente y ella, en respuesta, lo abrazó. Guió su rostro hasta el propio, dulce pero firme. Necesitaba tomar el control. Él se lo cedería sin protestar a cambio de una simple caricia con la que conformarse.

Se saludaron sus lenguas como viejas conocidas. Él se rió y pronto su risa se contagió a ella. Se separaron y se vieron sonrientes, lo suficientemente lejos como para no sentirse tentados a besarse, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus respiraciones se llenasen del aroma del otro.

Temari lo vio fijamente. Los ojos de Shikamaru brillaban puros e infantiles, igual que los de un niño que observa incrédulo un juguete nuevo. Era un mar color café lleno de la inocencia del primer amor.

Apoyó los dedos en su mejilla y la deslizó hasta su oreja donde se enrollaron en los mechones de su peló. Los dejo resbalar luego por su piel, trazando la línea de su mandíbula, por el centro de su cuello donde palparon la nuez para enredarse de nuevo en sus hombros y su pecho poco musculados. Se recrearon en las pequeñas cicatrices que lo tatuaban.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, se sentía bien, feliz, extrañamente plena a pesar de la morriña que sentía. Era ella misma pero no era la de antes.

Shikamaru se inclinó y le beso los párpados y la nariz. Sabía lo que sentía, porque el se sentía exactamente igual.

-Lo hechas de menos, ¿verdad? – ella lo miró fingiendo no comprender – la arena, a tus amigos y a tus hermanos -. Temari apartó la vista, sonrojada.

Era cierto que lo añoraba todo. Se había escapado ilegalmente de la arena hacía ya más de dos meses, casi tres... y que la melancolía era cada vez más insoportable. El lo sabia por mucho que ella tratara de ocultárselo.

Pero tenía tanto miedo a irse... Sabía que aunque no lo admitiera, ese temor estaba ahí oculto en su corazón.

-No quiero que estés aquí obligada, eres libre de irte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se separó de ella y se tumbó para disfrutar del cielo. Ella se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas con la vista clavada en el fuego.

-Cuando quieras regresar, hazlo. No le des más vueltas.

Ella no contestó. Era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Shikamaru sonrió, debería ser el quien diera el paso. Se sentó y colocó una mano sobre su espalda.

-Yo... te quiero y eso no va a cambiar. Ni en estos seis años, ni nunca - Ella rió tristemente.

-No te has enamorado antes, ¿no? Siempre se piensa que durara para siempre, pero al final todo se acaba.

-¿Crees que esto se va a acabar?

-No creo en el amor a distancia... A veces dudo que pueda existir entre dos personas que conviven día a día.

-Entonces... aunque no estuviera exiliado esto tampoco podría ser, ¿dices eso? – ella no contestó. Le sujetó el rostro por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle – Tú me quieres, lo sé. Y yo a ti. Y sé que eso no va a cambiar en estos seis años.

-Todavía crees en los cuentos de hadas... No existen los finales felices, Shikamaru.

-Ve a la arena, se feliz allí. Y dentro de seis años, estate en la hoja.

-O tu me dejaras de querer, o lo haré yo. ¿Sabes lo humillante que sería llegar, esperando encontrar amor, y toparse con la indiferencia? Eres tan orgulloso como yo. No lo soportaríamos.

-Hagamos un trato entonces. Un mes antes de que termine la condena, enciende una vela en la ventana de tu habitación, yo la veré y sabré que aún me quieres. Yo te enviare una flor: un lirio blanco. Y sabrás que aún te quiero.

No hablaron en un rato, mirándose a los ojos se decían todo.

-No quiero irme – confesó Temari con un tono infantil y caprichoso.

-Sí, sí que quieres- la besó en los párpados, en la nariz y con la boca.

La acostó en el suelo y se tumbó sobre ella. La amó como si del ultimo amanecer se tratase. Gravandose todas las sensaciones que registraban sus sentidos. Eso tendría que bastarle durante demasiado tiempo.

Al día siguiente cuando Shikamaru despertó, Temari y sus cosas habían desaparecido. En su lugar había una nota escrita y sujeta con una piedra.

La leyó despacio. La releyó otra vez. Lo hizo hasta diez veces más y siguió sin entender el significado. Definitivamente, su madre lo iba a matar cuando regresase.

Pero una cosa estaba clara. Su vida era mucho más divertida desde que tenía problemas de los que ocuparse.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegan los bonus. El próximo día subiré el epilogo, y con eso el fic estará terminado. No me lo creo xxxD Aún me quedan algunos reviews por contestar. Espero poder ponerme pronto con ellos.

Nos vemos. Muchos bikiñosssssss y muchisimas gracias por leer.


	43. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El sonido de sus tacones llegó amortiguado hasta el banco donde una mujer de vestido violeta leía distraida un libro. Los gritos y las risas de los niños ocultaron el rumor de los pasos hasta que la sombra femenina cubrió parcialmente la luz que la iluminaba.

La mujer del vestido violeta alzó una mirada aguamarina y la clavó en la sonriente kunoichi.

-Buenas tardes, embajadora – saludó amablemente, a lo que la mujer contestó con una solemne inclinación de cabeza mientras se apartaba con el libro cerrado sobre su regazo.

La Hokage se sentó a su lado, ambas mujeres con la vista perdida en los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, inmersos en sus juegos.

Las jóvenes manos apretaban el libro clavando las uñas en su lomo los labios apretadas en una triste sonrisa del todo recuperada.

-Me alegra de que hayas llegado. Espero que no tuvieras problema alguno durante el viaje.

-No. De camino me encontré con Shino y con Lee, justo a la entrada del país. Viajé con ellos el resto del camino.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó tras una pausa.

Antes de que la mujer del vestido violeta contestase un niño de unos seis años se acercó corriendo al banco donde, tras dudar un momento y mirarlas a ambas indeciso, dejó una flor sobre el regazo de la Hokage antes de volver a salir corriendo.

Tsunade miró sorprendida la flor que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

-¡Ey, chaval! ¡Pequeñajo! – el niño se volvió ante la insistente llamada de la mujer. En su rostro se leían las ansias de jugar pero, ante el además femenino ordenandole que se acercase, se aproximó resignado - ¿Y esto? – preguntó cogiendo la flor con delicadeza.

El niño se encogió y murmuró unas quedas palabras que tanto pudieron significar un "no sé" como una maldición infantil, mientras lanzaba insistentes miradas a sus amigos.

-¿Pero de donde la has sacado? – al ver que la mujer contraatacaría hasta satisfacer su curiosidad, decidió contar lo que sabía lo más rápido que pudiera.

-Un hombre me dio medio ryo a cambio de traerle esta flor a una mujer rubia sentada en el parque.

-¿No te dijo nada más? – el niño negó varias veces -. Anda vete.

Antes de la Hokage hubiese terminado la frase, el niño se había vuelto y había echado a correr hacia sus amigos. Tsunade lo observó marcharse. Tendría alrededor de 6 años, el cabello negro y unos ojos verdes que llamaban la atención a kilómetros de distancia. Rebosaba vida y energía por cada poro de su piel.

Desvió luego la atención hacia la mujer del vestido violeta que no perdía atención del ir del pequeño, sus labios aún más apretados y los nudillos nevados.

-Iba a ser un niño, algo me lo decía – murmuró ante la mirada de la Gondaime. Lo hizo muy quedamente más para si misma que para nadie en particular.

Aún en esos momentos, seis años después se veía forzada a seguir repitiéndoselo en los momentos en los que el tiempo se congelaba y una niebla cubría su conciencia. Pero es que, de vez en cuando, todavía sentía aquel dolor en el vientre que le había perforado el alma en completa soledad.

La Hokage se llevó la flor hasta la nariz y aspiró el aroma, disfrutándolo.

-Toma – dijo finalmente mientras tendía la flor hacia la joven – creo que esto es para ti. Yo no tengo a nadie que me regale flores.

Sorprendida la mujer del vestido violeta atinó a coger la flor con dos dedos, temiendo apretarla demasiado fuerte y romperla, o que fuera una ilusión que se marchitaría ante sus ojos. Significaba tanto y a la vez tan poco...

Llegaba un mes tarde, llegaba sin su aroma, sin su tacto y sin sus besos. Pero, al fin, la sujetaba entre sus dedos, sentía su peso en la mano, notaba la elegancia de sus pétalos quemándole las retinas.

Se llevó la flor a la boca y besó los petalos, saboreando su significado. Aspiró el aroma de la flor antes de levantarse y abandonar el parque. Incluso con los ojos cerrados reconocería el olor de un lirio.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Con cada paso que daba se sentía un poco más en casa. Todavía estaba algo lejos, pero las puertas ya se alzaban ante sus ojos. Igual de imponentes, igual de familiares.

Mientras caminaba hacia la ciudad, parecían flotar en el aire los olores, se oían ya las risas y, si se esforzaba, casi podía degustar los sabores que la marcaban.

Incluso se cruzó con algún nervioso grupo de genins histericos camino de su primera misión.

Aceleró el paso y, cuando abandonó el bosque, un alboroto le llamó la atención.

Se volvió intrigada y vió, sin creerselo, a un Naruto hecho ya a un hombre tirando de un brazo que se perdía entre los arboles.

Fijo la vista en la figura de su ex-compañero de equipo, observándolo con la diversión propia del ojeador ajeno.

Le había crecido el pelo e incluso parecía que había ganado centimentros. Pero seguía teniendo la misma expresión inocente y, sus gritos, confirmaban que su carácter no había madurado.

Finalmente, consiguió arrancar a la otra persona de su escondite.

Sus piernas flojearon y su boca se secó cuando reconoció el negro cabello del Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – ambos chicos se volvieron en dirección a la voz, echando a correr instintivamente hacia ella. Naruto la levantó en volandas y le dio varias vueltas antes de acceder a bajarla -. ¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó perpleja.

-Me lo encontré y lo obligue a venir No tenía a donde ir – explicó ante su mirada confundida.

Desde su puesto, Sasuke murmuró algo como "Esto no ha sido buena idea" si dar visos de acercarse voluntariamente. Fueron hasta él.

-Pero...¿Qué hay de Itachi?

-Muerto.

-¿Y Kabuto?

-Muerto, creo. La verdad es que no lo sé.

-¿Y Orochimaru?

-Muerto.

-¿Muer... Muerto? – él asintió, sin que ella pudiese disimular su incredulidad - ¿Cómo?

-Se atragantó con el hueso de una aceituna – Sakura lo miró fijamente, desvió la mirada hacia Naruto esperando una confirmación o una negación, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es una estupidez... – concluyó bloqueada.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dio un paso más, controlando que su pie derecho quedará firmemente fijado enfrente de su pie izquierdo, que en el movimiento, sus caderas se inclinasen en el ángulo exacto.

Se detuvo y se arregló la camiseta. Se estiró y dejó escapar un leve gemido parecido al de un gato que, sabía que el dueño de aquella mirada que la perseguía, oiría, resonando perfectamente audible a su alrededor.

Lo había sentido sobre si hacía más de diez kilómetros, y la sensación de saberse observada no se había despegado de si desde entonces.

Bajo la pequeña ladera y se acercó hasta la pequeña laguna. La frondosa vegetación colmaba la vista y el frescor del agua aliviaba el calor del ambiente.

Se arrodilló en la orilla y se quitó la camiseta, se soltó el cabello, lo atuso con fuerza, introduciendo los dedos entre los mechones.

Colocó el pincho frente a sus rodillas y se inclinó hasta que sus reflejos le devolvió la mirada. Rellenó sus manos con el agua y se lavó el rostro con fuerzas. El agua fría la despejaba y algunos mechones húmedos se pegaron a su cara. Frotó su nuca varias veces mientras se estiraba.

Abrió los ojos y, en la temblante superficie de la laguna, lo vio medio ocultó entre las ramas de los árboles.

Sonrió para sí, satisfecha. Sujetó entre los dedos el pincho del pelo y lo lanzo en su dirección lo más rápido de lo que fue capaz. Su movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer del árbol.

Se puso la camiseta y se incorporó para acercarse al hombre que intentaba ponerse en pie. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y alzo la cabeza, sonreía con orgullo, sabiendo que cuando alzara la cabeza lo primero que vería serían sus piernas. Y sabría que estaba a sus pies.

-Y yo que pensaba que en tu clan se primaban los buenos modales por encima de todo... – él alzó la vista hasta clavarla en sus ojos, con aquella mirada de leche que la ponía tan nerviosa y que no conseguía descifrar -. No es de buena educación espiar a una chica, Hyuuga.

-Tampoco es que este muy bien visto que una chica se desnude cuando sabe que la están observando.

-Tal vez. Pero consiguió su objetivo, ¿no?

Neji terminó de ponerse en pie, mirándola sin pestañear. Se miraban en silencio, sin saber como comportarse o que decir.

-Me alegro de volver a verte – cedió ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y abrazándole con fuerza. Aspiró su aroma, recordando todos los buenos momentos y dejo que él enterrase el rostro entre su pelo, agarrando su cintura. Pero, sus manos, en vez de mantenerse fija, descendían por su cuerpo. Se separó bruscamente y lo encaró - ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún estoy disponible?

-Que cada vez que nos encontrásemos durante estos seis años acabases en mi cama.

-Pues vete olvidando de eso, guapo. Porque eso se acabó.

-Claro – aceptó él separando las manos del cuerpo de ella -, hasta la próxima noche, entonces.

Ella quiso contestarle pero lo único que brotó de su garganta fue una carcajada divertida. Peinó sus cabellos un momento entre los dedos y comenzó a seguirle camino a Konoha.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Caminaba a paso rápido, sin a penas darse cuenta de que jadeaba por el cansancio. Quería llegar cuanto antes. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes.

Tenía la boca seca. Sentía una sed atroz. Pero no podía detenerse a descansar, no podía ni siquiera beber. Perdería demasiado tiempo.

Pero tenía miedo a llegar, a verle, a su reacción.

_La voz le fallaba. Su rostro ardía y su voz no existía. Sentada sobre sus tobillos respirando entrecortadamente._

_Sobre si estaba su mirada fija y fría. No se atrevía a encararlo, no se atrevería a hablar._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué queríais decirme? – su voz fría y su tono autoritario se clavó en sus oídos._

_Movió los labios, incapaz de articular sonido. Sus ojos ardientes por las lágrimas, no se despegaban de sus manos. Inspiró hondo, el corazón saliéndosele del pecho._

_-Yo... yo... – el padre se removió inquieto en su sitio -. Nosotros... nos-nos vamos – bajo el tono hasta que su padre tuvo que acercarse para oírla._

_Desvió la vista hacia Neji buscando una explicación. Su sobrino permanecía sentado al lado de su prima, con su habitual mueca de seriedad._

_-Hemos decidido irnos – decidido, el moreno acudió en auxilio de su prima -. Creemos que nos vendrá bien tener que valernos por nosotros._

_Se formó un pesado silencio en la sala que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Neji sostenía su mirada y Hinata no podía pegar más la frente al suelo._

_Hiashi reflexionó un momento mirando a sus dos herederos. Cuando habló, lo hizo tranquilo y con voz grave._

_-Si alguno de los dos pone un pie fuera de esta casa, que se olvide de volver._

_Hinata cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Respiró hondo y actuó. No tenía voz para justificarse._

_Se levantó y abandonó a ciegas la habitación dejando con cada paso un enorme gasto de energía. No llegó a ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba los labios de su primo._

Se detuvo frente a las puertas abiertas de la aldea. Los grandes portalones tan imponentes como siempre.

Dio un paso, imponiéndose a las ganas de salir corriendo. Dio otro más, ignorando el temblor de sus piernas.

Y de ese modo, cuando se dio cuenta, había traspasado la entrada a la aldea.

Saludó distraídamente a los guardias con un descuidado gesto.

El barrio de entrada a la aldea no había cambiado en a penas nada durante estos seis años. Genma y Aoba cumplían soñolientos su turno de guardias, Koyeta seguía intentando vender sus productos a los que por allí pasaban. Y, al fondo del paisaje, los viejos rostros de los Hokages.

-Habéis regresado.

Se volteó asustada mediante un salto. El corazón se detuvo en su pecho. Quiso apartar la vista, pero se forzó a mirarlo.

-Buenos días, oyabe-san – él no contesto. Solo la miraba. Quiso correr a esconderse, pero lo único que se concedió hacer fue apretar la tela de su vestido entre sus manos.

Hiashi se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de su hija. La observó atentamente. Al igual que la villa, apenas había cambiado. Sin embargo, era innegable el paso del tiempo. Nadie podría negarlo.

Hinata ahogó el grito que exigía nacer en su garganta cuando su padre la abrazó.

-Bienvenida a casa, Hinata.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Andaba lo más rápido que podía, sin llegar a correr. No quería parecer una posesa.

Pero es que faltaba tan poco... que era difícil resistirse a la impaciencia.

Se detuvo con las manos en la cadera frente al portalón abierto. Sonrío a Aoba y a Genma que reían desde su puesto.

Quería subir al sitio más alto de la aldea para vislumbrar todo y saber que nada había cambiado.

Riendo ella sola, comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero, asustada, tuvo que apartarse a un lado de un salto para esquivarle.

El causante, se detuvo bajo el arco de entrada y se volvió hacia ella. Parecía que hubiera pasado los últimos años perdido por las montañas. El cabello, por los hombros, caía completamente desgreñado. La ropa manchada de tierra. Todo su aspecto contrastando con las mejillas limpias de niño en las que parecía, nunca podría brotar la barba de un hombre. Sus ojos, brillantes encima de sus tatuajes, lucían igual de emocionados que los de un niño pequeño.

-Ki... ¿Kiba? – preguntó asombrada mientras bajaba la vista al enorme canido que montaba. Bajo el barro, se apreciaba lo que parecía un pelaje blanco - ¿Akamaru?

-¡INO! – gritó el aludido bajándose del lomo del perro y corriendo a abrazarla. Ignoró la mueca de asombro de la rubia.

-¿Eso es Akamaru?

-Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó inocentemente. Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces, intentado imaginar como aquel cachorro adorable había alcanzado tales proporciones.

Sin salir de entre os brazos de aquel hombre con cara de niño, se apartó lo suficiente para mirarle muy seria a los ojos.

-Kiba... ¿hace cuanto que no te duchas?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Llegó casi corriendo a la puerta. Jadeaba cansada. Calculó que habría pasado una media hora.

Respiró hondo, con los ojos cerrados. Escuchaba latir su corazón en sus oídos, provocándole dolor de cabeza. En un acto reflejo, que comenzó como un tonto coqueteo y acabo convirtiéndose en un tic, se atusó las coletas. Estiró un par de veces el vestido.

Volvió a caminar, con calma. Se forzó a controlar su respiración para que él no notase su nerviosismo. Alzó la cabeza con dignidad y cuidó que cada paso llevara el movimiento de cadera correcto.

Se detuvo, cuando tras haber abandona la calle y haber quedado al descubierto, sintió su mirada fijamente clavada en su nuca. Mordió el labio para reprimir el escalofrío que subía por su espalda.

Apretó el lirio entre sus manos hasta que la savia le manchó la piel. Se volteó lentamente, para devolverle la mirada más calmada de la que fue capaz.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, hablando con Chouji como en los viejos tiempos. Ambos estaban más delgados, pero en general no habían cambiado. Sencillamente, las facciones aniñadas que ambos tenían habían dejado de serlo para volverse algo más duras.

Chouji la miró un momento con la enorme y bonachona sonrisa en su rostro y la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella le contestó el gesto, sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero.

-Ino, Kiba y Hinata están allí. Voy a saludarles. Seguro que los demás no tardarán.

Con un gesto de la mano, se despidió de las dos y se alejó dejándolos solos, sumidos en un silencio de años que ninguno de los dos sabía como romper.

Shikamaru la miró, observándola de los pies a la cabeza sin pestañear. El verse sometida a su examen hizo que le temblaran las piernas. A pesar de que se mostrase calmado y frío, su mirada quemaba allá donde se posaba.

-¿Te has ido a cambiar de ropa? – preguntó divertido mientras sonreía con aquella mueca de medio lado que tanto la irritaba. Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos. Orgullosa, ella levantó la cabeza, estirando todo lo que pudo al cuello, rezando que el rubor de sus mejillas no se notase -. ¿Y te has maquillado? - preguntó incredulo.

Se había detenido cerca de ella, demasiado cerca para los años transcurridos.

-¿Acaso he hecho mal? Soy una mujer. Las mujeres acostumbran a maquillarse – ofendida y con los brazos en jarras, lo encaró muy seria -. Además, nunca te he oído burlarte de Kankuro.

-No me estoy burlando. Al contrario, estás preciosa.

La franca respuesta la descolocó por completo, provocando que su rostro enrojeciera. La sonrisa masculina se hizo más grande ante su desconcierto.

Respiró hondo para controlarse. Sentía demasiados deseos de llorar de huir y de abofetearle. Y no sabía por que lado estallaría.

-Te he echado de menos – admitió él al cabo de un rato de silencio.

Sus ojos, su mirada, se habían vuelto menos inocentes, menos pura. Había dejado de ser la de un niño para convertirse en la de un hombre adulto. Ahora, le quemaba el fondo de la retina, le quemaba devastador el alma. Entraba por su pupila, ascendía hasta su cerebro fundiéndolo, llegando hasta su espíritu y abrasándolo.

Y ella, criada en el desierto, jamás había experimentado tanto calor.

Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándola. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, apretándose contra él hasta que se hicieron daño. Las manos masculinas, abrasadoras atraían sus caderas. Su nariz, en su cuello le hizo cosquillas cuando aspiró su piel para captar su aroma.

-Creí que no enviarías nunca la flor.

Cuando vi la vela, pensé que debía traerla en persona.

Se apretó aún más contra él, sin querer soltarlo nunca. Le costaba retener las lágrimas de espera que había fijado en sus ojos, ahora que esta había terminado.

Todos los miedos, las preocupaciones y las angustias habían perdido su significado. Ni siquiera parecían que fueran de esta vida.

Se resistió cuando el se separó para poder apoyar su frente contra la suya, tocar su nariz con la propia. No soportaba que el aire formado por millones de partículas que le recordaban a otros tantos kilómetros, se introdujese entre ellos. Quería sentir su calor, saber cuanto había cambiado sin que ni siquiera el vacío se interpusiese entre sus cuerpos.

Se besaron un par de ocasiones, pequeños roces mirándose a los ojos, que no hacían si no acrecentar las ansías de estar juntos, de reconocerse, de reencontrarse. Concentraban en cortas caricias el deseo de refrescar los aromas y los sabores ajenos en sus mentes.

Poco a poco, el beso fue haciéndose más y más profundo, más y más intimo. Sus lenguas se reconocieron, descubriendo sabores nuevos. El mundo desaparecía a su alrededor, fundido en la saliva de la boca ajena.

Pero el beso se rompió cuando Shikamaru recibió una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi mama – pronunció una niña en tono de reproche.

Aturdido, Shikamaru la miró fijamente sin quitar las manos de la cadera de Temari.

La niña, que rondaría los cinco o seis años, tenía el pelo negro suelto y la cara afilada. Unos ojos verdes, demasiado grandes para ser naturales de la hoja, brillaban a todas luces orgullosos e iracundos. Shikamaru se fijo en las mejillas manchadas de tierra, los codos raspados y las rodillas desgastadas.

Giró la vista ansioso hacia Temari, esperando una confirmación. Seguro que algo aparecía y lo despertaba del sueño, de la ilusión que vivía.

Llevaba casi seis años preparándose para ello. Sin poder quitársela de la cabeza. La espera de los últimos días había sido insoportables. Y, ahora que la tenía frente a sus ojos, tenía miedo. Un miedo irracional e ilógico que lo carcomía.

Ella asintió sonriendo dulcemente y el sintió como una estúpida mueca de alegría se le formaba en la cara.

-Me... Me cruce con Kankuro y él me había dicho que habías abortado...

-Iban a ser gemelos, pero uno de los murió antes de nacer... ni siquiera pude llegar a pensar un nombre. Ella sobrevivió – habló monótonamente con la voz de alguien que está cansado de repetir la misma historia una y otra vez.

La sonrisa se había borrado del rostro masculino cuando las palabras cayeron sobre sus hombros como un jarro de agua fría.

-Yo... Lo siento... – bajo la vista, incapaz de mirarla -. Debería haber estado allí...

-No podrías haber hecho nada.

-Puede... pero aún así, debería haber estado contigo – susurró y lanzó una mirada opaca empapada de arrepentimiento.

La triste sonrisa femenina se volvió más grande, más dulce, más maternal. Lo abrazó, apretándole contra su pecho. Enterró su cara en su cuello, apretó con fuerza su cuerpo. No había nada que perdonar.

Una nueva patada, más fuerte que la anterior, los hizo separarse.

-Te he dicho que te alejes de mi mamá – repitió enfadada la niña.

-¡Yuri! – con un gesto, Shikamaru le indicó que no pasaba nada.

Se arrodillo frente a ella, quedando a su altura y dejó que la sonrisa más grande floreciese en su cara.

-¿Así que te llamas Yuri? – ella le miró desconfiada -. Es un nombre muy bonito.

-Lo eligió mi tío.

-Pues es muy bonito. Yo me llamó Shikamaru – se presentó y le tendió la mano. La niña, desconfiada corrió hasta su madre, escudándose detrás de sus piernas.

-Te pareces al hombre de las fotos – susurró ella al cabo de un rato. Él la miró sin entender -. Las que están en casa de la abuela...

Por respuesta, Shikamaru sonrió todo lo que pudo, riéndose ante la mirada de recelo de la niña.

Se incorporó y sus ojos se encontraron con Temari. Quería besarla, abrazarla y celebrarlo pero no lo hizo por temor a una tercera patada.

Le sonrió de nuevo, feliz de estar de nuevo en casa, y a punto estuvo de repetirle que la quería, pero un estruendo lo distrajo.

Se volvieron en la dirección y vieron al mismo grupo que abandonó Konoha, aplaudiendo y riendo divertidos.

Cuando se acercaron, tuvieron que concentrarse en saludar y ser saludados, en responder a los abrazos recibidos y un aguantar la risa ante la sonrisa complacidad que la niña ponía ante todas las atenciones que recibía.

Shikamaru fue avanzando, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Ino. Por la mente de ambos pasaron los sucesos ocurridos hacia seis años. Ella, con el cuerpo más asentado, ya no daba el aspecto de una niña que quiere parecer mayor. Con su melena rubia igual de cuidada de que siempre, daba la impresión de ser una mujer totalmente diferente.

Se saludaron con un abrazo.

-Me alegro de verte, rubia – por respuesta – ella lo apretó un poco mas fuerte durante un momento.

-Y yo a ti, Shikamaru – cuando se separaron su vista se dirigió inmediatamente a la niña – preciosa. Tienes suerte de que salga a su madre.

-Gracias... Oye – hablo tras una pesada pausa -, yo...

-No te preocupes. Está todo olvidado – se despidió con la mano antes de saltar con un grito sobre la espalda de Chouji.

Los saludos continuaron un rato más pero se acabaron cuando, con un grito, la niña salió corriendo hacia la mujer que se acercaba sonriendo. La Hokage la levanto en brazos, sin dejar de caminar. Reparo un momento en la mano de Shikamaru en la cintura de Temari.

-Vaya, y yo que os venía a presentar a la embajadora de la arena. Ya me fastidiasteis la sorpresa.

Todos se volvieron hacia Temari quien, orgullosa, levantó la cabeza.

-Sí, lo soy. Al menos durante los dos próximos años.

-¿Y eso? No te pega un puesto tan tranquilo.

-Que volviera, después de tres meses, embarazada de un proscrito no hizo mucho chiste. Gaara creyó mejor sacarme de ahí cuanto antes.

La Hokage aplaudió un par de veces para retomar su atención.

-Chicos... Chicos... – miró fijamente a cada uno de los trece hombres y mujeres que, de pie frente a ella, formaban un sólido grupo -.Bienvenidos a casa.

-Ey... ¡vieja! ¿Y qué paso con Danzou y Motorami?

-Sobre eso... tengo buenas y malas noticias – comenzó perdiendo la sonrisa y dejando a la niña en el suelo que, con un par de palabras a su madre, salió corriendo detrás de otros niños -. La mala es que Danzou, como líder de los AMBUs tiene muchos apoyos tanto dentro como fuera de Konoha, y la única prueba contra él es el testimonio de un jounin no neutral. No he podido si quiera expulsarlo del consejo – levantó las manos acallando las protestas -. Las buenas noticias es que he prohibido las misiones tipo CK y que Motorami fue detenido y condenado por traición.

-¿A muerte? – preguntó Shikamaru provocando que todos lo miraran sorprendido - ¿Qué? Intentó que me mataran.

-¡Tú intentaste suicidarte, anormal!

-No... No fue condenado a muerte si no a prisión - interrumpió de nuevo la Hokage -. Y ahora, todos a casa. Os quiero pasado mañana en mi despacho para recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¡Vamos!

Con risas y saludos, comenzaron a irse por cuentagotas, sintiendo de nuevo la seguridad del hogar perdido.

La Hokage, como una profesora al comienzo de curso, los observaba uno a uno, evaluándolos orgullosa, hasta que su vista se topó con un moreno que intentaba pasar inadvertido.

-Excepto tú - interrumpió señalándole -, tú a mi despacho. Ya.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí llegamos. Una cosita, el nombre de Yuri no tiene nada que ver con el yaoi (aunque las historias de chicas se llamen así). Es un nombre femenino (bastante obvio xxD) que significa "Lirio"

Os pido disculpas por esta espera, no contaba con retrasarme tanto.

Y algo que debí hacer pero que nunca me acuerdo:

**Disclamier:"Ningún personaje de los aparecidos en este fic (excepto algún secundario) son creación mía."**

Que decir que no haya dicho ya. Este es el último capitulo (y la respuesta es sí. Hasta yo soy consciente de que la aparición de Sasuke es estúpida xxD). Ya no hay más y, sinceramente, creo que tampoco es necesario. No me creo que haya terminado esta historia...

La empecé en marzo del 2005 y la terminó hoy: en mayo del 2008. Tres años después. Creo que con esto se me cierra una etapa xxD

A lo largo de estos 43 capítulos, el mérito de que siguieran publicándose los capítulos es todo vuestro (ignoremos el paroncito aquel de la mitad). Eternamente gracias.

En primer lugar, me gustaría disculparme a todos los que leísteis este fic desde su publicación y sufristeis el parón eterno que sufrió y que, a pesar de ello, seguisteis hasta el final. Con vosotros no me terminaré de disculpar nunca.

En segundo lugar, también debo disculparme por no haber establecido el pairing desde un comienzo ya que muchas fans del shikaxino entraron aquí buscando lo que no encontraron.

En tercero, muchísimas gracias a todos. A los que habéis ido leyendo esto día a día, a los que me habéis reñido xxxD y sobre todo a los que me habéis destacado los fallos para poder corregirlos.

En especial, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo a:

**Alessil-chan, Amy-Black-Nara, Asharia-Hatake, Arhen, Calixpto, Chibi-Mela-Black, Sheep, Crushia, Deafasura, Deray, ei, Flor440, GoraT, Grayse, Guety, H23, Hyuuga Temari, Ino Nara, Jaide112, Kaminari-dono, Kamy, Kashou No Tsuki, Kurayami1sama, Kusanagi-Hikaru, Laura chan, Liv Slujiter, Lola, Mago de Oz, Marion-askura, Minako, Mizuru Temari, Nade-san, Naleeh, Neil-sempai, Nel-chan, Nikki-vampirella, Omtatelo, Orenji Nabiki, Queen Daenerys, RyomaSyusuke, S-sasuke, Sabaku-no-Misaki, Sabaku no Temari, Saita, Sauron-dmx, Shadowmew, Sherrice Adjani, Shiga San, Shikashi Irvin-chan, Suna-girl, T.w.7, Tatis, Tayuya-senpai (Yoyoy), Temari-chan, Temari-Shikamaru, Tere-chan, Yurira, Catyal**

Creo que no me he olvidado de nadie. Si lo he hecho, ¡¡mil perdones!! Decídmelo y lo corregiré inmediatamente.

Que otra cosa... Supongo que ahora que he terminado esto. Estaré una temporadita sin publicar. Necesito descansar xxD Aunque no aguantaré demasiado sin escribir (si os digo la verdad, ya estoy escribiendo otro v.v). En cuanto la tenga más o menos acabada, supongo que la publicaré.

Aún no tiene titulo, pero será más corta que esta (espero xxD). Será ShikaTema y será (me parece que sí) algo más pastelosa a, aunque me esforzaré en que no quede demasiado shojo xxD La verdad es que no sé en que acabará xxxD

Sin embargo, algo me dice que no tardareis en verme por aquí de vuelta.

Aprovecharé este descanso para ponerme al día con los fics, para leer mucho (que bien me viene), para estudiar y para decidir si me cambio o no de carrera, que ya me va siendo hora... xxD

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.

¡¡Bikiñossssss!!


End file.
